Lara & Axel
by Lou228
Summary: Leurs vies changeront grâce à un exposé en science. Ils apprendront à se connaître. Ils changeront leur regard sur le monde. Il vit avec un secret. Elle fera tout pour l'accepter.
1. Prologue

**Fiche des personnages: **

**Prénom** : Lara

**Nom** : Lohieu

**Âge** : 17 ans

**Profession** : Étudiante et populaire dans son lycée.

**Caractère** : Rigolote, studieuse, gentille et a ce petit quelque chose qui fait que tout le monde la respecte et peut être même, l'envie.

**Physique** : Elle a de longs cheveux roux, un corps mince, mais pas maigre, taches de rousseur sur tout le corps, 1m70 et des yeux bleus/gris

-----------------------------------------------------

**Prénom** : Axel

**Nom** : Lacroix

**Âge** : 18 ans

**Profession** : Étudiant et passe inaperçu dans son lycée

**Caractère** : Gentils, studieux, timide et repousse toutes les personnes qui essayent de lui parler.

**Physique** : Cheveux bruns avec une mèche devant le visage qui lui donne un air plutôt sexy, un corps assez musclé, 1m80 et se laisse parfois une petite barbe de 2/3 jours.

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

_Leurs vies changeront grâce à un exposé en science. Ils apprendront à se connaître. Ils changeront leur regard sur le monde. Il vit avec un secret. Elle fera tout pour l'accepter._


	2. Chapter 1

**M****ercredi 16 octobre **

_Bip Bip Bip Bip _

J'éteignis mon réveil de malheur et reposa ma tête sur mon coussin. J'avais travaillé jusqu'à 3 heure du matin pour mon devoir d'histoire que je devais rendre aujourd'hui.

Avec un effort surhumain, je retirai mes couvertures et sortis du lit. Je pris des sous-vêtements, un jean et un haut et partis dans la salle de bain. J'avais encore les yeux tout endormis et évitai de justesse de me ramasser sur le tapis qui se trouvait à l'entrée de ma chambre.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et jeta mes affaires sur la chaise, je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche. L'eau froide me réveilla tout de suite, mais l'eau chaude fit doucement son apparition. Je baissai la tête et bâillai longuement. Je me lavai et sortis de la douche.

Je séchai mes cheveux avec le sèche-cheveux et les mis en un chignon lâche. Je me brossai les dents et m'habillai. Je me maquillai légèrement et descendis.

Mes parents déjeunaient, ainsi que ma petite sœur de 16 ans. Elle était dans le même lycée que moi et se montrait déjà rebelle. Je pris place et ma mère venue me ramena mon jus d'orange et deux kiwis.

**— Bien dormi ? Demanda mon père.****  
****— Ouais bof, pas beaucoup.****  
****— Devoir à finir ?****  
****— Histoire, c'était un gr****os dossier, mais je l'ai terminé. Je dois le rendre aujourd'hui. **

Je mangeai doucement et regardai l'heure, il me restait encore 20 minutes, avant le début des cours. Il me fallait 10 minutes pour y aller.

**— Bon, j'y vais, leur dis-je.****  
****— J'arrive, dit ma sœur.**

J'avais le permis et je prenais toujours ma sœur avec pour aller aux cours. Pour revenir, elle avait toujours un parent d'une amie qui la reconduisait.

**— À ce soir, dis-je à mes parents.****  
****— À ce soir.**

Annissa, ma sœur, leur fit juste un signe de la main et sortit. Ma mère souffla et débarrassa la table. On monta dans ma voiture, je mis la radio et démarra.

Sur le chemin, ma sœur ne disait rien. Elle regardait le paysage et souffla de temps en temps. Par contre, je ne pouvais rien dire. J'étais pareille, il y a 1 an, mais il me restait plus que deux ans dans ce lycée. Disons que j'avais une vie sociale beaucoup plus intéressante qu'auparavant.

**— Tu finis à quelle heure ? Demandais-je à ma sœur.****  
****— 16 h. ****  
****— Moi, 15 h. Je ne pourrai pas te prendre c****e soir. ****  
****—**** T'inquiètes. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un.****  
****— OK. **

Je me garai et, partie vers mon premier cours, j'avais mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude sur la route et j'allais arriver juste à l'heure pour le premier cours. Histoire était le premier cours, alors il n'était pas question d'arriver en retard. Je courus dans le couloir, en voyant que les derniers élèves entraient dans la classe.

Je ne regardai pas spécialement où j'allais et je ne fus pas étonnée de cogner sur quelqu'un. Mon dossier m'échappa des mains.

**— Désolée, lui dis-je, haletante.****  
****— C'est rien.**

Il me tendit mon dossier et se releva.

**— Merci.**

Je l'avais déjà vue dans le lycée, mais ne le connaissait pas. Il était toujours tout seul dans les cours au réfectoire.

Il ne dit rien et partit directement vers la sortie. Je voulais bien lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais je repensai à l'heure.

**— Oh! Merde.**

Je courus et arrivai devant la porte, je soufflai un bon coup et toquai.

**— Oui, entendis-je, au loin**.

J'entrai et tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Pas que ça me dérange, mais j'évitais d'arrivée en retard.

**— Vous êtes en retard.****  
****— Oui, désolée ça n'arrivera plus. ****  
****— Bien, installez-vous.**

Je posai mon dossier sur son bureau en voyant la pile qui était déjà là et partit à ma place. Il y avait mon amie Nathalie, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

**— S****alut.****  
****— Salut, me dit-elle avec une voix qui laissait bien voir qu'elle s'ennuyait atrocement. ****  
****— ****Dis-le si je dérange. ****  
****— Non, c'est pas ça, mais j'ai rendu un devoir de merde et je suis fatiguée.****  
****— M'en parle pas, j'ai pas dormi avant trois heures du matin.**

**— Ah ! Petite pause de 10 minutes, me dit-ell****e.**

On sortit du cours et direction, les toilettes. Nathalie y allait sans arrêt, elle buvait du café à longueur de journée et les pauses étaient primordiales pour elle. Pendant ce temps-là, je me recoiffais.

**— Salut, Lara.****  
****— Salut, Louise.****  
****— Ça va ?****  
****— Ouais et toi ?****  
****— Moui, toujours la même chose, quoi.**

Je souris et attendis Nathalie.

**— C'est bon.****  
****— J'ai science, lui dis-je.****  
****— Oh ! Moi, math.****  
****— On se v****oit au déjeuner. **

Je pris mon sac et parti en cours. Il restait encore quelques minutes. Je rentrai en classe, et pris place à ma place habituelle. Un petit banc, et une chaise donc, pas de partenaire. Au fur et à mesure, la classe se remplit. Je vis le garçon que j'avais bousculé, il ne me regarda même pas et prit place au fond de la classe, là où personne n'allait.

**— Salut, Lara.****  
****— Oh ! Salut, Max. ****  
****— Ça v****a**** bien ?****  
****— Ouais et toi ?****  
****— Ouais. ****  
****— Prête pour deux heures de science ?****  
****— J'aime bien les sciences.****  
****— Tu aimes tout, c'est pas compliqué.**

Le professeur entra, une trentaine d'années, plutôt bien foutu, et nouveau, en plus.

**— Bien aujourd'hui, on commence un nouveau thème, comme vous pouvez le savoir, il faudra me faire deux exposés dans l'année et le premier commence aujourd'hui. Vous avez deux mois pour m****e faire un dossier complet sur une maladie.****  
****— Tout ce qu'on veut ? Demanda Max. ****  
****— Non. J'ai mis 20 maladies dans un pot et vous allez le faire sur celle que vous allez piocher. ****  
****— Le dossier se fait seul ? De****mandais-je.****  
****— Non, vous serez deux.**

Max me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

La classe est divisée en deux, et à parts égales en plus, magnifique. Je vais écrire les noms des élèves de ce côté, nous dit-il en désignant mon côté.

**— Et nous ? Demanda une fille.****  
****— Vous, vous allez piocher le nom. **

Max fut déçu. Car il ne pourra pas faire le dossier avec moi, bien sûr.

**— Laure avec Maxime.****  
****— Louis avec Franck.****  
****— Ryan avec Steffany.****  
****—...****  
****— Et pour finir Axel avec Lara. **

Tout le monde me regarda, mais pas Axel, il souffla et se contenta de tirer un autre papier.

**— Bien, maintenant la maladie. Axel et Lara ce ser****a...**

Axel tira un papier et le donna au professeur.

**— Le sida.**

Je vis qu'Axel ferma les yeux. C'était pas si mal le sida, il y a plein de documentation sur cette maladie et on pourrait aller à l'hôpital pour nous renseigner sur les symptômes. Je voyais qu'il n'aimait déjà pas le cours, alors en plus, faire un exposé sur le sida, il ne devait vraiment pas être content.

**— T'as pas de bol, ma vieille, me di****t Max.****  
****— Pourquoi ? ****  
****— Il ne parle à personne, il reste dans son coin. Il est sans doute, le seul mec dans ce lycée qui ne parle aux filles. Il ne va pas à aucune fête et même dans le bus, il a ces écouteurs**** et ne regarde personne. **

Ouais dit comme ça, j'avais pas de bol. Mais bon, on verra bien, et qui sait, peut-être on s'entendra bien. Bon, ça c'était pas gagné, mais je ferais un effort.

Le cours passa plus ou moins vite. Quand fut l'heure d'aller déjeuner, Axel parti rapidement. Ouais, pas gagné. Je retrouvai Nath à la même table, avec le reste de la bande, nous étions une dizaine et on s'entendait très bien.

**— Alors ? Dis Nathalie avec une petite voix pleine de sous-entendus.****  
****— Alors, quoi ?****  
****— Tu dois faire un dossier avec Monsieur, le solitaire. ****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Courage, je suis avec toi. ****  
****— On le connait même pa****s. Il est ****peut-être super sympa. **

Tout le monde rigola.

**— Ouais, c'est le roi de la rigolade, ce mec.****  
****— Arrête Sam.****  
****— Non sérieux, il craint ce mec. **

J'essayai de le voir dans le réfectoire, mais il n'était pas là. J'avais encore deux heures de math et les cours étaient finis pour aujourd'hui. Il fallait que j'aille lui parler, mais, vu son entêtement à fuir dès que ça sonnait, j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal.

Une fois les cours terminés, je sortis de la classe et partis vers ma voiture. Je fus surprise de le voir près de ma voiture. Il était là, tête baissée, et il évitait les regards des autres élèves.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**— Salut, dis-je.**

Il releva la tête et souffla.

**— Heu... pour le dossier, si tu veux je peux le faire tout seul et je te donnerai une copie.****  
****— Pourquoi devrais-tu le faire tout seul ?****  
****— Écoute, je ne suis pas trop... Disons que je ne fréquente pas beaucoup de monde et si ça te dérange, je veux...****  
****— Non, c'est bon, je vais le faire avec toi, le coupais-je.****  
****— Oh !****  
****— C'est si atroce que ça de faire un exposé avec moi ?****  
****— C'n'est pas toi, le problème.**

Il regardait ailleurs et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**— On pourrait peut-être se voir demain ou dans la semaine pour faire au moins le plan du dossier.****  
****— Hum... ouais.****  
****— Demain ? Je finis à 14 h, le jeudi.****  
****— Moi, 15 h.****  
****— J'attendrai, on se rejoint à la bibliothèque.****  
****— OK**.

Il prit son sac et partit.

**— À demain, criais-je.**

Il se retourna même pas, bon OK. Ça allait être un peu plus dur que je le pensais, mais, au moins, il avait pris l'initiative de venir me voir. C'était déjà ça.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture et partis. Je mis ma radio, je tournai à gauche et vit Axel à pied avec ses écouteurs marchant seul, évidemment. J'abaissai ma fenêtre.

**— Je te dépose ?**

Il tourna la tête et me fit un non de la tête.

**— Tu habites où ?****  
****— Pas très loin, je ****peux marcher.****  
****— Tu as loupé le bus ?****  
****— Ouais. ****  
****— Monte, je te dépose.****  
****— Ça ira. **

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu, ce mec ! Je partis en le laissant là. Je regardai une dernière fois dans mon rétroviseur et le vit marcher, tête baissée, ses écouteurs aux oreilles.

Je rentrai chez moi et filai dans ma chambre directement, je fis mes devoirs et commença un nouveau livre que j'avais trouvé à la bibliothèque...


	3. Chapter 2

**Jeudi 17 octobre. **

PVD Axel

**— Axel, tu te lèves s'il te plait, cria ma mère.**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me faire chier, c'était pas possible ! Je voulais juste être seul et dormir, mais même ça, c'était trop demandé.

Je me levai en soufflant, pour ne pas changer. Je pris mes vêtements et partis dans la salle de bain.

**— Luc sort de là, criais-je.****  
****— Trente secondes, j'ai bientôt fini.****  
****— Tu es dedans depuis trente minutes, tu fous quoi ?**

Il sortit avec un grand sourire. Luc, mon frère de 17 ans. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi et c'était réciproque. Mes parents le vénéraient alors que, moi, ils n'en avaient rien à foutre.

**— C'est bon, tu peux y aller.**

Même si j'avais un an de plus que lui, il n'arrêtait de m'insulter et me faire ces petits coups bas dès que les parents étaient partis.

Je rentrai dans la salle de bain, je me préparai pour une journée qui allait être comme toutes les autres. Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Je devais aller à la bibliothèque avec Lara, le monde était vraiment contre moi. Ça faisait un an que j'essayais par tous les moyens de ne pas approcher les gens et, bien sûr, il avait fallu que je fasse un dossier avec elle.

Elle était aimée de tous et avait ce petit côté autoritaire, qui lui valait le respect des gens. Elle était studieuse, plutôt gentille d'après les gens et respectait les gens. Mon œil, personne n'était pas comme ça. J'allais devoir être avec elle pendant deux mois. La pauvre, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était embarquée.

Il fallait que je fasse des recherches et que je lui donne rapidement des informations pour que ce dossier soit terminé le plus vite possible. On retournera à notre vie et tout le monde sera content.

**— Ah ! Enfin prêt, dit ma mère.****  
****— J'ai pas faim. ****  
****— Il faut que tu manges au moins un truc. ****  
****— Non, c'est bon, j'y vais.**

Je pris mon sac et partit attendre le bus. Il me restait encore 10 minutes et en plus il pleuvait, génial. Je marchai vers l'arrêt de bus, quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je tournai la tête et vis, Lara.

**— Tu vas monter aujourd'hui ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire.**

Je soufflai et continuai de marcher.

**— Il te reste dix minutes, il pleut et il n'y a pas d'abri. Monte, je t'emmène.**

Elle était déterminée, celle-là ! Y'avait pas à dire. Mais en même temps, elle avait raison. En plus, il faisait froid. Je partis vers sa voiture et montai à l'avant. Elle avait une Audi r8, le genre de bagnole de riche et super classe.

**— Ça va depuis hier ?**

Elle me parlait ou je rêvais ?

**— Heu... ouais ça va.****  
****— Tu as quoi ce matin comme cours ?****  
****— Français, deux heures et science, deux heures.****  
****— Comme moi, on sera ensemble toute la matinée. **

Elle me fit un petit sourire et se reconcentra sur la route. Elle avait l'air à l'aise alors que, moi, j'étais assez tendu. Me retrouver avec cette fille me stressait un peu, je devais l'avouer.

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil. Elle avait mis un jean bleu foncé, un fin pull gris et gilet long bleu foncé. Ça lui donnait un petit genre baba cool, plutôt jolie. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, j'avais rarement vu un roux aussi..., heu... roux. Elle avait des taches de rousseur sur le visage, les mains et sur le haut de la poitrine.

**— La vue te plait ?****  
****— Quoi ?****  
****— Tu me regardes depuis 5 minutes.**

Je n'étais pas super discret, mais cette fille avait ce quelque chose. Une fois qu'on la regardait, on ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux. Elle était plutôt jolie et sentait incroyablement bon.

**— Désolé, lui dis-je en baissant la tête.****  
****— Y'a pas de mal.**

Elle me fit un petit sourire et je vis qu'elle se garait à sa place habituelle. Il y avait déjà du monde et le parking était bondé, mais sa place était libre. Personne ne la prenait, car ils savaient tous que c'était la sienne.

**— Voilà, on est pile à l'heure, me dit-elle.**

Je soufflai et descendis de la voiture.

**— Merci pour ce matin.****  
****— Oh! De rien. Si tu veux, demain je peux te prendre avec. Je ne savais pas que tu habitais dans le coin, je passe par là. ****  
****— Ça ira, merci.****  
****— Tu es vraiment têtu, me dit-elle.****  
****— Tu peux parler.**

Elle rigola et à ma grande surprise elle resta avec moi et m'accompagna pour le premier cours. On entra dans la classe, je pris place et pris un stylo et une feuille.

**— Tu n'as pas ton cours ?****  
****— Non, je l'ai oublié.**

Elle se mit à côté de moi. Tout le monde nous regardait, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça. Elle sortit son cours et me donna le livre qu'on devait analyser.

**— Et toi ?****  
****— J'en ai deux.**

Bien entendu, ça ne m'étonnait pas. On attendait que le prof arrive, il avait déjà 5 minutes de retard.

**— J'ai téléphoné à l'hôpital hier soir.****  
****— Pourquoi ?****  
****— Ce serait bien d'interroger une personne atteinte du sida. ****  
****— Je ne pense pas, non.****  
****— Pourquoi ?**

Je ne dis rien, on n'allait tout de même pas demander à une personne de répondre à nos questions alors qu'il allait mourir dans quelques années.

**— Je pense que ce serait bien, on aurait quelques versions de différentes personnes. Certaines personnes l'acceptent mieux que d'autres.****  
****— Si tu veux.**

Elle me regarda et me sourit. Elle était plutôt gentille en fait, et je me surpris moi-même à lui sourire. Pour une fois, que je me forçais pas ! Elle m'apaisait et ça me faisait peur, car je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Les gens m'évitaient et c'était mieux, ainsi.

**— Bonjour, tout le monde. Désolé du retard j'ai eu un problème sur la route**.

Le cours était long et ennuyeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder cette fille. Elle était là, à côté de moi comme si l'on était amis depuis des années. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle.

Elle était fascinante dans sa façon de parler, de bouger et même lorsqu'elle écoutait le prof débiter son texte, elle était fascinante. Elle regardait son livre et hochait la tête de temps en temps.

Une fois le cours terminé, nous avions une pause de dix minutes. J'avais deux heures de science, une torture. Les cours étaient de plus en plus longs ainsi que les journées.

**— Le prof de science est absent, nous dit une fille.****  
****— D'accord, merci Emilie.****  
****— Cool, dis-je.**

Je me levai et partis de la classe. J'avais 3 heures avant le prochain cours. Je partis dans une petite salle où il n'y avait jamais personne, c'était mon endroit à moi.

**— Je peux venir avec toi ?**

Je me retournai et vis Lara avec un grand sourire. Elle n'allait pas me lâcher.

**— Heu... tu n'as pas des amies à aller voir ?****  
****— Non.**

Je soufflai et la laissai entrer. Je regardai dans les couloirs pour vérifier que personne ne nous avait vus entrer.

**— Tu vas rester ici pendant trois heures ?****  
****— Non deux heures, après je vais aller manger.****  
****— On pourrait déjà parler de notre dossier.****  
****— Si tu veux.**

J'avais posé mon dos sur la porte et j'avais replié mes jambes, elle prit place à côté de moi. Il y avait à peine cinq centimètres d'espace qui nous séparait, mais encore une fois ça n'avait pas l'air de la mettre mal à l'aise. Moi, cette fille me fascinait de plus en plus. Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas parlé avec une fille depuis presque un an, ou que les gens ne s'intéressaient pas à moi.

Une chose était sûre, elle me faisait de l'effet et ça me faisait peur, je ne devais pas m'attacher.

**— Bon, on a rendez-vous dans 3 semaines à l'hôpital, ça nous laissera le temps de comprendre un peu la maladie et de savoir un peu ce qu'elle fait. Je ne me suis jamais réellement intéressée au sida donc, je suis un peu occupée de nager, mais je vais lire plusieurs bouquins et ça ira.**

Elle était à fond dedans et sortit un petit livre.

**— Tu connais déjà quelques trucs sur cette maladie ?****  
****— C'est pas trop mon truc. ****  
****— Ouais, bon il faudra tout de même que tu t'appliques. ****  
****— Je suis pas complètement débile.****  
****— Je n'ai jamais dit ça. **

Elle écrivait quelques lignes puis referma son livre et le mit dans son sac.

**— Tu as écrit quoi là ?****  
****— Rien. ****  
****— Je pourrais le prendre et le lire, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.****  
****— Essaye et tu verras.**

Je rigolais et commençais à me détendre. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait, mais elle me mettait à l'aise.

**— Tu as des frères et sœurs ?****  
****— J'ai un frère, Luc, il a 17 ans.****  
****— Il est au lycée ?****  
****— Oui.**

Elle rangea ces affaires et se tourna pour me regarder.

**— Et toi ?****  
****— J'ai une sœur, Annissa et elle a 16 ans.****  
****— Au lycée ?****  
****— Oui, une vraie plaie, elle se rebelle et se croit le centre du monde.****  
****— Mon frère, c'est pareil.****  
****— Tu as quel âge ?****  
****— 18 ans et toi ?****  
****— 17 ans.**

On parla encore pendant une heure et demie, on était tout à fait à l'aise et je découvris qu'elle aimait lire, la musique reggae et adorait faire du shopping. Une fille. Quoi !

**— Pourquoi es-tu toujours seul ?****  
****— Heu... je suis pas très à l'aise avec les autres et j'évite de trop m'attacher aux gens.****  
****— Pourquoi ?****  
****— C'est compliqué.****  
****— Je pense pouvoir comprendre.**

Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à ma vie?

**-Peut être plus tard.****  
****— Tu n'as pas confiance, hein.**

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

**— Je n'ai confiance en personne, désolé.****  
****— Ne t'inquiète pas, on a deux mois pour ça.**

Elle me sourit et se leva, elle fit un peu le tour de la pièce et regarda par la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, elle était vraiment belle et m'inspirait confiance. Encore une semaine et, je lui parlerais de ma vie sans retenue. Je me demandais bien à quoi elle pensait, là.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je mangeai seul à une table du fond. C'était sans doute celle des rejetés, car nous n'étions que trois. Je regardai à sa table et là vis. Elle rigolait, serrait dans ses bras, un garçon. C'était Maxime, un mec populaire qui faisait tomber toutes les filles. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois et d'après les rumeurs, c'était elle qui l'avait quitté.

Je fis un petit tour de la salle et vis mon frère avec une fille et toute sa bande. Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche sans se soucier du regard des autres.

Les deux heures suivantes étaient très longues, j'avais même hâte d'aller à la bibliothèque. J'allais la revoir et je savais que j'allais me sentir bien pendant une ou deux heures.

PVD Lara

J'étais à la bibliothèque. Je l'attendais en haut et avais commencé les recherches. Je connaissais un peu de trucs, mais pas, tant que, ça. Il fallait qu'il m'aide et je voyais que ça allait mieux qu'hier déjà. Il avait sourit et avait rigolé. Il parlait et commençait à se détendre.

**— Salut.**

Je relevai la tête et le vis devant moi avec un petit sourire.

**— Salut.****  
****— C'était pas trop long ?****  
****— Non, j'ai fait quelques recherches.****  
****— Et ça donne quoi ?****  
****— Pour le moment, j'ai le mode de transmission et les premiers symptômes, mais il faudra développer un peu plus, je pense. **

Il prit ma feuille et lu ce que j'avais déjà écrit. Il fronça les sourcils plusieurs fois.

Il y a aussi une perte de poids plus ou moins importante, la diarrhée, aussi, la fièvre OK. Mais ça ne dure pas tout le temps, c'est environ pendant 15 à 20 jours. C'est une sorte de grippe, mais pendant plusieurs semaines.

Je le regardai étonnée, comment il savait tout ça, lui ?

**— Il y a aussi la fatigue qui est là, mais après quelques semaines ça diminue.****  
****— Et pour le reste ?****  
****— Le reste est juste, c'est plus ou moins ça.**

Il me rendit la feuille et, lorsqu'il vit comment je le regardais, il inspira et baissa la tête.

**— T'as fait des recherches ?****  
****— Non.****  
****— Tu te fous ma gueule ?****  
****— Quoi ?****  
****— Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Je viens de faire 1 heure de recherches et, toi, en 2 minutes tu me dis ce qui est bon ou pas. Tu aurais pu me le dire, que tu connaissais cette maladie. ****  
****— Désolé.**

Il se foutait de moi, il me cachait un truc.

**— Tu vas où ?****  
****— Je rentre chez moi.****  
****— On n'a pas fini.****  
****— Quand tu me feras confiance, tu sauras où me trouver.**

Je partis vers le fond de la bibliothèque pour remettre mes livres, j'entendis qu'il me suivait.

**— Écoute, je sais qu'on se parle que depuis hier, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, lui dis-je.**

Il avait l'impression de mener une bataille à l'intérieur de lui. Je le voyais triste puis prêt à tout raconter puis à nouveau baisser les bras.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui pris la main, il essaya de l'enlever, mais il n'avait pas cru que j'y avais mis plus de force que, lui. Il me regarda dans les yeux, puis sur les côtés.

**— Il n'y a personne, lui dis-je.**

Il ferma les yeux, je pris son visage entre mes mains.

**— Je suis séropositif.**

J'ouvris grands les yeux et j'arrêtai de respirer. Je ne lâchai pas son visage et sentis soudain que mes jambes n'allaient pas tarder à se dérober sous mes pieds. Il releva la tête, me regardant. Il prit mes mains et les mit le long de mon corps.

**— Désolé, me dit-il.**

Il partit, me laissant là droite comme un mur et mes bras le long du corps. Je lâchai tout l'air que j'avais gardé et regardai toujours en face de moi. Il était parti et je ne l'avais pas retenu. Il allait penser que je ne voulais plus lui parler ou que j'étais dégoutée ou même pire.

Je secouai la tête, pris mon sac et partis en courant. Arrivée à ma voiture, je le vis, pas très loin de là. Il pleuvait très fort et il était déjà trempé. Je démarrai ma voiture et arrivai à sa hauteur.

**— Monte, lui dis-je.****  
****— C'est bon, laisse tomber.****  
****— Monte dans cette putain de bagnole, lui dis-je un peu plus fort que je l'aurais voulu.**

Il me regarda et monta. Je me garai sur le parking d'un supermarché.

**— C'est pas là où j'habite.**

Je savais pas si je devais rigoler ou me mettre en colère. Je ne dis rien.

**— Depuis quand ? Demandais-je.****  
****— Depuis un an.**

Il savait de quoi je parlais et il reprit son air très sérieux.

**— Comment l'as-tu su ?****  
****— J'ai fait un test.**

On ne parlait pas... on restait là, dans la voiture, puis il commença à parler.

**— Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne.****  
****— Je te le promets.**

Il inspira et commença.


	4. Chapter 3

« _J'avais 17 ans. Je ne l'avais jamais fait et je voulais juste être comme tout le monde. __Dans une soirée, j'ai pris la première fille venue et j'ai couché avec elle, on avait bu e__t je n'avais pas de préservatif. Je me suis dit, je prends le risque, ce que je ne savais __pas, c'est qu'elle était séropositive. ___

_Peu à peu, j'ai commencé à avoir de la fièvre, d__iarrhée, des plaques sur le corps, j'étais fatigué pour rien, j'avais des trucs dans la bo__uche très désagréable et je perdais du poids. Je pensais à une grippe, mais ma mère m'a di__t d'aller chez le médecin. ___

_Je devais faire une prise de sang et quelques jours, plus ta__rd, il m'apprenait que j'avais été contaminé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ça, j__e ne l'avais fait qu'une seule fois, mais il m'a dit qu'une fois suffit, des fois. J'avais__ vraiment peur d'en parler à mes parents et, quand ils l'ont su, c'était pire que tout. __  
__  
__Ma mère était anéantie et mon père ne m'a plus parlé pendant deux mois. Mon frère a gardé__ le secret, mais c'était plus dans son propre intérêt que dans le mien. J'ai décidé de ne __plus fréquenter les gens et peu à peu je me suis isolé du monde. Je me suis renseigné sur __cette maladie. ___

_On ne peut pas l'attraper en restant avec la personne, mais une fois que__ les gens savent, ils s'éloignent, ils ont peur, c'est un fait_. »

Il avait débité tout ça d'un seul coup sans lever la tête une seule fois. Il avait son visage entre ses mains et passait sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

**— Et la fille ?****  
****— J'ai été la revoir e****t je lui ai dit qu'elle était atteinte du virus, elle a pleuré et elle est partie. ****  
****— Tu n****e lui en veux pas ?****  
****— Je lui en ai voulu pour ça au début, si elle n'avait pas couché avec**** le premier venu, elle n'aurait peut-être pas attrapé cette merde, mais c'était fait et el****le n'était pas au courant. ****  
****— Les symptômes ne sont plus là ?****  
****— Non, ça dure quelques sema****ines, après ça, diminue, maintenant je vais bien. ****  
****— Pendant combien de temps ?****  
****— Peut-êtr****e 10 ans, peut-être 20 ans. Après le sida fait son apparition. **

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer, je le regardai et commençai à pleurer.

**— Ne pleure pas.**

Il hésita à poser sa main sur mon visage. Il avait peur de ma réaction sûrement. Je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il fut très surpris et ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon dos.

**— Normalement, ce n'est pas trop la réaction qu'ont ****les gens**.

Je rigolai et le serrai encore plus fort. On resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes puis je me défis de ses bras.

**— Ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il.****  
****— Oui. **

Il essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces et garda mon visage entre ses mains. Je le détaillais un peu plus et je le trouvais vraiment sexy avec sa petite barbe de quelques jours et ses cheveux un peu en bataille comme ça.

**— Je te ramène chez toi ?****  
****— Ouais. ****  
****— OK. **

Durant le trajet, je voyais qu'il me regardait de temps en temps. J'avais été un peu plus lentement que, d'habitude, je ne voulais pas le quitter comme ça. On se parlait que depuis hier, mais une réelle complicité avait été faite et il m'avait fait confiance en dévoilant son secret.

**— Tu te sens comment, toi ?**

Je voulais un peu rompre ce silence qui commençait à devenir pesant. Il fit un petit sourire forcé et me regarda.

**— Je sais pas trop, je vis a****u jour le jour. J'essaie de ne pas trop être avec les gens.****  
****— Pourquoi ?****  
****— Tu es bien la s****eule qui réagit si, bien, les gens ont une connaissance assez limitée pour ce genre de mal****adie. Ils ont peur et je ne veux pas que ça se sache. ****  
****— Moi, ça ne me dérange pas.**

Il me montra où il habitait et avant de partir il me dit un petit « à demain ».

**— À demain,**** je viens te chercher ?****  
****— T'embête pas.****  
****— Ça ne m'embête pas.****  
****—Oh! ... Heu... si tu veux.****  
****—7 h40 maxi, je suis chez toi.****  
****— OK, merci.****  
****— Bye.****  
****— Salut.**

Je rentrai chez moi avec des tas de questions et des tas sentiments différents. Je me sentais bien avec lui et j'avais l'impression que c'était réciproque, il était gentil et je pouvais voir toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il était malade OK, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre à part. J'allais devenir son amie, sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, tout ce qu'il veut, mais j'allais passer du temps avec lui. Je voulais le connaitre et faire parti de sa vie et j'avais besoin de le connaitre et qu'il fasse partit de ma vie.

**Vendredi 18 octobre**

PVD Axel

Je me levai un peu plus... disons joyeux qu'hier. En tout cas, je me sentais moins fatigué et j'avais envie de la voir. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à elle, je me frappai pour ce que j'étais occupé de faire. Elle me plaisait, elle me faisait de l'effet et en plus je me sentais bien et détendu avec elle. Je me préparai et partis à la cuisine.

**— Tu**** as faim ? Demanda ma mère.**

Sa gentillesse me faisait culpabiliser, car j'étais méchant avec elle. Je ne parlais pas à mes parents et je voyais bien qu'elle était triste.

**— Ou****i, je veux bien un truc.**

Elle me sourit et me donna des pancakes et un jus d'orange.

**—**** Merci.****  
****— Alors, ça va l'école ?****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Tu veux pas m'en parler un peu ?**

J'étais seul avec ma mère dans la cuisine et bien sûr elle en profita pour discuter.

**— Heu... j'ai ****un dossier à faire sur le sida avec une fille.**

Son visage se ferma instantanément, mais se reprit vite.

**— Oh! Tu crois que ça va aller ?****  
****— Je connais le sujet par cœur, maman.****  
****— Oui, mais, tu la connais, cette fille ?****  
****— Oui, un peu.****  
****— Et si elle découvre ce que tu a****s.****  
****— Elle le sait.****  
****— Comment ça, elle le sait ?****  
****— Je lui ai dit.**

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas dans la cuisine.

**— Quand ?****  
****— Hier. **

Je mangeais toujours et ne fis pas attention qu'elle commençait à paniquer.

**— Elle ne dira rien maman.****  
****— Tu n'as déjà pas de vie ****sociale et, toi, tu vas raconter ta vie à la première venue.****  
****— Je lui fais confiance.**

J'étais toujours aussi calme, mais, elle, elle paniquait maintenant.

**— Excuse-moi mon chér****i, mais tu n'en parles jamais de ce que tu peux ressentir. Tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre e****t là en quoi ? Deux jours ? Tu parles avec cette fille.**

Elle l'avait dit très calmement et s'était rassise à sa place.

**— Je lui fais confiance et je me sens bien avec elle.**

Elle me fit un petit sourire, je savais ce que ça voulait dire.

**— Il faut que j'y aill****e.****  
****— Fais attention à toi.****  
****— Mais, oui. **

Je partis à l'arrêt de bus et à 7h40 pile, elle s'arrêta devant moi.

**— Pile à l'heure.****  
****— Eh oui. **

Elle me souriait et sa joie de vivre devait être contagieuse, car je me mis à lui sourire aussi. J'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne vienne pas ou qu'elle ne me parle pas. Elle avait dû réfléchir à plein de trucs, mais apparemment tout allait bien.

**— Ça va ? Demandais-je.****  
****— Oui et toi ?****  
****— Ouais.**

Elle mit la radio et chanta des fois un refrain.

**— Il faut qu'on se voie**** ce weekend pour avance****r, car, là, c'est pas gagné.****  
****— On a deux mois, Lara.**

C'était la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom comme ça dans une phrase, elle fit un petit sourire.

**— Oui, je s****ais, mais je ne veux pas être en retard et ce weekend j'ai rien de prévu.****  
****— Moi non plus.****  
****— On pourrait aller chez moi. ****  
****— Si tu veux.****  
****— Je viendrai te chercher, me dit-elle.****  
****— Non****, t'inquiètes, je demanderai à ma mère.****  
****— Pourquoi, tu ne passes pas ton permis ?****  
****— Pas en****vie.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se gara sur le parking de l'école. On avait 10 minutes, avant les premiers cours.

**— T'as quoi maintenant ? Demandais-je.****  
****— J'ai histoire et t****oi ?****  
****— Anglais.****  
****— On se voit sûrement pour le déjeuner, tu viens avec moi ?****  
****— Non, merci.****  
****— Pourquoi pas ?****  
****— Je ne préfère pas.****  
****— OK, comme tu veux.**

C'était vrai, je ne voulais surtout pas aller avec sa bande. J'aimais être seul et que personne m'emmerde et ça n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain. Elle était l'exception à la règle. Elle était populaire et son petit groupe aussi alors que, moi, j'étais un rejeté, pas la peine de me faire remarqué.

Les cours étaient comme d'habitude longs et ennuyeux, mais je commençais à apprécier doucement. J'attendais avec impatience demain, j'allais passer mon après-midi chez elle.

En trois jours, elle me rendait déjà accro à elle, j'avais envie de lui parler, de rigoler avec elle, j'avais juste envie d'être moi-même avec elle.

À la fin de la journée, je la vis devant sa voiture et me fit un signe pour la rejoindre. Je regardai derrière moi pour être sûr que c'était bien à moi qu'elle faisait signe puis me dirigeai vers elle. Elle souriait.

**— Je te raccompagne ?****  
****— Si tu veux.****  
****— Monte.**

Elle était toujours joyeuse et gentille, cette fille était la fille.

**— Comment c'est passé ta journée ?****  
****— Comme**** d'habitude.****  
****— Arrête d'être toujours si pessimiste. La vie est bien plus belle que tu ne ****le penses. ****  
****— Sans blague.****  
****— Pour demain, je viens te chercher vers 14 h et on commencera ****réellement à travailler.****  
****— OK. **

PVD Lara

Nous n'étions pas encore les meilleurs amis du monde, mais nous faisions des progrès. Il montait dans ma voiture sans faire la tête, il me parlait et répondait à mes questions. Il était plus à l'aise et ça me faisait plaisir.


	5. Chapter 4

**samedi 26 octobre**

PVD Lara

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'on se parlait et qu'on passait des moments ensemble. Il était venu le weekend passé chez moi et on avait bien avancé. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec moi, on ne parlait pas de lui, mais juste de la maladie. Il m'aidait beaucoup bien sûr, car il savait exactement ce qu'on ressentait. On avait rendez-vous dans deux semaines à l'hôpital et je voyais bien que ça l'angoissait d'être face à des personnes atteintes du sida. Il allait voir ce qu'il serait dans plusieurs années.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé qu'on irait faire un tour au centre commercial. Bien sûr, il avait dit non et avait dit que ce n'était pas trop son truc, mais le problème était que rien n'était son truc. Il n'avait pas d'hobby. Pas de passion, rien.

**— Salut, lui dis-je.**

Il entra dans ma voiture et me sourit.

**— Salut.**

Il avait mis un jean foncé et un pull à col V. Il avait remonté un peu ses manches et il tenait une veste grise. Il était très sexy et plus je passais du temps avec lui et plus je le trouvais mignon. Il me faisait fondre avec son petit sourire en coin et lorsqu'il disait «_ On fait quoi ce weekend ?_ » je pensais que j'allais lui sauter dessus.

**— Prêt pour une journée avec moi ?****  
****— Ouais, j'en reviens pas que je vais au centre commercial.****  
****— Il faut que tu te bouges un peu Axel.****  
****— Je sais.**

On arriva au centre commercial. Je me garai et sortis, il faisait un peu froid, mais pas, tant que, ça. Je laissai ma veste dans la voiture. Il était 10 h du matin et nous avions toute la journée pour nous.

**— Je suis pas fan de shopping.****  
****— Suis-moi et tout ira bien, lui dis-je.**

On entra dans un magasin d'accessoires. Je pris plusieurs colliers, bracelets et bagues.

**— Tu vas mettre tout ça ?****  
****— J'adore les bijoux anciens, les trucs un peu hippys. Les trucs qui flashent sans que ça fasse trop provocant. **

On fit quelques magasins de vêtements, il acheta quelques pulls et jeans. Vers midi et demi, je commençai à avoir faim.

**— On va manger ? Demandais-je.****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Tu veux quoi ?****  
****— Un sandwich, c'est très bien.****  
****— J'ai envie d'une pizza.****  
****— Alors, allons-y pour une pizza.**

Il ne me disait jamais non. Il me suivait et je crus remarquer que ça lui plaisait, cette petite sortie. On prit place et commanda nos pizzas et nos boissons.

**— Alors, ça te plait ?****  
****— C'est pas si terrible, me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.****  
****— Je te l'avais dit.****  
****— Je pourrais m'habituer, fais attention.****  
****— On pourrait faire ça tous les samedis, si tu veux.**

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

**— Si tu veux.****  
****— Et, toi, tu veux ?****  
****— Ouais, j'aimerais bien.****  
****— Marché conclu, mais pas tout le temps ici.****  
****— Et tu veux aller où ?****  
****— On trouvera bien quelque chose à faire, mais le samedi on partira le matin et on reviendra le soir. ****  
****— Rien que tous les deux ?****  
****— Ouais.**

La serveuse vint nous apporter les boissons, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Axel.

**— Merci, lui dis-je.**

Axel avait l'air de rien voir. Il me regardait et souriait. Il avait l'air des fois perdu dans ses pensées, au moment où il se rapprochait de moi, il reculait.

**— Et voici vos pizzas.****  
****— Merci.**

On parla pendant un moment.

— Tu as pris quoi ?  
**— Avec une sauce piquante, me dit-il .****  
****— Oh !****  
****— Tu veux gouter ?**

Je pris une part de pizza.

**— Ouais, pas mauvais.**

Il prit un morceau de la mienne.

**— Avec des ananas ?****  
****— Ouais, j'aime bien celle-là.****  
****— Sucré/salé.**

Pendant toute la journée, on parlait de tout et de rien. Je lui montrai, ce que j'avais acheté et il me disait, s'il aimait ou pas, je faisais de même pour lui. Notre relation était assez bizarre, aucun de nous n'osait vraiment approcher l'autre. Alors, je pris l'initiative de mettre mon bras autour du sien.

**— Je veux une glace.**

Il regarda mon bras et un demi-sourire se dessina sur son visage.

**— Et tu veux quoi comme glace ?****  
****— Un sorbet aux framboises.**

Il me paya une glace et s'en prit un aussi : pistache.

**— Je déteste ce parfum, lui dis-je.****  
****— C'est mon préféré.****  
****— C'est trop fort pour moi.**

Il me tendit sa cuillère, mais je fermai les lèvres le plus que je le pouvais.

**— Oh ! Allez goûte.****  
****— Hum hum.**

Il se mit face à moi et força un peu. J'ouvris la bouche et avala.

**— Ah ! C'est dégueulasse !****  
****— Mais, non.****  
****— Attends-toi ! Dès que tu n'aimeras pas un truc, je te le ferai avaler de force.**

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et on partit dans une petite boutique d'animaux. J'adorais voir les petits chiens et en même temps ça me faisait mal au cœur.

J'adorais sentir son corps aussi proche du mien et son bras autour de moi. Il sentait bon et je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Il était beau et il me comprenait.

**— Il est quelle heure ? Demandais-je après un moment déjà.****  
****— 17 h.****  
****— Tu veux faire quoi ?****  
****— C'est pareil, il nous faut 20 minutes pour rentrer.****  
****— On va au parc ?****  
****— Ouais.**

Je pris ma veste dans ma voiture et une couverture, que j'avais dans mon coffre.

**— J'aime bien ta voiture, me dit-il.****  
****— C'est moi qui l'ai choisi.****  
****— Très bon goût.****  
****— Dès que tu auras le permis, tu pourras la conduire, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.**

Une fois arrivé au parc, il y avait quelques personnes, des couples majoritairement. On prit place au centre du parc. Il voulait aller près d'un arbre, mais il fallait qu'il arrête d'être toujours à l'écart du monde comme ça.

On s'allongea sur la couverture, je fermai les yeux un moment, mais sentis son regard sur moi. Je tournai la tête et, en effet, il me regardait. Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma tête sur son torse. Il respirait plus vite que tout à l'heure, mais je sentis sa main dans mon dos.

Peu à peu, il se détendit. Je resserrai ma prise, que j'avais sur sa veste et me collai un peu à lui. Il ne disait rien. J'aurais tout donné pour connaître ses pensées à ce moment-là. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, il n'avait eu qu'une seule fois l'occasion d'avoir une fille dans ses bras et ça ne lui avait pas porté chance.

**— À quoi penses-tu ? Osais-je demander.****  
****— À toi.****  
****— Je suis curieuse maintenant.****  
****— Ça me fait juste bizarre d'être si proche de quelqu'un.**

Je me relevai un peu, il avait l'air triste. Je passai ma main sur son visage.

**— Je me sens bien avec toi, lui dis-je.****  
****— Moi aussi.**

Je remis ma tête sur son torse et fis des petits cercles invisibles sur son torse. Il était assez musclé d'après ce que sentais. J'étais curieuse de le voir en torse nu, mais je m'abstins de regarder.

**— Ça te dit d'aller à la piscine un jour ?**

Bon, pas très subtil. Mais je voulais vraiment voir à quoi il ressemblait.

**— Heu... ouais.****  
****— Mercredi, on n'a pas de cours.****  
****— On ira mercredi alors.****  
****— Je viendrai te chercher.**

Il ne dit rien et je ne vis pas son regard non plus. Je me mordis un peu la lèvre inférieure. Il me faisait de plus en plus d'effet et le fait qu'il était séropositif ne me dégoûtait pas. Il avait peur que les gens le regardent d'une autre façon, il avait déjà eu le coup avec ses amis de l'année passée et, quand ils l'ont su, ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler de lui. Il avait été très déçu.

Vers 18 h, on décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. J'avais un peu froid et mes parents allaient me poser tout un tas de questions. J'en étais sûre.

**— Je n'ai même pas ton numéro de portable, lui dis-je.**

Il nous restait 10 minutes de route et je voulais combler les blancs, au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

**— Tu as un papier et un stylo ?**

Une fois arrêtée pour un feu rouge, je pris mon sac et lui donnai ce qu'il voulait.

**— T'as internet ?****  
****— Oui, me dit-il en rigolant.****  
****— Quoi ?****  
****— Je suis pas coupé du monde non plus, Lara.**

Je rigolai et redémarrai pendant qu'il écrivait son numéro et son adresse mail. Comment pouvait-il prendre autant de place dans ma vie ? Ça faisait seulement une semaine qu'on se connaissait. J'avais mes amis, mais, maintenant qu'il était entré dans mon petit monde, je ne voulais plus qu'il en ressorte.

**— Voilà.****  
****— Merci. Je t'ajouterai ce soir et je te donnerai mon numéro... enfin si tu veux.****  
****— Ouais OK. **

Je le déposai chez lui. Il ne me fit pas la bise. Ou quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de me dire merci et à lundi. Je pensais qu'il avait peur d'avoir un contact physique avec quelqu'un, il voulait juste une amie et c'est ce que j'étais. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison, il ne voulait pas de copine.

Il était tellement refermé sur lui-même que je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas de peur de le brusquer. Il avait une fausse image de lui, il se dégoûtait, il n'aimait pas cette maladie et ne vivait pas bien du tout avec ça. Il fallait juste que je lui ouvre les yeux. Il allait encore vivre plusieurs années et il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça tout ce temps.

Je rentrai à la maison et vis que ma mère préparait le repas.

**— Coucou.****  
****— Oh ! Ça va ? ****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Tu as été où ?****  
****— Au centre commercial.****  
****— Avec Nathalie ?****  
****— Non, un ami.****  
****— Qui c'est? Demanda Annissa.**

Elle venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et mangeait des chips.

**— Tu connais pas.****  
****— Il est du lycée ?****  
****— Oui.****  
****— C'est qui ? Le solitaire ?**

Elle l'avait dit avec plein de sous-entendus, mais je ne comprenais pas trop de quel genre de sous-entendu elle parlait.

**— Et alors ?****  
****— Il parait qu'il est complètement fêlé.****  
****— Il ne l'est pas.****  
****— Il reste toujours seul.****  
****— C'est pas pour ça qu'il est fêlé.****  
****— Hum... il y a un an il a été à une soirée et depuis il est comme ça.**

Je restai figée par cette annonce, comment elle savait ça, elle ?

**— Et alors ? Lui dis-je en reprenant un peu de confiance en moi.****  
****— C'est bizarre tout de même. Il avait tout plein d'amis, il faisait du sport, et du jour au lendemain, plus rien.****  
****— Mêle-toi de tes affaires.**

Elle rigola et partit dans le salon. Ma mère n'avait bien sûr pas loupé une miette de notre échange et fronça les sourcils,

**— Tu pourrais l'inviter un jour à la maison.****  
****— Il n'est pas fêlé maman, il est juste un peu solitaire, il est timide.**

Je pris une bouteille d'eau et partis dans ma chambre.

**— Tu ne manges pas ?****  
****— Non, j'ai plus faim.**

J'allumai mon ordi, j'entrai le numéro d'Axel dans mon téléphone et son adresse. Il se connecta dix minutes plus tard. Je lu son pseudo « _Axel_ »... ben ça c'est original au moins.

Il ne vint pas me parler et j'avais un peu peur de passer pour la fille collante. On s'était quitté il y a 30 minutes et j'allais déjà lui dire « _Coucou. Ça va bien, depuis le temps ?_ » Non, ridicule.

Je mis dans mon pseudo _« Je suis contente d'avoir passé la journée avec toi... merci __:)__ », _En espérant qu'il le lise et qu'il vienne me parler...


	6. Chapter 5

**mercredi 30 octobre**

Je me réveillai vers 10 h et plutôt contente de voir que l'on était mercredi. J'avais rendez-vous vers 15 h chez Axel et on irait à la piscine. Il y avait un parc pas loin et l'on pourrait peut-être s'allonger là un moment, comme samedi.

À l'école c'était toujours pareil, on restait ensemble pour les cours, mais il ne venait jamais manger avec nous. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber mes amis tout le temps, Nathalie se posait déjà des questions et je lui disais que je devais le voir pour le dossier. On avançait, mais le plus important était de se voir le plus possible.

Je m'attachais à lui de plus en plus, mais je ne devais pas oublier qu'il ne me voyait pas de cette façon. J'étais une amie et rien d'autre. Une confidente. Il ne me montrait jamais de signe pour que je puisse penser le contraire et si jamais nos visages étaient trop près, il reculait. Si jamais ma main effleurait la sienne, il la bougeait.

Je fis mes devoirs tout le matin puis, me prépara. Je pris mon maillot de bain noir ainsi que du shampooing et du gel douche, sans oublier une serviette assez grande.

**— Tu vas où ?**

Ma sœur était entrée dans ma chambre sans ma permission, encore une fois.

**— À la piscine.****  
****— Avec le solitaire ?****  
****— Il s'appelle Axel.****  
****— Ouais si tu veux, je peux venir ?****  
****— Non.****  
****— Pourquoi ?****  
****— T'as pas des amies à voir ?****  
****— Non.**

Je sortis de ma chambre et m'habillai dans la salle de bain. Jean et chemise beige. Je pris mon sac et mis des petites chaussures. Je laissai mes cheveux pendre. Je pris mes clefs et partis chez Axel.

D'habitude, il sortait directement, mais là non. Je sortis de la voiture et sonnai à la porte. Une femme un peu plus grande que moi sortit.

**— Bonjour !****  
****— Bonjour, lui dis-je.****  
****— C'est pour Axel ?****  
****— Heu... oui, il est prêt ?****  
****— Non pas encore, entre**.

Je fus soudain un peu stressée, mais j'entrai.

**— Axel, cria sa mère.****  
****— Ouais !?!****  
****— Lara est là.**

Je fus étonnée qu'elle connaisse mon nom. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers à une telle vitesse que, si ça avait été moi, je suis sûre que j'aurais fait un faux pas.

**— Oh! Salut, je t'ai pas entendu.****  
****— C'est rien.****  
****— Je suis prêt.****  
****— Allons-y alors.**

Sa mère me regardait toujours et je fus un peu mal à l'aise.

**— Au revoir, lui dis-je.****  
****— Au revoir, Lara.**

Il me laissa sortir en premier et ferma la porte derrière lui, on monta dans la voiture.

**— Ta mère à l'air très sympa, lui dis-je.****  
****— Oui, elle l'est. Elle fait tout pour m'aider.****  
****— Et avec ton père ?****  
****— Oh! Lui, c'est une autre histoire.****  
****— Raconte.****  
****— Il m'en veut beaucoup d'avoir couché avec une fille sans protection.**

Il baissa la tête et son regard triste réapparu.

**— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était séropositive.****  
****— J'aurais dû mettre un préservatif.****  
****— Oui, c'est vrai, mais s'il te plait, ne te renferme pas sur toi-même.****  
****— C'est facile à dire pour une personne en bonne santé.**

Il me l'avait dit sèchement, mais je comprenais son point de vu. La maladie le rongeait et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention.

**— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te le dire si durement.****  
****— Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends.**

Je me garai sur le parking, on prit nos sacs dans le coffre.

**— Je paie, me dit-il.****  
****— Tu n'as pas à payer mon entrée.****  
****— C'est pas pour 3 $.****  
****— Alors, laisse-moi payer pour toi.****  
****— Non, me dit-il en rigolant.**

Il paya et nous partîmes nous changer.

**— On se rejoint près des casiers, me dit-il.****  
****— OK.**

Je mis mon maillot et m'enroulai dans une serviette. Je pris mes affaires et partis vers les casiers. Quand je sortis de la cabine, il sortit également et je crus mourir quand je le vis en maillot. Il était plutôt bien foutu et avait des abdos à faire craquer n'importe quelle fille.

**— Lara ?**

Je sursautai légèrement et je sentis la chaleur me monter aux joues. Depuis combien de temps le regardais-je comme une débile profonde ?

**— Désolée.**

Je partis ranger nos affaires et je crus entendre un petit rire, mais je ne me retournai pas. Comment fait-il pour être aussi beau ? Il devait faire du sport, ce n'était pas possible.

Il y avait deux piscines. Une pour les enfants et une autre pour les adultes. Il y avait aussi un hammam et trois jacuzzis. Il mit sa serviette sur un transat et je jetai la mienne dessus. Je remis un peu mon maillot et, quand je relevai la tête, Axel me regardait de haut en bas en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

**— Une fois que tu auras fini de me reluquer, on pourra aller à la piscine ?**

Il baissa la tête et émit un petit « _désolé _». J'adorais quand il était gêné. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que ce n'était rien. Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule et partis vers la piscine. Je me mouillai un peu avant et entrai doucement. Axel lui avait fait directement un plongeon et m'attendait.

**— Saute, ça ira mieux.****  
****— Elle est gelée, lui dis-je.****  
****— Mais non, une fois dedans elle est bonne.**

Il s'approcha de moi. J'étais qu'à la moitié et je marchai doucement. J'avais pied, mais refusai de m'abaisser.

**— Il faut que tu te mouilles, sinon tu ne rentreras jamais complètement dedans, me dit-il.****  
****— Elle est super froide.****  
****— Mets ta tête sous l'eau.**

Je fis non de la tête et je marchai encore un peu. Il m'arrêta et se mit en face de moi.

**— Je vais le faire de force Lara, dans une heure on est encore là.**

Je soufflai et dans un élan de courage je mis ma tête sous l'eau et ressortie directement après.

**— Tu vois, pas trop compliqué.****  
****— Non.**

Nous étions face à face et seulement quelques centimètres nous séparaient.

**PVD Axel**

Elle me regardait curieusement et je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise face à ce regard. Elle s'approcha de moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle mit son visage dans mon cou et colla son corps contre le mien.

Je fermai les yeux un instant puis posai mes mains dans son dos. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras et je ne voulais jamais plus les quitter. Elle me faisait revivre et avait confiance en moi, chose que peu de personnes ont envers moi.

**— Je suis bien là, me dit-elle.**

Je souris et fis glisser mes mains sur ses hanches.

**— Moi aussi. Je suis même trop bien.**

Elle desserra un peu sa prise autour de mon cou et me regarda.

**— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça t'énerve d'être bien avec moi ?****  
****— C'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'on ne peut... on ne peut pas être ensemble Lara. Et ce genre de contact ne me facilite pas la tâche.**

Elle fit une petite moue et recolla son corps au mien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. J'avais cette putain de maladie et elle pouvait l'attraper si les choses allaient trop loin. Je devais faire attention à elle.

Elle fit glisser ses mains sur mon torse doucement et elles se posèrent sur mon ventre. Non, elle ne me facilitait pas la tâche. J'aimais sentir ses mains sur moi et j'adorais la sentir aussi près. Elle caressa ma taille et posa ses mains sur mon dos, elle ne me regardait pas. Elle fixait mon torse et posa son front contre celui-ci.

**— On devrait nager non ? Lui dis-je.**

Il fallait y mettre fin, sinon j'allais me jeter sur ses lèvres.

**— Ouais, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.**

Je lui souris et lui fis un baiser sur le front, je n'avais pu m'en empêcher et elle avait l'air d'apprécier ce geste.

On nagea un moment avant de reprendre notre souffle, elle nageait plutôt bien et m'avait presque battu. On avait fait pas mal de longueurs sans s'arrêter.

**— Je te battrai la prochaine fois, me dit-elle en souriant.****  
****— Si tu penses en être capable.****  
****— Je vais m'entraîner.**

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena sur le bord.

**— Je suis trop fort pour toi.**

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit.

**— Viens.**

Elle sortit de l'eau en premier et je la suivis. Je pouvais la contempler de dos et je dois dire qu'elle était vraiment bien foutue. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait et son petit maillot la mettait bien en valeur. Elle prit nos serviettes et partit vers les jacuzzis.

Elle mit une pièce et appuya sur le numéro 3.

**— Tu viens ?****  
****— Avec toi ?****  
****— C'en est un de deux personnes.**

Elle me compliquait la vie et j'avais l'impression qu'elle aimait ça. Elle faisait tout pour me faire craquer. J'entrai dans ce bain à bulle et sans surprise elle vint se mettre entre mes jambes. Elle posa son dos contre mon torse et sa tête contre mon épaule.

Elle prit mes mains et les plaça sur son ventre, elle posa ses mains sur les miennes et ferma les yeux.

**— Comme ça, c'est bien.**

Je caressai son ventre avec mon pouce et posais ma tête sur le bord. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes.

**— Ah ! C'est pas vrai.**

Je relevai la tête et la sentit se tendre.

**— Quoi ?****  
****— Ma sœur est là avec sa bande d'abrutis.****  
****— Tu veux qu'on sorte ?****  
****— Quoi ? Non.**

Elle se mit assise et regarda sa sœur. Celle-ci la vit et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

**— Tu savais qu'elle venait ? Demandais-je.****  
****— Non.**

Je me relevai un peu et je la ramenai vers moi.

**— Ne t'embête pas pour elle, lui dis-je doucement sur sa nuque.**

Je lui fis baiser rapide sur son épaule et repris ma place en posant ma tête sur le bord. Elle me regardait dans les yeux et se remit sur moi.

Après 10 minutes, on sortit et je l'enroulai dans sa serviette. On partit prendre une douche, il ne restait plus qu'un jet. Elle se mit en dessous et me prit la main pour que j'approche.

**— Y'a assez de place.**

On se lava, se rinça et sortit de la douche.

**— On s'amuse bien ?**

On se retourna et vit sa sœur avec deux garçons.

**— Oui et on allait partir.**

Sa sœur me détaillait de haut en bas et un petit sourire étira son visage.

**— Ben pour un solitaire, tu es plutôt pas mal.****  
****— Ça suffit, Annissa. Va jouer avec ceux qui te servent d'amis et ne nous fait pas chier.**

Je fus surpris du ton que Lara avait utilisé. Mais je ne dis rien.

**— Soit pas jalouse, je te laisse.****  
****— Dégage !**

Elle passa devant nous et me fit un clin d'œil.

**— Ah ! Elle m'énerve.**

On prit nos affaires et se rhabilla, ensuite Lara proposa de faire un tour dans le parc, j'acceptai. Il n'était que 17h30 et je n'avais pas du tout envie de rentrer chez moi.

**— Tu n'aimes pas**** ta sœur ****? Lui demandais-je.**

Nous marchions tranquillement dans le parc. Elle me prit la main et la serra assez fort. Elle avait surement peur que je la lâche.

**— Si. Mais, elle est toujours derrière moi à me surveiller.****  
****— Mon frère, c'est pareil.**

Vers 18 h, on partit vers la voiture. On parla de tout et de rien, puis elle me déposa chez moi. Je lui donnai pour la première fois un baiser sur la joue et je la remerciai.

**— À demain.****  
****— Ouais à demain, je passe vers 7h40.****  
****— OK. **

Je rentrai chez-moi et parti directement dans ma chambre. Mon portable sonna. Un message.

_Merci pour cette journée, à demain.__  
__Bisous._

Je lui envoyai que tout le plaisir était pour moi et fermai mon portable. Je me sentais vivre un peu et c'était grâce à elle.


	7. Chapter 6

**jeudi 14 novembre**

**PVD Lara **

Deux semaines plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Tous les samedis, nous allions faire un tour dans le parc, au centre commercial, au cinéma ou on restait dans ma voiture et on discutait toute la journée. Il était toujours le même. Refusant d'avoir le moindre contact physique. Des fois, j'arrivais à le faire craquer un peu, mais il se reprenait vite. La seule fois où nous avions été « _proches_ », ce fut à la piscine.

Au lycée, c'était toujours pareil, tous les cours où, il était là, je me mettais avec lui, mais, quand c'était l'heure du déjeuner, il se mettait à l'écart. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise, de le laisser manger seul, mais mes amis commençaient à trouver ça louche, que tout d'un coup je fus toujours avec lui.

**— C'est pour le dossier ****Nathalie****.****  
****— À d'autres, il te plait.****  
****— Peu importe, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. **

Nous étions au réfectoire et les autres arrivèrent.

**— Coucou, vous deux, lança Mike.****  
****— Salut.****  
****— Bon, on fait quoi ce week-end ?****  
****— Moi, j'ai rien de prévu, dit Nathalie.****  
****— Moi, je ne suis pas là samedi, leur dis-je.****  
****— Tu es où ? Demanda Maxime.****  
****— Je vais avec Axel à l'hôpital, on va interroger quelques personnes pour le dossier.**

Je voyais bien à leurs têtes qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Il était toujours seul, timide et ne parlait avec personne.

**— Je l'aime pas ce mec Lara, me dit John.****  
****— Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis.****  
****— Il est bizarre.****  
****— Non, il ne l'est pas.****  
****— Bien sûr que si. Il te suffit de le regarder.**

Il me montra Axel du doigt. Il était occupé de lire et avait ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Il n'avait pas de plateau devant lui et il était au fond du réfectoire où peu de gens pouvait le voir. Je le vis prendre un médicament et remettre sa bouteille dans son sac.

**— Trop bizarre.****  
****— Arrête, il ne l'est pas.****  
****— Pourquoi tu le défends ? Dit Max.****  
****— Parce qu'il ne l'est pas, il est très gentil une fois que tu le connais. ****  
****— Oui, c'est comme à la piscine, il avait l'air très gentil.**

Je me figeai et regardai autour de la table, Nathalie baissa la tête et le reste me regardait.

**— Je peux encore faire ce que je veux de mon temps libre non ?****  
****— Je me demande bien s'il n'y a pas quelque chose entre lui et toi.****  
****— Il n'y a rien, on est ami et ce ne sont pas vos affaires.****  
****— Mais ouvrent les yeux, tu es occupé de nous lâcher pour lui.****  
****— N'importe quoi, Maxime.****  
****— On se voit plus depuis que tu traines avec lui.****  
****— Tu es jaloux ?****  
****— Pfff... jaloux d'un mec pareil, il cache quelque chose, c'est obligé.**

J'en avais plus qu'assez de les voir le rabaisser ou parler sur lui comme s'il était une bête de foire. Je pris mon plateau et partis.

**— Tu vas où ?****  
****— Ailleurs.****  
****— Attends, dit Nathalie.****  
****— On se voit en cours.**

Je jetai mes affaires à la poubelle et sortis du réfectoire. Je vis Axel me regarder et il enleva ses écouteurs. Il me restait encore 30 minutes. Je partis m'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée et posai ma tête sur mes jambes.

Soudain j'entendis des cris dans le couloir derrière moi, je me levai et vis Maxime, John et Mike devant Axel.

**— Tu vas arrêter de lui tourner autour !****  
****— Je ne lui tourne pas autour.****  
****— C'est ça, elle a complètement changé depuis que tu es là.**

Je me mis près d'Axel.

**— Non, mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?****  
****— Rien, dit Max.****  
****— Vous allez arrêter de l'emmerder ? Il ne vous a rien fait, dis-je.****  
****— Alors, tu prends sa défense ?****  
****— Trois contre un, c'est courageux ça Maxime.****  
****— On n'allait pas le frapper, enfin pas maintenant.**

Il me fit un sourire et partit, rigolant avec les autres.

**— Je suis désolée, lui dis-je.****  
****— Ce n'est pas de ta faute et c'est vrai, on passe beaucoup trop de temps ensemble.****  
****— Quoi ? Non, on est amis.****  
****— Lara, on passe tous nos weekends ensemble et lorsqu'on le peut, nos vendredis soirs.****  
****— Et alors ?****  
****— Je ne peux pas être avec toi.****  
****— Tu es tellement persuadé que c'est mieux pour toi d'être seul que tu repousses même les gens qui veulent être tes amis. **

Je partis en le laissant là. Je ne me sentais pas bien et j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il faisait parti de ma vie à présent et je me sentais bien avec lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire attention à ce que je disais et il ne me voyait pas comme une fille populaire du lycée, mais comme une fille normale avec une vie normale.

**— Ça va ? Demanda Nathalie une fois que j'étais en classe.****  
****— Non, ça va pas.****  
****— Écoute si c'est pour ce midi...****  
****— Non, c'est pas ça.**

À la fin du cours, elle me suivit jusqu'à ma voiture, j'attendais devant celle-ci.

**— Tu ne montes pas ?****  
****— Non, j'attends Axel.****  
****— Lara, tu t'attaches beaucoup trop.****  
****— Et alors ? En quoi c'est mal de s'attacher à lui, hein ? ****  
****— Ce n'est pas mal, mais on n'est jamais plus ensemble, tu passes tout ton temps avec lui.****  
****— Je me sens bien avec lui. J'entends pas toujours les mêmes choses, les mêmes conneries et il n'est pas méchant, il est juste un peu renfermé.****  
****— Un peu ? Il est toujours seul.****  
****— Parce que personne n'a pris la peine de lui parler, tout le monde l'ignore.**

Elle me regarda et un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage.

**— Tu es occupée de tomber amoureuse de lui.**

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation. Elle me connaissait par cœur, elle était ma meilleure amie et je ne pouvais pas lui cacher cela.

**— Il est différent des autres, il est sensible, gentil, patient et il me fait sortir un peu de cette routine et j'ai pas envie que ça cesse.****  
****— Si tu te sens bien avec lui, alors va avec lui. Je serais toujours là pour toi.****  
****— Merci, Nath.**

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

**— Ah ! Le voilà.****  
****— Il ne va pas venir.****  
****— Pourquoi ?****  
****— Pour rien, bon je te laisse.**

Elle me fit un baiser sur la joue et parti. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne vint pas vers moi.

**— Je suis désolée, dis-je quand il passa devant moi.**

Il s'arrêta et regarda devant lui. Après une longue minute, il souffla et s'approcha.

**— Je suis désolée, répétais-je.****  
****— Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité, ce que tu as dit.****  
****— Je ne voulais pas te le dire aussi froidement.****  
****— Depuis un an, je suis seul et personne ne m'a jamais parlé ou demander pourquoi tout d'un coup, je voulais plus parler aux autres, ils m'ont laissé là, dans mon coin. Et tout d'un coup, tu débarques dans ma vie, tu connais ma vie et tu restes. **

Il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille.

**— Ça me fait bizarre et j'ai peur que ça aille plus loin.****  
****— Tu as peur que j'attrape ce que tu as ou tu as peur parce que tu n'as jamais vraiment connu ça ?****  
****— Un peu des deux, je suppose. Je sais ce que c'est de souffrir de cette maladie, pendant des semaines, j'ai cru mourir et je ne veux pas t'exposer à ça. ****  
****— Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de danger, c'est à peine si tu me touches.**

Il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras, je posai ma tête sur son torse et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille. Il mit sa main dans mes cheveux et je sentis un baiser au sommet de mon crâne.

**— On est toujours amis ? Lui demandais-je.****  
****— Bien sûr.**

On monta dans la voiture et je le raccompagnai chez lui.

**— Pour samedi, on a rendez-vous vers 10h30.****  
****— D'accord.****  
****— Je passerai te prendre vers 10 h.****  
****— Merci.****  
****— C'est sur mon chemin. T'inquiètes. **

Il me fit un baiser sur la joue et partit. Je retournai chez moi.

**samedi 16 novembre**

10 h, pile j'étais chez Axel. Il sortit directement et je vis sa mère lui dire de faire attention, il leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la voiture. Sa mère nous fit un petit signe et sourit, je lui fis un petit signe et parti.

**— Tu es prêt ?****  
****— Je pense, oui.****  
****— On pose juste quelques questions.****  
****— Dans plusieurs années, la maladie se déclenchera et je serai malade, j'ai peur de ce moment.****  
****— C'est normal, mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Ça fait qu'un an, tu as encore plein plein plein d'années à passer. ****  
****— Hum.**

J'essayais d'être positive et de lui faire remonter le moral, mais il y pensait tout le temps. Cette maladie lui bouffait la vie et il n'arrivait pas à se lâcher de temps en temps.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, un médecin nous emmena dans une chambre.

**— Il faut mettre ce masque pour les microbes, son système immunitaire est très faible.****  
****— D'accord.**

On mit une sorte de masque en papier et entra.

**— Bonjour, nous dit-il.****  
****— Bonjour, je suis Lara et voici Axel.****  
****— Oui, le docteur m'a parlé de vous.****  
****— Ça ne dérange pas si l'on vous pose quelques questions ?****  
****— Non, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire**.

Axel était tendu et se mit le plus loin possible. Le garçon était un peu surpris et mal à l'aise. Moi, je me mis près de lui.

**— Depuis quand êtes-vous malade ?****  
****— J'ai été contaminé il y a 15 ans, j'avais dix ans et j'ai trouvé une seringue dans la rue. J'ai été piqué et on a constaté que j'étais malade tout à coup. Ils ont fait des tests et ont dit à mes parents que j'étais séropositif. **

J'en restai figeai, 15 ans ? Il avait donc 25 ans et il était très malade.

**— D'après mes recherches, on ne tombe pas malade avant 20 voir 30 ans.****  
****— J'ai déjà un système immunitaire très faible à la base. Je ne fais pas de sport, je ne bouge pas de chez moi, je n'ai pas de vie sociale et je mange tout ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas fait attention à moi. **

Je regardai Axel, il avait l'air très tendu et mal à l'aise également.

**— Je me suis laissé mourir. Une fois que j'ai été en mesure de réellement comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je n'ai rien fait. Je vivais au jour le jour sans me soucier de ce qu'il allait m'arriver.**

Il avait l'air de souffrir maintenant. Il était triste et avait l'air fatigué. Il y avait de nombreux médicaments sur la table et il transpirait alors qu'il ne faisait même pas chaud.

**— Heu... vous vous sentez comment là ? Demanda Axel.****  
****— Franchement ? Mal, j'aurai dû faire plus.****  
****— Comment ça ? ****  
****— Il est prouvé que si l'on a une hygiène de vie équilibrée, qu'on fait du sport, qu'on sort, qu'on vit quoi. On vit beaucoup plus longtemps. Il faut se changer les idées, il faut vivre et profiter. **

Il me regarda et baissa la tête.

**— J'ai toujours eu peur de contaminer quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec une fille. La peur a toujours pris le dessus.****  
****— Avec un préservatif, les risques d'être contaminé sont réduits fortement.****  
****— Vous seriez d'accord, vous, de faire l'amour avec un séropositif ?****  
****— Oui. ****  
****— Ben, il a de la chance, alors. **

Il regarda Axel et lui fit un sourire. Il avait l'air de savoir qu'Axel était également séropositif.

**— Tu l'es depuis combien de temps ? Demanda le garçon à Axel.****  
****— Depuis un an.****  
****— Et ça va ? Tu arrives à vivre normalement.****  
****— Non.****  
****— C'est normal. Au début, mais si tu as des amis, tu arriveras à faire face. ****  
****— Il n'a pas d'ami à part moi, lui dis-je.****  
****— C'est plus que moi en tout cas.****  
****— Je vais aller me chercher un café, leur dis-je.**

Je pense qu'une petite conversation lui fera du bien, il pourra se confier un peu sur ses peurs.

**PVD Axel **

Elle venait juste de quitter la chambre. Elle était tellement gentille et prévenante, je me sentais mal pour elle. Elle était partagée entre moi et ses amis et c'était à cause de moi.

**— Elle est très gentille, me dit le garçon.****  
****— C'est quoi, ton nom ?****  
****— Philippe.****  
****— Oui, elle est gentille.****  
****— Vous sortez ensemble ?****  
****— Non.****  
****— La peur de la contaminer ?****  
****— Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Je mourrai plus vite qu'elle. Si l'on s'attache, elle souffrira tôt ou tard. **

Il me regarda et fit un petit oui de la tête.

**— Mais tu as besoin d'avoir une vie. Tu as besoin de connaitre du monde et crois-moi, l'amour est très important dans une vie.****  
****— La première fois que j'ai approché une fille, ça ne m'a pas porté chance.****  
****— Ce n'est pas une généralité et elle à l'air d'accepter que tu sois séropositif.****  
****— Oui, bien mieux que je l'espérais. Elle s'en fou complètement. Elle fait comme si de rien n'était.****  
****— C'est peut-être mieux, ainsi. Tu ne te sentiras pas constamment avec une tension autour de toi. Je parie que tu es bien uniquement lorsqu'elle est là. **

Je regardai un point et me rendis compte que c'était vrai. Il y avait qu'avec elle que je me sentais bien, que je me sentais enfin moi-même. Elle ne me parlait pas de la maladie à moins que, moi, j'en parle et elle ne me repoussait pas, au contraire, je devais souvent la repousser.

**— Il faut que tu laisses aller. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec, que tu l'embrasses, que tu la prends dans tes bras qu'elle sera contaminée. Fais-lui confiance, elle a l'air réfléchie comme fille.****  
****— Ouais.**

Elle entra à ce moment-là et me sourit.

**— Je ne connais même pas ton nom.****  
****— Philippe.**

Elle lui posa encore quelques questions et, vers 11h40, on partit. Elle promit de revenir le voir bientôt et qu'il ne devait pas perdre son courage. Elle le prit même dans ses bras, puis sortit.

On alla à une réunion pour les personnes qui désiraient parler de leur vie. Ils étaient tous séropositifs, Lara prenait des notes et posait des fois des questions. Moi, je restai le plus loin possible et j'écoutai. Ils avaient tous le même discours, ils avaient peur, mais essayait de vivre le mieux qu'ils pouvaient et ils profitaient au maximum de chaque moment.

Chose que je ne faisais pas. Enfin, que je ne faisais pas, je regardai Lara et en la voyant ainsi discuter avec une femme et rigoler je me dis qu'elle était différente des autres.


	8. Chapter 7

**lundi 2 décembre **

Nous étions en science, Axel était à côté de moi et Maxime derrière moi. On ne se parlait quasi plus, il n'arrêtait pas d'insulter Axel dans les couloirs et ils avaient trouvé leur nouveau jouet. J'avais pourtant dit qu'ils devaient arrêter ça, mais ils étaient à trois et se sentaient plus forts que les autres.

Axel me disait que ça ne faisait rien, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de personnes. Je déjeunais avec lui maintenant, je me sentais plus à ma place qu'avec les autres. Je parlais avec Nathalie, mais je sentais bien qu'elle se détachait doucement de moi.

**— J'espère que vous avez votre dossier, dit le professeur.**

On donna la copie pour le professeur et il continua le cours. J'avais oublié ma trousse et Axel me donnait à chaque fois ce dont j'avais besoin.

**— Il y a une visite médicale dans deux jours, je vous donne ce petit pot, vous savez très bien ce qu'il faut en faire. Ça commence à 8 h donc soyez à l'heure. Les résultats seront au secrétariat, deux jours plus tard.**

Axel se tendit, il était toujours mal à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Il n'aimait pas les docteurs et surtout il avait peur que quelqu'un entende qu'il était séropositif.

**-Je viendrai avec toi à 8h00, lui dis-je.****  
****-Merci **.

**mercredi 4 décembre.**

Nous étions dans une pièce blanche et tous les élèves étaient là. J'étais assise près d'Axel et j'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule.

**— Tu es fatiguée ?****  
****— Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai dû faire mon résumé sur un livre. ****  
****— C'est rare que tu sois en retard pour faire ce genre de chose.****  
****— Je ne le trouvais pas bon, donc je l'ai recommencé.****  
****— Ah !****  
****— Trois fois.**

Il rigola et passa son bras autour de mon épaule. Je voyais bien que les autres nous regardaient, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Axel, lui était un peu plus mal à l'aise. Je lisais un livre et lui avait mis ses écouteurs.

On fut appelé par trois, les filles en premier, puis les garçons. J'étais dans le deuxième groupe.

On devait faire des tests. Lire des lettres du plus grand au plus petits, écouter des petits sons et dire le moment où on les entendait. Lire un texte, les couleurs, aussi. Puis la pesée et la taille.

_1 m70 et 56 kilos._

Puis on devait aller voir le docteur. Il nous posait un tas de questions sur notre vie, nos habitudes et une prise de sang était au rendez-vous. Je détestais les piqures.

Le docteur était une femme et je me sentais à l'aise avec elle. Elle me posa encore quelques questions puis fini par :

**— Vous avez des questions à me poser ?****  
****— En fait, oui.****  
****— Je vous écoute.****  
****— Est-ce qu'on peut être contaminé en mettant un préservatif si l'on fait l'amour avec une personne qui est séropositive ?**

Elle me regarda et souffla.

**— Il faut faire très attention et surtout se protéger. Les risques sont diminués bien sûr, mais pas à 100 %. Une femme qui ne veut pas être enceinte et qui ne prend pas la pilule a des risques d'être enceinte avec un préservatif, c'est pareil pour là.****  
****— Mais, je ne suis pas exposée.****  
****— Si le préservatif craque, il faut se retirer directement. Donc oui, vous pouvez être contaminé. Mais ne vous arrêtez pas de vivre pour ça. Il y a beaucoup de personnes atteintes qui ont une vie tout à fait normale et sexuellement tout va bien. Il faut juste faire attention.**

Elle me donna une brochure des choses qu'on peut faire et des choses à ne pas faire sans protection. Il fallait faire attention à certaines choses.

**— Merci.****  
****— Il est ici ce jeune homme ?****  
****— Oui, il va venir après.****  
****— Merci.**

Je partis m'habiller et retournai avec Axel. Les garçons étaient encore une fois occupés de l'emmerder.

**— Quand elle n'est pas là, tu fais moins le malin, hein ?**

Je reconnus la voix de John. Je rentrai et pris place à côté d'Axel. Les autres ne disaient plus rien et se contentaient de rire. Bande de gamins.

**— Ça a été ? ****  
****— Oui, d'après le médecin tout va bien.**

Je mis la brochure dans mon sac.

**— C'est quoi ?****  
****— Rien d'important.****  
****— Lara ?****  
****— Pas maintenant.**

Il fronça les sourcils et souffla. 20 minutes plus tard, ce fut son tour. J'étais contente de voir qu'il n'allait pas avec les trois abrutis devant moi.

**— Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec le solitaire, me dit Max.****  
****— Oui, on s'entend très bien même.****  
****— Je n'en doute pas. Tu as toujours su mettre les gens à l'aise très vite.****  
****— Il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre, lui dis-je en entrant dans son jeu. ****  
****— Je vois ça.****  
****— Tu es jaloux Maxime ? Jaloux parce qu'il a pris une place plus importante que toi dans ma vie ?**

Il serra la mâchoire et sortit de la pièce, Nathalie me regarda et me fit un petit sourire.

**— Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Nathalie.****  
****— Oui, pourquoi ?****  
****— Tu as l'air... énervée.****  
****— Ils m'énervent à toujours vouloir le rabaisser comme ça. C'est moi qui suis allée vers lui, et non l'inverse. **

25 minutes plus tard, il entra dans la pièce enfin, avec une enveloppe. Il avait l'air de mieux allé que tout à l'heure. Le docteur lui aura surement donné quelques conseils et lui aura dit qu'il fallait qu'il se lâche un peu.

**— On y va ? Lui dis-je.****  
****— Oui.**

Je fis un bisou sur la joue à Nathalie et lui dit que je l'appellerais ce soir.

On sortit et Axel me proposa d'aller manger, il connaissait un petit resto thaïlandais.

**— Je n'ai jamais mangé thaïlandais.****  
****— Jamais ?****  
****— Non.****  
****— Tu verras, c'est super bon.**

Arrivé là-bas, le patron avait l'air de bien le connaitre, il lui donna sa place habituelle. Nous étions sur des tabourets et mangions l'un en face de l'autre.

Il mangea du poulet, mais avec une sauce qui ne me faisait pas d'effet je dois l'avouer. L'odeur était assez spéciale et la couleur rouge ne m'attirait pas du tout.

**— Goûte. Tu verras, ce n'est pas si terrible.**

Je goûtai ce poulet avec de la sauce et j'avais plutôt mal jugé.

**— Alors ?****  
****— Ce n'est pas terrible en effet.****  
****— Goûte ça, maintenant.**

On mangea plutôt bien et on était sur le point d'exploser. Il paya pour nous deux, même si j'avais insisté pour au moins payer ma part, mais il avait refusé.

— On fait quoi maintenant ?  
**— On regarde un film chez moi ? Lui demandais-je.****  
****— Heu... ****  
****— Mes parents ne sont pas là et ma sœur ne rentre pas avant 17 h.****  
****— Ça marche.**

Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter maintenant. On avait passé un bon moment et je voulais que ça continue.

Arrivée chez moi, je pris un pot de glace au café et deux cuillères.

**— Tu aimes ?****  
****— Oui, c'est très bien.**

Je mis le film en route et pris une petite couverture. Je tenais le pot et il piquait un morceau de temps en temps. Il avait passé son bras autour de moi et j'avais mis ma tête sur son épaule.

J'avais choisi_ American History X_ avec Edward Norton. J'adorais ce film, mais Axel ne l'avait jamais vue. Ce petit moment était très agréable, j'étais bien dans ses bras et je sentis qu'il se détendait au fur et à mesure.

**— Tu as aimé ?**

Le film était fini, je reposai les cuillères et le pot de glace sur la table.

**— Oui, dommage qu'il meurt à la fin, mais sinon dans l'ensemble c'était bien.**

Il me regardait dans les yeux, je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas, car j'avais peur qu'il me rejette ou me dise non. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas prêt à faire le premier pas non plus. Je soufflai un peu et je me jetai à l'eau.

Je lui fis un baiser dans le cou. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et la caressai doucement. Il ferma les yeux et mit sa main sur ma hanche. Je remontai lentement vers sa mâchoire, il tourna la tête légèrement et posa son front contre le mien.

Nos respirations étaient irrégulières et je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je glissai ma main sur sa nuque et approchai doucement ses lèvres des miennes, il fit les derniers centimètres. Nos lèvres se touchèrent à peine, mais j'avais senti un frisson me parcourir.

Je reposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais en y mettant plus de pression. Il répondit directement et glissa sa main vers mon visage, il faisait de petits cercles avec son pouce. Notre baiser était tendre et plutôt doux. Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble et j'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient faites pour les miennes.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, j'approchai mon corps du sien et passa ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, il ouvrit la bouche afin que nos langues se rencontrent. Mon corps était en feu, je l'approchai encore un peu plus de moi. Il m'allongea sur le fauteuil et se mit entre mes cuisses.

Il arrêta notre baiser à ce moment-là. Nos souffles étaient rapides et sentir son corps sur le mien me fit un bien fou. Je fis passer mes mains sur son dos en-dessous de son t-shirt et reposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres puis embrassa doucement ma mâchoire et descendit vers mon cou, je fis passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et mis mes jambes sur les siennes. Un petit gémissement sortit de ma bouche lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur ma peau.

Je sentis son sexe se tendre au fur et à mesure. Je n'avais encore jamais autant eu envie de quelqu'un que maintenant. Je remontai son visage et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**— Je ne vous emmerde pas trop ?**

On sursauta tous les deux et je poussai un petit cri aigu. Je vis ma sœur au-dessus du fauteuil. Axel se releva et remit en place son t-shirt. Je refis mes cheveux et je me mis debout.

**— Mais qu'est-ce que fais là ?****  
****— J'ai fini plus tôt. ****  
****— Tu aurais pu sonner au moins.****  
****— Je suis chez moi, je te signale.****  
****— Tu aurais pu dire que tu étais là, depuis quand tu es entré.****  
****— Juste. Et tu as une chambre non ?**

Elle m'énervait et en plus elle avait raison.

**— Tu serais entrée de toute façon.**  
**— Mets le verrou.****  
****— Ah ! Dégage !**

Elle rigola et fit un clin d'œil à Axel.

**— Vas-y. Gêne-toi pas.**

Elle me fit un petit sourire et monta dans sa chambre. Je regardai en vitesse Axel et à mon grand étonnement il souriait.

**— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.****  
****— Tu es jalouse de ta sœur ?****  
****— Quoi ? Non !**

Je baissai la tête et remis en place la couverture. Il se mit devant moi et leva mon visage vers le sien.

**— On a de la chance que ce n'était pas tes parents.****  
****— Oh ! Elle va aller tout raconter, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement. Il était toujours doux dans ces gestes, il n'y avait aucun mouvement brusque et faisait toujours attention à ne pas me faire de mal.

Je caressais son dos en dessous de son t-shirt et colla son corps au mien.

**— Je devrais rentrer, me dit-il.****  
****— Je te raccompagne.****  
****— Je peux y aller à pied.****  
****— Non, il fait froid, je vais te conduire.**

Il me fit un petit sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de prendre sa veste. On quitta la maison et je le raccompagnai chez lui. On s'embrassa encore une fois et il partit chez lui. Moi, j'allais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Annissa avant qu'elle déballe tout au lycée. Ce n'était pas que, j'avais honte, mais elle avait tendance à faire grandir les faits.

**— Annissa ?****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— J'ai à te parler.****  
****— Hou, tu veux me dire quoi ?****  
****— J'aimerais juste que ce que tu as vu reste entre nous.****  
****— Tu n'es pas drôle.****  
****— S'il te plait.****  
****— Et je gagne quoi ?****  
****— Rien. Je te le demande, c'est tout.****  
****— Pour un solitaire, il a l'air de savoir quoi faire. ****  
****— Arrête, avec ce truc de solitaire.**

Elle rigola et prit un morceau de chocolat.

**— Tu ne diras rien ?****  
****— Non, c'est bon.****  
****— Merci.**

Je partis dans ma chambre et vis qu'il était déjà connecté. Je vis directement un « coucou » apparaitre.

On parla toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit. On avait toujours quelque chose à nous dire ou le simple fait de se voir via la webcam était très bien ...


	9. Chapter 8

**Lundi 9 décembre**

Les résultats étaient arrivés en retard et nous devions aller les chercher aujourd'hui à l'accueil. J'y avais été le matin, mais je n'avais pas encore vu Axel. Mes résultats étaient bons, mais je me doutais que pour ceux d'Axel ça devait être différent.

Axel avait demandé de ne pas s'afficher devant les autres, on passait tout notre temps ensemble. Tout le monde parlait, mais ça m'était égal.

**— Coucou.****  
****— Oh ! Salut, Nath, ça va ?****  
****— Ouais et toi ?****  
****— Heu... oui. ****  
****— Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?****  
****— Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait.****  
****— Quoi ? **

Elle regardait autour d'elle et me poussa un peu contre le mur.

**— Il y a une rumeur qui circule sur ton copain.**

Je ne disais rien et attendais qu'elle continue. J'avais soudain très chaud et j'appréhendais le pire.

**— Quelqu'un a trouvé sa feuille de la visite médicale.**

Je regardais autour de moi en espérant le voir, mais ne le vis pas.

**— Et ?****  
****— Bon, OK. Ce n'est pas trop une rumeur vu qu'on en a la preuve, mais..., heu... c'est compliqué.**

Je soufflai puis le vis sortir des toilettes.

**— Je vais vous laisser.****  
****— Tu as vu quoi ?**

Elle semblait réfléchir puis se lança.

**— Il est séropositif.**

Je fermai les yeux et Nathalie partit.

**— Lara, j'ai un gros souci.****  
****— Tu as perdu ta feuille de la visite médicale.**

Il me regarda étonné et compris directement en voyant Nathalie partir en lui jetant un regard en coin.

**— J'ai dû la perdre dans les toilettes.****  
****— Comment peux-tu perdre ta feuille ?****  
****— Je l'ai lu dedans et quand j'ai entendu des gens entrer, je l'ai vite mis dans mon sac et je suis sorti. Sauf qu'en arrivant à mon casier, j'ai remarqué que je ne l'avais plus. **

Il était triste et il respirait plus vite.

**— Ils sont au courant, dit-il après une longue minute.****  
****— Oui.**

Il se laissa aller sur le mur et s'assit à côté de moi. Je me mis devant lui et caressai ses jambes doucement.

**— Tu sais qui l'a trouvé? Demandais-je.****  
****— Ceux qui sont entrés, c'est Maxime et John.**

Je soufflai et me relevai en vitesse.

**— Tu vas où ?****  
****— Je vais les voir.****  
****— Ça ne sert à rien.**

Il était tellement calme, il avait sa tête entre ses mains et regardait le sol.

**— On doit aller en cours, lui dis-je.****  
****— Ils vont tous en parler.**

Il se parlait à lui-même. Il réalisait très bien ce qui allait se passer après. Il allait être dans toutes les conversations. Lui, qui ne demandait qu'à être seul et que personne ne parle de lui. Maintenant, c'était foutu.

**— Tu sais quoi ? On va aller dans ma voiture et on va au prochain cours. OK ?****  
****— Ouais.**

Il se leva difficilement et marcha devant moi. Je mis ma main dans la sienne et la serra. Il me regardait et me fit un petit sourire, il ne savait pas trop comment le gérer, mais j'allais être là. On monta dans la voiture, mais à l'arrière. Les vitres étaient teintées et on allait être moins vue si quelqu'un passait.

Il fixait un point et de temps en temps je le voyais souffler. On resta ainsi 30 minutes avant que je prenne la parole.

**— Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?****  
****— On doit aller en cours, me dit-il.****  
****— Il faut récupérer cette feuille.****  
****— Je sais.****  
****— Je vais m'en charger.****  
****— Je peux le faire.****  
****— Tu as déjà assez à faire comme ça.**

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je vis toute la tristesse, mais surtout la peur, du regard des gens sur son visage. Je caressai sa joue doucement et lui fis un baiser sur le front. Il me colla à lui et m'embrassa plus passionnément qu'à son habitude. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Le fait qu'il était séropositif ne me dérangeait pas spécialement, je savais qu'on devrait faire attention si l'on décidait d'aller plus loin, mais, à part ça, on vivait normalement.

Notre baiser était devenu plus langoureux et plus pressant, nos langues se mélangèrent rapidement. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me levai un peu et me mise sur lui. Il ne me repoussa pas et plaça ses mains sur mes hanches. Mes mains caressaient sa nuque et se mirent dans ses cheveux. Il glissa ses mains sur mon dos.

Il arrêta notre baiser en premier, on reprenait notre souffle, mais rapidement nos lèvres se re-plaquèrent l'une sur l'autre. Je sentis soudain que je le lui faisais, de l'effet, même beaucoup d'effet. Mon bassin bougeait tout seul et je l'entendis gémir sur ma bouche.

**— Attends.**

Il arrêta et mit son visage dans mon cou. Il me fit de doux baisers avant de me regarder. Je caressais son torse doucement et lui fis un simple baiser sur les lèvres.

**— On devrait y aller, me dit-il.****  
****— On a deux heures de science, je serai avec toi.****  
****— Et après ?****  
****— J'ai histoire. Je ne suis pas là, mais on se rejoint au réfectoire.****  
****— OK.****  
****— À moins que tu ne veuilles pas y aller ?****  
****— Si je n'y vais pas, ils vont encore plus se poser des questions.**

On sortit de la voiture et partit pour le prochain cours. Tout le monde sortait, certains ne faisaient pas trop attention, ils ne devaient pas encore être au courant, mais d'autres nous regardaient comme des bêtes de foire. Je lui pris la main et entrelaçai nos doigts. Il me regarda.

**— On n'a pas à se cacher, lui dis-je.****  
****— Les gens vont te regarder bizarrement maintenant.****  
****— Pas grave, je suis avec toi. **

Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement comme il l'avait dit. De un, car nous étions officiellement ensemble et que notre couple surprenait tout le monde. Et de deux, car maintenant la moitié du lycée savait qu'Axel était séropositif.

**— Allons-y, lui dis-je avant de rentrer dans la classe.**

Il y avait Maxime, qui rigolait. Axel partit s'asseoir au fond pendant que, moi, j'allais vers Maxime.

**— Rends-moi sa feuille.****  
****— Oh ! Il ne peut pas venir la chercher lui-même ?****  
****— Rends-la-moi.**

Il la sortit de son sac et se mit debout.

**— Notre cher Axel est séropositif, qui aurait cru que c'était ça, son secret ?**

Je lui arrachai la feuille des mains et le giflai devant tout le monde. Il ne rigolait plus et personne ne parlait. J'étais assez énervée pour lui en remettre une, mais il ne dit rien. Il me regardait avec colère.

**— Tu n'es qu'un gamin Maxime, même pas capable de garder ce genre de chose pour toi. C'est sa vie privée.****  
****— Et tu restes avec lui ?****  
****— Ce n'est pas en le touchant qu'on attrape le sida.****  
****— Alors, tu nous laisses tous tomber pour lui.**

Il tendit le bras en le désignant avec un air de dégout.

**— Lui ne m'oblige pas à choisir entre vous et lui.****  
****— Il ne t'apportera rien de bon.****  
****— Toi, si peut-être ?**

Tout le monde nous regardait et ne lâchait rien de la conversation. Axel me regardait étonner.

**— Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire, c'est le moment, leur dis-je.**

Personne ne dit rien bien sûr.

**— Si j'entends une insulte ou une parole déplacée de n'importe qui, je vous jure qu'il m'entendra.**

Je n'avais plus beaucoup d'autorité dans ce lycée, mais le peu que j'avais encore, je le lâchais maintenant. Maxime reprit sa place et regarda devant lui.

**— Et, toi, si tu t'en prends encore une seule fois à lui, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, lui dis-je à l'oreille pour que personne n'entende.****  
****— J'aimerais bien voir ça.****  
****— Essaye juste pour voir.**

Il me regarda et je partis au moment où le professeur entra. Je me mis près d'Axel et déballa mes affaires. Le professeur regarda Axel puis reporta son attention sur la classe.

Il savait. Il avait entendu la rumeur et ce n'était que la deuxième heure. Au déjeuner, tout le monde allait être au courant.

Il nous rendit nos dossiers, on avait un A tous les deux.

**— Bon travail.****  
****— Merci, lui dis-je.**

À la fin du cours, je partis à mon cours d'histoire. Axel avait sport. Il me fit un baiser sur le front et partit. Nathalie était déjà là et m'attendait.

**— Salut, lui dis-je.****  
****— Salut.**

Pendant deux minutes, on ne dit rien d'autre, mais elle cassa ce silence pesant en premier.

**— Tu le savais, hein ?****  
****— Oui.****  
****— Depuis quand ?****  
****— Depuis le début, il me l'avait dit.****  
****— Tu n'as rien dit ?****  
****— À propos de quoi ?****  
****— Lara, il est séropositif !****  
****— Oui, ça, j'avais compris, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de vivre comme tout le monde.****  
****— Tu pourrais l'attraper.****  
****— On fera attention.****  
****— Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ?****  
****— Écoute, on sort ensemble, on s'embrasse, on se prend dans les bras, on va au ciné ensemble, on va à la piscine. On a une vie tout à fait normale.****  
****— Il a le sida merde !****  
****— Et alors ? Il doit rester seul et rien faire de sa vie, car il est séropositif ?**

Leur attitude me mettait hors de moi. Il n'avait pas la lèpre, il allait encore vivre normalement pendant des années avant d'avoir les symptômes du sida. Pour le moment, tout va bien et il est hors de question que je l'abandonne parce que maintenant tout le monde est au courant.

**— Fais attention, Lara.****  
****— On fera attention, mais on n'en est pas encore là. Il est assez réticent lorsqu'il s'agit d'aller plus loin.****  
****— Il ne l'a jamais fait ?****  
****— Bien sûr que si, mais cela s'est mal terminé.**

Elle fit un petit « _oh_ » et laissa tomber la conversation. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'aimait pas trop le fait qu'Axel soit séropositif, mais c'était ainsi et il fallait faire avec.

À la fin du cours, je partis directement. J'entrai dans le réfectoire et fut surprise que tout le monde chuchotait et me regardait. Je voyais Axel au fond. Il avait ses mains sur sa nuque et baissait la tête, il ne mangeait rien et avait l'air énervé lorsque je vis ses poings serrés.

**— Salut, lui dis-je.****  
****— Salut.**

Il était froid et n'avait toujours pas levé la tête. Je m'assis en face de lui en sentant tous les regards sur nous.

**— Axel qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?****  
****— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu rigoles !**

Il releva la tête et regarda autour de nous puis posa ses yeux sur moi.

**— Je suis désolé, me dit-il.****  
****— Ce n'est rien, ce sera un peu dur au début, mais je suis là.****  
****— Et, pour combien de temps, hein ?****  
****— Aussi longtemps qu'il le faille.****  
****— Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.**

J'étais déjà assez énervée comme ça, sans pour autant qu'il n'en rajoute. Mais il fallait que je me calme. Je respirai lentement.

**— Ce n'est pas de la pitié Axel.****  
****— En sport... Ils devaient faire des équipes... On est un chiffre impair... Bien sûr, j'étais celui qui était sur le banc. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je commence à en avoir assez. **

Il n'était pas en colère, mais plutôt las de tout ça. Las de tous ces commentaires et las d'avoir toujours ces regards sur lui. Je pris son plateau et le jeta à la poubelle. J'achetai deux sandwichs à la place.

**— Viens, on s'en va.****  
****— Pour aller où ? ****  
****— On s'en fou. J'en ai marre d'être ici, lui dis-je.**

Il prit son sac et on sortit. Tous les regards se posèrent encore une fois sur nous. Ce n'était pas un grand lycée et, lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire, on en parlait jusqu'à ce qu'autre chose prenne sa place.

On se mit sur les marches de l'entrée et je lui tendis un sandwich.

**— J'ai pas trop faim.****  
****— Ça te fera du bien, après on a deux heures de math. On est ensemble.****  
****— C'est ça qui me fera du bien.**

Je lui souris et l'embrassa tendrement. Une dizaine d'élèves nous regardaient et détournèrent le regard quand je posai mes yeux sur eux.

On mangea et parla d'autre chose. Nous étions dans notre petite bulle et, pour le moment, rien ne pouvait nous séparer.

Après 30 minutes, on repartit en cours, nous étions les premiers, on s'installa dans le fond et attendaient les autres élèves.

**— Cette semaine, ça va être l'enfer, me dit-il.****  
****— On y arrivera.****  
****— Ils pensent tous que je t'ai refilé le sida. ****  
****— C'est pas en s'embrassant que j'aurai le sida.**

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, je l'embrassai tendrement, il avait besoin de tendresse en ce moment et j'allais tout faire pour le lui donner. Je caressai sa joue et je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux.

On arrêta lorsqu'on entendit les élèves entrer, les premiers furent très étonnés de me voir l'embrasser. Je rigolais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ils étaient ignorants. Ils ne connaissaient rien du tout à cette maladie et comment elle se transmettait. Un baiser ou une caresse ne vous donnait pas le sida.

**— Pourquoi tu rigoles ?****  
****— J'en sais rien. Le stress, je suppose.**

Il me sourit et me fit un baiser dans le cou.

**— Tu penses que, là, ils vont s'inquiéter pour toi, me dit-il doucement à l'oreille.****  
****— Je m'en fou.**

Il rigola et me refit un baiser dans le cou. Le professeur entra et demanda le silence. Il y avait une table pour nous deux et deux chaises, j'approchai ma chaise le plus possible. On ne pouvait pas voir devant, ni sur les côtés.

Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse et la caressa jusqu'au genou et refit le mouvement plusieurs fois, très lentement. Il avait posé sa tête sur sa main et avait l'air d'apprécier cette petite caresse. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que j'aille trop vite, il se brusquerait et m'arrêterait immédiatement.

Il caressa ma main, mais la laissa sur sa cuisse. Tout le cours se passa comme ça, nous avions le droit à des regards de temps en temps, mais ils n'osaient pas trop regarder par peur qu'on le voie.

Nous étions tous les deux et c'est tout ce qui comptait


	10. Chapter 9

**vendredi 13 décembre. **

Les vacances étaient prévues pour le mercredi 18 et nous avions tous hâte d'être à cette date là. Surtout Axel et moi. Toute la semaine c'était pareil, les regards, les gens qui chuchotaient et se taisaient au moment où l'on passait. Maxime ne disait trop rien, mais en sport, Axel était toujours sur le banc, le professeur ne disait rien. Axel avait décidé de ne plus y aller et avait demandé un mot du médecin pour le reste de l'année. Il avait accepté bien sûr.

**— Plus que deux heures et on est en weekend, lui dis-je.****  
****— Enfin !**

Nous étions dans le réfectoire, nous mangions ensemble et j'étais à côté de lui. Je m'étais mise d'une façon à le voir, une jambe de chaque côté du banc et lui était assis normalement. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et lui caressa doucement le bas du dos et sa cuisse.

**— Tu veux faire quoi ?****  
****— J'aimerais te présenter à mes parents. **

Je le regardai avec un grand sourire, toutes les fois où je voulais les connaitre il avait dit que c'était trop tôt.

**— Ma mère veut te connaître.****  
****— Ben, je serais plus que ravie.****  
****— Samedi midi ?****  
****— Je viens pour quelle heure ?****  
****—11 h.****  
****— J'y serai. **

Il passa son bras autour de moi et mis sa main sur mon dos. J'approchai un peu plus de lui et lui fis de petits baisers dans le cou.

**— Et, ton père, il sera là ?****  
****— Oui, malheureusement.****  
****— Ton frère ?****  
****— Oui.**

Il souffla et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. On ne se cachait plus maintenant. Les gens nous regardaient toujours, mais nous n'allions pas nous priver d'être ensemble pour eux.

À la fin de la journée, je le raccompagnai chez lui et entrai chez moi. Ma mère m'attendait dans la cuisine et elle n'avait pas l'air très contente.

**— Tout va bien ?****  
****— Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose de grave Lara.****  
****— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je commençai à m'inquiéter, mais, quand je vis ma sœur entrer dans la cuisine, je compris directement. Elle avait craché le morceau.

**— Axel est-il séropositif ?****  
****— Oui.**

Elle inspira longuement.

**— Non, mais, tu es complètement folle !****  
****— Tu dramatises.****  
****— Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu pourrais attraper le sida.****  
****— On ne fait rien pour le moment, il n'y a aucun risque.****  
****— Pour le moment ? Parce que tu comptes avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ?**

Je regardai ma sœur, elle nous écoutait attentivement.

**— Dégage-toi ! Tu n'as pas fait assez de mal comme ça ?****  
****— Tu me parles sur un autre ton.**

Je m'approchai d'elle et la plaqua sur le frigo.

**— Je te parle sur le ton que je veux et si tu n'es pas contente tu peux toujours te barrer.****  
****— Ça suffit maintenant, dit ma mère.****  
****— Il est séropositif depuis un an, il n'a plus mal et tout se passe bien pour le moment. On n'a pas couché ensemble donc je n'ai pas le sida. J'ai fait une prise de sang et tout va bien, je suis en parfaite santé. ****  
****— Quand ton père saura ça.**

Elle commença à frotter le lavabo comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je m'approchai d'elle.

**— Maman, on fait très attention, mais je l'aime, je ne le quitterai pas.****  
****— Il est malade.**

**— Oui, je suis au courant des risques. On se protégera et crois-moi, ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Il ne veut pas m'exposer. Même si, avec un préservatif, il n'y a pas de risque.**

Elle commença à pleurer, je la pris dans mes bras.

**— Quoi que les gens disent ou fassent, je ne le quitterai pas. Je l'aime et c'est lui que je veux. Sa maladie n'y changera rien.****  
****— Depuis quand es-tu si attaché aux gens ?****  
****— Depuis que je le connais.**

Elle me caressa la joue.

**— Promets-moi de faire très attention et lorsque tu l'auras fait je veux être prévenue, je veux que tu ailles faire des tests tous les mois.****  
****— D'accord.****  
****— Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ta relation, sache-le. Mais si je t'en empêche tu le verras en douce et ça, je ne veux pas. Je préfère que tu m'en parles. ****  
****— Merci, maman.**

Le reste de la soirée, je la passai à parler avec ma mère dans le salon. Elle m'avait fait promettre de faire très attention à moi et de ne jamais le faire sans protection. Elle me donna même deux boîtes de préservatifs et me dit que je devais toujours avoir ça sur moi en cas de besoin.

**Samedi 14 décembre. **

Je me réveillai de bonne humeur pour une fois. J'allais voir Axel dans moins de deux heures. Je partis prendre mon petit déjeuner et ma mère était là. Elle me fit un petit sourire, mais je voyais qu'elle par contre n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

**— Tu veux qu'on aille faire les boutiques ?****  
****— Oh ! ... Désoler maman... Je vais manger chez Axel... Il me présente ses parents aujourd'hui.****  
****— Oh ! Et bien une prochaine fois.**

Après avoir fini de manger, je rangeai.

**— Tu ne veux pas le rencontrer ?****  
****— Heu... Lara... Pas maintenant... Je suis désolée.****  
****— Ce n'est rien.**

Je montai dans ma chambre et pris une tenue décontractée, mais pas trop. Sa mère avait l'air gentille et compréhensive, mais je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre vis-à-vis de son père. Je fis mes cheveux et me mis un peu de crème parfumée pour le corps. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

**— J'y vais, criais-je.****  
****— Tu rentres vers quelle heure ?****  
****— Heu... je ne sais pas.****  
****— Préviens-moi... Laisse-moi un message.****  
****— OK, à tout à l'heure, maman.**

Je montai dans ma voiture et partis chez Axel. J'étais un peu stressée maintenant. Je ne savais pas du tout comment ses parents allaient réagir et je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais dire ou faire pour donner une parfaite image de moi. Axel m'avait dit de rester moi-même, mais le stress était tout de même là.

Je me garai et sonnai. C'était Axel qui vint m'ouvrir avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis bien sûr.

**— Salut, toi, lui dis-je.****  
****— Salut.****  
****— Tu vas bien.****  
****— Ouais et toi ?****  
****— Un peu stressée.****  
****— Ne le sois pas. **

Il enleva ma veste et m'embrassa.

**— C'est pour te donner du courage.****  
****— Il m'en faut encore, je pense**.

Il rigola et me donna un baiser tendre et plein d'amour.

**— Y'a des chambres pour ça.**

Son frère venait d'arriver, il était en jean, mais torse nu.

**— Va t'habiller, lui dit Axel.****  
****— Tu ne me présentes pas.****  
****— Lara, voici mon frère.****  
****— Salut.****  
****— Salut.**

Luc me fit un petit sourire et partit.

**— Axel ?****  
****— Oui, maman.****  
****— Lara est déjà là ?****  
****— Oui.**

Il souffla et m'emmena dans le salon. Il y avait son père assis à gauche et sa mère à droite. Son frère vint se mettre dans le fauteuil une place.

**— Asseyez-vous, dit sa mère.**

On se plaça l'un à côté de l'autre. Je sentis le regard pesant de son père, mais la joie que sortait sa mère était apaisante.

**— J'ai fait du riz avec du poisson et une sauce que je tiens de ma mère, Axel l'adore.****  
****— C'est parfait, merci.****  
****— Tu as soif ?****  
****— Je veux bien un soda.**

Elle me servit un soda et reprit sa place près de son mari. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, je devais l'avouer.

**— Et tu apprends pour quoi ?****  
****— J'aimerais être infirmière.****  
****— Oh ! C'est un très beau métier.****  
****— J'aime beaucoup le milieu médical.****  
****— Ben dans 15 ans, tu auras quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi, dit soudain son père. **

C'était comme si une tornade venait de passer, personne ne parlait et il venait de mettre un froid sur toute la pièce. Sa mère le regardait avec colère et Axel baissa la tête.

**— Je serai toujours là pour lui, dans un an ou dans quinze ans.**

Il me regardait comme si j'étais une gamine et que, lorsqu'il allait vraiment être mal, j'allais vite me barrer, mais ça n'allait pas être le cas. Il faisait parti de ma vie.

**— On verra bien.**

Axel se tendit et regarda son père avec colère et dégout.

**— Tu es obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? Elle vient manger pour la première fois ici, dit sa mère.**

Elle se leva et nous demanda de bien vouloir la suivre, car le diner sera bientôt prêt. Nous étions à table et là encore il y avait une atmosphère assez pesante, mais son frère coupa ce blanc.

**— Tu ne t'es pas fait que des amis en sortant avec mon frère.****  
****— La ferme Luc, dit Axel.****  
****— C'est bon, lui dis-je... Oui, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'amis, mais peu importe, s'ils n'arrivent pas à accepter mes choix c'est leur problème.****  
****— Voilà, c'est prêt, dit sa mère.**

On se servit et mangea. Sa mère me posait des questions sur ma vie et mes passions. Elle aimait profondément son fils et, à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui, on y voyait de l'amour, mais un peu de tristesse également.

Son père ne parlait pas, enfin dès qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un c'était à son autre fils ou sa femme. Je fus surprise qu'il me parle d'ailleurs en plein milieu du repas.

**— Comment vos parents ont-ils réagi ?**

Axel me regarda, mais continua de manger. Il baissa la tête et évitait le regard de son père. Je vis alors que son père n'avait pas dû être tendre avec lui depuis un an.

**— Ma mère respecte mes choix, mon père c'est un peu plus difficile.****  
****— Hum.****  
****— J'ai bientôt 18 ans et mes parents n'ont jamais posé de questions sur ma vie privée. ****  
****— Quand le futur gendre est séropositif, il y a de quoi s'en poser non ? Me dit-il avec un petit air supérieur.****  
****— Lorsque vous posez les yeux sur votre fils, vous voyez uniquement sa maladie. Moi, je vois avant tout ce qu'il est à l'intérieur. Le fait qu'il soit séropositif ne changera pas mes sentiments pour lui. Lui dis-je avec une once de colère qu'il avait dû percevoir. **

Je vis sa mère faire un petit sourire et Axel arrêta de manger.

**— Il a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en voulant faire comme tout le monde. Dis son père.****  
****— Il le sait très bien et je ne pense pas que de lui rappeler tous les jours est la meilleure chose à faire, il doit vivre normalement. **

Axel se leva.

**— Viens, je vais te faire visiter.**

Je me levai un peu en colère et le suivi. Il m'emmena dans sa chambre. Je crus entendre « elle à du répondant » venant de son frère, mais je n'entendis pas la suite.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte à clef et se posa sur son lit en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

**— Je suis désolée, lui dis-je.****  
****— De quoi ?****  
****— D'être un peu énervée.****  
****— Je le suis bien plus que toi.****  
****— Ton père est toujours comme ça ?****  
****— Là, il est calme, c'est sans arrêt des petites phrases qui me rappellent bien ce que j'ai.**

Je me mis à genoux devant lui et lui leva son visage afin qu'il me regarde.

**— Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tirée, lui dis-je**.

Il me sourit et posa son front contre le mien. Je lui caressai la joue tendrement. Je me relevai, car sur les genoux ça faisait un peu mal et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

**-Tu es tendu, lui dis-je.****  
****-Ça va passer .**

Je le poussai un peu et il s'allongea, ses jambes toujours dans le vide. Je me penchai vers son visage et lui fis de petits baisers dans le cou.

**— Détends-toi.**

Il souffla et pencha un peu sa tête afin que je l'embrasse encore. Il caressait mes hanches, mes fesses, mes cuisses doucement. Je remontai doucement vers sa joue, sa mâchoire et finit sur ses lèvres.

Il mit une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma cuisse droite. Je l'embrassai tendrement et caressai son torse et remontai vers ses cheveux.

Notre baiser était devenu fougueux et langoureux, nos langues se caressèrent sensuellement. Mon cœur s'emballa et je sentis cette douce chaleur entre mes cuisses.  
Nos mains étaient plus baladeuses que tout à l'heure et je l'entendis gémir lorsque je lui caressai le torse en dessous de son pull.

Il arrêta notre baiser en premier, nos souffles étaient rapides et mon corps était en feu. Il m'allongea et se mis sur moi. J'enroulai mes jambes autour des siennes. Il me donna de doux baisers, légers et tellement bons. Je sentis son désir pour moi sur mon bas-ventre. Je soulevais son pull et voulu l'enlevai, mais il m'arrêta.

**— Je veux juste te sentir contre moi, lui dis-je en l'embrassant de légers baisers.**

Il me laissa faire et je jetai son pull au sol. Il était appuyé sur ses avants bras et j'avais donc le loisir de voir son torse nu et de le toucher autant que je le voulais. Je fis passer mes doigts sur ses flancs, il frissonna et m'embrassa dans le cou.

**— On devrait peut-être retourner en bas, lui dis-je après 30 minutes de caresse.****  
****— Hum... Je suis désolé que le repas n'ait pas été super.****  
****— J'ai bien aimé le dessert, lui dis-je en embrassant son épaule. **

Il me sourit et se mit debout, je restai sur le lit à le regarder.

**— Il faut que tu te lèves, sinon je vais te sauter dessus.**

Je restai sur le lit et lui fit un petit sourire.

**— Ça ne va pas être possible avec mes parents en bas.****  
****— Tu veux dire que, si l'on avait été seul, on aurait fait l'amour ? **

Il se tendit et inspira. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Ce n'est pas possible... Je suis malade Lara et tu pourrais l'attraper.**

Je me levai et me mis devant lui. Il regardait ailleurs et parut gêné. Il remit son pull.

**— Tu veux dire qu'on ne fera jamais l'amour ?****  
****— C'est compliqué.****  
****— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliqué.****  
****— Je suis... ****  
****— Malade oui. Je le sais. On se protégera.****  
****— Mais le risque zéro n'existe pas.**

Je fus surprise par ses paroles, avant j'aurais compris, vues qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble, mais là. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de coucher avec moi.

**— Bien.**

Je remis mes cheveux en ordre et descendus.

**— Lara, attends.****  
****— C'est bon, laisse tomber**

Ses parents étaient toujours dans la cuisine. Je parlai encore un peu avec sa mère et, 40 minutes plus tard, je partis en remerciant tout le monde.

Il n'était que 15 h, nous avions prévu d'aller au centre commercial, mais j'étais assez en colère contre Axel. Non pas en colère, mais je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre. On était ensemble et j'avais senti qu'il avait envie, il était un être humain et il avait des envies comme tout le monde. Il ne pourrait pas ne plus faire l'amour de sa vie, car il était malade.

Je me mis côté conducteur et entendit la porte claquer. Axel était à côté de moi et me regardait d'un air désolé.

**— Tu ne comptes pas faire l'amour durant combien de temps ? Un mois ? Un an ? Cinq ans ? Dix ans ? Tout ça parce que tu es malade ? Lui dis-je.**

Il baissa la tête et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

**— Je t'aime Lara, je pense à toi constamment, j'ai envie d'être avec toi tout le temps. Tu es la première personne qui m'accepte et je me sens bien avec toi, tu me fais revivre. J'ai besoin de toi et j'ai envie de toi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi et te donner ce que tu veux. Mais, rien que de penser que tu pourrais attraper le sida, ça me rend... Je ne peux pas te faire ça.**

Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait envie de moi, c'était tout ce que j'avais vraiment retenu.

**— Je t'aime aussi Axel, plus que tu te l'imagines.**

Il passa sa main sur ma joue et approcha son visage du mien, il m'embrassa tendrement.

**— J'attendrai, lui dis-je.**

Il souffla et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**— Bon, on y va à ce centre commercial ?****  
****— Oui, dis-je.**

Je démarrai cette voiture, le cœur un peu plus léger.


	11. Chapter 10

**Lundi 30 décembre**

Nous étions en vacances et les examens étaient passés.

Je passais tout mon temps avec Axel et même si nous n'étions qu'à deux, car mes amis m'avaient lâchée peu à peu, je me sentais épanouie et comblée. Je parlais encore avec Nathalie, mais elle ne venait jamais quand Axel était là.

Je lui avais fait comprendre que si elle ne l'appréciait pas c'était une chose, mais ne pas l'aimer, car il est séropositif en était une autre. Elle l'avait mal pris et nos échanges, c'étaient réduits à «_ bonjour _» et «_ au revoir _».

Pour ce qui est d'Axel, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il était moins timide avec moi et me montrait son amour partout où nous allions. Le sexe était exclu, enfin pour l'instant. Je faisais tout ce qu'un mec aimait et qui pourrait le faire craquer, mais c'était mal connaître Axel.

Je dormais paisiblement, ce soir on allait passer en 2009 et Axel m'avait demandé si je voulais la passer avec lui, rien que tous les deux. J'avais accepté bien sûr. Noël était en famille et je l'avais vue le lendemain, il m'avait terriblement manqué.

La dernière chanson des Black eyed peas résonna dans ma chambre.

**— Oh ! Non.**

J'avais un message. Je cherchais à l'aveugle mon portable, il tomba à terre, mais la musique ne s'arrêta pas. Je le pris en main et lut le message.

_Salut princesse, il est 7h30 pas la peine de regarder ton réveil.__  
__Je suis là dans une demi-heure, prépare toi et prends des vêtements de rechange__  
__Ce soir, tu ne dors pas chez toi. Je te ramène le petit-déj pour me faire pardonner.___

_Je t'aime ___

_ps: Dépêche-toi et prends une robe _

J'étais tout éveillée maintenant, j'affichais un petit sourire et répondis vite à son message

_Je me prépare... il te faudra autre chose que des croissants pour te faire pardonner xD___

_À tout à l'heure, je t'aime aussi. _

Je sortis du lit et partis directement sous la douche. Je pris une douche bien chaude, je me préparai en vitesse. Je mis un jean et un haut simple, mais des sous-vêtements sexy, autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, ne sait-on jamais.

Je pris un sac à dos et y mit ma trousse de toilette.

« _Brosse à dent, shampooing, gel douche, dentifrice, maquillage, lingettes démaquillantes, pilule... _», on aurait cru que je partais pour une semaine, mais bon, je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait et je ne voulais surtout rien oublier.

Je pris aussi une serviette de bain et une petite nuisette. Pour les vêtements, je pris des sous-vêtements de rechange, une petite robe noire et les chaussures assorties.

Je pris encore deux ou trois petites choses et mon sac était plein à craquer.

**— Tu pars ?**

Ma sœur entra dans ma chambre.

**— On frappe avant d'entrer.****  
****— Tu pars ?****  
****— Je reviens demain.****  
****— Tu y vas avec Axel ?****  
****— C'est une question ?****  
****— Heu... non.**

Je pris mon sac et descendu. Axel allait être là dans 5 minutes.

**— Coucou chérie, dit ma mère.****  
****— Salut, maman.****  
****— Tu t'en vas ?****  
****— Oh ! Oui... Axel m'emmène quelque part pour le Nouvel An.****  
****— Tu ne dors pas à la maison ? Me dit-elle en voyant mon sac près de la porte.****  
****— Ben... non, on va surement aller dans une soirée et il sera tard. On se trouvera une chambre ou quoi.**

Elle se tendit et serra la mâchoire.

**— Je sais à quoi tu penses maman, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas.****  
****— Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui ?****  
****— Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais.**

Elle souffla et me fit un petit sourire.

**— Je rentre demain soir sûrement.****  
****— Fais attention à toi et dis-moi au moins où il t'emmène.****  
****— Tu lui demanderas toi-même.**

Elle tourna la tête et souffla. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**— J'y vais, dit Annissa.****  
****— Maman fait un effort, il compte beaucoup pour moi.****  
****— Oui, je sais.**

Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue.

**— Entre, dit Annissa.****  
****— Oh! Je ne voudrais pas déranger, il est encore tôt.**

Je souriais et regardais ma mère, elle me fit un petit signe disant qu'il pouvait entrer. Je partis dans le couloir, il était devant la porte.

**— Salut.****  
****— Salut, lui dis-je.**

Il me tendit les croissants encore chaud.

**— Tu es qu'à moitié pardonné, il est 8 h du matin.****  
****— Désolé mais on a un peu de route.**

J'étais de plus en plus curieuse, je le fis entrer et lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

**— Je ne veux pas déranger, me dit-il tout bas à l'oreille.****  
****— Tu ne déranges pas.**

Je l'emmenai dans la cuisine. Ma mère était debout et regardait par la fenêtre.

**— Maman, je te présente Axel. Axel, voici ma mère.****  
****— Bonjour, madame.****  
****— Bonjour, mais appelle-moi Catherine.**

Axel savait très bien ce que pensait ma mère de sa maladie et je le vis un peu mal à l'aise.

**— Et où allez-vous ?****  
****— Oh ! C'est une surprise, mais ce n'est pas, très loin, ne vous inquiéter pas. ****  
****— Hum.****  
****— Bon, on va y aller, leur dis-je.****  
****— Ouais, dit Axel visiblement soulagé.**

Pendant que je roulais, Axel me donnait quelques morceaux de croissants.

**— Où va-t-on ?****  
****— Roule, je te dirai quand tourner.**

Je le regardai et fronça les sourcils.

**— Tu me caches des choses.****  
****— De bonne chose, enfin j'espère.**

**PVD Axel**

Elle n'aimait pas, ne pas savoir où elle allait. Mais si je voulais lui faire la surprise, il ne fallait pas qu'elle devine où nous allions.

**— Oh! S'il te plait, dis-le.****  
****— Non.****  
****— Un indice.****  
****— On va d'abord se poser dans un hôtel.****  
****— Un hôtel ?****  
****— Où veux-tu qu'on dorme sinon ? **

Elle avait l'air contente de cet aveu. Elle avait sa crème parfumée pour le corps, elle savait que j'adorais sentir cette odeur de vanille sur elle et à chaque fois qu'on était tous les deux, elle en mettait. J'avais failli craquer plusieurs fois avec ça. Maudite crème.

Je savais qu'elle aimait les parcs pour leur tranquillité, les centres commerciaux pour leurs vêtements, et surtout les chaussures, elle en avait des tonnes. Elle aimait les vieux bars avec des billards et de la musique country, j'étais assez surpris d'ailleurs. Elle aimait les animaux, en particulier les reptiles. Elle était fascinée par les choses anciennes et aimait l'odeur des livres de la bibliothèque.

Elle aimait des tas de choses et je fus réellement surpris pour certaines d'entre elles. Elle préfère le noir au blanc, elle adore la couleur rouge et déteste la couleur jaune. Elle est attirée par les bébés chiens et beaucoup moins une fois grand, étrange. Elle avait la phobie des volatiles, dès qu'elle voyait un pigeon elle reculait de trois mètres.

Elle mâchait toujours un chewing-gum. Et elle avait toujours du fil dentaire, une brosse à cheveux et des mouchoirs dans son sac. J'avais remarqué qu'elle avait des préservatifs aussi, mais je n'avais pas posé de questions.

Toutes ses petites choses qu'il faisait, qu'elle était unique et que je l'aimais bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

**— Tourne à droite.****  
****— Ah ! Enfin.**

Ça faisait 2 heures qu'elle roulait. On vit un petit hôtel, qui ressemblait plus à une auberge quand on regardait bien. Elle m'avait dit un jour qu'elle adorait les vieilles maisons tout en bois, elle trouvait que ça faisait plus chaleureux.

On entra et je demandai la clef de notre chambre. Lara était occupé de regarder les lieux et son regard brillait lorsqu'elle aperçut une pièce avec une centaine de livres.

**— C'est la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-elle.****  
****— Oui, les clients peuvent y aller, à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit.**

Je pris nos affaires et l'emmena dans la chambre. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier, car elle ne disait rien et regardait attentivement la pièce.

**— C'est super beau.****  
****— Tu aimes ?**

Elle me regarda.

**— Je l'adore, merci.**

Je posai nos affaires dans un coin, elle sortit une petite robe noire et la mis pendre dans une armoire.

**— Tu aimes ?****  
****— Elle est très jolie, j'aime bien le noir.**

Elle me sourit et s'approcha de moi.

**— Et on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?****  
****— On va aller manger maintenant, car j'ai réservé une table et, après, il y a un musée avec plein de vieilles choses comme tu aimes. **

Elle afficha un immense sourire, je savais qu'elle aimerait ce genre de chose.

**— Et ensuite ? Dit-elle.****  
****— Ah ! Ensuite, c'est une surprise, mais tu aimeras, j'en suis sûr. **

Elle m'embrassa tendrement et entoura ses bras autour de mon cou.

**— Oui, je suis sûre que j'aimerai.**

Elle se détacha et ouvrit la porte.

**— On va manger ?****  
****— Ouais.**

On sortit et partit manger. Vers 14 h, on entra dans le musée, elle avait mis une tenue un peu moins décontractée, une petite robe bleu qui lui allait à merveille. Elle était fascinée par des tas choses. Ça m'intéressait, mais pas plus que cela.

Des téléphones datant de l'avant-guerre, de vieilles voitures passant par des robes de l'époque et encore plein de choses qu'elle adorait regarder. On avait fini par une chambre typique des bébés dans les années 1800. Elle trouvait sa magnifique. J'étais plus fasciné par elle que par les objets qui nous entouraient.

Elle avait payé les glaces vers 16h30 et on avait fait un petit tour dans la ville quand je l'arrêtai.

**— Quoi ?****  
****— On rentre ici.**

Elle regarda le magasin et son visage s'illumina d'un coup.

**— Un magasin de reptiles ?****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Tu sais que j'adore.****  
****— Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.****  
****— Ils sont fascinants.**

Elle entra et inspira.

**— J'adore l'odeur.****  
****— Bonjour, je suis Axel Lacroix, j'ai rendez-vous pour 17 h.****  
****— Oh ! Oui.**

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vint vers nous.

**— Bonjour, je suis Fabrice, je vais vous montrer nos petites merveilles.**

J'avais pris rendez-vous et j'avais payé pour une visite guidée. Et elle pouvait toucher certains reptiles si elle le désirait.

Elle posait tout plein de questions. Elle les nourrissait, elle les touchait et surtout elle était comme sur un petit nuage. Une gamine de 4 ans dans un magasin de jouets, le jour de Noël. Elle me souriait et dès qu'elle voyait un animal, elle, me disait « _oh! regarde, il mange _» «_ oh ! t'as vu comment il se déplace _».

La voir dans un tel état de gaieté me faisait du bien. Elle était heureuse et je l'étais également.

**— C'était parfait, j'ai adoré, me dit-elle une fois sortie.****  
****— Je suis content que tu aies aimé.****  
****— Tu veux rire, j'ai adoré, j'ai dit. **

Elle m'embrassa dans le cou et me prit la main.

**— Maintenant, je t'invite manger chinois, dit-elle.****  
****— Non, c'est ton weekend et je t'invite.****  
****— Non, c'est notre weekend et je t'invite.**

Elle n'allait pas arrêter, alors je décidai, qu'il était stupide de se chamailler pour ça.

**— OK.**

On mangea dans une ambiance décontractée, il était déjà 23h30 lorsque l'on sortit. Dans une demi-heure, on allait passer d'une année à l'autre.

**— On va dans un parc ?****  
****— Bien sûr, dis-je.**

**PVD Lara**

Tout était parfait, rien ne manquait. Il avait tout prévu et il avait été formidable. Il s'était souvenu de tout ce que j'aimais.

On était dans un parc, il n'y avait personne. On voyait un café rempli et une ambiance de feu. On marcha un instant, puis j'enlevai mes chaussures.

**— L'herbe est mouillée.****  
****— Je m'en fiche, lui dis-je.**

Je regardai l'heure, plus que 3 minutes. Je me mis en face de lui et enroula mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il me tenait fermement la taille et me souleva un peu.

**— Je t'aime, lui dis-je.****  
****— Je t'aime, encore plus.**

Je penchai mon visage vers son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille.

**— Non, je ne pense pas, je t'aime bien plus que tu l'imagines.****  
****— Tu es tout pour moi.****  
****— Autant que tu l'es pour moi, lui dis-je.**

Il resserra sa prise, je le regardai dans les yeux et l'embrassai. Au même moment, on entendit des cris de joie dans le café et les douze coups de minuits de l'église. Nous étions en 2009. On s'embrassa langoureusement durant une bonne minute avant de se lâcher.

**— Bonne année, mon cœur, me dit-il.****  
****— Bonne année.****  
****— Elle va être bonne.****  
****— Pour moi, aussi.**

Il me sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**— Tu veux faire quoi ? Dit-il .****  
****— Heu... Je veux rentrer et prendre une douche.****  
****— Allons-y.****  
****— Demain, rien ne sera ouvert.****  
****— J'ai prévu un massage vers 13 h et après on pourra rester devant la télé. On reprend la route vers 18 h.****  
****— C'est parfait.**

Je remis mes chaussures et nous partîmes main dans la main.


	12. Chapter 11

**Mardi, 1er janvier **

Lorsque nous fûmes rentrés dans notre chambre, je me laissai aller sur le lit.

**— La journée était parfaite, lui dis-je.**

Il enleva sa veste et me fit un petit sourire. Je me sentais bien à ce moment-là. Je me levai et enlevai ma veste à mon tour, mais très proche de lui. On se regarda dans les yeux, je laissai tomber ma veste sur le sol.

**— Je vais aller prendre une douche, lui dis-je.****  
****— OK.****  
****— Tu viens avec moi ? **

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et souffla.

**— Lara...****  
****— J'ai pas demandé de me faire l'amour sauvagement dans cette douche, je te demande juste si tu veux venir avec moi. **

L'image qu'il me fasse, l'amour sauvagement dans la douche me plaisait aussi, mais il valait mieux que je ne lui dise pas ça.

Il avait l'air de réfléchir, il fronça les sourcils et son regard était partout, sauf sur-moi.

**— S'il te plait.**

Il me regarda enfin et caressa mon visage.

**— OK.**

Je lui fis un bisou dans le cou et lui pris la main. Peut-être par peur qu'il parte en courant de cette chambre, je n'en savais rien.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle de bain, je fermai la porte. Question d'habitude. J'enlevai mes chaussures et m'approchai de lui doucement. On n'avait jamais partagé un moment intime ensemble. Il n'avait jamais voulu. Je le sentais tendu.

**— Détends-toi, nous allons juste prendre une douche.****  
****— C'est juste que... la première fois que j'ai fait l'amour, et la dernière d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas bien vu la fille...****  
****— Tu as peur ?****  
****— Je dois avouer que, maintenant que je suis là, je stresse un peu. **

Je lui souris et posa mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

**— J'ai confiance en toi, lui dis-je sur sa bouche.**

Je retirai son pull et je le jetai au sol, je caressai doucement son torse et ses abdos. Je sentis ses doigts passer sur mon dos et défaire ma robe, elle glissa sur mon corps et atterrit à mes pieds. J'étais en sous-vêtement noir à dentelle.

**— Tu aimes ?****  
****— Le mot est faible.**

Je déboutonnai son jean et m'abaissa pour lui enlever ses chaussures, chaussettes et son pantalon. Je voyais une bosse apparaitre dans son boxer. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur son torse et lui décrocha un frisson. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant que les siennes se posèrent sur mes hanches.

Je l'embrassais langoureusement et approfondis notre baiser rapidement. Je dégrafai mon soutien-gorge et enleva mon dernier sous-vêtement. Il me regardait et ses yeux pétillaient. J'entrai dans la douche et mis l'eau à bonne température. Je le voyais enlever son boxer entré, il ferma les portes et ainsi il se trouvait dos à moi.

Je m'approchai et lui donnai un baiser sur l'omoplate. Je mis un peu de gel douche dans mes mains et commença à l'étaler sur son dos. Il baissa la tête et sa respiration s'accéléra peu à peu. Je passais mes mains sur ses flancs puis ses fesses. Il inspira fortement avant de relâcher l'air.

Il se retourna et m'embrassa fougueusement. Sa langue entra vite en contact avec la mienne, j'en profitai pour me coller à lui et prendre, sa taille entre mes mains. Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses fesses puis vers ses cuisses. Il tenait mon visage entre ses mains et gémit doucement.

Je pris encore un peu de gel douche et lui en mis sur son torse. Aucun de nous ne parlait, ce n'était pas nécessaire et je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête maintenant. Je savais très bien que nous n'allions pas faire l'amour ce soir, mais je voulais au moins lui montrer que je pouvais lui faire du bien autrement.

Je descendis vers son bas-ventre, je regardai ma main descendre encore un peu. Je le sentis se tendre et arrêter mon geste.

**— Il n'y a aucun risque, lui dis-je.**

Il relâcha doucement mon poignet et me laissa faire. La masturbation était autorisée sans l'utilisation d'un préservatif, mes mains étaient soignées et, tant que le sperme n'entrait pas en contact direct avec mon sexe, le risque était quasi nul.

Je pris son sexe en main délicatement et embrassai son torse en même temps. Mes mouvements étaient doux et tendres. Je resserrai un peu ma prise et commença un va-et-vient plus rapide

**— Aaahhh !!**

Il ferma les yeux un instant et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je sentis des petites pressions lorsque j'allais plus vite ou moins vite. Je l'embrassais toujours dans le cou ou sur le torse, passant ma langue à plusieurs endroits.

Après plusieurs minutes, il mit sa main sur la mienne et accéléra encore un peu le rythme. Soudain, il se tendit et serra la mâchoire, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et jouit sur ma main dans un gémissement.

Il se nettoya directement après et frotta le sperme qui se trouvait sur moi. Il respirait toujours aussi rapidement puis posa son front contre le mien.

**— Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risque.**

Il me sourit et m'embrassa. Il me lava à son tour. Il passait sa main vraiment doucement sur mon corps. Je ne mettais jamais sentis aussi bien. Je posai sa main sur un de mes seins. Il découvrait en quelque sorte pour la première fois le corps d'une fille. Le fait de faire l'amour vite fait sur un mur dans une boite de nuit ne montrait pas entièrement le corps d'une femme.

Il était beaucoup moins gêné et me caressait doucement et tendrement, mais l'eau commençait à devenir froide. Je m'enroulai dans une grande serviette, il en fit autant.

On entra de la chambre et il voulut mettre un sous-vêtement propre, mais je l'arrêtai. Je l'emmenai sur le lit, il s'allongea à mes côtés.

J'étais sur le dos et lui sur le côté et me regardait. J'enlevai la serviette que j'avais. Il m'embrassa passionnément et sa main vint se mettre sur mon ventre. Il glissa sa langue sur mon cou et embrassa celui-ci avec envie.

Sa main se posa sur ma cuisse et la caressa doucement. Il prenait peu à peu de l'assurance, car il me fit plein de petits baisers sur le haut de la poitrine et descendit vers mon sein droit. Il prit un mamelon durci par le plaisir en bouche et le lécha. Je gémissais doucement et lui caressa le dos délicatement.

Ses doigts remontèrent doucement entre mes cuisses et effleurèrent mes lèvres intimes. Je poussai un petit gémissement et bougeai mon bassin. Il fit la même chose à l'autre sein et caressa mes lèvres intimes du bout des doigts.

**— Aaaaahhh !**

Encouragé par mes gémissements, il continua pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il passa un doigt sur toute la longueur puis redescendit et, lentement, il entra un doigt en moi. Je me cambrai sous l'effet et mon intimité était plus que mouillée. Il descendit ses lèvres sur mon ventre et se plaça entre mes jambes.

Il allait faire ce que je pensais qu'il allait faire ??? OUI, il me le confirma quand je sentis le bout de sa langue lécher mon intimité. Il entra un deuxième doigt quand il trouva mon clitoris avec sa langue.

**— Oui, aaaaahhhhh !**

J'écartai encore un peu plus les jambes, il en mit une sur son épaule et lécha avec envie mon intimité. Il accéléra ses mouvements. Mon bassin bougeait tout seul et mes gémissements se firent plus bruyants. J'avais de plus en plus chaud et ma respiration était beaucoup plus rapide.

**— T'arrête pas, haletais-je.**

Mes jambes tremblèrent, j'agrippai les draps et soulevai un peu le bassin. Il donna plusieurs coups de langue et je me sentis partir loin. Je jouis en gémissant son prénom puis redescendis doucement sur la terre ferme.

Il lécha mon intimité encore un moment puis vint m'embrasser tendrement.

**— C'était parfait, lui dis-je.****  
****— C'était la première fois.**

Eh ben, qu'est-ce que ça va être les prochaines fois ?

**— J'ai adoré.**

Je pensais que ça allait suffire à me calmer, à calmer mes envies, mais, pas du tout. J'avais envie de lui encore plus que tout à l'heure. Il dut le sentir dans le baiser que je lui donnais, car il recula un peu.

**— On devrait dormir.****  
****— Et si je n'ai pas envie.****  
****— Lara...****  
****— Oh! S'il te plait.****  
****— J'ai déjà dit que, ça, ce n'était pas possible.****  
****— J'ai des préservatifs.****  
****— Oui, moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en..****  
****— S'en quoi ? S'en servir ? **

Il me regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et d'envie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulut partir, mais je serrai mes jambes autour de lui. C'était vraiment le dernier truc que je faisais pour qu'il craque. J'en étais persuadée, si on le faisait une fois ou deux, après il se lâcherait et baisserait toutes les barrières;

**— On est ici, tous les deux dans cette chambre. On a toute la nuit et j'ai envie de toi.****  
****— Moi aussi Lara, mais...****  
****— Oh! Pas de, mais. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour Axel. J'ai envie de toi. C'est tellement fort. **

Il sembla livrer une guerre. Il était partagé entre le : se laisser aller ou dire non.

**— Axel.****  
****— Quoi ?****  
****— Fais-moi l'amour.**

Il m'embrassa et me fit un petit oui de la tête. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure et desserrai mes jambes de sa taille. Il se leva et prit deux préservatifs dans son sac.

**— Deux directement ? Lui dis-je avec petit sourire.****  
****— S'il craque, je veux en avoir un de rechange.****  
****— D'accord.**

Je me mis sous les couvertures, il enleva sa serviette et entra dans le lit. Il était tendu et avait peur pour plusieurs raisons.

**— Si jamais je te fais mal ou que tu veux arrêter, dis-le-moi directement OK ?****  
****— J'ai déjà fait l'amour.****  
****— Je sais, mais, si tu veux plus, il faut que tu me le dises d'accord ?****  
****— J'en ai envie.****  
****— J'avais remarqué.**

Je rigolais et me mis sur lui, je voulais prendre les choses en main au début et me laisserai faire par la suite.

Je sentis son sexe tendu et dur contre mes fesses. Il me caressait le dos lentement pendant que j'embrassais avec envie son cou. Je fis passer mes mains sur son torse puis me relevai un peu. Il avait la vue de mon corps nu juste devant lui. Il me détailla du haut en bas et se mit à ma taille, il lécha le haut de ma poitrine.

Il se mit sur moi, entre mes cuisses. Mon intimité était mouillée et mon corps se réchauffa peu à peu. Il se mit sur ses genoux et me contempla, il me sourit et pris le préservatif. Avant de le mettre, je l'arrêtai et le pris.

**— Laisse-moi faire.**

Il me laissa faire et me regardait. Je le fis rouler sur son sexe et lui fit un baiser sur son bas-ventre. Je me rallongeai en l'entrainant avec moi. Il m'embrassa amoureusement. Il mit ses avant-bras de chaque côté de mon visage et me regarda.

**— Tu es sur ?****  
****— Oui, fais-moi l'amour Axel.**

Il se positionna convenablement et entra en moi dans une lenteur calculée... Une fois en moi, presque complètement, on gémit tous les deux... Il bougea doucement... J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin et bougeais avec lui... Après plusieurs va-et-vient il entra en moi entièrement...

**— Ah ! Axel, plus vite.**

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et accéléra... Il gémissait à chaque coup de reins...

**— Ah ! Putain, dit-il.**

C'était tendre, mais il y avait trop passion et d'envie pour resté aussi lent dans nos mouvements. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne et sa main caressa soudainement ma cuisse.

**— Plus fort, lui dis-je.****  
****— Aaaah Lara !**

Il se releva un peu et s'enfonça un peu plus en moi. On gémit tous les deux. Nous entendions que nos souffles rapides, nos gémissements de plus en plus bruyants et nos corps frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Je me cambrai sous l'effet et jetai ma tête en arrière.

**— Je vais venir, lui dis-je.**

Il souleva mon dos et lécha un téton... Je jouis directement... Mon corps tremblait et mes muscles se serrèrent autour de son sexe. Je le sentis jouir dans le préservatif en gémissant très fort... Il se laissa aller doucement sur moi et m'embrassa... Enfin effleura mes lèvres des siennes.

Il se retira peu de temps après, il retira le préservatif, le mit dans un mouchoir en papier et le jeta à la poubelle.

**— Je reviens, me dit-il.**

Il m'embrassa et partit dans la salle de bain.

**PVD Axel. **

Je venais de lui faire l'amour et tout s'était bien passé, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'amour et de plaisir en même temps. Je me levai et partis dans la salle de bain. Je fis passer un peu d'eau froide sur mon visage et me lavai le sexe avant de mettre un boxer propre.

Je retournai dans la chambre, elle avait mis une petite nuisette noire et m'attendait, elle était magnifique.

**— Il est 2h30, tu es fatigué, lui dis-je.****  
****— Oui, tu as raison.**

Je me mis sous les draps, elle posa directement sa tête contre mon torse et ses jambes entre les miennes.

**— Merci, dit-elle au bout de cinq minutes.****  
****— Merci à toi de m'avoir poussé.****  
****— Je recommencerai.****  
****— Je te fais confiance.**

Elle rigola.

**— Je t'aime.****  
****— Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui dis-je.**

Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard et je ne tardai pas à la rejoindre... Bercé par son souffle régulier.


	13. Chapter 12

Je me réveillai doucement. Je sentais les mains d'Axel, me caressant tendrement le ventre et remontant doucement vers ma poitrine. J'ouvris les yeux. Il me regardait et me fit un petit sourire.

**— Salut, lui dis-je.****  
****— Bonjour.****  
****— J'aime beaucoup ce genre de réveil.****  
****— J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois. **

J'avais tellement hâte qu'il y ait déjà une prochaine fois.

**— Il est quelle heure ? Demandais-je.****  
****— 11 h.****  
****— Déjà !****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?****  
****— Non, dix minutes.**

Il se pencha et me fit un baiser sur le haut de la poitrine et remonta doucement vers mon visage. Il caressa ma joue avec son nez et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. C'était le meilleur réveil que j'avais eu, j'étais dans ses bras, il m'embrassait et m'aimait.

**— On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je.****  
****— Vu qu'on est le 1er, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura quelque chose d'ouvert.****  
****— Oh !****  
****— Mais on peut se faire masser si tu veux ici et il y a un hammam et une petite piscine. ****  
****— Ça me plait bien.****  
****— À moi aussi.**

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. On s'embrassa pendant un long moment, profitant de ce moment d'intimité. Cette nuit avait été une nuit magique, il avait accepté de me faire l'amour et il avait été merveilleux.

Je me sentais encore sur un petit nuage et à des milliers de kilomètres de la réalité, plus personne et plus rien de comptait à part lui et moi et ce lit fabuleux.

Il arrêta notre baiser en premier et, cinq secondes plus tard, on toqua à la porte.

**— J'y vais, me dit-il.**

Il remit son boxer et partit ouvrir. C'était une femme de 27 ou 28 ans qui entra avec un chariot.

**— Bonjour, je vous rapporte votre petit déjeuner.**  
**— Merci, dit Axel.****  
****— Bonne journée.****  
****— À vous aussi.**

Il me ramena un plateau et le mit au-dessus de mes jambes. Il était un peu en hauteur. On mangea tranquillement ensemble et parla de tout et de rien. Il faisait référence à notre nuit et je voyais qu'il était heureux d'être parvenu à passer ce cap.

On mit le charriot devant la porte et partit dans la salle de bain, on se brossa les dents et partit sous la douche. Il y avait toujours cette tension entre nous, le sexe étant assez difficile, enfin pour lui. Il n'était pas interdit, mais Axel avait une vision des choses assez dramatique, je trouvais. Il était persuadé qu'un jour j'attraperais cette maladie par sa faute.

Il me regardait intensément pendant que je me lavais et lui parlais. Il se lavait aussi et se contenta d'écouter, il était très patient avec moi et j'avais l'impression de ne pas le mériter des fois.

**— Il y a des massages au chocolat, lui dis-je.****  
****— Oui, j'ai lu ça.****  
****— Et si on veut, on peut se faire les massages, on serait que deux dans la pièce.**

Je le regardai d'un air innocent, mais il n'était pas dupe, il me sourit, et se mit sous le jet d'eau avec moi.

**— Quand tu me regardes comme ça, c'est que tu as une idée derrière la tête.****  
****— Je veux juste être avec toi et j'adore le chocolat**.

Il rit et m'embrassa dans le cou, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'approchai de moi.

**— Je t'aime, murmurais-je.****  
****— Je t'aime, aussi.**

Il glissa ses mains dans mon dos, doucement, ce qui avait l'habitude de me donner plein de petits papillons dans le bas-ventre. Ses mains étaient parfaites et encore plus lorsqu'elles étaient sur mon corps.

Il caressa doucement le bas de mon dos et passa ses doigts sur mes fesses tout en m'embrassant l'épaule tendrement. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur mes cuisses pour remonter vers mes hanches, puis mon ventre. Ses pouces faisaient de petits cercles.

Je commençais à m'exciter en sentant toutes ses caresses. Je fis glisser ma langue sur son épaule et remontais vers son cou. Je coupai l'eau et le fis sortir de la douche. Je l'embrassais toujours quand il me souleva sur lui. Je sentis toute son envie contre mes fesses. Je bougeais mes hanches contre lui. Il gémit doucement et me fit allonger sur le lit.

Je pris les commandes et me mis sur lui. Je pris un préservatif dans le tiroir.

**— Lara, je ne suis pas sur...****  
****— Tu n'as pas intérêt à arrêter maintenant Axel, lui dis-je en lui embrassant le torse.****  
****— C'est juste, que...**

Je me relevai et m'approchai de ses lèvres.

**— Que, rien du tout, laisse-toi faire, c'est notre weekend.**

Je fis glisser le préservatif sur son sexe et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que, soit, je le fis entrer en moi. Il ferma les yeux et gémit mon prénom. Je fis de même avec le sien une fois qu'il était totalement en moi.

Je mis mes mains sur son torse et commençai des vas et-vient lent, il caressa mes cuisses puis mes fesses et ses mains restèrent sur mes hanches.

Il se releva un peu pour que son visage soit en face du mien, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et posai mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

Je commençai à bouger lentement, je me collai encore plus à lui. Je pouvais ressentir tout l'amour qu'il me portait et je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis de moi. Je l'aimais d'une telle façon que je ne pensais même pas que ça pouvait exister. J'avais trouvé celui qui me correspondait, celui qui était fait pour moi.

Ses gestes étaient tendres et doux, il était patient, il était tout. À cet instant précis, il était toute ma vie. Je le regardai dans les yeux, je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

**— Lara.****  
****— Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement**.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Il mit sa main dans mes cheveux et me caressa doucement.

**— Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Ces mots déclenchèrent quelque chose en moi. Je ne pouvais expliquer quoi, mais je savais que c'était merveilleux. Je n'avais que 17 ans et j'aimais un garçon de tout mon être.

Nous fîmes l'amour lentement, doucement, et ce fut magique. Il l'avait ressenti aussi, j'en étais certaine.

Quand je posai ma tête sur son torse, je pus entendre son cœur battre rapidement. Il effleura à peine mon dos de ses doigts...

**— Axel ?****  
****— Oui.****  
****— J'aimerais aller faire ce massage au chocolat.****  
****— D'accord. **

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années nous montra une pièce et le chocolat qui était occupé de chauffer. Nous avions 1 heure de tranquillité.

Nous étions en peignoir et elle nous avait conseillé de mettre un maillot de bain. Je m'assis sur la table de massage et Axel vint se mettre entre mes jambes. Il enleva mon peignoir et le mit plus loin. Il enleva le sien également.

**— Alors ? Par où on commence ? Dit-il.****  
****— Hum..., le visage.****  
****— Allons-y, pour le visage. **

Il prit un peu de chocolat sur ses doigts et en mit un peu sur mon nez, mes joues, mes lèvres et il traça ma mâchoire.

**— Et après ? Demanda-t-il.****  
****— Surprends-moi.**

Il reprit du chocolat et fit une ligne sur mes épaules. Il enleva mon haut de maillot de bain et m'allongea sur la table. Il vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi et posa ses deux mains près de mon visage.

Il mit le pot près de lui et commença à m'en mettre sur tout le haut du corps. Il utilisait uniquement ses doigts et cela me rendait folle.

**— Axel... le chocolat sèche.****  
****— Mais, non.**

Il me sourit et se pencha afin de m'embrasser. Tout le haut de mon corps étant recouvert de chocolat, il s'en mit aussi quand il posa son torse contre le mien. La sensation était très agréable. Il m'embrassait langoureusement et lécha en même temps le chocolat qui se trouvait sur mes lèvres.

**— Délicieux, me dit-il.**

Je lui souris et prit un peu de chocolat dans le pot. Il était toujours sur moi et posa ses avant-bras à côté de mon visage. Je fis glisser mes doigts enduits de chocolat sur ses lèvres et son menton.

Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres. Le chocolat était délicieux, mais rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais lorsque je l'embrassais. Il me faisait toujours autant d'effet et je priais pour que cet effet ne s'arrête jamais.

Lorsque j'étais avec lui, je sentais comme des millions de fourmis dans l'estomac. Lorsqu'il me touchait et m'effleurait, mon cœur s'emballait. Lorsqu'il me parlait d'un peu trop près, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, l'embrassé. Lorsqu'il me regardait, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. Lorsqu'il me souriait, je me sentais heureuse et incroyablement bien, mais tout ça n'était rien avec le moment où il me disait, « _je t'aime _». Tout ce que je ressentais, les fourmis dans l'estomac, le cœur qui s'emballe, l'envie de l'embrasser, de le regarder, un sentiment de bonheur intense, tout ça était réuni en même temps... Je ne pouvais pas être mieux qu'avec lui.

Après avoir mis assez de chocolat sur notre corps, il me fit un massage. Je lui en fis un aussi et goutai un peu sa peau. Mon taux de sucre devait être monté en flèche avec tout ce chocolat, mais c'était tellement bon que je n'aurais arrêté pour rien au monde.

**— On va prendre une douche maintenant, lui dis-je.****  
****— Ouais.**

On se lavait mutuellement et, une heure plus tard, une femme toqua et entra.

**— J'espère que vous avez apprécié.****  
****— Oui, merci, dit Axel.**

On retourna dans la chambre, et l'on se changea.

**— On va à la piscine ? Demandais-je.****  
****— Oh ! ... J'aurais bien voulu rester avec toi dans la chambre**.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et effleura mes lèvres des siennes.

**— Hum... Ça me parait bien**.

J'approchai mon visage du sien et l'embrassai tendrement. Il m'allongea sur le lit et me déshabilla.

**— J'ai envie de toi, me dit-il en m'embrassant le cou.**

Ces quelques mots m'excitèrent, d'un seul coup. Pour seule réponse, je l'embrassai langoureusement et le déshabilla... On passa un moment plus qu'agréable... Rien que tous les deux.

**— Il est déjà 18 h, Lara.****  
****— Oui, je sais.****  
****— Et on a 2 h de route.**

Je fis une petite moue triste, mais sortie du lit. Je fermai mon sac et on partit. Cet endroit allait me manquer.

Vers 19h30, on s'arrêta dans un Mac Do... On commanda des frites avec hamburger et nous reprîmes la route.

**— On reprend le 7, lui dis-je.****  
****— Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas envie.****  
****— On devrait aller voir Philippe.****  
****— Quand ?****  
****— Demain.****  
****— Hum...****  
****— Il doit être seul.**

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre.

**— J'ai passé un weekend vraiment génial, lui dis-je.**

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

**— Moi aussi.****  
****— C'était plus que génial.****  
****— Je suis content que ça t'ait plu.****  
****— Tu veux rire ! C'était le meilleur des weekends.**

Nous étions au feu rouge, il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement.

**— Je t'aime.****  
****— Je t'aime, aussi.**

Il caressa mon nez avec le sien et me fit un doux baiser. On se détacha lorsqu'on entendit un homme crier que c'était vert.

Nous rigolâmes et je démarrai. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et la caressa lentement.

**— Il faudra que je fasse aussi quelque chose ce weekend, lui dis-je.****  
****— Tu n'es pas obligé, on pourrait faire comme d'habitude.****  
****— Non, je vais trouver.****  
****— OK. **

Je lui souris et je m'aperçus que j'étais devant chez lui. Je faisais cette route presque tous les jours et j'avais l'habitude maintenant, je ne faisais plus attention.

**— On se voit demain, lui dis-je.****  
****— Quelle heure ?****  
****— 13 h ?****  
****— OK.****  
****— On ira chercher un petit cadeau, pour Nouvel An.****  
****— Si tu veux.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai un peu plus vers moi.

**— Merci pour ce weekend.****  
****— De rien.****  
****— Merci pour tout.****  
****— De rien.**

Il rigola et m'embrassa, il passa sa main sur ma joue puis dans mes cheveux.

**— Ma mère est surement occupée de nous regarder, dit-il.****  
****— Elle doit sauter de joie.**

Il me sourit et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir.

**— Je t'aime, princesse.****  
****— Moi aussi, je t'aime**


	14. Chapter 13

**Mercredi 9 janvier **

Les cours avaient repris depuis 3 jours, les choses n'avaient toujours pas changé. Bon, certaines personnes ne faisaient plus trop attention, mais d'autres nous regardaient toujours comme des bêtes de foire. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Nathalie depuis maintenant 2 semaines. Elle trainait avec les autres et je fus vraiment déçue de sa réaction.

Ma sœur faisait des efforts et l'appelait maintenant Axel au lieu « du solitaire ». Ma mère acceptait un peu mieux, mais ce n'était pas gagné. Mon père ne voulait même pas en entendre parler.

**— S'il pose un pied ici, je m'en vais, m'avait-il dit.**

Je comprenais leur réaction, mais Axel n'était pas méchant. Il était même parfait. Il avait juste cette maladie. Ma mère m'avait cuisinée pour notre weekend et malgré mon entêtement à dire que « _non, nous n'avions rien fait _» elle n'était pas dupe. Elle m'avait souri et m'avait dit « _si tu as besoin de préservatifs, il y en a dans l'armoire près de la télé _».

Axel était heureux, il ne faisait plus attention aux autres et n'avait plus peur du regard des autres lorsque je l'embrassais.

Tout ça pour dire... tout va bien. Enfin, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Axel et moi étions ensemble.

**— Lara, lève-toi.****  
****— Hum...**

J'ouvris les yeux et vis ma sœur devant mon lit.

**— Quoi ?****  
****— Nathalie est là.****  
****— Quoi ?****  
****— Nath, elle est en bas.**

J'ouvris les yeux et sortie du lit. Il était 7 h. J'attachai mes cheveux et descendis avec ma sœur.

**— Oh ! Bien dormit ma chérie ?****  
****— Oui, maman.****  
****— Je t'ai fait un petit déjeuner. ****  
****— Je n'ai pas faim.**

Je voyais Nathalie devant moi et je fus dégoutée de la revoir. Après deux semaines, elle se pointait chez moi sans rien dire avant.

**— Salut, Lara.**

Je ne dis rien et ma mère vit mon visage changer.

**— Je vais vous laisser.**

On entendit uniquement les gouttes d'eau taper sur le fond du lavabo.

**— Heu... Je voulais juste m'excuser.****  
****— Ça fait deux semaines que tu ne m'adresses même plus la parole.****  
****— Je suis vraiment désolée.****  
****— Que tout le monde me rejette, je m'en fous, mais ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Comment t'as pu faire ça ? **

Je voyais qu'elle n'était pas bien, elle avait ses cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche et elle ne s'était pas maquillée.

**— Tu me manques Lara.****  
****— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ?****  
****— J'avais surement peur d'être rejetée.**

Elle l'avait dit tellement bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

**— Ils disent tellement de choses sur toi et lui. C'est une petite école et une petite ville, tout le monde parle.****  
****— Je m'en fous de ça Nathalie, dans moins de 6 mois, j'ai fini mes études et on part à l'université. La mentalité des gens d'ici est pitoyable. ****  
****— Je sais, je ne veux plus être mêlée à tout ça.**

Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle resserra sa prise tellement fort que je commençai à avoir mal, mais je m'en foutais. Je tenais ma meilleure amie dans mes bras.

**— Pardonne-moi Lara.****  
****— Promets-moi que tu ne t'éloigneras plus, lui demandais-je.****  
****— J'ai quitté le groupe, je ne veux plus être avec eux.**

Je la regardai et lui souris.

**— Il y a encore une place à notre table.****  
****— Axel ne va rien dire ?****  
****— Bien sûr que non.**

Elle me sourit.

**— Bon, je vais rentrer et me changer.****  
****— Ouais, moi aussi, je vais me laver.****  
****— On se voit à l'école.****  
****— 8 h, je serai là, lui dis-je.****  
****— OK. À t'al.****  
****— Ouais.**

Elle partit, me laissant, là, dans la cuisine. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir et sur le coup je lui ai pardonné, mais son absence m'avait fait beaucoup de mal.

Je me lavai et m'habilla.

**— Je peux venir avec toi aujourd'hui ? Demanda ma sœur.****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Tu vas le chercher ?****  
****— Comme tous les matins.****  
****— Oh ! **

On sortit et elle se mit directement à l'arrière.

**— Il est comment ?****  
****— Axel ?****  
****— Oui.****  
****— Heu... il est très bien. ****  
****— Il est gentil ?****  
****— Oui.****  
****— Vous l'avez déjà fait ?****  
****— Annissa, ça ne te regarde pas.****  
****— Oh ! S'il te plait, on parle de ça avec sa sœur, non ?****  
****— Pas quand sa sœur va tout répéter à ses crétins de copains.****  
****— Je ne dirai rien.**

Je regardai dans le rétroviseur et elle me regardait. Elle attendait une réponse.

**— Oui, on l'a déjà fait.****  
****— Ce weekend ? Ou avant ?****  
****— Ce weekend.****  
****— Je le savais.****  
****— Non, tu ne le savais pas.**

Elle rigola et vint mettre sa tête à côté de moi.

**— Je veux tout savoir.****  
****— Tu ne sauras rien de plus.****  
****— Hum... c'était bien au moins ? **

Je me demandais bien si elle l'avait déjà faite ma sœur, on ne parlait jamais de ça. J'avais eu Maxime et il n'hésitait pas à parler de notre vie sexuelle, toute l'école était au courant et ma sœur avait dû avoir quelques échos.

**— oui c'était bien.****  
****— Seulement bien ?****  
****— Si je te dis plus que parfait, tu me lâches ?****  
****— Oui.****  
****— Alors, c'était plus que parfait.**

Elle me sourit.

**— Je ne le vois pas coucher avec une fille.****  
****— Et toi ? Dis-moi.****  
****— Quoi ?****  
****— Tu as 16 ans. Tu l'as déjà fait ?**

Elle baissa la tête et je vis son visage devenir un peu rouge.

**— Annissa.****  
****— Non, je l'ai, jamais fais.****  
****— Et pourquoi tu rougis?****  
****— Car, toi, tu l'as fait à 16 ans.****  
****— Et ?****  
****— Je ne veux pas être plus vieille que toi.****  
****— Tu as 16 ans et demi, tu le feras plus tard que moi de toute façon. Je l'ai fait le jour de mon anniversaire.****  
****— Sérieux ?****  
****— Oui, une catastrophe, je regrette.****  
****— Pourquoi ?**

Elle semblait vraiment passionnée par ma vie sexuelle.

**— Maxime ne l'avait pas fait avant et ne le croit pas s'il te dit que si. Il n'était pas très doué.****  
****— Pourtant, Lucie dit qu'il est plutôt bien.****  
****— Vers la fin, il était plutôt pas mal en effet, mais je l'ai quitté à ce moment-là. Pas de bol. **

Elle rigola et moi avec.

**— Et comment est Axel ?****  
****— Tu peux garder un secret ?****  
****— Oui.****  
****— Il est vraiment parfait. Il est tendre, doux et je me sens entière avec lui. Il est prévenant et ne pense pas qu'à lui. Il m'a fait découvrir quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. ****  
****— C'est quoi ?****  
****— L'amour et le vrai plaisir. Je n'ai peut être que 17 ans, mais si un jour tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'aime autant qu'il m'aime et que tu aimes autant que je l'aime alors tu pourras le faire sans le regretté plus tard. **

On était arrivé devant chez Axel, il sortit et me sourit.

**— Je tiendrai ma langue, mais maintenant je ne le vois plus comme avant.**

Je rigolais pendant qu'Axel entrait.

**— Salut.****  
****— Salut.****  
****— Bonjour, Annissa.****  
****— Salut, Axel**.

Il m'embrassa, mais son baiser était plus rapide que, les autres fois, ma sœur devait surement le gêner. En même temps, elle nous regardait, non, nous fixaient sans jamais cligner des yeux.

**— Ça va ? Demandais-je.****  
****— Ouais et toi ?****  
****— Oui, Nathalie est venue ce matin.**

Je le sentis se tendre.

**— Oh !****  
****— Elle s'est excusée de ne pas m'avoir parlé ces deux dernières semaines.****  
****— Et qu'as-tu dit ?**

Je le regardai et soufflai.

**— Tu lui as pardonné ?****  
****— C'est toujours ma meilleure amie.****  
****— Oui, je comprends.**

Ma sœur se rapprocha de nous et demanda à Axel;

**— Alors Axel, votre petit weekend c'est bien passé ?****  
****— Heu... oui c'était très bien, merci.**

Je me garai sur le parking et ma sœur sortit.

**— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Bye, vous deux**.

Axel me regarda et je me forçai à rire un petit peu.

**— Tu lui as raconté ?****  
****— Elle m'a demandé comment c'était.****  
****— Et ?****  
****— Je lui ai seulement dit que c'était génial.**

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Un baiser plus long et langoureux que tout à l'heure. J'agrippai ses cheveux et approcha son corps du mien. Il caressa mes cheveux et ma cuisse avec envie.

**— Si tu veux, on peut sécher les cours, lui dis-je entre deux baisers.****  
****— Je voulais simplement te dire bonjour correctement.**

Je lui souris et lui caressa la joue.

**— Allons-y, dit-il.****  
****— On a fini à midi aujourd'hui.****  
****— Ouais.**

On sortit de la voiture et je vis Nathalie posée sur sa voiture. Quand elle me vit, un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage.

**— Je vais en cours, on se voit dans 2 heures, dit Axel.****  
****— OK, à tout à l'heure.**

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et partit. Il passa devant Nathalie et lui dit bonjour. Elle répondit et fut un peu étonnée.

**— On a deux heures d'histoire, lui dis-je.****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Allez, viens.**

Je la pris par le bras et on partit en cours... Je ne voulais pas la perdre


	15. Chapter 14

**mardi 12 février**

_**PVD Axel**_

Nous avions une semaine de vacance et je fus vraiment très heureux qu'elle tombe maintenant, car demain c'était l'anniversaire de Lara et dans deux jours, la Saint-Valentin. Je n'aurais jamais cru fêter la Saint-Valentin avec quelqu'un. Et, sachant que ça allait, être avec Lara me fit vraiment plaisir. J'étais vraiment heureux.

Nathalie et sa sœur l'avait emmené de force faire les boutiques. J'étais plus ou moins content car je pouvais réserver une table dans un petit restaurant et mes parents ainsi que mon frère seraient absents dans la nuit du 13 au 14. J'avais la maison pour moi tout seul.

J'avais décidé de faire son anniversaire toute la journée, l'emmener diner puis vers minuit lui dire bonne Saint-Valentin et lui donner son deuxième cadeau.

**— On va te laisser la maison, me dit ma mère.****  
****— Merci.****  
****— Il y a des bougies dans l'armoire et de l'encens, tu m'as dit qu'elle aimait l'encens à la rose.****  
****— Oui, c'est vrai.****  
****— J'en ai acheté.**

Ma mère était plus surexcitée que moi. Elle avait acheté quelques petites choses romantiques comme elle appelait ça.

**— Je vais changer tes draps aussi.****  
****— Maman, s'il te plait.****  
****— Oh ! Désolée.**

Je voulais que, lorsqu'on entrerait, elle sente l'odeur de l'encens et que les bougies fussent allumées. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle serait à la maison pour tout allumer et que 10 minutes avant je devais envoyer un message. Elle était heureuse pour moi et j'en fus très heureux.

Durant toute la journée, je planifiai ma journée du lendemain. La table était prête, et ses deux cadeaux aussi. Pour ses 18 ans, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de fête. Elle voulait uniquement être avec moi et qu'on se fasse une journée rien que tous les deux.

Nathalie m'avait demandé d'être chez Lara pour 18heures, elle allait se préparer et après on pourrait aller dîner. Je me sentais tout con d'être aussi stressé. Mon anniversaire était que le 13 mai et personne à part mes parents ne me l'avait fêté l'année passée.

Mais cette année, elle sera là.

**_Mercredi 13 février. _**

_**PVD Lara**_

Mon portable sonna à minuit et une minute. J'allais engueuler la personne qui m'avait réveillée au milieu de mon rêve, d'un magnifique rêve, mais je me calmai en voyant le nom d'Axel s'afficher.

«_ Oui, je sais tu dois me haïr, mais je voulais être le premier à te dire _**_BON ANNIVERSAIRE _**_ma chérie. Pour tes 18 ans, je t'ai réservé plein de petites choses. On se voit à 11 heures. Met un jean et pas de talon mon cœur. Je t'aime._ »

Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me préparait encore ? Je me rendormis en pensant à lui. Je lui envoyai bien sûr un petit message.

« _Je ne te hais pas... j'ai hâte de te voir... encore 10 heures... tu es le premier et je suis très contente... je t'aime à tout à l'heure_ »

_**PVD Axel**_

Vers 9h30, je partis de chez moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne me chercher pour une fois je voulais juste être la pour elle, devant sa porte.

Je me sentais de plus en plus stressé maintenant, je marchais dans la rue avec un immense bouquet de fleurs, des marguerites blanches, ses préférés. J'avais pris mon appareil photo. Ma mère me l'avait offert il y a 6 mois, mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de l'utiliser.

_**PVD Lara**_

J'étais prête. J'avais mis quelques affaires dans mon sac et je descendis quand j'entendis quelqu'un sonner.

**— J'y vais, criais-je.**

J'ouvris et me retrouvai devant un immense bouquet de marguerites blanches, je les pris et vis Axel, tout sourire.

**— Bon anniversaire, mon ange.****  
****— Oh ! Merci.**

Je le fis entrer et l'embrasser passionnément. Il me prit par la taille et me colla à lui.

**— Elles sont magnifiques.****  
****— Je suis content que tu aimes.****  
****— Où va-t-on ?****  
****— Tu es prête ?****  
****— Oui, je vais mettre ça dans l'eau, attends.**

Ma mère me prit le bouquet et dit bonjour à Axel.

**— Je m'en charge, vas-y.****  
****— À demain, maman.****  
****— À demain.**

On monta dans ma voiture...

_**PVD Axel**_

**— Bon où va-t-on ?**

Je lui montrai deux billets et elle sauta de joie.

**— Dans un parc d'attractions ?****  
****— Tu m'as donné l'idée quand tu m'as dit, il y a deux jours que tu aimerais y aller.****  
****— Je l'ai dit exprès.**

Elle était vraiment très maligne, cette fille.

**— Eh ben on y va, dit-elle tout excité.**

À peine arrivé, on fit la file.

**-Ça va être génial, me dit-elle.****  
****-On va bien s'amuser.****  
****— Je n'ai plus mis les pieds dans ce parc depuis 4 ans.**

Elle m'embrassa et nous entrâmes. On fit une photo ensemble.

**— Les photos seront exposées vers 16 h à la sortie, nous dit un homme.****  
****— Oh ! Merci.**

Il était déjà 11 h et on fit un premier jeu. Je l'emmenais dans la grande roue, mais je fus surpris de la voir paniquer tout en haut.

**— C'est vraiment haut, hein ?****  
****— Tu as peur ?****  
****— Quoi ? Mais non.**

Elle regarda en bas et souffla. Elle m'emmena dans les montages russes et elle acheta toutes les photos où l'on était dessus. Je la prenais en photo et elle me prenait en photo un peu partout. J'avais déjà 20 photos de nous deux et, vers 13 h, on partit manger une frite avec hamburger.

**— C'est parfait, me dit-elle.****  
****— Je ne me suis pas amusé depuis longtemps.****  
****— Je t'aime, merci beaucoup.****  
****— Moi, aussi je t'aime et la journée n'est pas finie.**

Je me levai et jetai les déchets, je partis directement, elle me regardait et souriait.

**— Et c'est quoi, les autres trucs que tu as prévus ?****  
****— C'est une surprise.**

Elle me sauta sur le dos et on rigola comme des fous pendant un moment.

**— Oh ! S'il te plait.****  
****— Non.**

Elle se mit convenablement sur mon dos

**— Aller... Huhuuuu cheval.****  
****— Très drôle.**

Elle rigola et m'embrassa dans le cou.

**— Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime.****  
****— Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Je la portai jusqu'au prochain jeu, un truc lent et reposant. Je ne voulais pas qu'on rende tout ce qu'on venait de manger.

_**PVD Lara**_

Tout était parfait, non plus que parfait. Il était là, avec moi et je m'amusais comme une gamine de 5 ans. Il rigolait et me portait souvent. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

On mangea une barbe à papa et une pomme d'amour. On prit une glace et on avait été voir un spectacle sur glace. Il y avait une présentation à 16heures.

**— Il est 17 heures et on devrait renter.****  
****— Déjà ?****  
****— Oui, tu dois aller chez toi et te changer. Et ensuite, on part dîner.****  
****— Où ?****  
****— C'est une surprise. **

Je lui souris et partis directement vers la sortie.

**— Tu viens ?**

Il rigola et on sortit. On chercha notre photo et Axel l'a pris. Je pris le porte-clefs qui était avec.

**— On aura tous les deux la même photo, me dit-il.****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Allons-y maintenant.****  
****— C'est parti.**

J'avais quelques peluches, des dizaines de photos de nous, des images de notre merveilleuse journée et je savais que ça n'allait pas être fini maintenant.

Heureusement qu'on s'arrêtait chez moi, car je devais prendre son cadeau, enfin ses cadeaux. Demain, ça allait être la Saint-Valentin et je ne voulais pas oublier de lui faire plaisir.

**— Ton père est là ? Demanda Axel.****  
****— Non, il travaille jusqu'à 20 heures.****  
****— OK. ****  
****— Rentre.**

_**PVD Axel**_

On entra et Lara fut étonnée de voir Nathalie.

**— Bon anniversaire, ma puce.****  
****— Merci, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?****  
****— Je vais t'aider à te préparer. **

Elles montèrent à l'étage et je les entendis rigoler. Sa mère vint me voir.

**— Alors cette journée ?****  
****— Parfaite.****  
****— Ton costume est dans ma chambre.****  
****— Merci.**

J'avais demandé à sa mère si je pouvais me changer ici. Aller en jean n'était pas très confortable. Je pris une douche rapide avec l'autorisation de sa mère et me changeai, je pouvais les entendre rire et parler.

Je descendis et l'entendis dans le salon.

**— Elle est très heureuse, me dit sa mère.****  
****— J'espère, je fais tout pour.****  
****— Je voulais juste te demander de faire attention à elle. Vous êtes ensemble depuis maintenant 5 mois et je ne suis pas stupide, vous avez 18 ans et le sexe est très important dans la vie, mais s'il vous plait faites attention. ****  
****— On fait très attention, je vous promets de ne jamais lui faire de mal. ****  
****— Merci, Axel. Tu es un garçon bien et tu aimes ma fille, mais elle est jeune et elle a toute la vie devant elle. ****  
****— Oui, je sais.**

Je baissai la tête en pensant qu'à 40 ans, je risquais déjà de ne plus être sur cette terre. Mais je devais penser au moment présent et pour le moment je l'entendis descendre.

Elle était sublime dans sa petite robe noire. Elle avait fait ses cheveux et c'était maquillé un peu. Elle sentait extrêmement bon et je dus me forcer à ne pas lui sauter dessus dans le salon au milieu de sa mère et sa meilleure amie.

**— Tu es parfaite.****  
****— Tu es très chic, toi aussi.****  
****— Merci.**

Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

**— Si j'avais su que tu prendrais une douche juste à côté de moi, je serais venue.**

On entendit sa mère tousser et se tendre. Je lui souris.

**— Ta mère n'aurait pas été de cet avis.**

Elle rigola et attendis.

**— Oh! Tiens, j'ai fait ton sac, dit Nathalie.****  
****— Merci.****  
****— Il y a un petit cadeau.****  
****— Oh ! Il ne fallait pas.****  
****— C'est pas grand-chose, tu verras.****  
****— Merci.**

Elle m'a prise dans ses bras et nous partîmes... Elle se gara devant le restaurant et me sourit.

**— Tu es prête ?****  
****— Oh ! Que oui.**

On entra et un homme nous montra nos places. Il nous donna la carte.

**— Prends ce que tu veux, lui dis-je.****  
****— Axel, c'est... Enfin, ce n'est pas donné.****  
****— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Prends tout ce que tu veux.**

Elle sourit et choisit sa boisson et son plat.

**— Pas d'entrée ?****  
****— Après tout ce que j'ai mangé aujourd'hui, je ne préfère pas, me dit-elle.****  
****— D'accord.**

Elle prit des Saint-Jacques avec des petits légumes et moi du saumon.

**— Je pense passer mon permis, lui dis-je.****  
****— C'est vrai ?****  
****— Oui, j'étudie le code et je pense le passer dans quelques jours. ****  
****— Et la pratique ?****  
****— Je vais prendre des cours.****  
****— Je pourrais t'apprendre.****  
****— Tu n'as pas le permis depuis assez longtemps.****  
****— On ira sur un parking privé et je t'apprendrai les bases.****  
****— D'accord.**

Un serveur vint nous apporter nos boissons.

**— C'est magnifique en tout cas, me dit-elle.****  
****— Pas, autant que toi.**

Elle rougit un peu et me sourit.

**— Je voulais te le donner quand on rentre, mais je pense que c'est le bon moment.**

Je sortis une boite rectangulaire et la fis glisser jusqu'à elle.

**— Oh ! Axel, tu n'aurais pas dû. ****  
****— Joyeux anniversaire.****  
****— Je pensais que les cadeaux, c'était tout ça, me dit-elle en montrant le restaurant.**

Elle enleva le nœud et ouvrit la boite. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

**— Il est magnifique.****  
****— J'avais opté pour un collier, mais j'ai vu que tu ne quittais jamais celui-là.****  
****— C'est à ma grand-mère.****  
****— Et une bague ferait trop... disons trop...****  
****— Un bracelet, c'est parfait, je n'en ai pas.****  
****— J'ai vu ça.**

_**PVD Lara**_

Il me mit le bracelet, il était parfait, je vis que c'était de l'or blanc. Il avait dû payer une fortune, mais je ne dis rien, il n'aimait pas parler d'argent quand il s'agissait d'un cadeau. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue.

**— Il est magnifique.****  
****— J'avais peur que tu le trouves... Enfin pas à ton gout.****  
****— Tu veux rire, il est waw !**

Le serveur vint nous rapporter nos plats. On mangea et parla de tout et de rien. Il rigolait et me dévorait des yeux. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure en pensant à mon petit sous-vêtement que j'avais mis, rien que pour lui.

Je ne pris pas de dessert par peur d'exploser. Axel paya la note et nous partîmes. Je vis Axel envoyer un message et fourrai son portable dans sa poche.

**— C'était qui ?****  
****— Mon frère.**

Il l'avait dit un peu trop vite, mais je ne fis pas attention... Je roulai et lorsqu'on arriva chez lui il m'ouvrit et me fit entrer en premier.


	16. Chapter 15

**_PVD Lara_**

23h30

Le spectacle était parfait. Il y avait une lumière tamisée, des bougies partout ainsi qu'une merveilleuse odeur de rose dans toute la maison.

**— C'est magnifique.****  
****— C'est ma mère.****  
****— C'était pour ça le message ?****  
****— Oui.**

Je m'approchai de lui et posai mon sac au sol. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

**— Merci, c'est le plus beau des anniversaires.****  
****— De rien.**

Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai. Il répondit à mon baiser directement, ses mains vinrent se loger sur mon dos. J'approchai mon corps du sien et mis mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il fit glisser lentement ses mains sur mes fesses.

Je sentis sa langue sur ma lèvre, j'ouvris la bouche et partis caresser sa langue avec la mienne. Ce baiser prenait de plus en plus de fougue et de passion.

**— Et si on montait ? Me dit-il.**

J'attendais ça depuis un moment déjà et ne me fis pas prier. On monta à l'étage et je fus surprise de voir que dans sa chambre aussi il y avait cette même ambiance. Il y avait des pétales de rose au sol et des bougies allumées.

**— Ma mère s'est lâchée.****  
**  
Je rigolai et pris une rose qui était sur le lit.

**— C'est parfait**.

Je lui demandai où se trouvait la salle de bain et prit mon sac avec moi.

—** Je ne serai pas longue.****  
****— Prends ton temps.**

Je l'embrassai et partit dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris le sac et vis une petite nuisette au-dessus du mont.

Nathalie, bien sûr. Je la pris et la regarda. En effet, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Je me rendis compte qu'elle suivait avec mes sous-vêtements. La marque était la même, et la couleur aussi. Elle l'avait pris en cachette hier.

_Merci, Nathalie_, dis-je tout bas. Je la mis et me parfumai un peu. Je me brossai les dents et vérifia un peu le maquillage. Je sortis et entrai dans la pièce. Il avait enlevé sa veste et déboutonné quelques boutons de sa chemise.

Quand il me vit, je le vis déglutir difficilement et retenir sa respiration.

**— Tu aimes ?****  
****— Oh... heu... **

Il souffla et regarda mes jambes.

**— Tu sais que tu as les plus belles jambes du monde.****  
****— Hum... Oui.**

Il rigola et s'approcha de moi. Il ferma la porte et, avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose, il m'embrassa passionnément. Je remarquai qu'il s'était lavé les dents et avait remis un peu de son parfum.

Ses mains se mirent sur mes fesses et il me porta sur lui. Je m'agrippais à lui et lui embrassait le cou avec envie. Nous n'avions pas trop eu l'occasion de refaire l'amour depuis notre weekend et ça me manquait terriblement.

Il m'allongea doucement sur le lit et vint se mettre sur moi, j'adorais sentir son corps se poser sur le mien. Il m'embrassa passionnément et caressa ma cuisse avec autant de passion. Une passion que je ne connaissais pas chez lui. Pas encore.

Il regarda son réveil et on vit 00h03.

**— Bonne Saint-Valentin, mon ange.****  
****— Bonne Saint-Valentin, lui dis-je.**

Il m'embrassa fougueusement et me caressa le corps. Je défis sa chemise et la jeta par terre. Je respirais plus vite et mon corps se réchauffait. Je sentis toute son envie contre moi et j'avais hâte qu'il me fasse l'amour.

**— Axel.****  
****— Hum...****  
****— Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plait. **

Il s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se mit à genoux et m'approcha de lui. Il caressa mes cuisses et remonta doucement, il prit ma petite nuisette en même temps et l'enleva. Il parsema mon corps de baisers et s'arrêta sur l'un de mes seins. Il le caressa à travers mon sous-vêtement, je gémis doucement. Je sentis sa main dans mon dos et il le dégrafa.

**— Ah ! Lara.**

Il lécha mon mamelon durci et le prit en bouche. Je gémis doucement et fermai les yeux. C'était tout simplement délicieux. Il fit les mêmes gestes à l'autre et descendis doucement sur mon ventre. Il me caressa les hanches et fit passer son nez sur mon sous-vêtement maintenant trempé. Il embrassa mon intimité à travers mon sous-vêtement et, sans m'en rendre compte, mon bassin se leva légèrement.

— huuuuuuuuuummm ! Axel.

Il écarta mon sous-vêtement et je sentis sa langue passer sur mon intimité avec une lenteur calculée. Il finit par l'enlever et revint m'embrasser. Je lui enlevai son pantalon avec rapidité et son boxer par la même occasion.

Je me mis sur lui et l'embrassai. Son sexe était dur et tendu, je fis pour le faire entrer, mais il m'arrêta à bout de souffle.

**— Attends.****  
****— Quoi ?**

Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié le préservatif. Il en prit un dans son armoire.

**— Désolée.****  
****— Il ne faut pas oublier ce genre de chose.**

Je l'embrassai doucement.

**— Désolée.****  
****— N'oublie pas, s'il te plait.****  
****— Je ferai attention.**

Je lui mis et le fit entrer en moi. Nous gémîmes tous les deux fortement. Il s'accrocha à mes hanches et je commençais à bouger de façon lente, mais il me donna un rythme légèrement plus rapide.

**— Ah, putain !**

Je m'appuyais sur son ventre et je sentis qu'il contractait ses muscles de temps en temps. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'approcha de lui. Il m'embrassa longuement et gémit sur ma bouche quand je lui donnai un coup de reins plus puissant.

**— Aaahhh Axel !**

Il vint se mettre sur moi et m'embrassa dans le cou. Ses mouvements étaient plus rapides et légèrement plus brutaux, mais j'adorais ça.

**— Aaaahh continue !**

Il me donna un coup de reins puissant... Je m'accrochai à son dos et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

**— Plus fort.****  
****— Ah, Lara **!

Je mis mes jambes sur lui et le senti entré encore un peu plus.

**— Ah, putain, gémit-il.**

Il se fit plus rapide et les sensations étaient magiques.

**— Ah... ne t'arrête pas..., ah oui... plus vite.**

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et posa sa main près de moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait aller plus vite qu'à ce moment-là.

**— Lara, je... ah... aaaaahhh **!

Il avait joui dans un long gémissement... je le suivis une seconde plus tard... ce fut un orgasme sensationnel. Jamais je n'avais joui comme ça.

À bout de souffle, il se retira et enleva le préservatif. Il se remit près de moi toujours à bout de souffle.

**— Mon Dieu, dis-je.**

Il me sourit et me caressa le ventre. Il m'embrassa le corps doucement et finit par ma bouche.

**— Merci, lui dis-je.**

Il rigola et m'embrassa.

**— C'est à moi de te remercier.**

Après quelques minutes, je sentis ses doigts descendre vers mon intimité. Il caressa du bout des doigts mon ventre et effleura mes cuisses doucement. J'avais envie d'essayer plein de choses avec lui, mais en même temps, je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

—** Axel.****  
****— Oui ?****  
****— Allonge-toi**.

Je me mis sur lui et lui fis de doux baisers dans le cou.

**— Laisse-toi faire.****  
****— Lara.****  
****— Ne dis rien.**

Je pris un préservatif et il dut savoir ce que j'allais faire, car il m'arrêta.

**— Non.****  
****— Il n'y a pas de risque.**

Je fis passer sa main sur son membre et je le sentis se durcir et se tendre au fur et mesure de ma caresse. Il gémit et ferma les yeux.

**— Je veux juste te faire du bien.****  
****— Pas besoin de ça.**

Je ne l'écoutais pas et lui mis le préservatif. Je savais que les sensations n'étaient pas pareilles, mais je voulais le faire. Je voulais lui faire plaisir.

Avant qu'il puisse m'arrêter, j'enroulai ma langue autour de son sexe, il gémit et ferma les yeux. Il agrippa le drap et aidé par ses gémissements, je le pris en bouche et commença un vas et vient plus ou moins rapide.

J'avais pris un préservatif à la fraise et je fus beaucoup plus rapide dans mes mouvements. Je l'avais déjà fait et je ne trouvais pas ça si déplaisant avec un préservatif. Je n'avais pas à appréhender le moment où il allait jouir, je n'allais rien avoir en bouche de toute façon.

Je lui caressai le bas-ventre, les cuisses et les testicules doucement. Il se tendit et gémit. Je le regardai et vis quelque chose de magnifique. Il me regardait et avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

**— Ahhhh putain ! Ce n'est pas vrai !**

Je souriais intérieurement et le pris presque entièrement en bouche. Il mit sa main dans mes cheveux et me donna un rythme plus rapide. Je fus contente qu'il s'abandonne enfin et se laissa aller complètement.

Après plusieurs minutes, il vint dans le préservatif en criant mon nom. Ses muscles étaient tendus et sa poigne sur les draps était plus que forte. Il se laissa aller sur le lit et respirait rapidement.

Il enleva le préservatif et le jeta à la poubelle à côté de son lit. Je lui caressais le ventre du bout des doigts.

**— Tu vois que ça été.**

Il me fit un faible sourire puis m'embrassa. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas faire ça. Il avait toujours cette peur qui l'arrêtait.

Je le sentis caresser mes seins doucement et sa bouche fit le même chemin... Il me fit plaisir également avec sa langue et ce fut encore mieux que la dernière fois.

Je sentis sa virilité contre moi et je décidai qu'il était temps qu'on change un peu de position.

Il n'allait pas prendre les devants tant que je ne lui dirais pas, il avait bien trop peur de me brusquer et faire ce que je ne voulais pas faire.

Alors qu'il était sur moi, je le poussai un peu.

**— J'aimerais bien essayer une autre position, lui dis-je.**

Il me regarda et avala difficilement.

**— Dis-moi.**

Il était à genoux sur le lit, je me retournai, ouvris les jambes et posai mon dos contre son torse.

**— Les sensations sont formidables, lui dis-je.****  
****— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?**

Je me mis sur les mains et il prit un préservatif. Je vis qu'il le mit puis il caressa mes fesses et passa un doigt sur mon intimité.

—** Mets-toi sur tes avant-bras.**

Il me l'avait dit doucement, mais cela sonnait presque comme un ordre. Je mouillais de plus en plus et fis ce qu'il me disait. Je le sentis prendre mes hanches en main fermement.

**— Tu es prête ?**

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, je ne voulais plus de douceur, je voulais qu'il me prenne rapidement. Pour seule réponse, je poussais mes fesses contre lui.

Il entra en moi d'un coup brusque et gémit plus fort que, d'habitude, je gémis aussi et en demandais directement plus. Il bougea en moi, mais assez vite.

**— Plus vite Axel.****  
****— Comme ça ?**

Il me donna plusieurs coups rapides et je crus jouir directement, mais il ralentit peu à peu. Je soufflai et sentis qu'il m'embrassait la nuque.

**— Ta raison, cette position est parfaite.**

Je crus tomber quand je sentis sa main sur mon sein, il le malaxait durement, me faisant gémir à mon tour de plus en plus fort.

**— Ah oui ! Comme ça !**

Il poussa en moi encore une fois... deux fois et, là, je crus vraiment que mes jambes allaient lâcher. Il venait de toucher un point extrêmement sensible à l'intérieur de moi.

**— Ah, putain !**

Il avait compris, car il recommença encore et encore.

**— Je vais..., ah oui... oui !**

Dans un coup de reins, rapide, brusque... Il tapa sur ce point hautement sensible et me donna, maintenant je pouvais le dire, le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. Il vint après quelques secondes, mais je ne le sentis pas, trop absorbée par mon propre plaisir. Il se retira et je tombai sur le lit.

Sur le ventre et jambes écartées. Il tomba sur moi, mais il se retenait avec ses bras.

**— Je n'en peux plus, lui dis-je.****  
****— Je suis épuisé.**

Je rigolais et il se mit sur le dos. Je le regardais, toujours sur le ventre et lui sourit.

**— Tu viens de me donner le meilleur des orgasmes qu'une femme puisse rêver.****  
****— Ne crois pas que je ne recommencerai pas.****  
****— J'espère que non, j'ai adoré.**

Il m'embrassa et on se mit sous les couvertures. Il mit un boxer et moi mon sous-vêtement en dentelle.

**— Dort bien ma belle.****  
****— Merci, Axel.****  
****— De rien... ****  
****— Je te donnerai ton cadeau plus tard.**

Il m'embrassa et je mis mon visage sur son torse. Je m'endormis dans les cinq minutes..


	17. Chapter 16

_Jeudi 14 février_

**_PVD Axel_**

Je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller le nez. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et je vis son visage tourné vers moi et ses cheveux sur mon visage. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus lorsque je vis que le drap était un peu en dessus de son nombril et qu'elle était nue.

Elle dormait paisiblement. Elle avait une main sur son ventre et l'autre proche de moi. Pendant un moment, je me contentai de juste la regarder.

Elle avait des taches de rousseur sur tout le corps et ça la rendait terriblement sexy. Elle avait une petite tache de naissance près du nombril, je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais je n'y avais jamais fait plus attention que ça. Elle avait une poitrine plus que parfaite et elle ne devait envier personne. Elle devait faire un 90c.

Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et j'adorais sa peau si blanche.

— Salut.

Je sortis de ma rêverie et là regardai. Elle était juste réveillée et elle avait toujours des petits yeux endormis.

— Salut.  
— Bien dormi ?  
— Oui et toi ?  
— Comme un bébé.

Elle se tourna et vint se mettre en face de moi. Je mis le drap sur elle et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

— Cette nuit était géniale, me dit-elle doucement à l'oreille.

Je souris et lui embrassa le cou, cette fille était parfaite. Elle me rendait heureux et me comblait comme jamais je n'aurais cru être comblé.

— C'était plus que parfait.

Elle mit sa jambe sur ma hanche et s'approcha encore de moi. Elle allait vite sentir mon envie. Elle dut la sentir, car elle me fit un petit sourire.

— C'est le matin.

Elle rigola et posa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Son souffle était chaud contre ma bouche et ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque.

— J'ai un cadeau pour toi, me dit-elle.

Elle sortit du lit et je ressentis un vide entre mes bras. Je la regardais chercher dans son sac.

— En fait, il y en a plusieurs, mais des petits.  
— Lara.  
— Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir à part mon corps.

Elle rigola et vint se placer à califourchon sur moi.

— Ton corps me va très bien.  
— J'ai vu ça.

Elle m'embrassa, collant sa poitrine sur mon torse. Elle sentit toute ma virilité tendue à travers mon boxer.

— Ça, c'est mon cadeau du matin ? Me dit-elle en bougeant contre moi.  
— Ce cadeau-là, tu l'auras tous les matins.  
— Ah ! Je suis une femme comblée.

Elle me donna un cadeau.

— Vas-y, ouvre.

Je l'ouvris et pus voir qu'elle m'avait acheté le dernier album de Green Day.

— Je ne l'avais pas.  
— Je sais.  
— Merci, c'est parfait. J'adore ce groupe.

Elle me donna un autre paquet.

— Lara, il ne fallait pas.  
— C'est notre première Saint-Valentin.

J'ouvris le deuxième paquet. Elle avait pris une chemise et je vis aussi une veste en cuir marron. Elle faisait un peu ancienne, j'adorais.

— Elle est parfaite, merci.  
— Je ne savais pas si tu aimerais le marron.  
— Je l'adore. Il ne fallait pas.

Je me relevai un peu et l'embrassai.

— Merci, mon ange.  
— De rien.  
— Bon à moi... attends.

J'ouvris le tiroir près de moi et pris de paquet.

— S'il te plait.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et sourit.

— Mes chocolats préférés.  
— Eh oui, il parait qu'il faut toujours offrir des chocolats.  
— J'adore.

Elle prit directement un chocolat et le mangea.

— Et le deuxième...  
— Axel.  
— Ne t'emballe pas, OK ?  
— Hum.

Elle ouvrit et son visage changea. Je vis une petite larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

— Elle est magnifique.

Elle prit la bague et la mise à son doigt. Elle la regarda pendant une longue minute. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier ce cadeau et je m'imaginai pendant dix secondes ce qu'elle dirait si je lui demandais de m'épouser. Nous étions trop jeunes, mais je voulais tellement vivre une longue vie avec elle.

— C'est parfait, elle est super belle.  
— Elle te va bien.  
— Merci.  
— De rien.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

— Je ne te connaissais pas si romantique, me dit-elle.  
— Ah ! Moi non plus.

Elle me sourit et mis tous les cadeaux au sol.

— Tes parents rentrent quand ?  
— Vers midi.

Il était déjà 11h20. Elle se pencha vers moi, m'offrant une vue sur sa poitrine parfaite. Elle embrassa mon cou et descendit vers mon torse. Je savourais tout simplement ce qu'elle faisait. Cette nuit, elle m'avait fait découvrir de nouvelles choses et j'en fus très heureux qu'elle prenne les commandes. Nous avions fait l'amour plusieurs fois et chaque fois était encore mieux que la précédente si cela pouvait être possible. Nous avions essayé d'autres positions et j'avais adoré ça.

Lara était une partenaire parfaite. Elle n'avait pas peur de la nouveauté et je devais dire que, sans elle, je n'aurais jamais vécu autant de plaisir. Je prenais plus confiance en moi et j'avais moins peur. Certes, elle était toujours là, mais Lara faisait attention et n'en parlait jamais. Elle vivait tout simplement. J'étais épanoui et je me sentais vraiment bien. Elle me donnait tellement, que des fois je me disais que j'allais me réveiller.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand elle caressa mon sexe lentement et me regardait dans les yeux. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui donner. Je gémis sur sa bouche et j'arrêtai sa caresse. Je pris un préservatif et le mis.

Je me mis sur elle et léchai sensuellement ses tétons durcis. Elle gémit doucement. Je caressais en même temps son ventre et vint titiller fortement son clitoris. Elle gémit mon nom et ferma les yeux. J'arrêtai et entendis une petite plainte provenant de sa bouche.

— Serait-on impatiente ce matin ?  
— J'ai envie de toi.  
— Mais je suis là, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je mis ses jambes sur mes épaules et approchai son bassin du mien; elle parut étonnée par la position, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de mordre sa lèvre inférieure et de me regarder. Je passais mon doigt lentement sur sa fente humide puis entra en elle d'un coup. Son corps se tendit et un petit cri de plaisir sortit de sa bouche.

— Je me suis dit qu'un peu de nouveauté te ferait du bien, lui dis-je.

Je sortis rapidement mais ré entra d'un coup. Elle cria et ferma les yeux. Je commençai mes vas et vient rapide. Cette sensation était merveilleuse et cette position était vraiment bien. Elle se laissait faire, je pris les commandes de tout. La vitesse, la force, la position et j'avais une vue des plus agréable sur son corps.

— Ah ! Plus fort... plus... Ahh !

Cette nuit, lorsque l'on faisait l'amour, elle avait crié vraiment fort et je l'avais senti se tendre plus que d'habitude. Je me doutais que j'avais touché un point extrêmement sensible, car elle m'en avait demandé encore et à chaque fois que je frappais sur ce point elle ne gémissait pas, elle criait.

J'essayais de retrouver ce point et au bout de quelques minutes de va et viens, elle attrapa les barreaux au dessus-de-tête et se tendit.

— Oui... Là... plus fort.

J'avais vu juste. Je me penchai un peu et entra encore plus en elle. Elle gémissait et criait. Elle avait le souffle court et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau. Je sentis mon orgasme approché dangereusement et lorsque je fis un mouvement puissant en elle, elle contracta chaque muscles autour de mon sexe et jouit dans un cri, qui, sur le moment me fit énormément plaisir et je jouis quelques secondes plus tard.

Je laissai retomber ses jambes. Je me mis sur le côté et enlevai le préservatif. Elle respirait vite, j'avais l'impression qu'elle venait de courir le marathon.

— Ça va ?  
— Oh ! Mon dieu.

J'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir, mais je pouvais parier qu'elle en avait pris plus.

— Comment fais-tu ?

Elle était toujours essoufflée et me regardait.

— Cette nuit quand on faisait l'amour, je pense avoir touché ton point G mon cœur.  
— Ben oui, tu là... Touché plusieurs fois même.

Elle rigola et m'embrassa langoureusement. Mon désir se manifesta de nouveau.

— C'était parfait.

Je la caressai et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais nous fûmes arrêté par mon frère qui tapait sur la porte comme un malade.

— Axel ? T'es là ?

Je soufflai et mis mon visage dans le cou de Lara.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
— Lara est là ?  
— Ouais.  
— Oh ! ... On avait dit qu'on allait faire des paniers.  
— Ah oui, juste, dis-je tout bas.

Lara m'embrassa rapidement, remit son sous-vêtement et ma chemise noire d'hier. Elle ouvrit la porte.

— Salut.  
— Heu... Salut.

Mon frère regardait ses jambes et rougit d'un coup.

— Il arrive, tu nous laisses quelques minutes ?  
— Hein ? Oh... Ouais... Heu... OK.

Elle ferma la porte à clef et rigola.

— Tu lui as fait peur.  
— Oh ! Il était tout gêné... Bon, viens-on va aller se laver.  
— Et tu vas faire quoi après ?  
— Je vais te regarder jouer. J'ai pris un livre avec.  
— Tu n'es pas possible.  
— Je vais surement aider ta mère pour le diner.

Elle prit un jean et un t-shirt gris tout simple.

— Bon, tu viens ?

J'étais toujours, nu, dans mon lit.

— Ouais.

Je mis un boxer et pris un sous-vêtement propre et un jean. Nous partîmes dans la salle de bain. Mon père passait à ce moment-là.

— Bonjour, Lara.  
— Bonjour.

Elle appréciait mon père, autant que je l'appréciais. Elle lui avait encore dit ces quatre vérités il y a un mois et mon père n'osait plus trop parler face à elle. Il avait essayé d'entamer une conversation avec moi, mais ça ne me disait rien du tout.

On entra dans la salle de bain et Lara se déshabilla directement. Elle avait vraiment un corps parfait. Elle fit couler l'eau et regarda si la température était bonne. Elle entra directement et je la suivis quelques secondes plus tard.

— Ça va mieux avec ton frère, à ce que je vois.  
— Oui. On ne parle pas encore comme des frères, enfin tu vois, mais on se parle quoi.  
— Je suis contente pour toi.  
— Il voit peut-être que le fait que je sois séropositif, ne m'empêche pas que j'aie une vie plus ou moins normale.  
— Tu as une vie normale.  
— Avec toi, oui.  
— Il nous manque juste des amis.

Je rigolai. Oui en effet, elle avait sa sœur et Nathalie et, moi, je commençais avec mon frère, mais, à part ça, nous étions toujours à deux. Ça me convenait très bien, mais il fallait qu'elle ait des amies et qu'elle sorte un peu sans moi. J'avais bien vu, que la journée shopping entre filles lui avait fait du bien.

— Est-ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui que je t'aimais ? Lui demandais-je.  
— Hum... non.  
— Je t'aime.  
— Moi aussi.

Elle colla directement son corps au mien et m'embrassa amoureusement. On se lava mutuellement et on sortit. Elle s'habilla et se prépara pendant que je m'habillais et rangeais un peu la chambre. Ma mère cria que je devais enlever les draps et les mettre dans la machine.

Lara sortie et elle était vraiment belle, tout lui allait à cette fille. Même, un t-shirt gris tout simple lui donnait une silhouette parfaite.

On descendit et je vis ma mère nous faire un grand sourire.

— Je vais dehors avec Luc.  
— OK.

J'entendis Lara proposer son aide, ma mère accepta. Je rejoignis Luc, il faisait déjà quelques paniers.

— Ça va ?  
— Ça va et toi ? La soirée.  
— Oh ! C'était bien.  
— T'as dormi où ?  
— Sur place, dans le fauteuil.  
— Ah ! D'accord.  
— Et toi, la soirée ?  
— C'était très bien.

Il me passa le ballon et on se fit quelques passes. Il me parlait de sa soirée, et d'une fille en particulier. Il était gêné et je me demandais bien pourquoi. Il avait déjà eu des filles d'après ce que j'avais entendu.

— Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?  
— Tu me promets de ne pas en parler à Lara ?  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— J'ai rencontré sa sœur hier soir, mais je ne savais pas que c'était sa sœur.  
— Et ?  
— Ben heu... Rien... Mais elle est plutôt gentille quoi...

Je rigolais à son air gêné. Il avait l'air de plus savoir mettre un mot devant l'autre.

— Et quoi, elle te plait ?  
— Ben, elle est plutôt mignonne, ouais.  
— Je trouve que sa sœur est mieux, mais oui elle est plutôt jolie.  
— Ben, on s'est juste embrassé hier soir avant qu'elle parte, mais je suis tout con maintenant. Je ne sais pas trop si je lui plais ou pas. Si c'était juste comme ça ou pas.  
— Appelle là.  
— Je n'ai même pas son numéro.

— Lara doit l'avoir, lui dis-je en rigolant.

Je marquai quelques paniers.

— Ouais, je vais lui demander.

Il rata quelques paniers en marqua deux avant de me reparler.

— Ça fait con... non... Enfin toi et Lara et moi et Annissa.  
— On ne se fera pas des soirées ciné... Ça, c'est sûr.  
— Pourquoi pas ?  
— Parce que tu es mon frère et que c'est sa sœur, je ne sais pas. Tu n'aurais pas pu en trouver une autre.  
— Ben, je ne savais pas, moi, que c'était sa sœur.  
— Et comment l'as-tu su ?  
— Elle m'a dit que j'étais aussi sexy que toi... Je lui ai demandé comment elle te connaissait et c'est là qu'elle m'a sorti «_ je suis la sœur de Lara _». On venait de s'embrasser, je n'allais pas lui dire « _Oh, ben OK, à plus _». Elle me plait en plus.  
— Ben, vas-y, mais fais attention. Lara protège sa sœur, même si elle ne le montre pas tout le temps. Elle l'a à l'œil sur tout ce qu'elle fait.

Je lui tapai dans le dos et on reprit la partie.

**_PVD Lara_**

.

Je proposai mon aide, mais, au moment où j'allais ouvrir une boite de conserve, mon téléphone sonna.

— Oh ! Désolé.  
— Ce n'est rien, tu peux le prendre dans le salon.  
— Merci.

Je répondis et entendis ma sœur.

— Salut, Annissa.  
— Salut, Lara.  
— Ça va ?  
— Ouais, alors ta soirée ?  
— Parfaite et toi ?  
— Justement, très bien, mais il fallait que je te demande un truc.  
— Quoi ?  
— Tu aurais le numéro de Luc ?  
— Le frère d'Axel ?  
— Ouais.  
— Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle fit une pause et je regardai par la fenêtre, Luc était occupé de parler à Axel et la conversation avait l'air sérieuse.

-Lara?  
-Ouais.  
-Tu l'as son numéro?  
-Ouais.  
-Tu saurais me le donner ?  
-Il était à la même soirée en même temps que toi? Lui demandais-je toute curieuse tout d'un coup.  
-Ouais, et?  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
-Rien.  
— Oh ! Je t'en pris, Axel est en grande discussion avec son frère.  
— Hein... Il a parlé de moi ?  
— Hum, je ne sais pas peut-être, pourquoi ?  
— Oh ! Lara.

Elle me raconta sa soirée dans les détails. Ils s'étaient juste embrassés et il avait dû lui faire de l'effet, car elle me raconta son histoire d'une traite et j'entendis à sa voix qu'elle était, toute excitée.

— Tu pourrais juste lui parler de moi et savoir ce qu'il pense de moi ?  
— Oui, je demanderai à Axel.  
— Merci.  
— Et, toi, tu ressens quoi pour lui ?  
— Oh, il est plutôt gentil, sexy et il embrasse très bien.  
— Oui, il ressemble à son frère quoi !

Elle rigola et raccrocha. Les garçons entrèrent en rigolant et se mirent à table. Je passai derrière Axel et me penchai vers lui. Je lui fis un bisou dans le cou.

— Ma sœur vient d'appeler.

Luc releva la tête et me regarda.

— Ça va, Luc ? Demandais-je.  
— Oh... Heu... Ouais.  
— Hum...

Je fis un bisou sur la joue d'Axel et reparti dans la cuisine. Je pouvais entendre Luc demander à Axel si je savais quelque chose.

— Je pense que oui.  
— Oh ! Il faut que tu lui parles.  
— Tu n'as qu'à le faire, toi, je ne suis pas ton père.  
— J'aurais préféré.

À peine dans la cuisine, sa mère me tendit un plat.

— Celui-ci est prêt.  
— Merci.

On mangea dans une ambiance un peu moins tendue que d'habitude, peut-être parce que son père ne parlait pas.

— Comment c'est passé votre soirée ? Demanda sa mère.  
— Oh ! Très bien merci, c'était parfait. J'ai bien aimé les bougies et l'encens.  
— Oh ! Je suis contente et la rose ? Et les pétales ?  
— Tu t'es lâché maman, dit Axel.  
— Oui, mais, c'était vraiment très bien, merci.

Elle me sourit et je vis son père regarder son fils en soufflant. Il ne devait vraiment pas apprécier l'idée que son fils couche avec une fille.

— Axel m'a offert ça, dis-je à sa mère.

Sa mère ouvrit grand les yeux et siffla. Son père leva les yeux au ciel.

— Très jolie.  
— Oui et il m'a invité au restaurant.

Je voulais vraiment que son père sache que son fils était vraiment gentil et se donnait à 100 % dans notre relation, tout comme moi. Mais son air de Monsieur, je sais tout, me rendait malade. Il n'acceptait pas son fils et il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des piques.

— Eh ben, il t'a gâté.  
— Oh oui ! Toute la journée et toute la nuit, dis-je en regardant Axel.

Il faillit s'étrangler avec sa soupe et son père fit semblant de tousser.

— Oui, fin tu n'as pas besoin de raconter les détails, dit Axel.

Sa mère rigola ainsi que son frère. Son père, lui était plutôt mal à l'aise là. J'avais gagné cette partie. Il s'excusa et sortit de table.

— Eh bien, Lara, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, dit sa mère.

Axel m'avait dit qu'entre sa mère et son père plus rien n'allait depuis un an. Il se sentait vraiment coupable pour ça. Il avait un peu foutu leur couple en l'air.

— Je pensais qu'il allait mieux vivre la situation depuis que Lara est là, dit soudainement Luc.  
— Luc, ton père a encore un peu de mal.  
— Un peu de mal ? Il est toujours son dos.  
— S'il te plait.

Axel mit sa main sur la mienne et fit des petits cercles dessus.

— Ce n'est rien, en septembre, je suis plus ici.  
— Tu reviendras pour les vacances non ? Demanda sa mère.  
— Oui, bien sûr maman.

Vers 18 h, je rentrai chez moi et découvrit ma sœur surexcitée. Nous allions avoir une conversation, je le sentais...


	18. Chapter 17

_Mardi 26 février_

**_PVD Lara_**

Tout se passait à merveille, les semaines passèrent plus ou moins vite et on voyait presque les vacances arrivées.

— On fait quoi pendant deux mois ? Demandais-je.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Ben on ne va pas rester deux mois ici, il faut qu'on se bouge.  
— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Nous étions sur le parking de l'école en attendant que ça sonne. Nous avions encore 10 minutes devant nous.

— On pourrait prendre un petit boulot loin d'ici.  
— Et où veux-tu aller ?  
— Peu importe, mais il faut qu'on parte d'ici, j'en ai marre.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai ma joue contre son torse.

— Mes parents ont un petit chalet à quelques heures d'ici. C'est dans une petite ville, mais pendant les vacances avec mon frère nous allions toujours travailler dans un restaurant.  
— Et tu penses que cette année on pourrait demander à tes parents de nous le prêter ?  
— Je vais demander.

Je lui fis un baiser plein de tendresse dans le cou.

— Merci.  
— Mes parents y vont en aout donc on devra y aller en juillet.  
— C'est parfait.

Nous partîmes en cours et ce fut toujours la même chose. Nous étions à deux au fond et personne ne nous adressait la parole.

— Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui les deux heures de cours vont se faire avec madame Marise. Comme chaque année, un cours d'éducation sexuelle est donné et cette année ben c'est aujourd'hui, nous dit le professeur.  
— Pas besoin de cours monsieur, dit Maxime.  
— Elle va vous apprendre beaucoup de choses, croyez, moi.

Une femme d'1m65 à peine entra.

— Bonjour, tout le monde, je m'appelle Marise.

Je m'approchai d'Axel et posai mon visage contre son épaule. Il caressa ma cuisse doucement et des petits papillons vinrent directement se loger dans le bas de mon ventre.

— Tu penses qu'on a besoin d'un cours ? Lui demandais-je doucement à l'oreille.  
— Qui sait y'a peut-être des choses que tu ne sais pas, me dit-il en souriant.  
— Je sais le plus important.  
— Je préfère la pratique.

Je lui souris et lui fis un baiser rapide sur la bouche. Le « _cours_ » commença, j'aurais pas pu donner ce genre de cours, j'aurais vraiment été gênée, mais elle, pas du tout. Elle parlait vraiment librement de sexualité.

Elle nous montra comment mettre un préservatif, elle nous parla même de certaines positions, elle nous montra une vidéo. Et bien sûr tous les regards se tournèrent sur nous lorsqu'elle parla de Sida et différente MST.

— Il faut vous protéger, ses maladies sont très graves et sans préservatif, elles se transmettent très facilement.

Axel se tendit lorsqu'elle énonça tous les symptômes lorsqu'on attrape le VIH. Je me rendis compte à quel point, il avait dû avoir mal et souffrir. Ça ne durait pas que 3 jours, mais des semaines. Elle nous montra ce que le corps humain devient après plusieurs décennies et Axel lâcha ma main. Je la repris directement et posa mon autre main sur sa cuisse. Je fis de petits cercles dessus, il se détendit au fur et à mesure.

— « Le virus se retrouve dans le sang, le sperme, le liquide vaginal et le lait maternel des personnes infectées. Le VIH est également présent dans la salive, la sueur et les larmes, mais en quantité insuffisante pour transmettre le virus à une autre personne. Il n'existe aucun cas avéré de contamination à la suite d'un éternuement, d'une poignée de main, d'un contact avec des sièges de toilette ou de piqûres de moustique.

Les rapports sexuels non protégés et l'échange de seringues sont les deux modes d'infection par le VIH les plus courants en Amérique du Nord. Le VIH se transmet au cours de relations sexuelles non protégées, hétérosexuelles ou homosexuelles, qu'elles soient vaginales, anales ou orales. Bien que le risque d'infection par les relations sexuelles orales soit plus faible, il importe d'avoir quand même recours à une protection comme une digue dentaire (_carré de latex recouvrant le sexe ou l'anus_) ou à un préservatif. Le VIH peut également se transmettre sous forme d'infection périnatale au cours de l'accouchement d'une femme infectée par le VIH. Le risque d'infection périnatale est toutefois en baisse grâce à de nouveaux traitements. Le VIH peut également se transmettre au nourrisson allaité au sein.

Quand le VIH pénètre dans la circulation sanguine, il envahit les cellules dénommées lymphocytes T CD4+ essentielles à la réponse immunitaire, puis il insère ses propres gènes à l'intérieur des cellules qu'il transforme en minuscules fabriques de nouvelles copies de son information génétique. Petit à petit, le nombre de virus augmente dans le sang tandis que celui des lymphocytes T CD4 sains diminue. La destruction de ces cellules entrave la capacité du corps à combattre les infections et d'autres affections.

**Symptômes et Complications**

Les symptômes d'une infection par le VIH apparaissent entre 2 et 12 semaines après la contamination. Le virus infecte alors rapidement les cellules immunitaires du sérum sanguin. Les symptômes qui apparaissent au cours de cette phase ressemblent à ceux de la grippe, notamment :  
**· une diarrhée, ****  
****· de la fatigue ou de la faiblesse, ****  
****· une fièvre, ****  
****· des maux de tête, ****  
****· des douleurs articulaires, ****  
****· des sueurs nocturnes, ****  
****· une éruption cutanée, ****  
****· une augmentation de volume des ganglions, ****  
****· une perte de poids, ****  
****· des infections à levures (dans la bouche ou dans le vagin) persistantes ou fréquentes.**

La personne touchée par le VIH est très contagieuse dès l'apparition des premiers symptômes. Ceux-ci disparaissent habituellement au cours de la semaine ou du mois qui suit ; et la personne contaminée se sent de nouveau en pleine forme. Ces symptômes ne se distinguent pas de ceux d'autres affections, mais ils peuvent toutefois revenir de temps à autre. Seul un test de séropositivité au VIH (sida) révèlera la présence du virus dans le sang. Pour pouvoir déceler les anticorps anti-VIH dans le sang, il faut parfois attendre 3 mois après l'infection, mais en général 22 jours suffisent. Leur apparition constitue la séroconversion qui permet de poser un diagnostic formel au moyen d'une analyse de sang.

Le système immunitaire tente de maîtriser le virus après la disparition des premiers symptômes. Le système immunitaire parvient à tenir le virus en échec durant un certain temps, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser complètement. Un grand nombre de personnes se sentiront en pleine forme pendant des années avant que leur système immunitaire ne s'affaiblisse et que le sida évolue. En l'absence de traitement, le sida se développe dans les 10 ans qui suivent la contamination d'environ la moitié des personnes séropositives. Mais pour certaines personnes, le sida peut s'installer peu d'années après l'infection. Par contre, les personnes qui résistent plus longtemps à l'évolution du sida se classent parmi les non progresseurs à long terme. Un grand nombre de facteurs influent sur l'évolution du sida, notamment la prise de médicaments, l'état de santé général et le mode de vie de la personne touchée.

Le terme « _sida_ » désigne la forme évoluée de l'infection à VIH. Le sida se caractérise par la présence du VIH et d'une infection opportuniste normalement associée au sida. Cette infection peut être d'origine bactérienne, fongique, virale ou parasitaire. Parmi les infections opportunistes, on retrouve : la toxoplasmose, la pneumocystose, la méningite cryptococcale, la leucoencéphalite multifocale progressive (_L.E.M.P_.), la cryptosporidiose, des infections attribuables au cytomégalovirus ou à l'une des souches de Mycobacterium avium (_MAC_). La mise au point de médicaments anti-VIH plus efficaces a permis de diminuer le risque d'infections opportunistes au fil des années. Toutefois, les personnes atteintes du sida doivent habituellement prendre des médicaments (_notamment des antibiotiques_) pour prévenir ce type d'infections.  
Les personnes atteintes du sida sont plus susceptibles aux cancers, en particulier aux cancers du système immunitaire (_les lymphomes_). Une autre forme de cancer qui touche fréquemment ces personnes est le sarcome de Kaposi, tandis que le cancer du col de l'utérus frappe particulièrement les femmes. On observe un taux plus élevé d'infections par le virus du papillome humain (_VPH_) parmi les gais atteints de VIH, ce virus est lié au cancer de l'anus, et certaines de ses souches à des lésions précancéreuses.

Les enfants atteints du sida contractent plus communément les infections infantiles habituelles comme la conjonctivite, l'otite moyenne et des angines, mais leurs symptômes sont bien pires que ceux des autres enfants.

Une perte de poids anormale, ou « _syndrome du dépérissement _» est un problème pour environ 20 % des personnes atteintes d'une affection par VIH. Elle est due à une perte inexpliquée d'au moins 10 % du poids corporel normal, elle est associée en plus à une diarrhée chronique (_persistant 30 jours ou plus_), ou à une faiblesse chronique accompagnée de fièvre (_persistant 30 jours ou plus_).

La majorité des personnes touchées meurent des affections auxquelles le sida les a prédisposées en affaiblissant leur système immunitaire. Le virus infecte occasionnellement le cerveau et entraîne une démence qui empire progressivement.

— Voilà, c'est pour cela qu'il faut faire très attention, ceux qui sont contaminés par le VIH le vive très mal les premiers mois, voir les premières années. Soit ils se renferment sur eux-mêmes, soit justement ils vont coucher avec des personnes en bonne santé pour se venger.  
— Le risque zéro n'existe pas, dit Maxime.  
— Non, mais avec le préservatif, le risque est diminué fortement. Il faut toujours faire attention, lorsqu'on a des relations avec un ou une séropositif, il ne faut jamais se laisser aller sans protection.

Elle parlait essentiellement de cette maladie, car c'était la plus connue et elle était mortelle. Je ne savais pas comment Axel faisait pour rester si calme, il avait entendu toutes choses qu'il allait avoir lorsque le Sida ferait son apparition. Il n'avait plus 40 ans à vivre, 10 ans, 15 ans voir 20 ans si tout va bien. S'il prenait bien ses médicaments en temps et en heures, il ne devait jamais les oublier. Il devait avoir une hygiène de vie impeccable. Enfin bref, il devait faire attention à tout et tout le temps.

— Vous avez des questions ? Demanda Marise.  
— Heu... oui.  
— Je vous écoute.

C'était une fille au premier rang.

— Est-ce qu'on peut attraper le sida en ne couchant qu'une seule fois avec une personne atteinte du VIH.  
— Oh... oui, c'est possible, une seule peut suffire s'il n'y a pas eu protection.

La fille baissa la tête.

— Il faut aller faire un test de dépistage et votre médecin vous dira si oui ou non, vous êtes contaminé.

Au bout de deux heures de pur enfer, elle nous lâcha. On partit dehors pour une pause de 10 minutes.

— Comment te sens-tu ? Demandais-je.  
— Ça va.  
— Tu es sur ?

Il était tendu et je voyais sur son visage qu'il était triste.

— Lara, on ne peut pas continuer.

J'attendis quelques secondes que l'info passe par mon cerveau avant de parler.

— Quoi ?  
— Tu as entendu comme, moi, ça peut ne pas aller. Ce sera de pire en pire après et je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de moi.  
— Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je suis avec toi et j'y reste, c'est comme ça, lui dis-je en levant un peu le ton.

Je me détachai de lui et le regardai, je sentis une énorme boule dans ma gorge prête à éclater.

— Tu ne pourras pas avoir d'enfant avec moi, c'est trop dangereux, je prends beaucoup de cachet et j'ai une vie plus ou moins saine, mais je ne vivrai pas 20 ans, de plus Lara.  
— Mais... mais... on peut vivre ensemble pendant 20 ans.  
— Les dernières années seront vraiment atroces et je ne veux pas que tu voies ça, tu dois faire ta vie.  
— Ma vie est avec toi.  
— Nous n'avons que 18 ans.

Mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues maintenant, je ne pouvais pas le croire, qu'il me disait ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise ça.

— Je veux être avec toi, je t'aime.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et il fit de même avec le mien.

— Moi aussi, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Et c'est pour ça que je dois te laisser. Je m'en veux de te faire subir ça.  
— Quoi ça ?  
— Je suis malade Lara, on doit toujours faire attention.  
— Ben, on le fera, ne me laisse pas.

**_PVD Axel _**

C'était sans doute la chose la plus dure que je faisais, la repousser pour qu'elle ait sa vie. Je vivais dans une bulle depuis qu'elle était là, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie, mais depuis ce cours, je me rendais compte à qu'elle point ça allait être dur pour elle. J'allais devoir changer bientôt de médicament et j'avais déjà peur des effets secondaires.

Je savais qu'elle voulait des enfants, mais le risque était trop grand, elle voulait se marier, mais on était trop jeune pour le moment et, plus tard, il serait trop tard.

— Ben, on le fera, ne me laisse pas.

Elle pleurait de plus en plus et approchait son visage du mien, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

— S'il te plait, on vivra ça à deux.

S'il te plait, arrête.

— S'il te plait.

Elle redéposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

— Je t'aime, c'est avec toi que je veux être, je serai toujours là.

Cette fille voulait ma mort directement. Je ne pouvais pas la voir si mal et en même temps, je savais que si je reculais et la laissait, elle serait plus heureuse après. Mais la seule pensée de la laisser seule ou avec quelqu'un d'autre me fit bien plus mal que je l'aurais cru.

— Lara.  
— Non s'il plait, on est bien comme ça et on y arrivera hein ? Ne me laisse pas.

J'essuyai ses larmes et lui donna un baiser. Il n'était pas tendre, ni langoureux, mais brutal. Elle ne voulait pas me quitter et moi non plus, mais pourtant, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire. La laisser vivre sa vie.

Comment lui dire non et la laisser partir lorsqu'elle vous supplie et vous dit qu'elle vous aime. Qu'elle sera toujours là et qu'elle demande de ne pas la laisser ? Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai embrassé.

— Je suis désolé, lui dis-je.  
— Je t'aime.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement et caressa ma nuque.

— Ne me laisse pas, jamais, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi.  
— Moi aussi.  
— Je serai là.  
— Je t'aime.

Nous nous serions cru dans un film des années 50. Elle pleurait toujours et ne me quittait jamais des yeux. Elle me caressait le visage et me donnait des baisers remplis de tendresse. Je la serrai dans mes bras et je répondis à chacun de ses baisers qu'elle me donnait.

— On doit aller en cours, lui dis-je.  
— Je n'ai pas envie.  
— Je ne te laisserai pas.

Elle resserra sa prise sur mon gilet et enfuie son visage dans mon torse.

— Allons-y.

Elle se détacha difficilement de moi. Je lui séchai ses dernières larmes et l'a prit par les épaules.

— Je t'aime, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille.  
— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

_Jeudi 7 mars _

**_PVD Lara_**

«_ Je ne pourrai pas venir aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas bien. Je t'aime._ »

Il avait changé de médicament il y avait quelques jours et il n'était pas bien. J'avais remarqué hier qu'il avait de la fièvre et il ouvrait les yeux difficilement. Il avait mal à la tête et les nausées lui prenaient souvent le matin et le soir.

J'avais décidé d'aller le voir après l'école pour lui ramener les cours. Il ne suivait plus en classe depuis 3 jours maintenant. Il était en classe, mais il ne suivait pas les cours. Je l'avais surpris à dormir une ou deux fois en cours.

Il ne mangeait plus depuis 3 jours, tout ce qu'il avalait ressortait directement. Heureusement que j'avais Nathalie et ma sœur. Quoique celle-ci passait son temps avec Luc. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre.

— Axel n'est pas là ? Demanda Nathalie.  
— Non pas aujourd'hui, il n'est pas très bien.  
— Oh ! Rien de grave ?  
— Ce sont les cachets, pendant une semaine, le docteur a dit qu'il n'allait peut-être pas être bien.  
— Oh, j'espère que ça va vite passer.  
— Normalement pour lundi ça devrait aller.

On partit en cours et ça me faisait bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là. Je lui envoyai un message à midi pour lui demander si ça allait mieux, mais il ne me répondit pas. Il devait surement dormir.

Les cours étaient longs et ennuyeux, mais je prenais des notes. Je prenais les devoirs d'Axel et je prévenais le secrétariat qu'Axel ne serait pas là demain non plus. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas être rétabli et je ne voulais pas qu'il attrape quelque chose en sortant.

Je partis ensuite chez lui. Sa mère vint m'ouvrir.

— Oh, Lara, ça va ?  
— Oui, merci et vous ?  
— Je vais bien, Axel vient tout juste de se réveiller et il allait prendre un bain.  
— Il va mieux ?  
— Non, pas trop, mais un bain va lui faire du bien. La fièvre n'est pas descendue.

Je posai mon sac et mon manteau sur le fauteuil.

— Je vais y aller.  
— Oh, merci. Pas que ça me dérange de voir mon fils dans le bain, mais il ne veut pas que quelqu'un entre.

Je lui souris et partis à l'étage. Je toquai à la porte de sa chambre.

— Oui.

J'entrai et le vis occuper de prendre un t-shirt.

— Salut.  
— Oh, salue.  
— Je suis venue te voir et te rapporter tes cours.  
— Merci.

Je lui pris le t-shirt ainsi qu'un dessous de pyjama et un sous-vêtement propre.

— Ta mère m'a dit que tu allais prendre un bain.  
— La fièvre ne tombe pas.

Je touchai son front et, en effet, il était brulant.

— D'ici lundi, ça ira mieux, lui dis-je.  
— T'inquiètes, c'est toujours comme ça.

Je lui fis un baiser, mais il recula.

— Désolée, lui dis-je.  
— Ce n'est pas toi, mais je ne suis pas bien et je transpire.  
— J'ai déjà touché ton corps plein de sueur plusieurs fois et ça ne me dérange pas.

Il me sourit et me fit un baiser sur le front. Nous partîmes dans la salle de bain et je mis de l'eau pas trop chaude. Il se déshabilla difficilement.

— J'ai un peu mal au dos, dit-il.

Je l'aidai pour enlever son t-shirt. Il entra dans le bain et je fermai la lumière. Je laissai juste une petite lampe dans le coin. Il posa sa tête sur le bord et ferma les yeux.

— Toujours ce mal de tête ?  
— Oui.

Je me mise à genoux et lui fis des petits cercles sur les tempes et mis mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je savais qu'il aimait ça. Je l'entendis souffler et se détendre peu à peu. Il avait toujours aussi chaud, mais claqua des dents plusieurs fois.

Au bout de dix minutes, sa respiration était régulière et il ne bougeait plus. Il devait dormir, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour ça. L'eau commençait à devenir froide et, même s'il avait de la fièvre, il devait dormir dans son lit.

Je le réveillai doucement.

— Désolé, dit-il.  
— Ce n'est rien, je suis contente que tu te sois détendu.  
— C'est quand tu fais ce truc dans mes cheveux.  
— Lave-toi et habille-toi, on ira dans ta chambre après.

Je lui lavai le dos en dernier, puis il sortit et s'habilla. Il se brossa les dents et on partit dans sa chambre. Sa mère était passée par là, car son lit était fait et des nouveaux draps étaient mis.

— Il faut que tu manges un truc, lui dis-je.  
— Je n'ai pas trop faim.  
— Même un yaourt ?  
— Je suis fatigué.  
— OK.

Il se mit sous les draps et je le vis masser sa tête. Il claquait des dents encore une fois. Je me mis en face de lui, sous les draps. Je passais ma main sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux.

— Il faut que tu dormes, lui dis-je.  
— Je veux juste être avec toi.

Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa la hanche tendrement. Je posai mon front contre le sien et sentis une forte chaleur sortir de son corps.

— Tu as de la fièvre.  
— Reste avec moi.

Je lui caressais toujours la nuque et faisais des allez-retour dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux de temps en temps, mais il les ouvrait toujours après. Il s'approcha de moi encore un peu et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

— Tu m'as manqué, me dit-il.  
— Toi aussi, la journée était longue.

Il me donna un baiser tendre et doux. Il n'y avait aucune brutalité, rien que nos lèvres qui se touchaient, de temps en temps.

Il ferma les yeux après quinze minutes, je continuais mon massage dans ses cheveux et arrêtai uniquement quand je vis qu'il s'était endormi.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi malade pour ses cachets. Sa mère m'avait dit que c'était normal, mais je ne me faisais pas à l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir autant mal. Il devait les prendre pour aller mieux ensuite, mais, en attendant, il n'était pas bien.

Je dus m'endormir aussi, car je sentis une main caresser ma joue, j'ouvris doucement les yeux et le vis occupé de me regarder et me sourire.

— Salut, lui dis-je.  
— Salut.  
— J'ai dormi.  
— Oui, mais je viens tout juste de me réveiller aussi.

Je touchai sa joue et son front, il était toujours si chaud. Je l'embrassai rapidement. Je caressai son torse et sentis qu'il avait transpiré. Je passai ma main dans son dos et j'eus la confirmation.

— Tu es bouillant.  
— Je ai un peu froid, pourtant.  
— C'est la fièvre, ça.

Il se leva d'un coup et partit aux toilettes. Il avait toujours la nausée, mais, vu qu'il ne mangeait rien, plus rien ne pouvait sortir. Au bout de cinq minutes, je l'entendis se brosser les dents et revenir, encore plus mal que tout à l'heure.

— Il faut que tu t'allonges, lui dis-je.  
— J'en ai marre.  
— Ça va passer.

Il mit plein de coussins derrière lui et se posa dessus. Il était assis sur son lit et relevait les couvertures sur lui.

— Je vais y aller, ma mère va piquer une crise.  
— Oui, il est déjà 18 h.  
— Je repasse demain soir, OK ?  
— D'accord.  
— Repose-toi, tu es encore fatigué.

Je partis dans la salle de bain et mouillai un peu un gant de toilette. Je rentrai dans la chambre et le vis, allonger et claquer des dents. Il transpirait. Je lui mis le gant sur le front.

— Ça te fera du bien.  
— Merci.

Je l'embrassai tendrement et partis.

— À demain.  
— Je t'aime.  
— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Quand je rentrai chez moi, je racontai à ma mère ma journée. On était devenue plus proche depuis quelques semaines et je me confiais beaucoup à elle. Elle me donnait des conseils et m'épaulait quand ça n'allait pas. C'est dans des moments pareils qu'on est contente d'avoir une mère aussi gentille, à l'écoute et patiente.


	19. Chapter 18

**_vendredi 29 mars _**

**PVD Lara**

Enfin le vendredi, Axel et moi étions contents, car le lundi et mardi nous n'avions pas de cours. Un weekend de 4 jours, c'était le rêve. J'avais décidé de consacrer ce petit weekend à nous deux. Même si on les passait toujours à deux, mais je voulais que l'on parte pendant 3 jours.

**— J'ai une surprise, lui dis-je.**

Nous sortîmes de l'école et je sautais partout.

**— Tu me fais peur Lara, me dit-il en rigolant.****  
****— Quatre jours et trois nuits dans un Spa.****  
****— Un Spa ?****  
****— Ouais, la sœur de ma mère passe sa vie là-dedans. ****  
****— Et on part quand ? ****  
****— Maintenant.**

Il leva un sourcil.

**— Ta mère a fait ton sac et il est dans ma voiture, ton frère me la donner. J'ai déjà mon sac et il nous faut 1 heure pour y être.****  
****— C'est sérieux.****  
****— Bien sûr.****  
****— C'est trop cher là-dedans.****  
****— Mais non, allez, monte.**

J'étais tellement surexcitée qu'il ne disait rien, il me regardât et rigolât. Il monta dans la voiture et on partit. Avant que j'eusse démarré, il me donna une enveloppe.

**— C'est quoi ?****  
****— Ouvre.**

Je l'ouvris.

**— J'ai eu ma théorie pour le permis.****  
****— Oh ! C'est génial, tu la fais quand ?****  
****— Il y a quatre jours, je voulais te le dire, mais si je le foirais ça n'allait pas le faire.****  
****— Du premier coup ? ****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Waw !**

Je l'embrassai langoureusement et, très vite, je sentis une pointe d'excitation dans ce baiser. Je caressai sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue et sentis vite la sienne dans ma bouche. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et je sentis sa main se loger entre mes jambes. Il caressa l'intérieur de ma cuisse très près de mon intimité. Je gémis doucement contre sa bouche en le sentant aussi près.

**— On devrait y aller, lui dis-je.****  
****— Hum.**

Il passa son pouce sur mon intimité.

**— OK pas ici, on va bouger sinon je vais te sauter dessus.**

Il rigola, mais s'écarta tout de même. Il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette bagnole. J'étais déjà toute mouillée et une heure sera beaucoup trop longue. C'était pour cela qu'au bout de vingt minutes, je pris les petits chemins et m'arrêta au milieu de nulle part près d'un champ.

**— C'est une ancienne ferme, ton truc ?****  
****— Très drôle.**

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et avec souplesse, je me mis sur lui. Il recula le siège et l'abaissa au maximum.  
On s'embrassa passionnément et langoureusement. Il enleva rapidement mon pull et vint caresser ma poitrine à travers mon soutien-gorge. Je gémis doucement contre sa bouche et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Je bougeais de plus en plus mon bassin et je sentis son sexe durcir très rapidement.

**— Ah, putain !**

Je léchais son cou et descendis sur son torse. Sa chemise était déboutonnée, mais je ne l'enlevai pas. Il passa ses mains sur mon ventre et déboutonna mon jean. Il regarda mon petit string en dentelle blanche et je le vis déglutir difficilement.

**— Tu savais que je pourrais jamais me tenir si je voyais ça, hein ?**

Je rigolais et fis glisser son jean sur ses chevilles. J'enlevais le mien rapidement. Il se leva un peu et me retourna, il vint se loger entre mes cuisses. Je dégrafai mon soutien-gorge et il en profita pour prendre un de mes tétons en bouche et caressa l'autre fermement.

**— Aaah Axel !**

Il glissa sa main sur mon ventre, ma hanche puis caressa mon intimité au-dessus de mon sous-vêtement. Je mouillais de plus en plus et il dut le sentir, car il fit glisser sa langue sur mon corps. Il fit le tour de mon nombril et embrassa mon bas-ventre. Il enleva mon sous-vêtement et il caressa, lécha et embrassa mes cuisses.

J'agrippai l'appui-tête, fermement lorsque je sentis sa langue lécher lentement toute la longueur de mon intimité maintenant mouillé et même plus. Il était à genoux entre mes cuisses, il fit passer mes jambes sur ses épaules.

**— Laisse-toi aller.**

Bien ça, pour me laisser aller, j'allais me laisser aller. J'étais mouillée, excitée et mon corps était chaud comme la braise. Il passa un doigt sur mon intimité puis souffla dessus doucement. Je soulevais mon bassin légèrement et il dut comprendre le message, car il embrassa mon sexe délicatement.

Je gémis son nom et bougea sous lui. Il prit mes hanches en main et commença à lécher mon clitoris avec envie; c'était rapide puis lent. Profond ou il effleurait juste mon point sensible. Je me perdais dans le plaisir rapidement, il entra un puis deux doigts en moi et après quelques mouvements rapides à l'intérieur de moi, je jouis sur ses doigts.

**— Oh, mon Dieu !**

Il vint se remettre sur moi et m'embrassa amoureusement. Je lui rendis son baiser directement et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il se releva un peu, m'obligeant à desserrer mes jambes. Il prit un préservatif dans la poche de son jean et le mit.

**— C'est partit ma princesse.**

Je lui souris et levais mes fesses pour qu'il entre en moi. On gémit tous les deux.

**— Ah, Axel...**

Il bougea en moi lentement, je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille afin qu'il rentre encore plus en moi, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Je serrais ses épaules le plus possible et gémit de plus en plus.

**— Laisse-toi aller.****  
****— Aaaahhh... plus vite !**

Il me tenait par la hanche et l'autre vint se placer sur le siège à côté de moi. Il me donna des coups de reins puissants et rapides. Il se laissait aller aussi, car je l'entendis crier mon nom de temps en temps. Son corps était collé au mien, nous transpirions tous les deux. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage à chaque poussée.

**— Ah, putain !****  
****— Plus fort.**

À chaque coup, il tapa sur mon clitoris et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier. Il tenait toujours ma hanche fermement et je commençais à avoir mal. Je fis glisser sa main sur ma cuisse et gémie encore plus fort, car il avait levé ma jambe et était entré encore plus profondément en moi, si cela était possible.

**— Oh oui... hum... oui..., continue.****  
****— Ah, putain Lara.****  
****— Continue plus vite.**

Je le sentis proche de l'orgasme... Plus proche que moi... Je fis passer ma main sur mon ventre et je caressai mon clitoris rapidement. Je fermais les yeux et sentis mon orgasme approcher, mais il retira ma main et frotta son doigt sur mon petit point sensible.

**— Comme ça ?****  
****— Oui.**

Il appuya fortement dessus et en même temps il tapa sur mon point G à l'intérieur de moi. J'eus le droit au meilleur orgasme. Il m'avait fait crier tellement fort que je pensais que quelqu'un allait venir nous dire de dégager. Il avait joui aussi, en criant.

**— Ah, putain... ah, Lara !**

Il m'embrassa langoureusement, caressant vite ma langue avec la sienne. Il mordilla doucement ma lèvre et caressa mes seins en même temps.

**— Tu es un sacré coup, Monsieur Lacroix.**

Il rigola dans mon cou et sortit de moi. Il enleva le préservatif, le mit dans un mouchoir.

**— Tu es très très doué aussi, n'en doutes jamais.**

Il me caressa la cheville et monta doucement vers mon mollet, mon genou, ma cuisse, ma hanche... Tout ça en me tirant des milliers de petits frissons.

**— Nous devrions y aller, me dit-il après un moment à se caresser.**

Nous étions nus, dans la voiture, collés l'un à l'autre.

**— Ouais.****  
****— On reprendra une fois arrivé.****  
****— Tu as intérêt à me faire l'amour tous les jours et plusieurs fois par jour, lui dis-je en embrassant son cou et en faisant passer ma langue sur sa peau. **

Il caressa mon sein gauche et prit mon téton entre ses doigts.

**— Je te le promets.**

Son sexe se tendit à nouveau contre mon intimité.

**— J'en connais un qui est de mon avis, lui dis-je.****  
****— Oui, il est toujours prêt, lui.****  
****— Je l'aime tellement.****  
****— Je savais que tu me prenais que pour le sexe.**

Je rigolai et prit son sexe en main et je commençai un va-et-vient lent.

**— Pas ici Lara.****  
****— Pourquoi pas ?**

Il passa rapidement sa main sur mon corps et entra directement un doigt en moi.

**— Ah !**

Je me concentrai sur son propre plaisir et augmenta la vitesse. Il ferma les yeux et entra un deuxième doigt en moi. Je fis glisser mon pouce sur son gland lentement. Il gémit et il appuya fortement sur mon clitoris.

**— Aaaahhh Lara !**

Il jouit après quelques minutes sur nous et il ne m'avait suffit que ça, pour jouir à mon tour sur ses doigts. Il y avait un peu de sperme sur moi et sur lui. Il prit un mouchoir et m'essuya en premier. Je trouvais cela très sensuel.

**— Faudra que je prenne une douche, lui dis-je.****  
****— Ouais, moi aussi.**

Je l'embrassai tendrement avant qu'il se relève un peu et prît mon sous-vêtement. Il m'habilla avec douceur. Il faisait passer sa langue sur mon corps en mettant mon jean et en remettant mon pull.

**— Voilà mademoiselle.****  
****— Merci.**

Je me remis côté conducteur. Il se rhabilla rapidement. Je frottais un peu le siège et heureusement qu'il était en cuir. J'avais toujours un chiffon et un produit spécial. Il sortit de la voiture et nettoya un peu le siège. On voyait clairement la trace de mon corps où nous avions transpiré, durant un moment.

**— Et voilà.****  
****— Comme si de rien n'était, lui dis-je.****  
****— T'as vu les vitres ? ****  
****— Hum...**

Nous rigolâmes comme des idiots et je regardai un peu mieux où nous étions. Il y avait une ferme juste en face et je ne l'avais jamais vue. Je n'avais pas fait attention. Axel, lui, l'avait vue.

**— L'odeur, aussi, me dit-il.**

Je me penchai vers lui et lui lécha le lobe de son oreille.

**— J'aime beaucoup l'odeur, ça prouve qu'on a pris du plaisir.****  
****— Y'a pas de doute là.**

Il rigola et m'embrassa.

**— On y va, lui dis-je.****  
****— Ouais, sinon tu auras tout fait ça pour rien.****  
****— Mais non.**

Après 45 minutes de route, nous arrivâmes. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années prit les clefs de la voiture et partit avec la voiture. On entra et on fut directement accueilli par une femme de 25 ans, pas plus.

**— Bonjour, je suis Leila, bienvenue au Spa éternel.****  
****— Bonjour, je suis Lara et voici Axel.****  
****— Suivez-moi.**

Elle tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

**— C'est réservé au nom de ?****  
****— Lohieu.****  
****— Ah oui.****  
****— On est un peu en retard.****  
****— Pas de problème, Charles va vous montrer votre chambre. Je vous donne ce petit livre, tout ce qu'on offre y est inscrit. Les repas se feront à partir de 18 h. Le petit déjeuner est servi au restaurant ou dans les chambres ainsi que le déjeuner. Seul le dîner est servi obligatoirement au restaurant du Spa****  
****— Merci.****  
****— Si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement, appuyez sur la touche 0 du téléphone.****  
****— Oh ! D'accord.**

Charles prit nos bagages, enfin nos deux sacs et nous emmenâmes dans une chambre. Elle était vraiment très belle, tout était là pour nous détendre et ne plus penser à rien d'autre que nous.

Axel lança les sacs dans un coin et me prit dans ses bras. Il me jeta sur le lit et vint se mettre sur moi et une main de chaque côté. Je riais comme une folle et lui aussi.

**— Il est 4h30 de l'après-midi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Me dit-il.**

Il déboutonna sa chemise doucement et la jeta à terre.

**— Je suis tout à toi, lui dis-je en mettant mes mains au dessus de ma tête.****  
****— Cette fille va me tuer.**

Il m'embrassa passionnément et enleva mon pull rapidement.

**— J'irai en enfer, c'est sûr, dit-il en embrassant chaque centimètre carré de ma peau.****  
****— On ira à deux alors, lui dis-je.****  
****— Ce sera le paradis alors, pas l'enfer.**

Cette simple phrase me fit sourire, il m'aimait tellement. Pas que je doutais, mais lorsqu'il me disait ce genre de chose, ben... j'adorais. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui.

Après avoir jeté mon pantalon et mes chaussures dans la chambre il se mit à califourchon sur moi et me regardait de haut. Il déboutonna son pantalon et fit descendre doucement la fermeture éclair de son jean.

Je dégrafai mon soutien-gorge et le jeta sur le sol.

**— Parfaite, dit-il.****  
****— Je dois avouer que ce que j'ai devant les yeux me plait aussi. **

Il abaissa son jean un peu et vint prendre un de mes seins en bouche. Il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à l'autre sein et prit mon téton en bouche, le suçant et mordillant merveilleusement bien.

Il se leva et enleva son jean et son boxer. Il retira mon dernier sous-vêtement.

**— Vient par ici ma beauté.**

Il me mit sur lui, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'accrochai à son cou.

**— Une petite douche nous fera du bien.**

Je pris en passant deux préservatifs dans mon sac.

**— Ça nous évitera de sortir de la douche, lui dis-je.****  
****— Tu penses à tout.**

Il nous fit entrer dans la douche et appuya sur un bouton. On sursauta lorsque des dizaines de jets sortirent de dizaines de trous différents. Nous rigolâmes et il me redéposa par terre.

**— Waw! Ça, c'est de la douche.****  
****— Tu n'as pas intérêt à te mettre à genou, tu auras un jet dans la tronche directe. ****  
****— Pourquoi se mettrait-on à genoux ? **

Je le regardais avec petit sourire et fis passer un doigt sur son sexe.

**— Oh... y a le lit pour ça.**

Je lui souris et lui caressa le torse. Il prit un préservatif, déchira le papier et le mit directement.

**— Désolé, mais je plus attendre.****  
****— J'ai dit que j'étais tout à toi.**

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait me prendre sur lui comme tout à l'heure, il me tourna face à la vitre, là où il n'y avait pas de jets d'eau et colla son torse à mon dos. Je respirais vite et fort, tout comme lui. Je me penchai un peu et écartai les jambes. Il prit mes hanches en mains, mais un côté me faisait encore mal et il le vit.

**— Oh ! Merde, je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait un bleu.****  
****— Ce n'est rien.****  
****— Tu as mal ?****  
****— Un peu, mais ce n'est, pas grave. **

Je pris sa main et la mis sur mon sein et l'autre sur ma hanche.

**— Comme ça.**

Il gémit doucement et entra en moi lentement. Il m'embrassa la nuque et l'épaule tendrement avant de bouger... ce fut un moment vraiment agréable et je pouvais déjà dire que le week-end allait être parfait...


	20. Chapter 19

Une fois sortie de cette magnifique douche, je mis un peignoir. Plus doux tu meurs, j'adorais la matière.

**— Oh ! J'adore ce peignoir.****  
****— Prends-le avec.****  
****— Non, on ne peut pas.****  
****— Ils s'en foutent, ils en ont encore des centaines.**

Il mit une serviette autour de la taille et se sécha les cheveux avec une autre, ça le rendait terriblement sexy. Je ne sais pas si c'était le weekend qui faisait ça ou la chaleur de la pièce ou encore son corps sculpté comme un dieu, mais j'avais une terrible envie qu'il me prenne là contre le mur.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait me faire là maintenant.

**— Ça va ?****  
****— Hum hum... ****  
****— J'ai l'impression d'être une friandise quand tu me regardes comme ça.**

Il me souriait... Il s'approcha de moi et me fit un baiser rapide sur la joue et sortit de la salle de bain.

**— Y'a un massage qui nous attend.**

Je maudissais déjà ce massage. Je soufflai un bon coup et sortie de cette salle de bain où la température n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter.

**— Ça dure combien de temps ?****  
****— Il est écrit ici, 1 h.****  
****— 1 h ! Dis-je un peu plus fort que je l'aurai voulu.****  
****— C'est un peu comme un massage de bienvenue.****  
****— Et on doit y aller maintenant ?****  
****— Ben ouais, nous sommes là pour ça non ?**

Je m'approchais de lui et je fis glisser mes doigts sur son torse. Je fis un petit cercle autour de son nombril et lui détacha sa serviette. Celle-ci glissa sur le sol faisant apparaître l'objet de tous mes désirs.

**— Tu n'en as jamais assez.**

Je lui fis un petit non de la tête. Il me sourit et m'embrassa rapidement.

**— Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, mais nous avons toute la nuit pour ça et après le massage il nous restera 30 minutes avant d'allés manger.**

Il s'habilla devant moi et repartit dans la salle de bain.

**— Ben si c'est comme ça, on ne fera rien du tout ce soir.**

Je criais et vis sa tête sortir de la salle de bain.

**— OK.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'habillai. Que nous soyons 20 minutes plus tard, ce n'était rien. Nous étions là pour nous détendre, et pas pour suivre un programme à la lettre.

**— Ça nous fera du bien.****  
****— Profite, parce que, ce soir, ce sera le seul truc qui te fera du bien. ****  
****— Tu es vexé que je ne veuille pas faire l'amour maintenant ? **

Il rigola et ferma sa chemise.

**— On vient de faire l'amour dans la douche et nous avons mis une heure de plus pour venir ici.****  
****— Ben, j'ai encore envie... non, j'avais envie. **

Je mis une fine robe blanche. Elle m'arrivait à la mi-cuisse. Je mis un sous-vêtement blanc, mais pas de soutien. J'attachai mes cheveux.

**— Voilà, je suis prête pour le massage.****  
****— Tu es magnifique.**

Bon OK, je n'en étais pas à beaucoup avant que je ne craque et que je lui dise « pardon ». Mais il ne m'avait jamais dit non pour faire l'amour; au début peut-être, mais après, il ne refusait jamais. Il me fit un baiser dans le cou.

**— On y va, ma beauté ?**

Il me laissa passer devant et me prit la main une fois dans le hall.

**— Nous aimerions faire le massage de bienvenue.****  
****— Oh ! Oui... Par deux ou bien séparément ?****  
****— Par deux.****  
****— Bien, un instant.**

Elle appela une femme, jeune et brune.

**— Voici Nikkie, elle vous montrera la salle et deux personnes viendront dans cinq minutes.****  
****— Merci.**

Nous suivîmes la fille et c'était ma vue où elle souriait à Axel et le matait de haut en bas ?

**— Voilà, il y a des peignoirs accroché ici. Vous pouvez laisser vos sous-vêtements du bas et vous allongez.****  
****— Merci, dit Axel.****  
****— Si vous avez un souci, n'hésitez pas.****  
****— On s'en souviendra, lui dis-je un peu trop sèchement.**

Elle referma la porte et Axel regarda la pièce.

**— C'est chic.****  
****— Comme le personnel.****  
****— Oui, ils sont gentils.**

Il se déshabilla et mis le peignoir. Je fis de même, mais alla m'allonger directement sur la table de massage.

**— Tu es toujours en colère ?****  
****— Non.**

Il me fit un baiser sur l'épaule et caressa mon dos délicatement. Il remonta sa main sur mon côté et effleura mon sein droit.

**— Tu es jalouse ?****  
****— Quoi ? Non.****  
****— Ah ! J'aurais cru voir une pointe de jalousie.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis tourna ma tête. Je l'entendis rigoler doucement et se mettre sur la table de massage.

Cinq minutes plus tard, deux femmes d'une quarantaine d'années entrèrent. Elles nous mirent une serviette sur les fesses et demandèrent quel parfum nous souhaitions;

**— Rose.****  
****— Vanille, merci.**

Je devais dire que le massage était plus que bien, je me détendis au maximum, et après dix minutes, je retournai ma tête dans sa direction. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait l'air d'en profiter autant que moi. Je voulais qu'il ne pense plus à ses problèmes. Les médicaments faisaient son effet et il n'avait plus mal. Il avait encore quelques migraines de temps en temps, mais plus de fièvre.

Je fus même surprise de la quantité de médicaments qu'il devait prendre. Les heures étaient toujours fixes et il ne pouvait pas en oublier un. Mais si le traitement marchait, ça pouvait lui donner plusieurs années avant que le sida se déclenche.

La femme massa mes jambes à présent et Axel ouvrit les yeux. Il fut un peu surpris de me voir le regarder comme ça. Il me sourit directement, je lui rendis son sourire. On partageait ce moment rien que tous les deux.

Il allait avoir 19 ans dans quelques semaines et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir. Il avait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait et la Saint-Valentin était passée, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela.

**— Voilà, le massage est terminé. Nous vous laissons vous rhabiller. Il y a les piscines, les jacuzzis qui sont à votre disposition 24 h sur 24 h.****  
****— Merci.**

Elles partirent, mais nous restions sur les tables de massage à nous regarder pendant quelques minutes.

**— C'était génial, lui dis-je.**

Il se leva et remit son peignoir. Je me retournai afin de me mettre sur le dos. Il avait une belle vue sur ma poitrine nue et mon corps plein d'huile.

**— Nous avons encore 30 minutes, nous devrions aller prendre une douche, me dit-il.**

Il vint m'embrasser tendrement et posa une main sur mon ventre.

**— Tu as aimé le massage ?****  
****— Oui, c'était vraiment très bien. **

Je remis ma robe, mais lui, il laissa le peignoir. Il prit ses vêtements et nous sortîmes. À peine dans la chambre il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**— Je sais que tu avais... dit que ce soir... rien... mais j'ai trop envie de toi.**

Il me posa sur la petite table qui se trouvait près du lit et enleva ma robe. J'avais déjà mis quelques préservatifs sur cette table au cas où. Je lui retirai son peignoir et approfondis notre baiser. Il retira rapidement mon sous-vêtement sans rompre notre baiser.

**_PVD Axel_**

Je ne savais pas si c'était le massage ou son corps ou l'odeur de sa peau ou même le lieu, mais j'étais terriblement excité. Je pensais que c'était un mélange de tout. Elle gémit contre ma bouche quand je lui pris un mamelon entre mes doigts et le pinça doucement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et fit glisser mon boxer. Je le retirai entièrement et l'embrassai dans le cou. Elle s'accrocha à moi fortement et gémit mon prénom.

J'adorais lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Je passai juste deux doigts sur son intimité, elle était trempée et prête pour moi. J'essayais de ne pas la prendre par les hanches, car je vis qu'elle avait un bleu sur le côté droit.

**— Ah ! Axel, prends-moi.**

Je mis directement le préservatif et, dans un coup de rein, je la pénétrai. Elle se mit sur les coudes et resserra sa prise autour de ma taille. Je pris sa cuisse en main et sa hanche dans l'autre et commençai mes vas et viens. Je ne voulais pas être brutal, je voulais lui faire l'amour calmement.

Après plusieurs vas et vient, je lui mis ma main dans son dos et la fit s'asseoir. Elle passa ses mains dans mon dos et le griffa un peu.

**— Aaaahhh... Continue !**

J'adorais lorsqu'elle me parlait pendant qu'on faisait l'amour, ça m'excitait encore plus et me laissait aller.

Je lui caressai la poitrine doucement et le dos. Nous nous embrassions tendrement. Elle resserrait de temps en temps ses muscles à l'intérieur me faisant gémir son prénom.

**— Axel... emmène-moi sur le lit.**

Je la soulevai directement et l'allongea doucement sur le lit. J'entrai à nouveau en elle et continuai mes mouvements. Elle gémit souvent et m'embrassa dès qu'elle le pouvait. Je la caressais partout où mes mains pouvaient aller et j'adorais sentir son corps sous mes mains.

Ma respiration était plus ou moins rapide et je commençais à aller plus vite dans mes mouvements, je voulais qu'elle jouisse en criant mon prénom et, pour ça, il fallait donner un peu plus de puissance et de rapidité dans mes mouvements.

**— Aaaaaah Lara !****  
****— Ah ! Oui... Aaah oui !**

Je sentis mon orgasme arrivé, mais je ne voulais pas jouir avant elle. Ne trouvant pas le point G directement, je passai ma main sur un autre endroit très sensible et commençai à le titiller.

**— Aaaah Axel... Je...****  
****— Laisse-toi aller.**

Il fallait qu'elle jouisse maintenant sinon j'allais jouir en premier. Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle serra ses muscles autour de mon sexe, je ne pouvais plus me retenir plus longtemps. Je jouis directement en gémissant son prénom.

Je restais en elle quelques secondes avant de sortir et de jeter le préservatif dans une poubelle. Je m'allongeai près d'elle, elle vint directement mettre sa tête sur mon torse et sa jambe sur les miennes.

**— Je t'aime, Axel.**

À chaque fois qu'elle me le disait, cela me faisait la même chose. J'étais heureux et j'avais envie de le crier sur les toits.

**— Moi aussi, je t'aime mon ange.**

J'entendis son ventre crier famine. Elle rigola et me regarda.

**— On va aller manger.****  
****— Ouais.**

Elle mit juste une robe blanche avec des sous-vêtements propres et attacha ses cheveux d'un chignon lâche. Elle se maquilla légèrement et mis des petites chaussures blanches.

**— Ce n'est pas trop simple ?****  
****— C'est parfait.**

On s'embrassa et partit manger.

**— Deux personnes, s'il vous plait.****  
****— Suivez-moi.**

Tout était parfait, nous avions une table sur la terrasse et une vue magnifique sur le jardin.

_**  
**_**_PVD LARA_**

**— C'est magnifique, lui dis-je.****  
****— Je préfère la vue que j'ai en face de moi. **

Je le regardais et me sentis rougir. Un serveur nous apporta nos boissons.

**— Les piscines sont ouvertes 24 h sur 24.****  
****— Tu veux y aller ? Demandais-je.****  
****— Nous ne sommes pas là pour longtemps autant en profiter un peu de la piscine. Je suis certain qu'il n'y a personne le soir. ****  
****— Y'en a un peu partout ici ou un jacuzzi ?****  
****— C'est pareil.****  
****— Après manger, nous irons chercher nos maillots.**

Je le regardais pendant qu'il buvait un peu et je le trouvais changé. Pas en mal, mais, il était différent. Moins stressé et plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire. Depuis qu'il m'avait dit qu'il voulait arrêter notre relation pour mon bien, j'étais tendue, mais il m'avait rassuré en me disant qu'il n'allait pas me laisser tomber. J'avais compris sa démarche, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Il avait dit ça après le cours qu'on avait eu et il avait eu peur que je souffre.

**— À quoi penses-tu ?****  
****— À nous.****  
****— Et ?****  
****— Je suis heureuse.**

Il me sourit.

**— Moi, aussi je suis heureux, c'est grâce à toi.**

Pendant près d'une heure, on mangea et parla de tout et de rien. Il me parlait de son frère et de sa réaction à chaque fois qu'il voyait ma sœur. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, car ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes manières face à l'autre. Ils étaient encore jeunes, mais j'avais juste un an et demi de plus qu'elle.

Après avoir mangé, on partit dans la chambre. On mit chacun notre maillot et un peignoir. Tout le monde se promenait en peignoir dans ce SPA.

**— Piscine ou Jacuzzi ?****  
****— Jacuzzi, la piscine pour demain, lui dis-je.****  
****— OK. **

Axel avait lu qu'il y avait des jacuzzis privés pendant deux heures pour se détendre. Il fallait juste y aller après 20 h.

**— On aimerait un jacuzzi privé s'il vous plait, dit Axel.****  
****— À l'intérieur ou l'extérieur ?****  
****— Heu...**

Il me regarda.

**— Comme tu veux.****  
****— Extérieur.****  
****— Bien. Nikky va vous y emmener.****  
****— Merci.**

La même fille qui était là pour les massages était là aussi pour le jacuzzi. Elle ne faisait pas de pause ou quoi ?

**— Voici votre jacuzzi, il y a différentes huiles parfumées. Quelques gouttes suffiront.****  
****— Merci.**

On entra dans la pièce et on remarqua qu'en effet c'était à l'extérieur. Nous étions sur une terrasse et, à quelques mètres de là, un jacuzzi nous attendait. L'eau commençait à monter et les lumières s'allumèrent, laissant une ambiance très romantique.

**— Quel parfum ? Demanda Axel.****  
****— Heu... la rose.****  
****— Je m'en doutais.**

J'entrai la première et le contact du chaud et du froid me fit frissonner.

**— Elle est bonne ?****  
****— Ouais.**

Nous prîmes place l'un en face l'autre. Je regardais un peu plus la vue. Il y avait des arbres autour pour que personne ne puisse nous voir ainsi qu'une petite fontaine qui était éclairée. On entendait une petite musique de fond aussi, quelque chose de très relaxant.

**— J'adore cet endroit, lui dis-je.****  
****— C'est super bien, ouais.****  
****— Ma tante est fan de ce genre de truc, elle passe sa vie ici.****  
****— Je comprends pourquoi.**

Je mis mes jambes sur les siennes et posai ma tête sur le bord. Le vent froid fouettait mon visage pendant que l'eau chaude réchauffait mon corps. J'adorais cette différence de température.

Je sentis les mains d'Axel me caressant doucement les jambes et remontant vers mes cuisses. Je levai ma tête et le vis se rapprocher doucement.

**— Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.****  
****— J'ai froid.****  
****— Viens par ici. **

Je lui ouvris mes bras et il vint directement se coller à moi. J'enroulai directement mes bras autour de son cou et mis mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me caressa le dos et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était tendre et les baisers étaient chastes, mais, peu à peu, ils devinrent plus langoureux et nos langues se caressèrent passionnément. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ses baisers, j'adorais lorsqu'il m'embrassait comme ça, sans retenue et avec une telle passion que mes jambes tremblèrent autour de lui.

Il mit fin à notre baiser et nous étions à bout de souffle. Il mit son visage dans mon cou et le parsema de petits baisers. Je lui caressai le dos tendrement, je fis passer mes doigts sur ses côtés, il gémit doucement dans mon cou. Il revint sur mes lèvres et caressa mes seins à travers mon maillot.

**— Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec mon maillot, lui dis-je.**

Il sourit et me l'enleva.

**— Si je peux rendre service.**

Il me prit un sein en main et caressa celui-ci avec tendresse; il passa son pouce sur mon téton et malgré la chaleur de l'eau, il durcit directement sous sa main.

**— Axel, j'ai deux seins et je pense que l'autre est un peu jaloux.****  
****— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je lui réserve la même caresse. **

Il m'embrassa et s'attaqua à l'autre sans perdre de temps, puis il me souleva un peu et le prit en bouche. Il prit l'autre dans sa main et le caressa avec douceur. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et amenai son visage vers le mien. Je me mis debout, il recula. Je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et avec un désir qui ne partait pas, je l'embrassai avec envie et passion. Je passai ma main sur son corps et caressa son sexe à travers son maillot. Il gémit sur ma bouche.

**— On... devrait retourner... à la chambre, dit-il.****  
****— Pourquoi ?**

Il arrêta notre baiser et dans un petit air désolé il me dit.

**— Je n'ai pas de préservatif.****  
****— Moi, j'en ai pris.**

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

**— Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait rester ici pendant deux heures sans faire quelque chose.****  
****— Heu...**

Je lui souris et sortis de ce jacuzzi. Je pris un, deux, trois non quatre préservatifs, on ne savait jamais.

**— Tu as pris la boite ou quoi ?****  
****— Je n'ai jamais essayé dans un jacuzzi ou une piscine.****  
****— Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?**

J'entrai dans le jacuzzi et je fus un peu surprise à la vitesse à laquelle il me prit sur lui et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je sentis directement son envie se faire plus grande et ça m'excitais encore plus.

J'enlevai rapidement son maillot et je le mis sur le bord, il enleva le mien et le jeta je ne sais où.

**— Je ne vais plus le retrouver.****  
****— Mais, si.**

Il se leva et prit un préservatif, il le mit et avant qu'il s'assoie, je me mis devant lui, à genoux et fis tourner ma langue sur le bout de son sexe.

**— Aaaahh putain !**

J'avais envie qu'il me fasse l'amour, là maintenant, et passionnément, mais je voulais aussi lui faire plaisir quelques minutes, de cette façon. Je le pris en bouche et je lui fis des vas et vient rapide. Je voulais une fois qu'il sente ce que ça faisait sans le préservatif, mais je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas. En tout cas, pas maintenant, toutefois, je le mis dans un coin de ma tête que j'allais au moins lui montrer, même une minute, ce qu'on pouvait éprouver lorsqu'il n'avait pas de barrière.

**— Aaaah ! Lara.**

J'avais vraiment dû penser longtemps à ce que j'allais lui faire, car il jouit dans le préservatif en gémissant assez fort.

**— Ah ! Putain... Aaahhh waw !**

Il l'enleva et le mit sur le bord.


	21. Chapter 20

Après avoir fait l'amour trois fois, dans trois positions différentes. Moi, étant lui, et cette fois-là, cela fut plutôt sauvage. Je venais juste de lui faire plaisir avec ma bouche et ça m'avait vraiment excitée de le voir jouir.

Ensuite, son côté dominateur avait pris le dessus et il colla son torse à mon dos et me pénétra sans ménagement. Il faisait attention à ne plus me faire mal du côté droit, mais, dans un élan de plaisir intense, il avait pris fermement mes hanches et m'avait fait jouir en tapant plusieurs coups sur mon point G. Ce n'était pas sauvage, c'était plus que ça et j'avais adoré.

La troisième fois où j'avais jouit, il avait fait des merveilles avec sa langue et ses doigts. Il voulait en quelque sorte me rendre la pareille et ça me convenait très bien, mais, après trois orgasmes grandioses, mon cœur en avait marre d'y aller aussi si vite, puis se calmer et hop ! C'était reparti. Mon corps, lui, ben il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Mes hanches me faisaient vraiment mal et mon dos aurait besoin d'un bon massage, mes jambes m'abandonnèrent et mon cou était, j'en suis sure, remplis de marque de baiser et petite morsure.

Seuls, mon bas-ventre et mon sexe étaient encore en pleine forme. Dès qu'il me touchait, mon bas-ventre émettait une chaleur dans mon sexe, qui se réveilla directement et mouillait à n'en plus finir. Axel était dans le même état que, moi, je pensais, mais sa condition physique était meilleure que la mienne, car il me déposa doucement sur un transat pas très loin et me refit l'amour tendrement et avec douceur.

Pendant un moment, je pensais tombée endormie tellement il avait été doux et ses mouvements étaient lents et calmes. Il m'avait fait jouir, mais mon orgasme avait été moins puissant que les autres fois. Après donc, 1h45 plus tard, on se rhabilla et partis. Axel avait pris les préservatifs avec lui et les avait jetés dans la poubelle de la chambre.

Je n'avais même pas cherché un truc confortable. Je mis une petite nuisette bleue et Axel, un pantalon de pyjama. On avait tous les deux gémi de bien-être une fois dans le lit et je n'avais pas compté jusqu'à dix que je fusse tombée endormie dans ses bras.

**_PVD Axel _**

Après une nuit de 12 h, de sommeil bien mérité, je me réveillai doucement en m'étirant.

**— Ah ! Enfin debout.**

J'ouvris les yeux et vis que le lit était vide, je tournai ma tête et vit Lara avec une petite robe verte.

**— Qu'est ce que tu fais ?****  
****— Je vais aller commander le petit déjeuner pendant que tu te réveilles.****  
****— Tu peux commander par téléphone.****  
****— Non, je veux bouger, je suis en pleine forme.**

En effet, elle sautillait partout et avait l'air en grande forme.

**— Tu veux quoi ?**

Elle me sauta dessus et m'embrassa dans le cou.

**— Heu... des croissants.****  
****— Chocolat chaud ?****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Jus d'orange ?****  
****— Soyons fous.**

Elle rigola et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**— Allez ! Debout.****  
****— Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?****  
****— Y'a un cours de yoga, et après piscine et détente.****  
****— Je ne vais pas faire de yoga. ****  
****— Moi, j'y vais.****  
****— C'est quand ?****  
****— Dans deux heures.**

Je me relevai d'un coup et je la fis basculer en arrière, je me mis sur elle et embrassai son cou.

**— J'avais d'autres projets.****  
****— Tu as toujours d'autres projets.**

Je descendis sur le haut de sa poitrine. Je passai mon nez sur un sein, puis embrassai son ventre au-dessus de sa robe.

**— Cette robe est un peu courte, non ?****  
****— Tu trouves ?**

Je la regardai et levai sa jupe. Je fis glisser ma langue à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et embrassai délicatement son intimité qui commençait à être humide.

**— Pas maintenant, j'ai faim, je suis levée depuis une heure et demie, moi.****  
****— Tu aurais dû me réveiller.**

Je continuai de caresser et embrasser son intimité, elle gémit doucement puis se releva brusquement.

**— Bon arrête, sinon je vais te sauter dessus.****  
****— C'était le but, oui.**

Elle était debout sur le lit. Elle descendit et mis ses tongues.

**— Je vais commander.****  
****— Je t'aime.****  
****— Moi, aussi, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.**

Après avoir soufflé, je me levai et partit à la toilette puis sous la douche, je me brossai les dents et mis une serviette autour de moi quand Lara entra.

**— Y'a un groupe de sportif qui vient d'arriver, je pense.****  
****— Cool, lui dis-je sans enthousiasme.****  
****— Le petit déjeuner arrive dans dix minutes.**

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'essuya les cheveux.

**— Fais pas la gueule, hein ?!****  
****— Je ne fais pas la gueule, je veux juste un massage.****  
****— Pendant que je ferai du yoga, tu pourras faire un massage. **

Elle était tout excitée et je l'avais rarement vue aussi joyeuse.

**— En tout cas, j'ai adoré notre petite soirée d'hier.**

Alors, c'était ça, l'avoir fait jouir trois fois dans la voiture, puis une fois sous la douche et quatre fois dans le jacuzzi ça lui faisait de l'effet et même plus que je pensais.

**— Je le ferais bien encore ce soir, mais j'ai peur que ton pauvre dos lâche.****  
****— Oui, j'ai un peu mal, mais avec quelques massages, le yoga et la piscine, je serais prête pour une nuit de folie. **

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et m'embrassa langoureusement, elle m'amena rapidement sur le lit et s'allongea sans rompre notre baiser.

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, car je me sentis en pleine forme pour commencer cette journée. Je fis passer ma langue entre ses seins quand on sonna à la porte.

**— J'y vais, dit-elle.**

Je me poussai à regret et elle partit ouvrir. Elle prit le plateau et le mis sur le lit.

**— Je meurs de faim.****  
****— J'ai envie de toi, lui dis-je.**

Elle me regarda avec des yeux pétillants et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, qu'est ce que j'aimais, lorsqu'elle faisait ça.

**— On mange et, ensuite, il nous restera une heure de temps libre.**

On mangea calmement et je dois dire que c'était délicieux. Je ne pensais pas avoir aussi faim. La soirée hier avait été mouvementée. Lara mangea plus que moi et goûta à tout. Elle avait pris plein de petites choses qui avaient vraiment l'air succulentes, mais un mélange n'était pas bon pour moi.

11h30. Je pris deux médicaments et reposa le plateau sur la table et, lorsque je me retournai, Lara était déjà en sous-vêtement devant moi, à genoux sur le lit.

**— Il faut que je m'échauffe un peu avant le yoga et heureusement que j'ai un entraineur personnel pour ce genre d'exercice. **

Je me mis à genoux en face d'elle et l'embrassai tendrement... On fit l'amour tendrement et calmement pendant un long moment afin de bien commencer la journée.

Pendant qu'elle était à son cours, je partis faire un massage thaïlandais, je devais garder mes vêtements et ce massage me fit vraiment du bien. Certains muscles craquaient, mais ça me faisait un bien fou.

Après 45 minutes de massage, je sortis de la pièce et partie au bar du Spa. Le cours de Lara durait 1h15. Je m'assis sur un tabouret et commanda un soda. J'étais tout ramolli après ça et je me demandais bien dans quel état Lara me reviendrait.

**— Je peux m'asseoir ?**

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années prit place à côté de moi.

**— Un martini blanc, merci.**

Le serveur lui donna.

**— Vous êtes venu seul ?****  
****— Heu... Non, ma petite amie est partie faire un cours de yoga.****  
****— La mienne, aussi, mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc.**

Il rigola. Je souris, mais, sans plus. Je n'avais pas trop l'habitude que les gens m'adressent la parole. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait que Lara, qui était si à l'aise avec moi. Enfin, non, je le savais, mais le fait de se le dire était différent.

**— Vous êtes ici pour combien de temps ?****  
****— 4 jours, on est venu hier et vous ?****  
****— On est arrivé il y a deux jours et on repart dans 5 jours, ma femme adore ces endroits.****  
****— Vous venez souvent ?****  
****— Ici, c'est la première fois, mais on a déjà fait pas mal de Spas dans le monde. **

Je pris un autre verre et lui aussi. Il me demanda ce que je faisais dans la vie, lui était patron d'un magasin de moto et sa femme était décoratrice d'intérieur. Je lui dis que je n'avais pas encore d'idée sur mon métier.

**— Et votre copine ?****  
****— Elle aimerait être infirmière.****  
****— C'est bien ça, y'a du travail là-dedans.****  
****— Ouais. ****  
****— Toujours pas d'enfant ? Me demanda-t-il.****  
****— Non, on est trop jeune.****  
****— Ouais, moi, j'ai un petit garçon de 5 ans et une petite fille de 8 ans. J'avais 20 ans quand Lilou est arrivée, ça fait un choc, mais on s'y fait vite.**

Je n'allais pas lui dire que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant sous risque que celui-ci soit séropositif dès la naissance.

**— Ah ! Te voilà.**

On se retourna et je vis Lara avec une femme.

**— Et ce cours ?****  
****— Génial, tu devrais venir. ****  
****— Une autre fois, peut-être.****  
****— Oh ! Vanessa, je te présente mon copain Axel.****  
****— Enchantée. Et, moi, je te présente Christophe, mon mari. ****  
****— Bonjour, Axel m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.****  
****— En bien, j'espère, dit-elle.****  
****— N'ayez pas peur. **

Elle me fit un baiser sur la joue et je remarquai qu'elle était toujours aussi joyeuse et surexcitée que ce matin.

**— Je meurs de faim, dit Christophe.****  
****— Moi aussi, dis sa femme.****  
****— Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Demanda Christophe.****  
****— Oh ! C'est gentil mais...****  
****— Volontiers, me coupa Lara.****  
****— Parfait, je vais demander une table pour quatre.**

Avant de partir vers la table, je rattrapai Lara.

**— On ne va pas s'incruster.****  
****— Ils nous l'ont proposé.****  
****— Lara...****  
****— Ça nous changera un peu de parler avec d'autres personnes. **

Elle avait raison et je voyais bien que ça la dérangeait des fois de toujours être seule avec moi. Elle avait besoin de voir du monde et d'avoir des contacts autres que moi. Je le comprenais, mais, moi, j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise face aux gens.

**— Relaxe, on va juste manger un truc avec eux.****  
****— Ouais.**

Je me surpris moi-même à aimer manger avec d'autres personnes. Nous parlions de tout et de rien et nous avions appris que Vanessa avait 25 ans donc elle avait 18 ans lorsqu'elle était enceinte la première fois.

**— C'était dur au début, mais heureusement que j'eusse Christophe, il a été génial.****  
****— Et vos études ? Demanda Lara.****  
****— Je les ai arrêtés et j'ai suivi des cours à domicile. J'ai passé les examens et je les ai eus. J'ai travaillé dans un magasin de motos pendant deux ans puis je me suis mis à mon propre compte. **

Ils étaient gentils et nous nous entendions bien avec eux. Lara était heureuse et souriait souvent. Elle était tout émue en voyant les photos de leurs enfants et elles avaient commencé à parler de robe de marié.

**— On s'est marié l'année passée.****  
****— Je suis foutu, dit Christophe.****  
****— Hé !**

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de recommander à boire. J'étais dans une discussion de moto pendant que les filles étaient dans une discussion vêtement, bébé et mariage. Ça me faisait un peu peur, mais je les laissais dire. Après 2 heures à parler, manger et rigoler. Nous nous séparâmes.

**— Demain midi, on pourrait manger ensemble ? Demanda Vanessa.****  
****— Heu... Oui, mais, on ne voudrait pas déranger.****  
****— Non, bien sûr que non. Être tous les deux, c'est bien, mais pour le diner c'est mieux d'être à plusieurs.****  
****Vanessa était une femme sympathique et très gentille. **

**— Bien, 12h30 ici ? Demanda Christophe.****  
****— C'est d'accord, à demain, leur dis-je.**

**_PVD Lara _**

Le weekend se passa comme ça. Le matin on prenait le petit déjeuner au lit, le midi nous mangions avec Christophe et Vanessa et le soir nous nous faisions un tête-à-tête. On aurait dit un petit couple de 40 ans qui avait déjà toute une vie derrière eux. On se sentait bien et nous étions à deux.

Le dernier soir, il y avait une petite soirée. Nous y étions allés et nous avions dansé toute la nuit. Vanessa et son mari étaient venus aussi ainsi qu'un autre couple de 23 ans. Je pensais que les moins de 30 ans étaient autour de notre table.

Nous avions aussi profité du lit, du jacuzzi, de la douche, de la table, du hammam... Nous avions fait l'amour partout et Axel se montrait beaucoup plus entreprenant. Je m'étais réveillée une fois avec un Axel très excité, occupé de me faire des choses très très agréables, la tête entre mes cuisses.

Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait juste me réveiller en douceur, j'adorais sa douceur, je le confirmais.

**— Ce weekend était génial, dis-je.****  
****— Ouais, j'ai vraiment aimé. Merci.****  
****— De rien.**

Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue et continuai de rouler. Nous avions encore 20 minutes de route et de revoir ce paysage était vraiment chiant. J'avais l'impression que nous avions été enfermés dans une bulle, et que nous venions juste de remarquer qu'il y avait une vie à côté de nous.

**— J'ai déjà rempli les formulaires pour l'université, lui dis-je.****  
****— Moi aussi, j'ai pris les mêmes que toi.****  
****— Tu veux être journaliste et moi infirmière. Nous ne serons pas dans la même.****  
****— Non, mais, il y a une université pas très loin. On pourrait prendre un appart ensemble.****  
****— Tu voudrais ?****  
****— Ben, ouais.**

Vivre ensemble ? Oh ! Respire Lara.

**— Vivre ensemble, alors.****  
****— Prendre un appart ensemble, c'est vivre ensemble, oui. **

Je souriais toute seule et m'imaginais déjà dans un appartement


	22. Chapter 21

**_Jeudi 15 octobre _**

**PVD Axel **

Je me réveillai doucement en m'étirant et laissai un petit gémissement sortir. J'ouvris les yeux et me frottai le visage. Je tournai la tête, Lara dormait sur le ventre et son visage était de l'autre côté. La couette était redescendue jusque dans le bas de ses reins et je pus admirer son corps parfait. Elle remua un peu et la couette descendit encore un peu, dévoilant ses hanches et le début de ses fesses.

Soudain, j'atterris et je regardai mon réveil, on ne se réveillait jamais avant qu'il ait sonné.

_« 4h44 »_

Pas possible, je regardai mon portable qui était juste à côté : « _9 h _»

**— Merde !**

Je réveillai Lara doucement.

**— Lara, mon ange.****  
****— Humm...****  
****— Il est 9 h.****  
****— Hein ?****  
****— Le réveil ne va plus.**

Elle se retourna et se leva, manquant de peu de me mettre un cou dans le nez.

**— Oh, putain, le deuxième cours est dans 15 minutes.****  
****— Ouais.**

On se leva et partit dans la salle de bain.

**— Je n'ai pas de cours après pendant une heure, je reviendrai prendre une douche, me dit-elle.****  
****— Moi, ce midi.**

Elle attacha ses cheveux et se brossa les dents, je fis de même. On s'habilla rapidement. Elle fit vite passer de l'eau sur son visage. Je pris deux bouteilles de jus d'orange et on quitta l'appartement.

**— On sera là dans 5 minutes, lui dis-je.****  
****— Roule, dépêche.****  
****— T'as quoi ?****  
****— Anatomie.****  
****— Moi, c'est une réunion, j'espère que la première heure n'était pas super importante. ****  
****-Moi, c'était sport, on s'en fout. **

Je la déposai devant l'université.

**— Je t'aime à ce midi.****  
****— À ce midi.**

Elle m'embrassa rapidement et partit. Elle courrait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait et je vis qu'elle n'avait pas attaché ses chaussures. Je roulais vite et arrivai au journal avec une heure et quart de retard.

**— Eh ben, on ne t'attendait plus, me dit Lucie.****  
****— Désolé, mon réveil a décidé de faire grève.****  
****— Hum...****  
****— Et la réunion ?****  
****— Elle a été mise à 9h30, t'as le temps d'une pause. **

Voilà ce qu'était notre vie 2 ans plus tard. Lara était à l'université, elle était entrée en 3e année pour devenir infirmière. Elle bossait tout le temps, elle allait devoir faire ses premiers stages en janvier dans un hôpital. Elle avait pas mal d'amie et elle était assez appréciée. Elle avait toujours eu ce petit quelque chose. Dès qu'on lui parlait, on ne pouvait plus s'en détacher.

Bien sûr ça valait pour les filles, mais pour les garçons aussi. Malheureusement. Elle était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Personne dans son école ne savait qu'elle sortait avec un garçon qui était séropositif, ouf. Même si ça ne la dérangeait pas, je ne voulais pas que les autres la rejettent, on avait grandi, mais je préférais que ça reste entre nous.

Moi, j'avais fait deux ans d'études dans une école de journalisme. J'ai trouvé un stage dans un grand journal et mon travail pendant un an, consiste à regarder et apprendre sur le tas. J'aide un peu tout le monde et je vois comment marche un journal. Mon patron avait prévu une place pour moi lorsque je serai prêt. J'avais hâte d'être prêt, il y avait un tel travail dans ce journal.

Notre vie de couple ? On habitait dans un appartement et nous étions très heureux. Après 3 ans, nous pouvions dire qu'on avait fait le plus gros pour ma part, on était passé par beaucoup de choses et maintenant on vivait tout simplement. On sortait, on voyait du monde, on avait tous les deux des amies, certains communs, d'autres non.

Personne n'était au courant pour moi, on avait décidé de vivre comme si de rien n'était. Lucie, une femme de 35 ans, plutôt jolie, était ma chef. Elle me disait ce que je devais faire ou ne pas faire. C'est elle qui me donnait des astuces et c'est aussi elle qui m'engueulait quand je ne faisais pas quelque chose de bien; elle était plutôt sympa dans l'ensemble. Elle se doutait que j'étais malade, mais ne me demandait jamais de quoi, elle m'avait vue une fois prendre des médicaments, puis une seconde fois. J'avais dû prendre un nouveau médicament il y a 1 an et j'étais vraiment malade, j'étais tombé en plein milieu d'une réunion.

Elle avait appelé Lara, qui était venue directement. J'avais donné un papier de médecin et on n'en avait jamais plus parlé. Voilà ce qu'était notre vie. Pour le moment, tout était parfait, enfin.

**— La réunion commence dans 5 minutes Axel, me dit Lucie.****  
****— Oui, j'y vais.**

C'était la course, 2 heures de réunion puis j'avais une pause de 2 heures. Je pourrais rentrer et prendre une douche.

*

**PVD Lara**

Le cours n'était pas encore commencé, j'entrai et vis par contre que tous les élèves étaient déjà là. Je montai vers Naomie et Julien.

**— Salut.****  
****— Où étais-tu passé ?****  
****— Mon réveil est pété.****  
****— Hum... ****  
****— Non, c'est vrai.****  
****— Si tu le dis.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'attachais mes chaussures quand le prof entra. Ce n'était pas notre vieille taupe habituelle, mais un homme de 25 ans tout au plus. Plutôt bel homme, avec une petite chemise noire et un jean clair.

**— C'est ma vue ou il y a un mannequin qui vient d'entrer, me dit Naomie.****  
****— Je pense qu'on a la même vue alors.**

Il posa son sac sur la table et se tourna vers nous. Nous étions au moins 120 dans cette classe.

**— Bonjour, je m'appelle Sam et je serai pour le reste de l'année votre nouveau professeur d'anatomie. Madame Straughel a dû quitter l'école pour raison personnelle. Je donne ce cours depuis maintenant 3 ans. **

Nom de Dieu, j'en connais quelques-unes qui vont regretter de ne pas être venues en cours. Il commença à écrire quelque chose sur le tableau.

**— Ouvrez vos livres à la page 452.**

Le cours commença et pour une fois, dommage qu'on avait qu'une heure le jeudi.

*

**PVD Axel**

J'entrai à l'appartement vers midi. Lara sortit de la salle de bain.

**— Hey !****  
****— Ça va ?****  
****— Ouais et toi ? ****  
****— Je viens de prendre ma douche et devine quoi ?****  
****— Quoi ?**

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai amoureusement.

**— Je n'ai pas de cours avant 14 h.****  
****— Intéressant.**

Elle m'embrassa et enleva mon pull.

**— Va prendre une douche.****  
****— T'es vraiment pas gentille.**

Elle rigola et partit dans la cuisine. Je pris une longue douche, mis une serviette autour de ma taille et sortie de la salle de bain. La chaleur était devenue insupportable.

**— Ah ! J'ai chaud.****  
****— Le repas est prêt.****  
****— Qu'est ce que c'est ?****  
****— Gratin de pommes de terre et steak.****  
****— Parfait.****  
****— Je sais.**

Elle était toujours dos à moi et se lavait les mains. Je collai mon corps au sien et la pris par les hanches. Je lui donnais de doux baisers sur la nuque et dans le cou.

**— Tu n'as pas faim ?**

Je caressais son ventre par-dessus son t-shirt noir moulant

**— Si, j'ai faim.**

Elle se retourna et je fus très content de l'effet que je lui faisais. Elle avala difficilement sa salive puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle regardait mon torse, qui, en 2 ans, avait changé. Je faisais plus de sport et ça se voyait.

Elle me regardait dans les yeux et passa ses doigts sur mon torse, dessinèrent chacun de mes abdos. Elle descendit encore un peu et avant qu'elle ne balance ma serviette à travers l'appart, comme elle faisait à chaque fois que je sortais de la douche, je l'arrêtai.

**— Après mangé.****  
****— J'ai plus faim.**

Je lui souris et lui enleva son t-shirt. Elle avait un petit soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, très très sexy. Je m'approchais d'elle et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un baiser, rien de trop brusque. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui caressais le dos, son ventre tendrement.

Après un baiser passionné et tendre à la fois, je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Pas besoin de grimper des escaliers, la chambre était à côté de la salle de bain. Je fermai la porte à coup de pied et la posai sur le lit.

**— Comment s'est passé la réunion ?****  
****— On s'en fou, lui dis-je.**

Elle rigola et jeta ma serviette de bain dans la chambre...

*

**PVD Lara**

Il se retrouvait nu au-dessus de moi, j'avais toujours mon jean et mes sous-vêtements. Plus pour longtemps, car il déboutonna mon pantalon, le fis glissé doucement le long de mes jambes et remonta ses mains très lentement. J'allais devenir folle, moi, j'avais une très belle vue sur son torse. Il était vraiment vraiment très sexy. Il avait au moins pris 10 kilos mais que du muscle, ses abdos étaient magnifiquement bien dessinés, il avait pris des épaules et son dos était musclé comme il le fallait. Même, ses jambes étaient plus grosses, mais plus fermes. Ses fesses, je n'en parle même pas et ses bras me faisaient fondre quand il me portait.

Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge puis mon dernier sous-vêtement..., après quelques minutes de caresses, de baisers et de plein truc que j'aimais, il me fit l'amour tendrement. Des pauses comme ça, on s'en faisait, mais pas assez, à mon gout.

**— Il est 1h20 et j'ai super faim, lui dis-je.****  
****— Allons manger.**

Je réchauffai les plats et on mangea en parlant de notre mâtiné.

**— J'ai un nouveau prof, lui dis-je entre deux bouchées.****  
****— Ah bon !****  
****— Oui, un garçon, 25 ans maxi.**

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

**— OK.****  
****— Et toi, ta réunion ? ****  
****— Il est comment ce prof ? **

J'adorais quand il était jaloux, j'étais sûre qu'après il était encore plus passionné dans ses baisers et lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour. Il voulait en quelque sorte marquer son territoire.

**— Il est plutôt beau gosse.****  
****— Hum...****  
****— Il a l'air musclé, il a les cheveux rasés, fin une sorte de mannequin.****  
****— J'ai compris.**

Je débarrassai et, comme je m'y attendais, il fut à nouveau derrière moi.

**— Ne sois pas jaloux.****  
****— Je ne suis pas jaloux.****  
****— C'est mon professeur.****  
****— Je ne suis pas jaloux.**

Je me retournai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et, comme je l'avais prévu, il approfondit rapidement notre baiser, mélangeant nos langues langoureusement. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et me collai à lui un peu plus.

**— Il est déjà... 1h45, Axel.****  
****— Et ?****  
****— Et pas que ça me dérangerait qu'on refasse l'amour, mais je ne dois pas louper ce cours. **

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et recula.

**— J'ai fini à 18 h, me dit-il.****  
****— Moi à 17 h, je pourrais venir te chercher à pied ce soir.****  
****— Si tu veux.****  
****— Je verrais avec qui tu bosses.****  
****— Avec une belle brune de 35 ans.****  
****— Ben, tu devras te contenter d'une belle rousse de 20 ans.****  
****— Ça me va tout à fait, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.****  
****— J'espère bien.**

Il me déposa quelques minutes plus tard devant l'université.

**— À ce soir.****  
****— Je t'aime.****  
****— Moi aussi.**

Je partis pour mon prochain cours. J'avais sciences professionnelles. C'était un cours important et j'avais 3 heures le jeudi. J'avais plus que deux mois de cours, puis des stages à temps plein. J'avais déjà fait des stages l'année passée, mais pas pendant 6 mois de suite.

**— Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

Je relevai ma tête, et Naomie aussi.

**— Oh putain, c'est le paradis ou quoi, dit Naomie.**

Le même prof d'anatomie était devant nous, nous étions au premier rang, car nous étions arrivés en retard.

**— Je serai votre professeur de science professionnelle ainsi que d'anatomie, pour ceux et celles qui sont venus ce matin.**

Le cours commença, je ne put m'empêcher de regarder ses mains, elles étaient parfaites et ce cul était, waw; il devait faire du sport, c'était obligé. Je repensais à Axel, pas de comparaison, mon chouchou était bien plus beau que lui et il me faisait beaucoup plus d'effet.

**— Pause de dix minutes, dit le professeur.****  
****Il nous restait donc une heure. J'en profitai pour envoyer un message à Axel.****  
****— Tu veux un café ?****  
****— Un chocolat chaud Naomie, merci. ****  
****— OK.**

_« Coucou mon ange, j'ai plus qu'une heure... j'espère que tu vas bien... je viens te chercher et tu me montreras cette belle brune... je pense à toi... je t'aime. »_

J'envoyai et reposai mon portable sur le banc.

**— Votre copain ?**

Je relevai la tête et vis le prof super canon devant moi.

**— Oui.****  
****— C'est votre petit sourire qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.****  
****— Ça se voit tant que ça.****  
****— Oui, désolé.**

Il rigola et je lui souris.

**— Vous vous appelez ? Désolé, je ne connais pas tous les prénoms.****  
****— Lara, Lara Lohieu.****  
****— OK, vous n'êtes jamais au premier banc.****  
****— Non, mais, on est arrivé en retard et les places étaient déjà prises.****  
****— Ça ne me dérange pas.**

Mon portable vibra à ce moment-là, il me souriait et repartit derrière son bureau.

**— Qu'est-ce que monsieur canon te voulait ?****  
****— Merci, Naomie, pour le chocolat chaud. Il me demandait juste mon nom.****  
****— Ouh, c'est super !****  
****— Ouais trop cool, lui dis-je beaucoup moins surexciter qu'elle.**

_« Hey... ici, c'est la folie... j'ai une tonne de travail... pas le temps de regarder ma patronne... mais elle est contente de te rencontrer... elle dit que depuis le temps que je parle de toi... a tal ... je t'aime... ps: évite de discuter avec ton prof »_

Je souris et reposa mon portable dans ma trousse.

**— C'était qui ?****  
****— Axel.****  
****— Et ?****  
****— Je l'aime, ce mec.****  
****— C'est ton mec en même temps.****  
****— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est l'homme de ma vie, ce gars.****  
****— Ah, l'amour.****  
****— Tu l'as dragué en première et quand t'as vu que c'était mon mec tu as fait un petit, « **_**oups **_**». Alors évite de me dire qu'il n'est pas mignon mon mec. ****  
****— Tu rigoles, il est super sexy, je prie chaque soir pour qu'il te lâche et qu'il vienne avec moi.****  
****— Ben, tu peux encore prier longtemps.****  
****— Ça fait 2 ans déjà.**

Je rigolai et elle aussi. Le cours continua.


	23. Chapter 22

Vers 17h10, j'étais dans l'ascenseur, j'allais chercher Axel, mais il fallait que je dépose mon sac. Arrivée à l'étage, je sortis de l'ascenseur en découvrant ma soeur, assise par terre, occupée de pleurer.

**— Salut, me dit-elle en reniflant.****  
****— Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je me mis à genou en face d'elle et essuya ses larmes.

**— Avec Luc s'est terminé.****  
****— Vient-on va entrer, tu es la depuis longtemps ?****  
****— 2 heures.****  
****— Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un message.****  
****— Non, c'est bon.**

On entra et j'envoyai un message à Axel pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas venir le chercher, car ma sœur était là. Ma sœur avait 19 ans et elle sortait avec Luc depuis un an et demi. Il avait enfin fait le premier pas et après avoir été des amis, ils avaient passé le cap d'être petits amis pour le plus grand bonheur de ma sœur.

**— Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?****  
****— Non.****  
****— Viens par ici.**

Je la pris dans mes bras et on s'assit dans le fauteuil. Elle pleurait encore un peu.

**— Il a rencontré une autre fille.****  
****— Il te l'a dit ?****  
****— Oui, il me l'a dit hier soir, qu'il n'était plus sûr de notre relation, pfff... il ne voulait pas de me faire souffrir, mais c'était mieux qu'on arrête. **

On parla pendant une bonne demi-heure et elle pleurait toujours autant. J'essayais de la réconforter et de lui dire qu'une rupture n'est jamais simple, mais que je serais là pour elle.

**— Je l'aime, Lara.****  
****— Je sais ma puce.****  
****— Je voulais être comme toi et Axel. ****  
****— Nous sommes tout différents, ce n'était pas le bon, c'est tout. Tu n'as que 19 ans, tu as toute la vie devant toi. ****  
****— Mais, c'était lui que je voulais.**

Ses larmes cessèrent peu à peu et elle s'endormit sur moi. Axel entra cinq minutes plus tard.

**— Salut.****  
****— Salut.****  
****— Alors ?****  
****— Elle ne va pas bien. Luc l'a laissé tomber.**

Il souffla et vint m'embrasser. Je l'allongeai sans la réveiller dans le fauteuil.

**— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?****  
****— Il a rencontré une autre fille à l'école.****  
****— J'étais déjà étonné que mon frère ait une petite amie durant un an et demi.****  
****— Elle est très triste.****  
****— Je me doute. Elle peut rester ici si elle veut.****  
****— Oui, pour ce soir, mais demain elle a de l'école.****  
****— C'est à 3 heures d'ici au moins.****  
****— Elle n'ira pas, mais elle ne doit pas louper l'école. **

On entra dans la chambre et Axel se changea. Il mit une tenue plus décontractée.

**— Et le boulot ? Demandais-je.****  
****— Y'a du travail, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.****  
****— On va commander italien ce soir, elle aime bien.****  
****— OK.**

Vers 18 h, Annissa se réveilla.

**— Salut, Axel.****  
****— Salut Annissa.****  
****— Ça va ?****  
****— Ouais et toi ? Ça va mieux ?****  
****— Moui, dit, je peux rester ici ce soir ? ****  
****— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je.**

On mangea vers 19h20 devant la télé. Annissa parlait avec Axel pendant que je répondais à un mail de Naomie.

**— Demain, on sort ? Demandais-je à Axel.****  
****— Si tu veux.**

Il y avait un nouveau petit café qui était ouvert. Billard, baby-foot et une bonne ambiance étaient au rendez-vous.

**PVD Axel **

On était dans la chambre. Je mis un pantalon de pyjama et Lara, sa petite nuisette blanche.

**— Il faudra aller donner une couverture à Annissa.****  
****— Donne, j'y vais.**

Elle dormait sur le fauteuil.

**— Tu ne dors pas encore ? Demanda Annissa.****  
****— On va aller se coucher. Je viens t'apporter une couverture. **

Elle se leva et elle avait juste un t-shirt très court et un string autour.

**— Je n'ai pas pris mon pyjama.****  
****— Demande à ta sœur.**

Elle s'approcha de moi.

**— Ou tu pourrais me donner un de tes t-shirts.****  
****— Demande à ta sœur.**

Je n'aimais pas trop sa démarche et le petit sourire qu'elle me faisait.

**— Bonne nuit.**

Elle me prit la main et colla son corps au mien.

**— Arrête de faire ça. Je suis avec ta sœur et tu sais autant que moi qu'il ne se passera jamais rien.**

Elle approcha son visage du mien et mit sa main sur mon torse, je la repoussai, un peu brutalement, car elle tomba à terre.

**— Non, mais, ça ne va pas. Tu penses à ta sœur ou quoi ?****  
****— Tu m'as fait mal.**

Lara sortit de la chambre.

**— Ça ne va pas ici ?****  
****— Demande à ta sœur, pour demain elle se casse.****  
****— Quoi ? Attends.**

Je partis dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Non, mais ce n'était pas vrai, cette fille était complètement malade. Si Lara nous avait vus, elle aurait directement cru quelque chose de faux.

**PVD Lara**

Ma sœur se leva et se frotta le coude.

**— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je.****  
****— Ton copain est complètement taré, il m'a jetée à terre.****  
****— Pourquoi ne portes-tu qu'un t-shirt et un string ?****  
****— Je n'ai pas pris de pyjama.****  
****— Tu as 19 ans, il faut penser dans la vie.****  
****— Je suis partie rapidement. **

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais le comportement d'Axel m'avait surprise. Il n'était jamais en colère. On s'était disputé deux fois en 3 ans et il n'avait jamais perdu son calme. C'était moi qui gueulais et lui essayait de me calmer.

**— Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si furieux ?****  
****— Je n'en sais rien, moi.****  
****— Annissa dit moi, ce qui s'est passé ?****  
****— Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute.**

Elle baissa la tête. Axel sortit et prit sa boite de médicament.

**— Bon, maintenant, j'en ai marre, il est 22h30 et je suis fatiguée, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?****  
****— Demain, elle s'en va. Elle s'est collée à moi et a voulu m'embrasser. ****  
****— Non, ce n'est pas ça.****  
****— Arrête Annissa, je suis avec ta sœur depuis 3 ans et tu viens juste de rompre avec mon frère. **

J'étais complètement figée. Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était triste et elle se jetait dans les bras du premier mec qu'elle voyait.

**— Je suis désolée, Lara. Je ne voulais pas.****  
****— Arrête.****  
****— Mais... ****  
****— Demain à la première heure tu t'en vas. Tu es ma sœur putain et c'est mon copain. ****  
****— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise.**

Elle pleurait. Axel repartit dans la chambre.

**— Écoute, tu dors ce soir et je te conduis à la gare.****  
****— Je me sens seule Lara.****  
****— Ce n'est pas une raison pour draguer mon copain. **

Je partis lui chercher un pantalon en soie, un pyjama que j'avais acheté il y a deux mois et le donna à ma sœur.

**— Demain, Axel se lève tôt, il part à 5 h. Que je n'entends rien ou tu ne devras même plus mettre les pieds chez moi.**

**PVD Axel**

Lara entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Je préparais mes affaires et les déposa sur le bureau.

**— Demain, je la conduis à la gare, me dit-elle.****  
****— Bien. **

Je fermai la lumière et me mis dans le lit. Elle s'allongea près de moi, mais on ne se touchait plus.

**— Je ne veux pas que tu t'engueules avec ta sœur, lui dis-je.****  
****— Elle n'avait pas à faire ça.**

J'étais toujours sur le dos et elle aussi. Il faisait noir, mais la sentit bouger. Elle caressa mon torse doucement et glissa sa jambe entre les miennes.

**— Tu es fâché ? Dit-elle.****  
****— Non. Mais j'étais surpris de son comportement. **

Je mis ma main dans son dos, elle se colla à moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

**— Demain, elle part, n'en parlons plus.****  
****— Hum... **

Elle mit sa tête sur mon torse et elle caressa celui-ci doucement. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Je la suivis à mon tour.


	24. Chapter 23

**_Vendredi 16 octobre_**

Mon réveil sonna vers 4 h, exceptionnellement je devais commencer plus tôt et finir plus tard. Il y avait une réunion importante pour le journal vers 7 h et avant ça, il fallait que je sois prêt. Lucie allait me parler de la réunion et de ce qu'il faudrait faire ensuite. J'allais beaucoup apprendre aujourd'hui, elle avait dit.

Je me levai doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lara.

**— Axel?**

Trop tard.

**— Il est encore tôt, je rentre vers 18 h. Rendors-toi, je t'aime.****  
****— Moi aussi, à ce soir**

Je remis la couette sur ses épaules et lui fit un baiser dans le cou. Elle se rendormit directement. Je la regardai un moment et sourit. J'avais 22 ans et je savais déjà que la femme de ma vie était là, dans ce lit, occupé de dormir. Qui peut dire ça à 22 ans et être sur à 100 %? Ben moi j'en étais sûr.

Je pris mes vêtements et sortis de la chambre. Je partis directement dans la salle de bain et entrai dans la douche. L'eau coulait sur moi et ça me fit du bien, j'étais encore fatigué mais je devais être à cette réunion.

Je me lavai et restai un moment sous la douche quand je sentis un air froid dans le dos. Je me retournai et vis Annissa, complètement nue devant moi. Avec des petits yeux et un sourire qui ne me plaisait pas trop.

**— Sors de là, tu es complètement malade, lui dis-je.**

Elle me regarda du haut en bas et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**— Tu es plutôt canon, ma sœur avait raison sur un point au moins.****  
****— Dégage!****  
****— Je suis tout excitée, rien quant te regardant.**

Je la poussai et sortis de la douche.

**— Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Foutre la merde entre ta sœur et moi?****  
****— Tu ne me trouves pas à ton gout Axel? Je ressemble beaucoup à ma sœur pourtant.****  
****— Tu es complètement différente de ta sœur. **

Je mis une serviette et sortie de la salle de bain en attendant qu'elle s'habille. Mais apparemment, c'était mal la connaitre. Elle sortit complètement nue.

**— Habille-toi et arrête, tu m'emmerdes Annissa.**

Elle s'approcha de moi, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer à son petit jeu.

**— Si ta sœur te voit comme ça, tu te rends compte à quel point elle va être déçu de toi.****  
****— Je veux juste un petit baiser avant que je parte. ****  
****— Tu n'auras rien, n'insistes pas. **

Je pris ses affaires dans le salon et lui les balancés à la figue.

**— Habille-toi.**

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et m'habillai. Je me brossai les dents et sentis deux mains sur mes hanches. Je me rinçai la bouche et me retournai. Elle était là, avec un simple t-shirt et un string.

La seule fille que j'avais réellement vue nue était Lara et c'était la seule que j'avais réellement touchée. Ça me suffisait amplement et de la voir comme ça ne me fit pas vraiment l'effet qu'elle désirait avoir sur moi. Je ne ressentais pas vraiment de l'envie, mais plutôt de la gêne face à la sœur de ma petite amie, presque nue devant moi.

**— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?**

Je levai les yeux et vis Lara entrer dans la salle de bain.

**— On discute, dit Annissa.****  
****— Dégage Annissa.****  
****— Oh! Ça va, on n'a rien fait de mal.**

Elle prit sa sœur par le bras et la jeta dehors la salle de bain.

**PVD Lara**

J'avais entendu du bruit, je me réveillai doucement.

**— Habille-toi.**

C'était la voix d'Axel. Je me levai et enfilai un peignoir. Je sortis de la chambre, tout était calme, tout un coup. Ma sœur ne dormait plus. Je ne la voyais pas. J'allai à la cuisine, mais rien n'avait bougé.

**— Arrête!**

Je partis dans la salle de bain et vis Axel et Annissa occupés de se regarder; ma sœur était toujours avec son petit string et un mini t-shirt et Axel habillé.

Je sortis ma sœur dehors et claquai la porte.

**— Vous faisiez quoi là?****  
****— Ta sœur est une grande malade.****  
****— Tu n'avais pas l'air de la repousser.****  
****— Quoi? ****  
****— Tu la regardais du haut en bas. ****  
****— Ça fait 30 minutes que je lui disais d'arrêter et de la jeter dehors.****  
****— Ben, on ne dirait pas.****  
****— Elle est venue dans ma douche, il faut qu'elle arrête son petit...****  
****— Attend, quoi? Tu l'as vue nue? C'est quoi ce délire?! ****  
****— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.**

Je sortis de la salle de bain.

**— Lara, attends.**

Ma sœur s'habillait. Je lui pris toutes ses affaires et les balançai par la fenêtre.

**— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?****  
****— Il est 4h40 du matin, ne m'emmerde pas. Tiens.**

Je lui donnai 50 $.

**— Tu dégages de chez moi.****  
****— Alors, c'est lui qui me fait des avances et c'est moi qui me barre?**

Je me figeai.

**— Quoi?****  
****— C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir dans sa douche.****  
****— N'importe quoi, dit Axel.**

Il était occupé de lacer ses chaussures.

**— Tu es une grande malade, dit Axel.****  
****— Tu as bien profité de la vue en tout cas, dit Annissa.****  
****— Tu t'es collé à moi comme une sangsue.****  
****— Ouais ben, tu as plutôt bien aimé.**

Je ne savais plus qui croire. Annissa était ma sœur, mais je savais qu'elle était aussi manipulatrice. Elle s'était fait jeter par son copain et elle voulait tout simplement se venger; mais en même temps, j'avais vu Axel la regarder du haut en bas quand je suis arrivée.

**— Tu ne vas pas la croire tout de même**.

Il avait vu que je réfléchissais. Il se frotta le visage.

**— Écoute, il faut que je parte. Je ne lui ai jamais fait des avances. Je n'ai jamais été voir ailleurs et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Fais-moi confiance, Lara.**

Il avait l'air mal et me regardait dans les yeux.

**— Annissa, sort d'ici, il y a un train tous les 50. Rentre à la maison.****  
****— Il me dégoute, tu le défends toujours. **

Elle sortit en pleurant de mon appartement. J'avais les larmes aux yeux également.

**— Je dois y aller.****  
****— Bonne journée.**

Il souffla et fit pour m'embrasser, mais je tournai la tête.

**— Ne fais pas ça, Lara.****  
****— Je suis fatiguée, je vais me recoucher.****  
****— On en reparle ce soir.**

Il quitta l'appartement, me laissant là. Au beau milieu du salon. Je savais que ma sœur lui avait fait des avances, mais il restait un doute et il était trop tôt pour penser à ça. Je m'allongeai dans le fauteuil, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

En deux heures, j'avais voulu rappeler ma sœur deux fois et Axel cinq fois. Je devais le croire lui, il était tout pour moi et ça depuis maintenant 3 ans. Il ne m'avait jamais trompée et il n'avait jamais dragué, une autre. Il était toujours près de moi et me disais sans arrêt qu'il m'aimait.

Mais c'était ma sœur tout de même, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Le fait de se sentir seule est une chose, mais se jeter sur mon copain en est une autre. Pour le moment, elle ne devait plus me parler et pour Axel, il fallait juste que je lui fasse confiance. Comme toujours.

**— Tu as une sale gueule, me dit Pierre.**

Pierre était un mec qui venait au cours une fois par semaine. Il ne voulait pas faire infirmier, mais son père l'obligeait, il passait toutes ses années avec succès, mais il voulait être prof de sport. Je ne savais comment il faisait pour passer avec le peu de fois qu'il venait en cours,

**— Salut Pierre.****  
****— Raconte.****  
****— Laisse tomber.**

Le truc bien avec lui, c'est qu'il ne jugeait pas, il écoutait et donnait son point de vue.

**— C'est ton mec ?****  
****— C'est ma sœur aussi. ****  
****— Aie !****  
****— Ouais... ****  
****— Il a couché avec ta sœur?****  
****— Ma sœur me dit qu'il lui a fait des avances et Axel me dit que c'est elle.****  
****— Ouais, ce n'est pas facile. Elle est comment ta sœur?****  
****— C'est le genre de fille qui se jetterait sur mon copain parce que son mec la virée.****  
****— Je vois. Tu es avec Axel depuis 3 ans Lara; je l'ai vue assez souvent pour te dire que même Stéphanie ne lui fait pas d'effet.**

Je le regardai et fronçai les sourcils.

**— Elle a demandé une fois à Axel, s'il voulait voir sa chambre.****  
****— Il lui a répondu gentiment que la sienne lui suffisait amplement.**

Je ne savais pas ça, il ne me l'avait jamais dit.

**— Elle était déçue la pauvre, elle avait mis une jupe rien que pour lui.****  
****— Salope !****  
****— Il ne s'intéresse pas aux autres. Quand il te regarde, il ne voit que toi.**

Je me demandais bien comment Pierre pouvait voir ça.

**— Aie confiance en lui, ne laisse personne te séparer de lui.****  
****— Je sais.****  
****— Ce soir, on sort. Viens avec. Montre-lui à quel point tu l'aimes.****  
****— Ouais...**

Il m'avait remise à bloc. C'était un mec et malgré qu'il couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait, il me donnait toujours des conseils sur l'amour et me rassurait souvent.

J'attendrais ce soir pour lui faire mes excuses, je m'en voulais d'avoir douté de lui. Je lui envoyai tout de même un message.

**PVD Axel**

Il était 10 h et j'avais enfin une pause. J'ouvris mon portable et je vis un message de Lara. J'étais mal depuis ce matin. Je devais me concentrer sur mon travail, mais savoir qu'elle était fâchée contre moi, ah ! J'en voulais à sa sœur d'avoir fait ça.

_« Je suis désolée... ce soir on sort et je veux qu'on s'amuse. Je t'aime. __  
__P.-S. N'en profite pas pour mater ta patronne »_

Je souris et refermai mon portable. Un poids partit directement. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, mais je remerciais la personne qui lui avait fait prendre conscience.


	25. Chapter 24

**PVD Lara **

Il était 15 h, j'avais terminé les cours enfin. Naomie courrait vers moi.

**— Il me faut une robe pour ce soir.****  
****— Allons-y, lui dis-je.****  
****— Eh ben ! Dit donc, tu ne dis pas non pour une fois. ****  
****— J'ai besoin d'une robe, des sous-vêtements très très osés et une amie qui m'aide pour acheter tout ça. **

Elle sautait partout et me prit le bras

**— On a 2 heures pour acheter tout ça, dit-elle.****  
****— Je te fais confiance.****  
****— Tu peux. Je vais te relooker et crois-moi, tu vas être très sexy. Ils vont, tous baver devant toi.****  
****— C'est pour Axel que je fais ça. ****  
****— Mais quand un homme voit que sa copine plait aux autres hommes, il est jaloux et c'est toujours bon ça. **

Je rigolais à son raisonnement. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. J'avais été jalouse de ma propre sœur et je voulais tout faire pour qu'Axel voie que j'étais toujours là pour lui. Je l'aimais encore autant qu'avant. Peut-être même plus.

Je me sentais mal d'avoir douté de lui, il ne me ferait jamais ça. Tout le monde le disait, il ne s'intéressait pas aux autres filles et il faisait tout pour me faire plaisir. J'en voulais encore à ma sœur. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis plusieurs semaines et c'est comme ça qu'elle réagit.

Ma mère m'avait appelée pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé, je lui avais bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pour le moment, ne plus mettre les pieds chez moi. Ma mère avait compris directement et s'était excusée. Mais elle n'y était pour rien elle.

On était dans un centre commercial, Naomie connaissait les moindres recoins de cet endroit. Elle était toute joyeuse, car, on sortait ce soir entre amis et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, car je me mis à rigoler avec elle pour tout et n'importe quoi.

**— Bon, il nous faut une tenue et après les chaussures, les accessoires, un nouveau sac et les sous-vêtements en dernier.****  
****— C'est parti, lui dis-je.**

On entra dans une boutique de fringue à la mode. Il y avait de tout, des robes, pantalons, chemises, top, vestes, shorts... vraiment de tout et pour tous les prix. On allait sortir dans un café, mais ce n'était pas vraiment classe comme dans une boite de nuit où quoi. Une tenue décontractée ferait l'affaire.

**— Il faut que tu sois sexy.****  
****— Merci. Ça veut vraiment dire que je ne le suis pas. ****  
****— Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais il faut prendre une tenue que tu n'as jamais mise, que tu n'oserais même pas mettre. Le genre de tenue qui fait baver un mec dès le premier regard. **

Elle me montra une tenue qui était sur un mannequin et me fit un clin d'œil

**— Axel va me tuer.****  
****— Crois-moi, il va plutôt aimer.****  
****— Lorsque je disais sexy, je pensais plus à une ****petite robe noire moulante. ****  
****— Pas de robe. Un petit short, un petit haut sexy, des bottes à talon et le tour est joué. ****  
****— On verra, je vais faire le tour du magasin.****  
****— Fait comme tu veux.**

Je souris et regarda ce qu'il avait de sexy mais pas si provocant. Axel aimait mes jambes, un short se serait bien en effet, mais les bottes en cuir noir, non merci. Il fallait quelque chose de plus simple.

J'optai pour un short, un haut simple et j'attendrai pour les bottes. Ici il y avait que des trucs en cuir. Pas trop mon truc.

**— Très bon choix.****  
****— Il aime bien mes jambes.****  
****— Il aime toi, ce n'est pas difficile.****  
****— Il faut que je me fasse pardonner d'avoir douté de lui.****  
****— Il ne t'en veut pas, j'en suis sûre. C'est ta sœur, c'est normal que tu doutes. ****  
****— J'ai confiance en lui et je n'aurais pas dû douter. Je connais ma sœur. ****  
****— Allez, viens. Il nous faut des bottes.**

On fit encore quelques boutiques. J'avais trouvé les bottes et quelques accessoires. Je m'achetai une crème parfumée et du maquillage, car le mien commençait à diminuer.

**— Sous-vêtement maintenant, dit Naomie.****  
****— Il me faut 3 ensembles au moins.****  
****— Alala Lara, je serais un mec, je me jetterais sur toi.**

On rigola et partit dans une boutique de sous-vêtements. Ce n'était pas des trucs provocants. C'était simple, mais classe et très sexy. Pas besoin de truc trop voyant. Je voulais juste quelque chose de sexy.

J'avais trouvé mon bonheur, classe, sexy et parfait. Les couleurs étaient très bien et je les avais essayés avant. J'adorais cette boutique. Elle avait tout ce qu'on voulait.

**— Bon, maintenant qu'on a tout.****  
****— Il faut que je rentre, il est déjà 17h40 et Axel rentre à 18 h.****  
****— Allons-y.**

Je rentrai chez moi. Je rangeai en vitesse mes affaires et filai sous la douche. Il était 18h10 donc Axel n'allait pas tarder. J'entrai dans la douche et attendis deux minutes avant d'entendre la porte claquer.

**— Lara?****  
****— Je suis sous la douche, criais-je.**

Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'était toujours pas là. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je me lavai et m'enroulai dans une serviette de bain. Je me séchai les cheveux et sortie. Il était dans le fauteuil et zappait rapidement d'une chaîne à une autre.

**— Salut, lui dis-je.****  
****— Salut.**

Il se leva et me fit un baiser sur la joue et recula.

**— Je suis désolée, lui dis-je.****  
****— Ce n'est rien.****  
****— Non, ce n'est pas rien, j'ai douté de toi.****  
****— C'est ta sœur, c'est normal.**

Je m'approchai de lui et prit son visage entre mes mains.

**— Je t'aime. J'ai confiance en toi.****  
****— Moi aussi, je t'aime. C'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre son comportement, elle n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi. ****  
****— Oui, je sais, elle ne reviendra plus.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

**— Ce soir, on sort, lui dis-je.****  
****— Je suis fatigué.****  
****— Oh ! S'il te plait, on est vendredi.****  
****— J'ai eu une dure journée.**

Je fus déçue, mais je comprenais aussi qu'il soit fatigué. Il s'était levé à 4 h du matin.

**— OK.****  
****— Mais sors-toi.****  
****— Et toi?****  
****— Je vais me coucher tôt**

Il vit que j'étais un peu déçue. J'avais choisi ma tenue pour lui et mes sous-vêtements aussi. Il fallait que je sorte pour décompresser un peu.

Vers 19 h, on mangea puis je me préparais. Je fis mes cheveux et me maquillais. Je mis ma tenue comme convenue ainsi que mes sous-vêtements. Je mis un peu de parfum et mes bottes. 21H30. Naomie n'allait plus tarder.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, il était toujours dans le fauteuil.

**PVD Axel **

Je regardais un documentaire, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Lara sortait et était occupé de se préparer. Pas que je ne voulais pas sortir, mais après ce qui était arrivé ce matin, je voulais juste rester chez moi et aller dormir tôt.

**— Naomie ne va plus tarder.**

Je me retournai et la vis. Petit short en jean très cours, des bottes hautes et un haut gris. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et s'était maquillée. Elle était dans une tenue décontractée, mais elle était très sexy comme ça. Ses jambes n'en finissaient plus et on pouvait admirer son corps de rêve à travers son haut.

**— Tu es parfaite.****  
****— Tu aimes?****  
****— Oui.**

Elle s'approcha de moi et me mit sur mes genoux à califourchon.

**— C'était pour toi.****  
****— Pour moi?****  
****— Tu aimes bien mes jambes et je me suis dit qu'avec un short ça les mettrait en valeur.**

Cette fille était parfaite. Je me sentais coupable maintenant de ne pas y aller et en plus tous les mecs allaient se jeter sur elle.

Je passai ma main dans le bas de son dos et descendis jusqu'à ses fesses.

**— En plus, j'avais choisi des petits sous-vêtements sexy aujourd'hui.****  
****— Ah, ouais ?****  
****— Hum, hum... **

Je glissai ma main dans son dos, sous son haut et toucha son soutien-gorge. Je levai son haut et découvrit un petit soutien qui me fit directement de l'effet.

**— Et le bas est encore plus sexy, me dit-elle doucement à l'oreille... bon, j'y vais. Bonne soirée, mon cœur. Je t'aime.**

On sonna à la porte. Lara paraissait déçue, mais se leva. Naomie était devant la porte en tenue assez provocante, je devais l'admettre.

**— Salut beau gosse.****  
****— Salut Naomie.****  
****— Tu n'es pas prêt?****  
****— Il ne vient pas, dit Lara.****  
****— Oh ! Pourquoi?****  
****— Il est fatigué, me coupa Lara.**

Elle m'embrassa rapidement, prit son sac et sa veste.

**— À demain.****  
****— Ouais.**

Elle partit avec son amie...

**PVD Lara**

Ça faisait 1h30 que j'étais là. Il y avait Naomie, Pierre, Sam, Ludovic, Vivi et Manon. Je m'amusais, mais pas autant que je le voulais. Je voulais qu'Axel soit là.

**— Allez, bois un verre, me dit Pierre.**

Je bus son petit verre et fermai les yeux. C'était trop fort pour moi. Je ne buvais presque jamais. Axel ne buvait jamais lui, avec les médicaments, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage.

**— Lara.****  
****— Ouais.**

Naomie me montra l'entrée et je vis Axel qui me cherchait.

**— Tu vois qu'il tient à toi, dit Pierre.**

Il me vit et me sourit en haussant les épaules. Il vint vers moi.

**— Je pensais que tu dormais.****  
****— Je n'y arrivais pas.****  
****— Je suis contente que tu sois là.****  
****— Je ne pouvais pas te laisser avec tous ces obsédés.**

Je lui souris et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa encore plus langoureusement. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, mais les fis glisser vers ses fesses.

**— Tu es très jolie et j'adore ce short.****  
****— C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore vu ce qu'il y a en dessous.****  
****— Tu veux qu'on rentre?**

Je rigolai et lui fis non de la tête.  
**  
****— Je veux faire une partie de billard.****  
****— Allons-y.**

**PVD Axel**

**— Salut, dit Pierre.****  
****— Salut.****  
****— Elle va enfin pouvoir s'amuser.****  
****— Je m'amusais, dit Lara en le frappant doucement sur l'épaule.****  
****— C'est ça...**

Lara s'était mise avec Pierre et moi avec Naomie. Lara gagnait bien sûr, elle adorait le billard et Pierre était toujours accroché à une table.

**— Attention.**

Lara se mit devant moi et se pencha en avant. Je n'avais bien sûr pas reculé. J'avais une vue, une très belle vue sur ses petites fesses et le bas de son dos.

**— Recule mec, avant qu'elle te castre à jamais.**

Je rigolai et reculai, elle bougea un peu les fesses. Tout le monde rigolait et d'autres regardaient, un peu trop à mon gout. Mais je savais que ce petit bout de femme était à moi, donc je la regardai tout simplement marquer son dernier point et gagner la partie.

**— Ça, c'est ma championne, cria Pierre.****  
****— Eh ouais ! Bon, tu me payes un verre, dit Lara à Pierre.****  
****— Tu ne manques pas de culot.**

Il partit tout de même chercher un verre. J'étais toujours debout et la regardais du haut en bas.

**— Mon copain ne va pas apprécier que vous me regardiez comme ça.****  
****— Il n'est pas là.****  
****— Hum... non, il était fatigué.****  
****— C'est un idiot alors.**

Elle m'embrassa dans le cou.

**— Non, il est formidable.****  
****— Il a beaucoup de chance.****  
****— Pas, autant que moi.**

Elle m'avait murmuré tout ça et elle me caressa le torse en dessous de mon t-shirt.

**— Tiens, championne!**

Pierre lui tendit un verre bleu.

**— C'est quoi?****  
****— Vas-y cul sec. **

Elle le but et fit une petite grimace.

**— Un seul merci, c'est dégueulasse.**

Elle se retourna vers moi, passa sa main sur ma nuque et m'embrassa tendrement au début puis elle y mit plus de fougue. Elle lécha ma lèvre inférieure puis la prise entre ses dents. Je posai une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Nos langues se caressèrent sensuellement et langoureusement. Je goutais l'alcool sucré qu'elle venait de gouter. Ce baiser me fit beaucoup d'effet et elle le sentit directement. Elle arrêta notre baiser et se colla encore plus à moi.

**— Je suis dans le même état, me dit-elle.**

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**— Tu danses ma beauté? Dis Pierre.**

Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

**— Allons-y, dit-elle.**

**PVD Lara**

Tous ces petits verres me faisaient plus d'effet que je le pensais. J'allai danser avec Pierre. Axel me regardait avec envie et désir et ça m'excitait fortement.

Je dansais sur une vieille musique des années 80 avec Pierre et les autres. Je rigolais avec Naomie pendant 10 minutes quand ce fut les slows, enfin un slow.

**— Je prends la relève, dit Axel en passant son bras autour de ma taille.**

Pierre sourit et partit prendre Naomie.

**— Je pense que l'alcool fait son petit effet, dis-je.**

Il me sourit et j'adorais son sourire, j'adorais tout chez lui. Il était l'homme parfait, mon homme parfait. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et lui fis de petits baisers dans le cou.

**— Après on rentre.****  
****— Comme tu veux.**

J'étais terriblement excitée, son corps était contre moi, ses mains sur moi et son parfum autour de moi. Il était là, partout où j'allais. Je lui caressais les fesses et le bas de son dos, sous son t-shirt.

**— Tu sens bon, lui dis-je.**

Il rigola et m'embrassa.

**— Toi aussi.****  
****— Je t'aime.****  
****— Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

**PVD Axel**

Elle était un peu saoule, elle semblait un peu plus libre de ses mouvements et n'arrêtait pas de me toucher. Ce qui me faisait bien sûr de l'effet. Elle se collait à moi et glissa ses mains dans mon dos, toujours en dessous de mon t-shirt. Celui-ci monta avec.

**— Lara, lui dis-je en essayant d'abaisser mon t-shirt.****  
****— J'adore ton corps.****  
****— Ce n'est pas une raison pour le montrer à tout le monde. ****  
****— Et pourquoi pas? ****  
****— Tu veux que toutes ces filles voient mon corps ? Nu ?**

Elle abaissa rapidement mon t-shirt. Je regardai autour de nous et certains mecs la regardaient du haut en bas. Certaines filles me regardaient et aucune n'avait loupé la petite scène.

**— Ils ne voient pas que je suis avec toi ? Lui dis-je. ****  
****— Si, ils le voient, mais ils s'en foutent. ****  
****— Hum. **

Elle m'embrassa et il n'y avait plus de doute possible, nous étions ensemble. Après cette petite danse, elle mit sa veste.

**— Bon, nous, on y allait.**

Avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, car Pierre me fit un clin d'œil avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

**— Ne faites pas trop de bruit. N'oubliez pas que vous avez des voisins.****  
****— Je serai aussi silencieuse que possible Pierre. ****  
****— Pauvre voisin.**

Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et parti. J'avais pris la voiture du fait que Lara était partie avec Naomie.

**— Ah ! J'ai froid.**

Nous étions dans l'ascenseur et à peine les portes fermées, elle se jeta sur mes lèvres avec empressement...


	26. Chapter 25

**PVD Axel**

On était dans l'ascenseur et à peine les portes fermées, elle se jeta sur mes lèvres avec empressement...

**— Attends. Je cherche les clefs, lui dis-je.****  
****— On s'en fou des clefs.**

Je les trouvai enfin dans son sac, les portes s'ouvrirent, je pris ma petite princesse sur moi. Elle enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa dans le cou. Il était au moins 2 heures du matin. Elle fit tomber son sac.

**— Tout va bien?**

Lara leva la tête et moi je tournai un peu la mienne. Notre voisine de cinquante ans était devant sa porte.

**— Oui, madame Simons, merci, dit Lara.****  
****— Ne faites pas trop de bruit les jeunes.**

J'ouvris la porte, donna un petit coup dans son sac et ferma la porte. Je balançai les clefs sur la petite table basse du couloir.

Lara parsema mon visage de baiser et bougea son bassin au mien. Je la coinçai entre le mur et moi et l'embrassai avec envie; caressant sa langue avec la mienne. Elle gémissait doucement quand je caressais ses fesses à travers son petit short. Je la portais sur la table de la cuisine, non loin de notre salon et du couloir.

Elle m'enleva ma veste avec une telle rapidité que je me disais qu'il y avait que l'alcool qui pouvait faire ça.

**— Ah ! Prends-moi Axel.**

Ces quatre petits mots me firent un effet incroyable; je lui enlevai sa veste pendant qu'elle déboutonnait mon pantalon; c'était rapide, on en avait tous les deux très envie. Mon pantalon glissa à mes chevilles. Je lui enlevai son haut et déboutonnai son short. Elle embrassait chaque parti de mon corps qu'elle pouvait. Elle retira rapidement mon t-shirt.

Nous étions en sous-vêtement et je dois dire que c'est parce que j'avais vraiment très très très envie, sinon je l'aurais regardé pendant des heures dans son petit ensemble sexy en dentelle.

**— Ah putain !****  
****— Je le remettrai après ou demain, me dit-elle en enlevant son soutien-gorge.**

Elle rigola et captura mes lèvres à nouveau. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'envie et de fougue. Enfin, si. J'en avais déjà vu, mais à chaque fois c'était différent. J'avais toujours cette sensation de nouveauté avec elle. Je redécouvrais en quelque sorte son corps.

Elle fit glisser mon boxer et moi je lui enlevai son petit shorty. J'étais dur et prêt pour elle et je ne doutais pas qu'elle le fût pour moi, mais je voulais en être sûr. Je fis passer mon doigt entre ses lèvres intimes, elle gémit et prit dans la poche de son short, juste à côté d'elle un préservatif. Elle le mit sur mon sexe tendu vers elle.

Je pris un de ses mamelons en bouche.

**— Après, prends-moi Axel.**

Elle était vraiment très excitée. Elle s'allongea et mit ses jambes sur le bord de la table, j'approchai d'un geste brusque son bassin contre le mien et la pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant.

**— Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !****  
****— Ah putain, dit-elle.**

Je pensais lui avoir fait mal.

**— Ah ouais, continue.**

Ben non, ce n'était pas de la douleur. Je commençai mes vas et vient, rapide et fort, je la tenais par les hanches fermement; après 2 ou 3 minutes, elle gémissait fort et avait du mal à tenir ses jambes. Je les pris et les mis sur mes épaules. J'entrais plus profondément en elle. Son dos se souleva et elle cria de plus en plus fort. Je gémissais aussi, je ne pouvais retenir quelques cris également.

**— Ah plus fort.... aaahh !**

Je la tenais fermement, je me penchai un peu vers elle, elle resserra ses jambes autour de mon cou. Soudain, elle jeta sa tête en arrière et s'arqua, je gémis fortement en sentant ses muscles se resserrant autour de moi.

Elle n'avait pas joui, donc je venais de toucher un point sensible, plus que les autres en tout cas, car à chaque coup, elle cria que je devais aller plus vite.

**— Ah Lara... putain !**

Je jouis dans le préservatif quelques secondes après tellement les sensations étaient merveilleuses; elle jouit juste après moi, elle tremblait et agrippait son short fortement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se détendit et fermi les yeux, elle respirait vite et fort. Tout comme moi. Je me retirai d'elle et posa délicatement ses jambes.

Je jetai le préservatif et repartit entre ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas bougé. J'embrassai son ventre et lui caressai ses hanches doucement. J'embrassai son bas-ventre et lui donna un doux baiser sur son intimité.

**— Je t'aime, lui dis-je.**

Elle se mit à rigoler et se releva.

**— Lui aussi il t'aime, me dit-elle en posant ma main sur son sexe encore chaud de notre ébat.****  
****— C'est toi que j'aime. ****  
****— Ah, moi aussi je t'aime.**

Elle m'embrassa et me poussa jusque dans la chambre.

**— J'ai encore envie de toi.****  
****— Je suis tout à toi, lui dis-je.**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, j'adorais lorsqu'elle faisait ça, ça m'excitait vraiment et elle le savait. Elle ferma la porte et alluma la petite lumière dans notre chambre. Je regardais l'heure 2h30. Dans 1h30, ça ferait 24h que j'étais debout; je commençais vraiment à sentir la fatigue, mais mon envie prit le dessus.

**— Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demandais-je.**

Elle renversa toute la boite de préservatifs sur le lit puis une deuxième puis la troisième. On en avait toujours en réserve, car on ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire sans, même si elle prenait la pilule.

**— Je ne veux plus qu'on se lève de ce lit.****  
****— Et tu comptes tous les employés? ****  
****— Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, c'est demain.**

Elle me fit allonger sur le lit et se mit sur moi.

**PVD Lara**

Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas s'il serait d'accord. J'embrassai et léchai son torse avec envie. Il était allongé et savourait mes caresses et mes baisers. Son sexe était déjà dur et tendu contre moi.

Je léchai son bas-ventre et pris son sexe en main tout en commençant un va-et-vient lent, il ferma les yeux. Je voulais juste lui montrer pendant 1 minute ce que ça fait de n'avoir aucune barrière entre ma langue et son sexe. En 3 ans, il n'avait jamais accepté.

J'en profitai qu'il ne me regardait pas pour passer ma langue sur son sexe.

**— Ah putain !**

Je pris son gland en bouche, je pensais qu'il allait juste me laisser faire, mais tout en gémissant, il me regardait et serrait la mâchoire. Il me fit reculer et ses yeux montraient pour la première fois de la colère.

**— Pas sans le préservatif Lara ! Ça va pas ou quoi ?****  
****— Juste quelques secondes, pour que tu sentes que ce n'est pas pareil.****  
****— Peu importe, je ne prends aucun risque.****  
****— Mais...****  
****— J'ai dit non, dit-il sèchement.**

Il était assis sur le lit et il avait bien sûr débandé. Une douche froide n'aurait pas fait mieux. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, je ne voulais pas que cette soirée finisse comme ça. Il sortit du lit et partit dans la salle de bain.

J'entendis la douche, je sortis du lit et fit pour entrer quand j'entendis des objets tombés et un « merde » sortir de sa bouche. J'hésitais à entrer ou pas. Je comprenais son point de vue, il avait tellement peur que j'attrape cette maladie et en 3 ans, il n'avait jamais oublié le préservatif et faisait toujours très attention.

Un jour, le préservatif a craqué un peu avant qu'il jouisse. Il s'était figé et s'était écarté directement. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'il avait. Il avait changé de préservatif directement. Et m'avait dit un petit « désolé ». Nous avions repris là où on en était, mais cette petite interruption était quand même chiante.

Une autre fois, on avait très envie, on était nu tous les deux et très excité, on s'était rendu compte qu'on avait plus de préservatif; inutile de prendre le risque. Il avait été à la pharmacie d'en face et en entrant on avait repris. Mais encore une fois, cette petite interruption était chiante.

J'étais depuis 5 minutes devant la porte. Il avait l'air de s'être calmé. J'entrai et le vis dans la douche; ses deux mains sur le mur de la douche, bras tendu et le visage baissé.

**— Je peux venir?**

Il ne releva même pas la tête.

**— Fait comme chez toi.**

J'entrai dans la douche, mais ne le toucha pas. Il était sous le jet d'eau et malgré cette ambiance et cette atmosphère froide qu'il y avait entre nous, voir l'eau couler sur son corps m'excitait au plus haut point.

**— Je suis désolée, dis-je tout bas.**

Si bas que je ne pensais pas qu'il avait entendu.

**— Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça Lara, me dit-il après deux longues minutes.****  
****— Il parait que c'est différent lorsqu'il n'y a pas de préservatif.****  
****— Oui ça l'est, mais j'étais tellement surpris et ça m'a fait tellement de bien que j'aurais pu jouir directement. Tu imagines les conséquences?****  
****— Pardon, je suis désolée.**

Il se tourna enfin et me fit face, j'avais un peu froid maintenant, il faisait chaud, mais j'avais des frissons tout de même.

Il me prit par les hanches et me mit sous le jet d'eau. Ça me fit un bien fou.

**— Même si je ne ressens pas la même chose, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Tu es toute ma vie Lara et je n'accepterais jamais de prendre ce risque, il est trop grand.**

Je commençai à pleurer. Il coupa l'eau et me fit sortir de la douche. Il me mit mon peignoir et lui une serviette. Il sécha un peu mes cheveux et on partit dans la chambre. Il prit un petit panier que je mettais dans la chambre pour des babioles et mis tous les préservatifs dedans.

On s'allongea dans le lit et alors que je pensais qu'il allait fermer la lumière et dormir, il jeta sa serviette et m'embrassa longuement et langoureusement.

**— Promets-moi, de m'en parler au moins avant. Je te mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas aimé, mais j'étais vraiment surpris.****  
****— Je t'en parlerai.**

Donc, quoi? Il voulait que je recommence? Il n'était pas contre? Je voulais lui demander, mais il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

**— Plus tard.**

Il ouvrit mon peignoir et me caressa doucement. Il prit un téton en bouche et le mordilla doucement. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux mouillés et propres. Il sentait vraiment bon, il avait su se laver lui.

Après quelques minutes de caresse mutuelle, il se mit entre mes cuisses.

**— Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé aussi...****  
****— Chut, c'est moi qui suis désolée, lui dis-je. **

Je pris un préservatif et lui donna. Il le mit et me fit l'amour tendrement, calmement. Je le serrais dans mes bras et suivais ses mouvements, je l'embrassais partout où je pouvais et il fit de même. Il me caressait tendrement.

Ce moment prit un peu plus de temps qu'en temps normal, mais c'était parfait. C'était lent, mais doux. Nous avions joui en même temps.

Il resta en moi, mais je voyais bien qu'il luttait contre la fatigue. Il était déjà 3h30. Ça faisait 23h30 qu'il était debout. Il jeta le préservatif et se mit sur le côté. Je me collai à lui.

**— Dort bien mon cœur, lui dis-je.****  
****— Toi, aussi.**

Il m'embrassa encore une fois et deux minutes plus tard, il s'endormit contre moi. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le rejoindre...

**PVD Axel**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai encore fatigué. Je regardai vite le réveil : 10h52. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Lara n'était plus dans le lit, j'entendais la télé. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et soufflai.

La soirée refit surface tout doucement. J'avais été à la soirée pour finir, malgré la fatigue, j'y avais été. La savoir avec ses amis, nos amis et que moi je n'étais pas là ne me plaisait pas. Il y avait eu ce truc avec sa sœur le matin même et je ne voulais pas qu'on reste sans se parler ou qu'on s'endorme chacun de son côté.

On est rentré et on a fait l'amour sur la table de cuisine, jusque-là, tout était parfait. Elle était juste un peu plus excitée qu'à l'ordinaire, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'avais adoré notre petit moment. Bien sûr, le seul problème à la soirée. C'est quand elle m'a prise en bouche sans préservatif.

_« Pas sans le préservatif Lara ! Ça va pas ou quoi ?__  
__Juste quelques secondes, pour que tu sentes que ce n'est pas pareil. »_

Quelques secondes, ces quelques secondes auraient pu être très dangereuses, la sensation que j'avais ressentie en sentant sa langue sur mon sexe avait été plus que fabuleuse. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, mais jamais sans le préservatif.

J'avais failli jouir immédiatement. Oui, les sensations étaient différentes, oui j'avais aimé, mais autant que je l'aime et je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape cette maladie. En 3ans, je ne l'avais jamais autorisé à faire ça.

J'entendis des pas venir, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. La chambre fut éclairée par la lumière de la pièce à côté.

**— Salut, lui dis-je.**

Elle sursauta et mit sa main sur son cœur.

**— Désolé.****  
****— Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé, je viens juste prendre mes vêtements.**

Elle était près de moi avec juste une petite serviette autour de son corps. Elle se pencha et m'embrassa.

**— Bien dormi?****  
****— Hum... Je me sens encore un peu fatigué.****  
****— On doit juste aller faire des courses aujourd'hui, mais si tu veux que j'y aille.****  
****— Non, je viens avec.****  
****— Après on pourra rester toute la journée dans le lit si tu veux. ****  
****— Hum... ça me tente bien.**

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et prit un petit shorty en dentelle mauve.

**— C'est nouveau ?**

Je la vis sourire.

**— Oui, je l'ai acheté hier avec Naomie.****  
****— C'est très... il est très beau.**

Elle le mit sans me regarder puis enleva sa serviette et la jeta sur moi. Elle mit son soutien-gorge et fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Quelqu'un d'autre s'était réveillé tout un coup. Il avait même hâte de sortir du lit. J'étais nu en dessous des couvertures.

**— Tu trouves que j'ai grossi?**

Je la regardais surpris.

**— Non.****  
****— J'ai pris deux kilos, pourtant.****  
****— Eh bien, ils te vont très bien. **

Je sortis du lit et mis mon boxer.

**— Sérieusement.****  
****— Non, tu n'as pas grossi. **

Elle me fit un petit sourire et partit dans la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas trop si j'avais dit juste, elle ne me l'avait jamais demandé, mais je me souviens lorsque Patricia, une stagiaire avait demandé à un garçon si elle avait grossi, il lui avait dit « _un peu, mais ça te va bien _», elle avait piqué une crise et n'avait plus mangé durant une semaine presque.

Je ne voulais pas que Lara se sente mal dans son corps, elle était parfaite pour moi, et pour tous les autres d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas à complexer, je l'aimais même avec deux kilos en plus.

**PVD Lara**

Parfait, j'avais le mec parfait...


	27. Chapter 26

Il se remit sur le côté et caressa mon ventre doucement...

**— Mais toi tu n'as rien, lui dis-je.****  
****— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

Je passai ma main sur son sexe et le sentis encore très dur. Je fis glisser mes doigts à travers le tissu sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Il avala difficilement et posa sa main sur la mienne. Je resserrai ma prise, il gémit doucement et ferma les yeux.

Je me relevai un peu et me mit entre ses cuisses, à genou. J'enlevai son boxer et le jeta à terre. Je caressai ses abdos et descendis en effleurant à peine sa peau. Je fis juste glisser mes ongles sur son bas-ventre. Son sexe était tendu devant moi, je continuai de le griffer gentiment sur ses cuisses et remontai doucement vers son sexe.

**— Aaaaahh!**

Il commençait à bouger son bassin et posa ses mains sur son bas-ventre. Je me penchai en avant et embrassai l'intérieur de sa cuisse comme il le faisait avec moi puis l'autre. Je fis approcher ma langue de son sexe, il ne dit rien pour le moment.

Je voulais vraiment essayer à nouveau. La dernière fois il ne m'avait pas dit non, il avait dit «_ une prochaine fois préviens-_moi ». Je pris son sexe en main et commença un vas et vient lent.

**— Aaaaaahhh!**

Je me relevai un peu et le regardai. Il respirait plus vite et serrait les draps à côté de lui. Il gémissait et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Je pris un préservatif à côté de lui. Je le regardai pour lui demander en quelque sorte la permission de le prendre en bouche sans le préservatif. J'arrêtai mes mouvements et lui caressa le gland doucement. Il respirait vraiment vite et gémit plus fort.

**— Laisse-moi le faire sans le préservatif.****  
****— Aaaahh... je ne pense... pas. ****  
****— Quelques minutes, quand tu sens que ça vient je mets le préservatif.**

Il allait dire non donc je me penchai en avant et lécha son sexe sur toute sa longueur puis lécha doucement son gland.

**— Aaaahh putain!**

Je concentrai sur ce que je lui faisais et non sur lui, sinon il allait dire que je devais arrêter. Je l'enfonçai plus profondément dans ma bouche et après quelques vas et vient, je le pris complètement.

Il posa une main sur ma tête, je ne fis rien, je jouais avec ma langue et lui laissait le temps de s'y faire. Ça me faisait aussi bizarre de ne pas avoir de préservatif, la sensation n'était pas pareille, mais j'adorais ça. Je faisais du mieux que je pouvais et quand je sentais qu'il y était presque, je ralentissais la vitesse, je voulais que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

Il gémissait et je sentis la prise se resserrer dans mes cheveux de temps en temps.

**— Attends... aaahhhh!**

Je reculai et mis le préservatif, sans le regarder je me remis là où j'étais quelques secondes avant. J'accélérai le mouvement encore et encore et pris ses testicules en mains.

**— Aaaaaahhh!**

Je le sentis jouir dans le préservatif puis il se détendit. Il le jeta dans la poubelle près du lit et ferma les yeux. Malgré la transpiration, je lui caressai le torse et mis mon visage près du sien.  
**  
****— Merci, lui dis-je.****  
****— De?****  
****— De m'avoir laissé faire.**

Il rigolait et se tourna vers moi. Il m'embrassa langoureusement, mélangeant sa langue avec la mienne. Son corps était chaud et le sentir peser un peu sur moi était une sensation que j'aimais beaucoup. Tout en s'embrassant, je lui caressai le dos et les épaules, il était entre mes cuisses maintenant.

La douleur dans le ventre était partie, je me concentrai sur Axel et non sur la douleur du premier jour. J'en avais très envie, mais le fait de faire l'amour lorsque j'avais mes règles ne m'excitait vraiment pas.

On s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, enlacé l'un contre l'autre.

**_Jeudi 12 novembre_**

**— Lara?****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Je pense que ton frigo est naze.****  
****— Quoi? Dis-je un peu paniqué.**

Je partis dans la cuisine et ouvris le frigo. Pas de lumière, mauvais signe. Les aliments n'étaient plus frais, encore un mauvais signe. Plus de bruit, bon, OK il est foutu.

**— Ah! Ce n'est pas vrai!****  
****— Hier soir, il allait encore, me dit Luc.****  
****— Il a dû péter dans la nuit. **

Je sortis la nourriture du frigo. La viande devra être mangée aujourd'hui sinon c'était pour jeter.

**— Il nous en faut un autre.**

Luc m'accompagna au centre commercial. Je trouvai un frigo pratiquement identique à l'ancien. Je pris le moins cher, je n'avais pas le choix. Il allait nous le livrer demain dans le courant de l'après-midi.

**— Je dois aller chercher les médicaments d'Axel, dis-je à Luc.****  
****— Allons-y.**

Luc était très sympa, il avait plus de caractère et d'assurance que son frère, mais au fond de lui il n'était pas si différent que son frère.

Le pharmacien me donna les médicaments. Encore une fois, tout ça nous coutait très cher, ont été remboursés une partie, mais les plus chers étaient pour nous. On avait mis en place un budget pour ça, car chaque mois il y avait quelque chose à acheter.

**— Il n'a jamais pris ses médicaments devant nous, dit Luc.****  
****— Pourquoi?****  
****— Il l'a fait une fois et papa l'a regardé méchamment. ****  
****— Avec tout ce que tu me dis, je commence vraiment à haïr ton père.****  
****— Hum... **

Je pris aussi du pain et quelques fruits. Il me fallait aussi des produits d'entretien et je pris trois pizzas pour demain midi au cas où le frigo ne serait pas encore là. Heureusement qu'on avait un congélateur à part du frigo. Je pris aussi du dentifrice et un shampooing.

**— C'est tout. Demain, je repasserai pour prendre du frais.****  
****— Si tu veux que je t'aide pour payer, je mange aussi chez vous.****  
****— Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Garde ton argent, tu en auras besoin.**

On entra à la maison, on rangea les affaires et Luc fit ses devoirs. J'en profitai pour faire les comptes. Un nouveau frigo n'était pas prévu dans le budget de ce mois-ci et même si on avait un peu d'économie, maintenant on en avait plus.

Axel gagnait un peu à son stage, mais pas moi. On avait des aides, mais juste assez pour le loyer et les charges de l'appartement. On avait nos bourses qui nous servaient plus pour les médicaments et la nourriture qu'autre chose. J'avais des économies de ma grand-mère, mais en 3 ans, le compte avait diminué peu à peu.

Je regardai le courrier et mauvaise nouvelle, les assurances des voitures et une autre facture de frais médicaux qu'Axel a du faire il y a 1 mois et demi. Il devait y aller, car il avait été très malade. En faisant les comptes minutieusement, il nous manquerait 250 euros et il nous fallait aussi un peu pour manger.

**— Salut toi.**

Je sursautai et vis Axel devant moi.

**— Désolé, ça va?****  
****— Oui et toi?****  
****— Ouais, le patron commence à me faire confiance, j'ai un bureau à moi et je pense que je pourrai bientôt avoir plus de travail. ****  
****— Encore plus?****  
****— Ben au moins quelque chose de régulier, là je fais un peu ce que personne ne veut faire. **

Il déposa son sac et son manteau et partit dans la cuisine.

**— Où est le frigo?****  
****— Il a pété, dit Luc.****  
****— Quoi?****  
****— J'ai été en chercher un autre aujourd'hui, mais il le livre que demain.**

Axel vint se mettre près de moi et regarda ce que j'étais occupée de faire.

**— Combien?****  
****—300 euros**

Il regarda ma liste de chose à payer ce mois-ci. On n'avait rien en retard, pas de dettes et juste un prêt pour les voitures. On s'en sortait plutôt bien pour des jeunes de notre âge, étudiants et vivants seuls.

**— On n'a pas assez.****  
****— Je vais m'en occuper, lui dis-je.****  
****— Comment?****  
****— Je vais trouver un travail pour le week-end.****  
****— Hors de question, je vais trouver un travail, me dit Axel.**

Je lui pris la feuille des mains.

**— Tu as assez avec le tien.****  
****— Et toi, tu as tes cours et tu seras bientôt en stage.****  
****— C'est en janvier mes stages, en attendant je peux travailler. C'est juste 2 mois, pour payer les factures.****  
****— Non, je vais trouver un truc.****  
****— C'est bon. Je n'ai pas tant que ça à faire. Si je trouve un petit boulot, c'est bon. ****  
****— Lara...****  
****— Je m'en charge.****  
****— Je ne veux pas que tu travailles.**

Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute pour ça.

**— On en reparlera plus tard, lui dis-je.****  
****— C'est tout dit, je vais trouver un truc.****  
****— S'il te plait, laisse-moi gérer ça.****  
****— Non.**

Il prit son verre de soda et partit dans la cuisine. Je soufflai et me remis à mes comptes. Il fallait que je demande une aide pour payer ses médicaments, sinon j'étais partie pour faire un petit boulot pendant un an. Mais avec mes stages après, je ne pourrai pas. Certains jours, je travaillerai toute la journée ou la nuit.

**_Vendredi 13 novembre_**

J'avais fini les cours à 15h20. Je partis faire le tour de la ville. Il y avait des restaurants qui cherchaient des serveuses, mais les horaires ne collaient pas avec mes cours et non loin de l'école, une petite bibliothèque recherchait une personne les week-ends et le vendredi soir.

**— Bonjour, je viens pour l'annonce.**

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années me fit passer un entretien. Le travail consistait tout simplement à être à l'accueil et si jamais il y avait quelqu'un qui demandait où se trouvait un livre, rechercher dans l'ordinateur et lui dire l'allée.

**— Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, c'est une petite bibliothèque.****  
****— C'est parfait, il me faut un travail.****  
****— Le vendredi, c'est de 17h à 21h. Le samedi de 8h00 à 12h et de 14h à 20h et le dimanche de 9h à 13h. ****  
****— C'est parfait.****  
****— Vous êtes étudiante?****  
****— Oui.****  
****— Ce sera 9 euros 30 de l'heure.****  
****— C'est très bien, merci.**

Elle me fit signer plusieurs papiers et me demanda de faire une copie de ma carte d'identité et de ma carte vitale.

Je comptai rapidement ce que me ferait mon salaire, il ne m'enlevait presque pas d'impôt et donc j'avais 167,40 euros brute par semaine donc 600 euros par mois environ. On pourrait payer nos factures, les médicaments et les courses en mettant à nouveau un peu de sous de coté.

Vu le nombre de personnes, je pourrais faire mes devoirs ou mes recherches ici. J'allais être seule pour l'ouverture et seule pour la fermeture, mais ça ne me déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire.

Je rentrai chez moi vers 16 h, personne n'était encore à la maison. Je déposai mon sac et le téléphone sonna.

**— Allo?****  
****— Je suis bien chez Monsieur Axel Lacroix?****  
****— Oui. ****  
****— Il s'est présenté ce midi pour obtenir un entretien.****  
****— Un entretien?****  
****— Oui, nous cherchons un serveur dans notre restaurant. Je lui avais dit que tout était complet, mais un étudiant vient de partir, il serait toujours intéressé?****  
****— Oh! Heu... Non, je pense qu'il a trouvé ailleurs, je suis désolée. ****  
****— Et bien... Ce n'est rien, dites-lui que s'il veut toujours venir travailler, il a jusqu'à lundi.****  
****— Je lui dirai, merci.****  
****— Au revoir.****  
****— Au revoir.**

Je ne savais pas si je devais être en colère ou contente qu'il trouve directement quelque chose. En fait non, j'étais en colère, je ne voulais pas qu'il travaille encore plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà. Mes cours n'étaient pas aussi fatigants que son travail, il avait des fois des heures supplémentaires à faire et avec ses médicaments, il était un peu fatigué de temps en temps.

J'avais dit que j'allais m'en occuper. Une vraie tête de mule. On toqua à la porte. Ouf, le frigo, je l'avais complètement oublié, heureusement que j'étais à la maison, 10 minutes plus tôt et on n'aurait rien eu. Il le déposa dans la cuisine et je remis les bouteilles dans le frigo. Je sortis les pizzas du congélateur et me mit devant mon ordinateur.

**— Salut, je peux dormir chez un pote ce soir? Demanda Luc à peine rentré.****  
****— Heu... C'est où?****  
****— Près de l'école.****  
****— Oui, OK fais attention.****  
****— Mais oui, t'inquiètes.**  
Il prépara son sac et partit directement. Axel entra 20 minutes plus tard.  
**  
****— Salut.**

Je ne répondis pas, il ne me faisait pas confiance pour trouver un travail et maintenant il faisait semblant de rien. Il rapportait un salaire chaque mois, certes ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça nous aidait tout de même. Moi, je ne rapportais rien, il fallait aussi que je gagne ma vie.

**— Où est Luc?****  
****— Parti chez un copain, il passe la nuit là-bas.****  
****— Ah! OK. Ça va?****  
****— Oui, j'ai trouvé un travail.**

Il se figea et me regarda, enfin je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

**— Comment ça un travail?****  
****— Les week-ends, dans une bibliothèque. C'est bien payer et je pourrais faire mes cours en même temps. C'est très calme en plus. ****  
****— J'ai déjà trouvé.****  
****— Eh bien, tu dis que tu en as plus besoin.****  
****— Lara, j'avais dit que j'allais trouver.****  
****— Et moi, j'ai dit que je pouvais aussi participer aux dépenses.****  
****— Tu participes, il y a ta bourse, il y avait les économies que tu avais, maintenant c'est mon tour. ****  
****— Le mien est plus calme et moins fatiguant.****  
****— Peu importe.**

On s'énervait tous les deux et j'avais arrêté de taper à l'ordi. Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas faire ça pour lui? Je ne voulais pas qu'il travaille plus, car il devait se reposer, je ne voulais pas qu'il mange des trucs trop gras, car il fallait qu'il reste en bonne santé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il court trop souvent, car ce n'était pas très bon quand son cœur s'emballait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse la lessive ou le manger, car je voulais qu'il se détende au maximum. Je voulais tout simplement lui faciliter la vie, car c'est en ayant une vie calme et saine qu'il vivrait plus longtemps, il ne comprenait pas que je ne voulais pas le perdre, je voulais qu'on reste ensemble le plus longtemps possible. Je voulais qu'il soit là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse.

Ça faisait déjà 4 ans et demi qu'il avait cette maladie. Il devait faire attention à lui et si pour cela je devais travailler plus et bien je le ferais. Mais ça, il ne comprenait pas. Je ne voulais pas que dans 6 ans, le sida se déclenche et qu'il soit malade. Je voulais encore avoir 10... 20... 30... 40 ans avec lui.

**— S'il te plait, laisse-moi faire ça.**

Je l'avais dit sur un ton sec et ça signifiait bien que la discussion était close. Mais il ne l'entendit pas comme ça.

**— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je travaille, hein?**

**PVD Axel**

Soudain, son visage se détendit et une petite fille triste se trouvait en face de moi. Toute colère était partie et elle me regardait intensément. Je me demandais ce que j'avais dit pour la faire changer comme ça. Ou peut-être, c'était le ton que j'avais utilisé?

**— Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues pour rien, il faut que tu te reposes. Il ne faut pas que tu te stresses pour rien, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.**

Elle me l'avait dit comme si c'était une évidence. Elle avait baissé la tête sur les derniers mots « _ce n'est pas bon pour toi_ ». J'étais occupé de déchiffrer cette simple phrase. Elle partit dans la cuisine.

Elle faisait ça pour moi. Je parti dans la cuisine, elle était là, occupée de couper une pomme et pleurait. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi. Elle pleura plus fort encore et posa son visage dans mon cou et ses bras entouraient ma nuque.

**— Je peux travailler, tu sais, ce n'est pas interdit, lui dis-je au bout de cinq longues minutes.****  
****— Mais tu travailles déjà.****  
****— Je vais bien.****  
****— S'il te plait, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, me dit-elle.****  
****— Je vais bien, Lara.**

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement, je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de tendresse et de douceur que je pouvais.

**— Tu viendras me voir de temps en temps, me dit-elle.**

J'allais dire quelque chose, mais elle me coupa en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**— Laisse-moi faire ça, s'il te plait.**

Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, elle ne faisait jamais allusion au fait que j'étais malade, mais là, pour la première fois, je me rendis compte qu'elle y pensait plus que je ne le pensais.

Ce n'était pas en travaillant que j'allais accélérer le processus, mais elle était persuadé qu'en ayant une vie saine et équilibrée, qu'en dormant 8heures minimum par nuit et qu'en faisant du sport, j'allais ralentir tout ça et vivre plus longtemps. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

**— Tu bosses jusqu'en décembre et puis je prends la relève.****  
****— Mais...****  
****— Tu auras tes stages, tu dois te concentrer sur tes études.****  
****— Toi aussi tu as tes stages.****  
****— Moi, c'est uniquement la semaine. OK?****  
****— OK, dit-elle après une longue minute.**

Voilà, on avait trouvé un compromis.

**— J'ai plus faim, me dit-elle.****  
****— Moi non plus.**

Elle me regarda et me sourit, elle fit passer son nez sur ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille.

**— Ton frère n'est pas là.**

Elle me poussa hors de la cuisine... Ce que j'aime cette fille!


	28. Chapter 27

**samedi 28 novembre**

**PVD Lara**

Les jours passèrent plus ou moins vite, c'était mon deuxième samedi à la bibliothèque et tout se passait bien. La majorité était des élèves des universités proches. Ils me demandaient un livre et si on ne l'avait pas, je le commandais pour la semaine prochaine. J'avançais bien dans mes cours, j'avais tous les bouquins à portée de main et s'il n'était pas là, je faisais une commande personnelle. J'avais trouvé un stage et par chance, enfin, c'était à côté du travail d'Axel.

On ne se voyait presque plus depuis deux semaines, uniquement le soir et des fois le matin. Les week-ends et le vendredi, je travaillais et quand je rentrais, je n'avais pas trop envie de bouger. On allait juste au parc ou au restaurant, mais on ne sortait plus avec nos amis. J'étais contente d'avoir mon dimanche après-midi.

**— Bonjour Lara.**

Je levai ma tête et j'aperçu mon prof d'anatomie.

**— Bonjour Monsieur.****  
****— Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici.****  
****— C'est tout nouveau.****  
****— Tu aimes bien?****  
****— C'est un boulot comme un autre.****  
****— Ce n'était pas ma question.**

Je lui souris.

**— Oui, j'aime bien et je peux m'avancer un peu dans les cours.**

Il posa son sac sur le bureau et me donna un papier.

**— Il me faut ces six livres, mais ils ne sont pas ici, y'a moyen de me les commander dans une autre bibliothèque?****  
****— Oui, bien sûr.**

Pendant que je cherchais les livres dans les différentes bibliothèques de la ville, je sentais le regard de mon prof. Je n'osais pas relever la tête, mais la curiosité prit le dessus, je levai juste les yeux vers lui et en effet il me regardait, mais il regarda ailleurs directement.

**— Voilà, pour mardi matin, ils seront tous là.****  
****— Merci Lara.****  
****— De rien.****  
****— Tu travailles jusqu'à quand?****  
****— Fin décembre, après j'ai mes stages.****  
****— Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop?****  
****— C'est calme, ça ne me dérange pas, je fais mes cours et je lis un peu. ****  
****— OK... heu... je vais te laisser travailler.**

Je lui fis un petit oui de la tête. Je le détaillai un peu plus, je l'avais depuis 3 ans, mais à chaque fois je le voyais de loin. Je remarquai qu'il était jeune pour un prof, moins de 30 ans en tout cas, mais plus que moi, évidement. Il était plutôt mignon, il avait un style décontracté en cours et d'après ce que je voyais ça ne changeait pas lorsqu'il sortait de l'école. Je remarquai qu'il ne portait pas d'alliance.

**— Bonne journée Lara.****  
****— À vous aussi, au revoir.**

Je me sentis rougir, car je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je le regardais. Il partit en se retournant une fois et me fit un petit sourire. C'était mon prof depuis 2 mois et il était vraiment canon. Il m'avait parlé une fois en classe en septembre puis en octobre et quelques fois à la fin des cours pour mon stage. Je lui avais juste demandé un ou deux conseils pour mon dossier, mais à chaque fois, on parlait littérature ou musique ou des nouvelles choses qui s'étaient passées autour de chez nous ou dans le monde. Il était plutôt sympa et mettait ses élèves à l'aise.

Même si j'avais Axel, cela n'empêchait pas que je le trouvasse très gentil et il était très mignon. Il parlait très bien et il avait toujours des sujets de conversation. Naomie fantasmait sur lui à chaque cours et c'était pour lui qu'elle se levait chaque matin.

Vers midi, je fermai la bibliothèque et Axel m'attendait à la sortie. Il avait un sachet.

**— Chinois, ça te tente?****  
****— C'est parfait.****  
****— Ça été le matin?****  
****— Oui, pas beaucoup de monde et j'ai quasi fini mon dossier. ****  
****— C'est bien ça. **

Il ne faisait pas très chaud, donc on s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture et on mangea tous les deux. J'avais enlevé mes chaussures et avais mis mes jambes sur les siennes. Il était toujours assis, lui.

**— Tu as fait quoi, toi?****  
****— J'ai fait un peu mon dossier aussi et j'ai bossé sur un projet pour le boulot. ****  
****— Quel genre?****  
****— Oh! Je dois juste faire une diapo sur les différents sondages que les autres ont faits.****  
****— Pas trop dur?****  
****— Non, il faut juste que je recopie quoi, mais il faut une mise en page spéciale.****  
****— Ça ira?****  
****— Oui, j'ai bientôt fini, c'est pour mardi.****  
****— Ah OK. **

On parla un peu de son frère, il se plaisait bien dans sa nouvelle vie, il s'était fait un copain et une copine. Il aimait beaucoup l'école et sortait aussi le weekend.

Vers 13 h, il me restait encore une heure avant de rependre le travail. On parla un peu et je me collai à lui. On profita d'un moment ensemble en s'embrassant, le caressant doucement.

**— Je finis à 20 h, lui dis-je.****  
****— C'est trop tard ça.****  
****— Désolée. ****  
****— Je vais recevoir ma bourse normalement dans les jours qui viennent, il est temps. D'habitude, je l'ai plus tôt que ça.****  
****— Moi, je l'ai eu il y a 1 mois.****  
****— On pourra tout payer pour ce mois-ci.****  
****— Oui, mais il faut mettre de l'argent de coté et 600 euros en plus ne nous fera pas de mal. Tu pourrais travailler ici et prendre ma place après, au lieu de travailler dans un restaurant. ****  
****— Je gagnerais plus dans un restaurant.****  
****— Mais tu seras moins fatigué.****  
****— Lara arrête.****  
****— Je vais en parler à ma patronne, lui dis-je. **

Il me regarda et souffla.

**— Moi aussi je t'aime, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.**

J'effleurai à peine ses lèvres puis redéposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**— Bon, je vais devoir aller travailler.**

Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur ma joue puis dans mon cou. Il se pencha en avant et me mit sur le dos tout en m'embrassant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place dans cette voiture, mais on arrivait tout de même à se coller l'un à l'autre.

**— Je dois y aller, Axel.****  
****— Hum.**

Il fit pour ouvrir mon chemisier, mais je l'arrêtai.

**— Il est 13h55, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai pas.****  
****— Je ne pourrai pas tenir jusqu'à 20 h.**

Je reculai un peu son visage et lui donna un baiser.

**— Mais si. Allez, il faut que je file.**

Il souffla et on sortit de la voiture. On était tout de même sur le parking de la bibliothèque et je remarquais qu'il y avait une voiture, qui n'était pas là il y avait 10 minutes encore.

**— Fais attention, à ce soir.****  
****— À ce soir. Oh! J'ai envie du riz pour ce soir.****  
****— Je ferai du riz.****  
****— Je t'aime.****  
****— Moi aussi.**

Il me tapa sur les fesses et partit en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'avais un petit sourire de gamine sur le visage, mais c'était à chaque fois qu'on se quittait que j'avais ce sourire.

Je fus étonnée de voir mon professeur, Sam, devant la porte.

**— J'ai oublié deux autres livres, c'est pour le cours alors.****  
****— Oh, d'accord.**

On entra dans la bibliothèque, ça faisait bizarre d'être seule avec lui dans ce lieu. Il faisait assez sombre à part à mon bureau. Le samedi à 14 h, il n'y avait jamais personne. C'était très calme, même pas un fond de musique pour casser le silence.

**— Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne sont pas ici?****  
****— Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas ici? Me demanda-t-il.****  
****— Vos livres.****  
****— Oh! Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé.**

Il prit un papier dans sa poche et me le donna.

**— Celui-ci on l'a et l'autre je vais regarder.**

Je regardai dans l'ordinateur et on avait les deux livres.

**— On a les volumes un et deux.****  
****— Je vais prendre les deux, alors.****  
****— D'accord.**

Il n'y avait pas d'étage, ce qui facilitait la recherche. Je lui donnai le premier livre et partis dans une autre allée.

**— Où est-il?**

Je cherchai en haut, mais il n'était pas là.

**— Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici? ****  
****— Oui.**

Je le trouvai tout en haut d'une étagère.

**— Ah! Le voilà, volume un et le deux est à côté.**

Je montai sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté et lui donnai le volume un et puis le volume deux.

**— S'il vous plait.****  
****— Merci.**

En descendant de la chaise, je me retrouvai presque collée à lui et il n'avait pas bougé. Il sentait terriblement bon et je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je reculai d'un pas.

**— Désolée.**

Je repartis vers mon bureau.

**— Je te dois combien?****  
****— Vous les gardez deux semaines? Ou en avez-vous besoin plus longtemps?****  
****— Heu... un mois, ce serait parfait.****  
****— Dans ce cas, c'est 1 euro 80, s'il vous plait.**

Il paya, je lui rendis sa monnaie.

**— C'était ton copain? Quand tu es sortie de la voiture.****  
****— Heu... oui... oui, c'était lui.**

Il sourit, mais je ne pense pas que son sourire était pour moi, il se souriait à lui-même.

**— Bonne journée, Lara.****  
****— À vous aussi.**

Il sortit et j'étais tout seule, je soufflai. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il aurait dit si je lui avais dit que j'étais célibataire. Il ne me draguait pas, mais il était plus proche de moi que les autres élèves de son cours. Il me complimentait plus souvent aussi et j'avais le droit tous les matins à son petit sourire en coin.

Je n'y pensai plus, ou presque de toute la journée. Après tout, il a juste voulu être poli et discuter un peu. Je me fais surement des idées pour rien. À la sortie, le parking était désert et à 20 h un samedi soir, je n'aimais pas trop ça. Je montais vite dans ma voiture et parti chez moi, retrouver le seul garçon que je voulais voir après une telle journée...

Le lendemain matin, j'étais à la bibliothèque. Ouf, demain, je ne boss pas. Le dimanche, c'était mort, y n'avait jamais personne, en tout cas pas avant 11 h. Les gens arrivaient vers cette heure-là pour déposer un livre en retard ou demandé en dernière minute si l'on n'avait pas tel ou tel livre. Je terminai mes recherches et passai quelques coups de fil pour les livres en retard.

**— Bonjour Lara.**

Je levai ma tête de mes cours et vis mon professeur. Sam.

**— Bonjour Monsieur.****  
****— Je m'appelle Sam.****  
****— Je sais.****  
****— Alors, pourquoi ne pas m'appeler Sam?****  
****— Question d'habitude, je pense.****  
****— Je vois. J'aimerais décommander un des six livres que je suis venu commander hier.****  
****— Oh!**

Il aurait pu me le dire en cours ou bien quand ils étaient là, me dire « t_out compte fait, je ne prends pas celui-là_ ». Pourquoi venir un dimanche matin à 9h00 me dire ça? Il aurait pu appeler aussi.

**— C'est lequel?****  
****— Lexique des termes médicaux.****  
****— Bien, je vais l'enlever.****  
****— Merci.**

Je me levai pour ranger deux ou trois livres, vu qu'il n'y avait personne, autant en profiter.

**— Vous êtes très belle aujourd'hui.**

Cette toute petite phrase me figea net devant lui et je dus lever mes yeux sur lui.

**— Merci.****  
****— Heu... Je sais que je suis votre professeur et que...**

Oh non pitié pas ça. Faites qu'il ne m'invite pas à diner ou un truc du genre...

**— J'aimerais vous inviter à diner après votre travail, si vous voulez bien sûr. Je...****  
****— Oh, écoutez... pas que... ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, mais je suis avec quelqu'un depuis 3 ans et je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment bien.****  
****— Je comprends.**

Il avait l'air d'un gamin de 16 ans qui demande à une fille si elle veut bien sortir avec lui. Il avait l'air d'un garçon timide qui ne sait plus ou se mettre lorsque la fille lui a dit d'une façon claire que c'était non.

**— Vous êtes mon professeur.****  
****— Vous êtes exceptionnelle Lara, je n'ai jamais vu une fille comme vous. Vous avez tout pour faire craquer un garçon. **

OK, reprenons depuis le début. Il était mon prof, j'étais l'élève. Il était beau à en mourir, il n'avait même pas 30 ans et il me demandait d'aller manger un morceau après. Il m'avait dit que j'étais exceptionnelle. Bon OK.

**— Je suis désolée, j'aime quelqu'un plus que ma propre vie, il est toute ma vie. On est passé par des moments difficiles, mais je ne lui ferai jamais ça. Je ne le voudrais même pas, je suis très touchée que vous me trouviez... Heu...****  
****— Très jolie, gentille, intelligente, me coupa-t-il.****  
****— Oui, heu... merci beaucoup... ce n'est pas contre vous... j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.****  
****— Je ne serais pas votre professeur, ça ne changerait rien?****  
****— Non, désolée.**

Il me sourit et me regarda dans les yeux.

**— Je vais y aller.****  
****— Oui.****  
****— On se voit demain, Lara.****  
****— Au revoir, Monsieur.****  
****— Sam.**

Je ne dis rien, vaut mieux ne pas être trop proche et trop à l'aise avec lui. Si ma vie avait été différente, si personne ne partageait ma vie, si je voulais un peu d'aventure. Oui, j'aurais été mangée avec mon professeur, mais là, non. Certainement pas.

Il sortit et j'entendis un petit « **au revoir **», mais ce n'était pas Sam. Je me retournai et fus très surprise de voir Axel près d'une étagère.

**— Axel?****  
****— Salut.****  
****— Heu... tout va bien?****  
****— Je savais que te laisser dans une bibliothèque seule n'était pas très intelligent.****  
****— Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. ****  
****— Il ne te draguait pas?****  
****— Heu... si, mais... ****  
****— J'ai entendu Lara, ne t'inquiète pas.****  
****— Qu'est ce que tu as entendu?****  
****— Heu... à partir de « **_**vous êtes très belle aujourd'hui **_**». ****  
****— Oh... tout quoi.****  
****— Heu... oui.**

Il me fit un petit sourire et s'approcha de moi.

**— Et il a raison sur une chose. Enfin non sur deux choses.****  
****— Ah bon.****  
****— Tu es très belle aujourd'hui, mais tu es toujours très belle.****  
****— Et la deuxième? Lui demandais-je en faisant encore un pas en avant afin de me retrouver collée à lui. ****  
****— Tu es exceptionnelle.****  
****— Tu n'es pas fâché?****  
****— Je ne t'ai pas vu te jeter dans ses bras.**

Je reculai et partis vers la porte. Je la fermai à clef et baissai la petite persienne devant la porte. J'enlevai les feuilles, classeurs et autres trucs qui encombraient le bureau et m'assis dessus en relevant un peu ma jupe noire moulante.

**— Ce n'est pas le jour de fermeture.****  
****— Je dirai que j'ai attrapé un gros rhume.**

Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi, j'ouvris les jambes et il vint se mettre entre mes cuisses.

**— Je suis surprise que tu ne lui aies pas cassé la figure, lui dis-je.****  
****— Quand tu as dit « **_**j'aime quelqu'un plus que ma propre vie **_**», je me suis dit que ce n'était pas à moi de le repousser, tu le faisais très bien toute seule. **

Il releva un peu ma jupe. Et vit que j'avais mis un porte-jarretelle blanc.

**— Tu mets ça pour aller travailler?****  
****— J'allais t'appeler à 13 h pour que tu viennes me chercher. J'allais fermer la porte et vu que c'est l'un de tes fantasmes, le faire sur un bureau et dans une bibliothèque. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de se laisser aller. ****  
****— C'est un fantasme, mais uniquement si tu es là. ****  
****— Ça tombe bien, je suis tout à toi.**

Je fis passer son pull au dessus de sa tête et le jeta à ses pieds. Je passai mes doigts sur un de ses tétons et le pris en bouche, je l'entendis gémir doucement en me caressant la nuque et mon épaule. Je fis de même avec l'autre et prit la peine de défaire son jean. Je remontai un peu en faisant glisser ma langue sur sa peau.

Je fis descendre la fermeture éclair de son jean en passant doucement mes doigts sur son sexe. Je le sentis durcir sous mes doigts. Je le fis glisser à ses chevilles et l'embrassai dans le cou. Je lui caressai le dos et les reins en le ramenant un peu plus vers moi.

Je me mis un peu plus en arrière et lui fis un geste d'arrêter d'avancer. J'ouvris mon chemisier blanc lentement puis le jeta sur lui, il avala difficilement et j'entendis plus sa respiration, pourtant rapide, d'un coup. Il avait vu mon petit ensemble blanc à dentelle. Je fis passer mes doigts sur ma poitrine puis sur mon ventre.

Je fis glisser la tirette de ma jupe doucement, mais la laissa sur moi, je me levai et elle glissa à mes pieds, dévoilant ma tenue sexy pour le dimanche.

**— C'est nouveau?**

Je dus rire à sa remarque. Tout ce qui me disait c'est, c'est nouveau? J'étais dans une tenue très très sexy devant lui, dans la bibliothèque et complètement prête pour lui.

**— Oui, lui dis-je tout simplement.**

Je regardai quelques secondes plus bas et vis que « _ça _» ce n'était pas nouveau. Il était très serré dans son boxer noir. Il s'approcha et caressa mes épaules doucement, il descendit vers ma poitrine puis vers mon ventre. Même à travers le tissu, je pouvais sentir la douceur de ses mains sur moi.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller à ses caresses.

**— Tu es terriblement sexy dans cet ensemble.****  
****— C'est le but.**

Il m'embrassa et me remit sur la table. Il enleva mon haut et caressa ma peau, nue à présent, avec plus d'envie et d'empressement. Il prit un de mes mamelons en bouche. Je me mis sur les mains et me penchai un peu. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et gémis doucement. Il lécha l'autre avec autant d'envie.

Il retira mes bas et mes chaussures, il mit celles-ci près de moi et me sourit. Il retira mes derniers « _vêtements _» et remit mes chaussures.

**— Ça, c'est mon fantasme.****  
****— Que je garde mes chaussures t'excite.****  
****— Que tu sois sur ce bureau avec des chaussures à talon haut de 10 cm et complètement nue m'excite. **

Je fis glisser son boxer à ses pieds. Son sexe se posa sur mon intimité, déjà mouillé et très chaud. Je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille et il colla son bassin au mien.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et d'un coup de rein, il me pénétra. On gémit tous les deux, mais quelques secondes plus tard, avant qu'il commence à bouger, on se figea et il sortit immédiatement.

**— Ah putain! Je suis désolé, me dit-il.****  
****— Je n'y ai pas pensé non plus.**

Eh oui, le préservatif. Il en prit un de sa poche de pantalon et le mit.

**— Je suis désolé, je suis qu'un con... j'aurai dû...**

Je le fis taire en posant ma main sur sa bouche.

**— On en reparlera après si tu veux, mais pour le moment Axel, prend moi sur ce bureau aussi fort et vite que tu le pourras.**

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, pas question qu'il arrête ou se retienne. J'avais envie de lui et j'étais tellement excitée qu'il m'aurait fallu des jours pour m'en remettre, s'il avait arrêté.

**— Lara.****  
****— Baise-moi Axel.**

Je l'embrassai et me colla à lui.

**— Je m'en fous, baise moi.**

Quelque chose passa dans ses yeux et je ne saurais dire ce que c'était. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, écarta mes jambes en plus et entra en moi d'un puissant coup de rein. Je criai presque et m'accrochai à lui, en enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau.

**—Aahhh ... ouiiii!**

Il gémit aussi et commença directement ses vas et viens. Comme je l'avais demandé, il me baisa fort et rapidement. Il dut me tenir les fesses, sinon j'aurai atterri à l'autre bout du bureau. La boîte à crayon tomba au sol et le cadre près de mon ordi alla se briser sur le sol. Mais peu importe, il me faisait un bien fou, là, sur ce bureau.

Ne pouvant plus me tenir, je m'allongeai sur le bureau et criai de plus en plus fort. Il se mit un peu sur moi et nicha son visage dans mon cou. Il tenait ma tête et ma cuisse et mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était bon.

**— Aaaaahhh... aaah putain Lara.****  
****— Je vais... aaahh ouiii!**

Je jouis après seulement quelques minutes, 10? 15 minutes? Je ne savais pas, mais c'était trop bon pour s'en soucier maintenant et puis on s'en foutait. Et il me suivit quelques secondes plus tard en gémissant mon nom.

**— Ah putain, tu en as encore des fantasmes comme ça? Lui demandais-je.****  
****— Je peux t'en dire encore un ou deux.****  
****— Il y a la bibliothèque?****  
****— Oui.****  
****— Et?****  
****— Sur l'étagère du premier étage. Là, il fait un peu noir.****  
****— Allons-y.**

Il rigola et m'embrassa.

Il était 10h45 et j'étais allongée sur la moquette de la bibliothèque, complètement nue et essoufflée avec Axel à côté de moi tout aussi essoufflé. On venait de faire l'amour sur l'étagère et on pouvait dire que mon dos s'en souviendra encore quelques jours.

**— C'est quoi le troisième fantasme?**

Il me regarda et me sourit.

**— Tu n'en as jamais assez, me dit-il encore essoufflé.****  
****— Dis-moi.****  
****— Je vais te montrer.**

11h15. Toujours essoufflé et complètement épuisée avec Axel sur mon dos. Il roula sur le côté.

**— J'adore cette position, lui dis-je.**

J'étais sur le ventre et je ris à ce que je venais de dire. Être à genou devant lui, bras sur le sol et complètement offerte à lui. J'adorais ça.

Il me caressa le dos et embrassa mon omoplate avec douceur. Il fit glisser ses mains sur mes fesses et continua de m'embrasser le dos doucement. Il embrassa le bas de mon dos, tout en continuant de me caresser. Je me retournai et le regardai. Il ne me regarda pas et continua de me caresser les cuisses et d'embrasser mon bas-ventre.

Je n'avais même plus la force de lever mes jambes. Il caressa du bout des doigts mon côté droit, me donnant des milliers de petits frissons sur le corps. Il passa juste son nez sur mes seins et remonta jusqu'à mon cou.

**— Lara.****  
****— Hum...**

J'avais fermé les yeux et je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire.

**— N'en parlons plus Axel.****  
****— On n'en a pas parlé.****  
****— C'est mieux, ainsi. Il ne s'est rien passé.****  
****— Mais, si...****  
****— Si rien du tout. On y a pensé et c'est bon maintenant.**

Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

**— Je veux profiter de cette journée.****  
****— Je suis désolé.****  
****— Si ça peut te détendre, je te pardonne. Mais il n'y a rien à pardonner, car il n'y a rien eu. ****  
****— Je t'aime.****  
****— Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Oui, oublier le préservatif lorsqu'on est depuis 3 ans ensemble, qu'aucun de nous ne va voir ailleurs et que, en plus, je prends la pilule. Ce n'est rien, mais pas quand votre copain est séropositif. On doit faire attention sauf que sur le coup, ben on n'y a pas pensé. Je m'en voulais de ne pas y avoir pensé, mais je ne le montrais pas. Il était déjà assez mal comme ça.

**— Il est 11h45, lui dis-je.****  
****— Allons-nous habiller.****  
****— D'accord Monsieur.****  
****— On a toute la journée pour continuer.****  
****— Et je pense que j'ai un ou deux fantasmes à réaliser. C'est mon tour, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.****  
****— Dis-moi.****  
****— Je préfère te montrer.**

Je l'embrassai puis on descendit. Vers 13 h, on partit chez nous. Je n'avais pas ouvert et apparemment, personne n'était venu, car je n'avais reçu aucun coup de fil. C'était parti pour une après-midi de pur plaisir. Des fantasmes, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Avec Axel, ce n'était pas difficile d'en avoir.


	29. Chapter 28

**28 ans**. J'avais 28 ans. J'avais réussi mes années d'études et j'étais aujourd'hui infirmière. Je faisais pas mal d'heures, mais j'adorais mon travail. Je me chargeais avant tout des personnes atteintes de cancer, sida, leucémie, etc... . Je voulais être près d'eux, je voulais les aider au maximum. Axel m'avait dit des centaines de fois que ce n'était pas bon pour moi, mais lorsque j'aidais un patient, je me sentais bien mieux après.

Axel? Il était journaliste et depuis 3 ans, il partait de temps en temps dans un pays étranger pendant quelques jours. Le plus longtemps qu'il était partit c'était 3 semaines et croyez-moi. C'était long. Je faisais en sorte d'avoir un maximum de boulot à cette période-là pour ne pas trop penser à son absence, mais le soir, quand j'allais dormir, il n'était pas là.

**— Tu as vu les clefs? Me demanda Axel.****  
****— Sur le petit meuble dans le couloir.**

Je mis mon manteau.

**— Tu les as?****  
****— Oui, c'est bon.**

On habitait toujours un appartement, mais beaucoup plus grand, deux chambres, grand salon, salle de bain avec toilette séparée, cuisine équipée, dressing, petit débarras, une salle à manger et un balcon. Nous étions au quatrième étage.

**— Allons-y, Lara.****  
****— J'arrive!**

Son frère se mariait aujourd'hui, et oui qui aurait cru que Luc allait trouver une fille, se mettre avec, rester avec, habiter avec cette même fille et puis se marier? Personne.

**— Combien de temps la route? Lui demandais-je.****  
****— 40 minutes.****  
****— On est en retard?****  
****— Non, on est dans les temps, je suis le témoin.****  
****— Tu es parfait.**

Après dix minutes de route, le paysage changea peu à peu.

**— Tes parents seront là?****  
****— Malheureusement, me dit-il.**

La relation avec ses parents? Toujours aussi mauvaise et même plus. On ne les voyait jamais, ils n'appelaient jamais. Axel était tombé malade il y a 2 ans d'une pneumonie. Ils n'ont jamais pris de ses nouvelles. Il me disait que ça ne lui faisait rien, mais je savais qu'il était déçu. Surtout de sa mère.

**— Je serais là, lui dis-je.**

Il sourit et posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

**— J'ai eu des nouvelles de ma sœur, lui dis-je.****  
****— Comment va-t-elle?****  
****— Elle est retournée chez ma mère, le bébé est malade.****  
****— Pour combien de temps? ****  
****— Un mois.**

Ma sœur avait accouché il y a 3 mois et le bébé était sans arrêt malade. Le père du bébé était parti et ma sœur ne s'en sortait pas. Elle avait trouvé un travail dans une agence de voyages, mais avec le bébé s'était compliqué. Ma mère le gardait de temps en temps.

**— Tu as chaud?****  
****— Non, ça va.**

Je le voyais respiré plus vite et une goute de sueur perlait sur son front.

**— Axel, tu es sûr que ça va?****  
****— Oui, c'est bon, c'est juste un petit coup de chaud.****  
****— Tu es sur?****  
****— Oui, me dit-il durement.**

Je lâchai son bras et regardai par la fenêtre. Les 25 minutes de route se passèrent comme ça. Dans un silence de mort avec juste la respiration rapide d'Axel. J'avais pris ses médicaments avec au cas où. Normalement, il n'y avait pas de problème, mais depuis quelques semaines, il n'était pas très bien. Il ne me disait rien et faisait toujours en sorte que je ne vois rien et que je n'entende rien.

Il se levait des fois en pleine nuit et vomissait son repas du soir. J'entendais des fois l'eau coulée et il revenait quelques minutes plus tard en soufflant.

11 ans. Depuis 11 ans qu'il avait cette maladie et je priais chaque soir pour que ce ne soit pas ce que je pensais. 11 ans c'était trop vite, bien trop vite pour lui. Je n'étais certainement pas prête.

**— On est arrivé, me dit-il.****  
****— Génial.****  
****— Lara, s'il te plait.****  
****— Depuis combien de temps que ça dure?****  
****— C'est juste une petite montée de stress, mon frère se marie aujourd'hui.**

Je ne dis rien et on resta dans la voiture.

**— Tu me le dirais si tu n'allais pas bien, hein? Lui demandais-je après quelques minutes de silence.****  
****— Je vais bien, il n'y a pas à t'inquiéter.****  
****— Tu me le promets?****  
****— Je vais bien.****  
****— Tu me le promets?****  
****— Lara, s'il te plait.**

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue, il l'effaça directement.

**— J'ai rendez-vous chez le docteur dans 4 jours, je verrai ce qu'il va me dire.****  
****— O.K. ****  
****— Allons-y avant que mon frère décide de se barrer.**

Je lui souris et on sortit de la voiture. Axel me prit la main et on entra à l'église.

**— Je vais voir mon frère.****  
****— Et moi, Julia.****  
****— On se voit plus tard.****  
****— D'accord..., oh! Attends.**

Je pris une boîte de médicament dans mon sac. Ça l'aidait à se calmer.

**— C'est pour mon frère? Me dit-il en souriant.****  
****— Non, c'est pour toi, je veux que tu en prennes un lorsque tu sentiras que ta tête tourne et que tes mains soient moites.****  
****— Je sais quand je dois les prendre.****  
****— S'il te plait.****  
****— D'accord donne ça.****  
****— Merci.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

**— Tu es magnifique, au fait.****  
****— Merci.**

Il me caressa la joue et descendit vers mon cou.

**— Et je t'aime.****  
****— Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit voir son frère. Je partis voir Julia.

**— Lara.**

Je me retournai et vis la mère d'Axel.

**— Bonjour.****  
****— Bonjour, je ne sais pas où se trouve la mariée.****  
****— J'y allais justement.****  
****— Oh! D'accord.**

On marcha dans le long couloir en silence. La pièce où se trouvait Julia était la dernière.

**— Comment va Axel?****  
****— Bien.****  
****— Juste bien?****  
****— Après 3 ans sans nouvelle, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, oui. Il va bien. ****  
****— Lara, s'il vous plait.**

Je me retournai vers elle et nous arrêtâmes de marcher.

**— S'il vous plait? S'il vous plait, quoi? Hein? Si vous voulez tout savoir, non, pour le moment, il ne va pas très bien.****  
****— Comment ça? **

Elle avait l'aire inquiète pour son fils, mais après 3 ans où elle n'avait pas fait le moindre signe, je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais eu envie de lui parler de lui. Ma conscience reprit le dessus, c'était sa mère.

**— Ça fait 11 ans maintenant qu'il est atteint de cette maladie. 11 ans, donc des fois il ne va pas bien.****  
****— Il a déjà le...? Enfin, vous savez.****  
****— Le sida ne s'est pas encore déclenché. **

Je la laissai là, seule. J'allai rejoindre la future femme de Luc. Un peu de gaité et d'amour ne me ferait pas de mal.

La cérémonie était très réussie. Je n'étais pas à côté d'Axel, mais à côté de son père. Celui-ci avait l'air très fier de son fils, Luc bien sûr. Sa mère pleurait et pas une fois, l'un d'eux ne posa les yeux sur Axel.

Après avoir dit « _oui _» et s'être embrassé, Axel les félicita, je partis vers lui.

**— Félicitations petit frère.****  
****— Merci Axel.****  
****— Félicitations Julia.****  
****— Merci beaucoup.**

Je me mis près d'Axel.

**— Félicitations à vous deux, c'était très bien.****  
****— Merci Lara.**

Je pris Luc puis Julia dans mes bras. J'étais beaucoup plus joyeuse que tout à l'heure, avec tous ces discours sur l'amour et la fidélité et cette ambiance joyeuse, me mettait à l'aise.

**— On se voit plus tard, leur dis-je en voyant la file de gens derrière nous.**

Ses parents étaient les suivants. Axel se mit un peu plus loin, je le suivis.

**— Ton frère à l'air plus détendu.****  
****— Oui, je pensais vraiment qu'à un moment il allait partir.****  
****— Pourquoi aurait-il ça?****  
****— Tu aurais dû voir sa tête.**

Il rigolait et regardait ses parents. Son sourire disparu immédiatement. Son père prenait Julia dans ses bras et sa mère prenait son fils.

**— Je n'aurais pas dû venir.****  
****— Ne dis pas ça, c'est ton frère. .****  
****— Pas pour mes parents.****  
****— Ne regarde pas après eux. **

Je lui pris la main et on sortit de l'église. Cathy et Patrick étaient là aussi. C'était un couple d'une trentaine d'années, des amis de son frère et les nôtres aussi. On avait fait beaucoup de diner ainsi que des sorties ensemble.

**— Je ne sens plus mes pieds, me dit Cathy.****  
****— Nouvelles chaussures?****  
****— Oui, je ne pense pas que c'était la meilleure solution.**

Axel parlait avec Patrick pendant que je parlais avec Cathy.

**— Axel va bien?****  
****— Oui pourquoi?****  
****— Il a l'air fatigué.****  
****— Il ne dort pas beaucoup.**

Elle connaissait la situation, c'était d'ailleurs les seuls à connaitre notre vie. Axel évitait d'en parler, il ne voulait pas passer pour un malade et avoir la pitié des gens.

**— On se retrouve à la salle des fêtes, leur dit Axel.****  
****— O.K. à tout à l'heure.**

Il y avait le vin d'honneur puis un diner pour la famille, suivi d'une petite soirée entre amis. Nous étions 230 pour le vin d'honneur, 30 pour le diner et une petite centaine pour la soirée.

**— J'ai aimé sa robe, dis-je à Axel.**

Nous étions encore dans la voiture, il nous fallait 10 minutes pour se rendre à la salle.

**— Oui, elle était belle.****  
****— Ton frère était très chic, ça faisait bizarre.****  
****— Il se sentait bizarre aussi. **

On rigolait un moment en imaginant Luc partir discrètement par la fenêtre.

**— En tout cas, ils ont l'air heureux, lui dis-je.****  
****— C'est leur mariage, c'est normal.**

Je regardais Axel et me voyais en robe blanche, à l'église avec ma famille et amis. Je voyais Axel me mettre la bague au doigt et m'embrasser devant tout le monde. Je me voyais lui dire « _oui_ » et qu'il me le disait aussi. Je me voyais déjà en voyage de noces en Égypte ou dans les îles grecques.

**— À quoi penses-tu?**

Tout ce petit monde s'effaça directement. Pas de mariage, pas de robe de marié, pas de baiser devant tout le monde, pas « _oui _», pas de larme de joie quand il me mettrait la bague, pas de voyage de noces.

**— À rien.**

Il me regarda un moment et regarda la route. Je ne savais pas s'il avait compris que je voulais me marier aussi, mais tant qu'il n'aborderait pas le sujet, je ne préférais pas en parler. Il dirait que ça ne servirait à rien vu qu'il partirait avant moi. Il me dirait qu'un mariage ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on prenait à la va-vite et que dans notre situation, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion.

Le vin d'honneur se déroula bien, tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde. On était souvent avec Cathy et Patrick, mais des fois, son frère vint nous faire un petit coucou. Le diner était plus calme, mais il y avait une bonne ambiance. Luc racontait des blagues et tout le monde rigolait.

Les mariés étaient au centre de la table avec les parents à côté. Nous étions en face d'eux avec la sœur de Julia.

**— Tu as mes médicaments?****  
****— Oui, attends.**

Tout en parlant avec Luc, je pris une petite boite blanche avec les médicaments d'Axel. Je les avais mis directement dedans afin de ne pas sortir 3 ou 4 boîtes devant tout le monde.

**— Merci.**

Je continuai de parler avec Luc sur le voyage de noces. L'Inde. Ils étaient fascinés par ce pays.

**— Je ne suis pas trop, Inde, lui dis-je.****  
****— On a toujours rêvé d'y aller.****  
****— C'est le moment ou jamais, nous dit Julia.**

Axel me redonna la boite et je remarquai qu'il respirait à nouveau rapidement. Il desserra sa cravate. Je lui pris des mains et la mis derrière lui.

**— Enlève ta veste.****  
****— Ouais.**

En passant ma main dans son dos, je remarquai qu'il était trempé. Il avait vraiment chaud. Je lui mis de l'eau dans son verre et il le but d'un trait.

**— Ça va? Demanda Luc.****  
****— Ouais, il fait un peu chaud, c'est tout. **

Personne n'était de son avis, la fenêtre était ouverte et il y avait une légère brise de vent frais qui entrait de temps en temps.

**— Tu veux sortir un peu? Demanda son frère.****  
****— Non, c'est bon, je vais bien**.

Il se pencha vers moi.

**— Je vais juste aller chercher une nouvelle chemise dans la voiture.****  
****— Je viens avec.****  
****— Non, c'est bon.****  
****— Axel.****  
****— Reste ici, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention, s'il te plait.****  
****— Si dans cinq minutes tu n'es pas là, je viens.**

Il s'excusa et partit. Je vis ses parents me regarder et aperçu pour la première fois en 11 ans, une once d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son père.

**— Qu'est ce qu'il a? Demanda Luc.****  
****— Il est juste un peu fatigué, il revient d'un voyage.****  
****— Ou ça?****  
****— Londres.**

Tout le monde reprenait sa conversation, mais je n'étais pas tranquille. Son frère se pencha vers moi.

**— Lara, qu'est ce qu'il a?****  
****— Je n'en sais rien, il ne veut pas me le dire. ****  
****— Tu es infirmière, non.**

**— Il a très chaud, il a des palpitations, il vomit souvent et il est sans arrêt fatigué. Il a maigri depuis quelques semaines et il se chope tout ce qui passe. Rhume, fièvre, grippe. ****  
****— Je vois, je peux savoir pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit.****  
****— Parce qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas être pris en pitié.****  
****— C'est mon frère non de dieu.****  
****— Je vis avec depuis 10 ans, je sais ce que je dois faire. **

Ses parents n'avaient pas loupé notre conversation et ils froncèrent les sourcils.

**— Je vais aller voir s'il va bien.**

**PVD Axel**

Je partis à la voiture. J'ouvris le coffre et pris une chemise, j'enlevai l'autre et m'assis côté passager avec la chemise dans mes mains. Je laissai les portes ouvertes. Je pris un mouchoir qui se trouvait dans la boite à gant et me frotta le visage. Lara laissait toujours une bouteille d'eau près de son siège et je fus content qu'elle ne l'ait pas enlevé.

J'avais mal partout et j'avais chaud. Je me disais que c'était surement la grippe, mais au fond de moi, je savais que ça pourrait être plus grave. 11 ans s'étaient écoulés, une décennie.

Je fermai les yeux un moment. Je revoyais le visage de Lara lorsqu'elle m'avait regardé en parlant de mariage. Elle en avait envie, je le savais bien. Comme toutes les femmes, elle rêvait d'un mariage avec une belle robe blanche.

**— Axel?**

Lara prit mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda paniquer.

**— Je vais bien.****  
****— Désolée, je pensais que... tu vas mieux?**

Elle pensait que j'avais fait un malaise.

**— Oui.****  
****— Je t'avais dit cinq minutes. ****  
****— Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.****  
****— Ce n'est rien, ton frère s'inquiète pour toi.****  
****— Je vais bien.**

Je mis ma chemise et Lara la boutonna.

**— Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi? Lui demandais-je.**

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, je la voyais prendre soin de moi depuis tellement longtemps.

**— Parce que je t'aime.****  
****— Tu boutonnes même ma chemise.****  
****— C'est parce que j'aime sentir ton corps sous mes doigts, ne crois pas que c'est pour t'aider; c'est uniquement pour moi que je fais ça. **

Elle me sourit et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je lui fis un baiser sur le front et la serra un peu plus dans mes bras.

**— Tu as faim? Me demanda-t-elle.****  
****— Un peu.****  
****— Allons-y, alors.**

Les médicaments faisaient effet. Je me sentais mieux et ma tête ne me tournait plus. On reprit place en face de mon frère. Je lui souris afin qu'il se détende.

**— Mieux?****  
****— Ouais.****  
****— Un verre de vin?****  
****— Non, merci.****  
****— Même pour mon mariage.****  
****— Je risque de ne pas le supporter, Luc.****  
****— Oh! Désolé. **

Je sentis la main de Lara sur ma cuisse. Elle la caressa doucement avec son pouce.

**— Le moment n'est pas très approprié, lui dis-je à l'oreille.**

Elle sourit et se tourna vers moi en remontant sa main vers mon sexe.

**— Je ne pourrai jamais tenir jusqu'à ce soir, me dit-elle.****  
****— Je pense trouver un coin tranquille après le diner.**

Pour toute réponse elle effleura mon sexe et m'embrassa dans le cou.

**— Préviens-moi quand tu l'auras trouvé.****  
****— Tu seras la première au courant.****  
****— Et j'espère, la seule.**

Je rigolai à sa remarque, oui bien sûr qu'elle sera la seule. Elle enleva sa main et la mit sur ma main qui se trouvait sur la table. Je vis mon frère me faire un petit sourire et un clin d'œil.


	30. Chapter 29

Quatre jours après le mariage de son frère, Axel avait rendez-vous chez le médecin. Je travaillais ce jour-là, mais je pourrais aller le voir, après, car il devait venir à l'hôpital pour ses analyses de sang.

**— Chambre 421 Lara, Lia, veut te voir.****  
****— Comment va-t-elle?****  
****— Elle n'a plus que quelques semaines.**

C'était les inconvénients lorsqu'on avait choisi ce métier. Connaitre les patients, les aimer, les aider, puis, quelques mois après, leur dire adieu.

J'entrai dans la chambre de la petite, elle avait 8 ans et était atteinte d'un cancer des os. Ses cheveux étaient tombés à cause des chimio, elle avait beaucoup maigri et ne mangeait plus beaucoup. Elle était courageuse et très gentille.

**— Coucou Lia.****  
****— Coucou Lara.****  
****— Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?****  
****— J'ai un peu mal au ventre.****  
****— Tu as mangé ce matin?****  
****— Non, j'ai trop mal au ventre pour manger.**

Je l'examinai et parlai un peu avec elle, ses parents n'allaient pas tarder à venir la voir. 20 minutes plus tard, je quittai la chambre au bord des larmes. Toutes ces personnes malades me rendaient triste. Axel n'allait pas mieux et se plaignait de douleur dans le dos et les maux de tête ne partaient pas. Il fallait prendre des bains avec une ambiance calme, lui, faire un massage du visage et il prenait deux médicaments différents contre la douleur pour qu'il puisse dormir calmement.

**— J'ai vu ton copain dans le hall, me dit Maggie.****  
****— Quand?****  
****— Maintenant, il sortait du cabinet du docteur Darry.****  
****— OK. Merci.**

Je partis dans le hall, mais ne vis personne. Il avait dit qu'il m'attendrait et dirait à l'accueil de me biper.

**— Salut, Claire, tu as vu Axel?**

Elle le connaissait, car depuis plusieurs années il venait souvent ici pour faire des analyses complètes.

**— Il était là, il y a une minute.****  
****— Merci.****  
****— Il n'était pas très bien, il m'a dit au revoir et il est parti.****  
****— Merci, Claire.****  
****— De rien.**

Je partis vers le bureau du docteur et toquai.

**— Oui.****  
****— Bonjour, docteur.****  
****— Lara, comment vas-tu?****  
****— Axel est venu, il va bien?****  
****— Je ne peux pas vous en parler.****  
****— S'il vous plait.**

Je fermai la porte et pris place devant lui.

**— C'est confidentiel, Lara.****  
****— Je suis infirmière.****  
****— Et il est mon patient.****  
****— Il ne veut pas m'en parler, il est de plus en plus mal. S'il vous plait.****  
****— Il faudrait peut-être qu'il vous en parle.****  
****— C'est si grave que ça?****  
****— Vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça. Je ne dirai rien.**

Je commençai à pleurer devant lui, il était 16 h de l'après-midi et je venais de faire 17 h de garde. J'étais fatiguée et tout ceci me mit le moral à zéro.

**— Le sida?****  
****— Non, parlez-lui.**

Je sortis du bureau, partis chercher mon manteau et mon sac et me dirigeai vers la de cet hôpital.

**— Tu fais quoi? Tu as encore 3 heures de garde, me dit Maggie.**

Je ne dis rien et partis directement. Je fis pour aller à ma voiture, mais vis Axel dans la sienne. Il lisait un papier et avait l'air abattu. Je courrai vers lui et ouvris la porte. Il sursauta.

**— Tu m'as fait peur.****  
****— Je suis désolée.****  
****— J'allais venir te voir.****  
****— Qu'est ce que le docteur t'a dit?**

Il ne dit rien.

**— Axel****  
****— ...**

Je lui pris la feuille des mains, mais il fut plus rapide en me la reprenant immédiatement.

**— Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a.****  
****— Viens t'asseoir.****  
****— Non, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ou je vais voir ton dossier.****  
****— Tu n'as pas le droit.****  
****— Le docteur prend sa pose dans 10 minutes et j'ai les doubles.**

Après deux minutes j'en avais assez, je fis pour partir, mais il sortit, de la voiture et me rattrapa.

**— J'ai un cancer.**

**_PVD Axel_**

**-J'ai un cancer.**

Elle recula d'un pas et fit non de la tête. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et ses lèvres tremblaient.

**— Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un cancer.****  
****— Je suis séropositif, y avait plus de risque pour que j'aie un cancer.****  
****— Mais... mais tu n'as que 29 ans.**

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa tête contre mon torse, elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et pleura encore plus que tout à l'heure. Je me retenais moi-même de ne pas craquer, je la pris dans mes bras et attendis qu'elle se calme.

**— Je veux rentrer à la maison, me dit-elle.****  
****— D'accord.**

Une fois à la maison, elle mit son pyjama, même s'il n'était que 16h30 et partit dans la chambre. Je l'a suivis et m'allongea près d'elle. Elle lisait le papier que le docteur m'avait donné.

**— Un cancer du système immunitaire (lymphomes).****  
****— Il faudra que je fasse des séances de chimio.****  
****— Avec les médicaments que tu prends déjà, plus ceux que tu devras prendre, tu seras très malade. Tu ne pourras plus aller travailler.**

Je le savais bien, ça. Pendant un moment, je vais devoir faire attention. Je vais dormir la plupart du temps et je vais encore maigrir. J'avais perdu 5 kg en 2 semaines tellement j'étais malade.

J'étais fatigué, j'avais chaud et je voulais que ce mal de tête cesse.

**— Il faut que tu dormes, me dit-elle.****  
****— Toi aussi.**

Elle me caressa le visage doucement, je fermai les yeux et en profitai. Elle passa dans mes cheveux et sur ma tempe. La douleur passa un peu, diminuant peu à peu. Je me sentis partir dans un sommeil, j'entendis un «** je t'aime** » à peine audible et m'endormis directement.

**_PVD Lara_**

Il s'était endormi, je continuais de lui caresser le visage doucement. Un cancer. Je ne voulais pas le croire, pas maintenant, il avait encore tant d'années à vivre. Il était jeune et aimait la vie. Cette maladie de merde n'était pas suffisante? Il a fallu encore en mettre une couche?

**_PVD Axel_**

Je me réveillai le lendemain et je me sentais bien, mon mal de tête était parti et je ne me sentais pas fatigué en me réveillant. Lara dormait à côté de moi, son visage niché dans mon torse et sa main sur mon flanc droit. Elle paraissait calme et heureuse comme ça.

Je m'en voulais tellement de lui faire subir ça. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, me concernant, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Elle avait les yeux rouges, elle avait dû pleurer surement. Je lui caressai doucement le visage, elle bougea un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Je restai dans cette position encore quelques minutes quand elle bougea dans mes bras et se réveilla doucement. Elle dit mon nom, mais tellement bas que j'eus du mal à entendre.

**— Bonjour, ma belle.****  
****— Salut.****  
****— Bien dormi?****  
****— Oui.**

Elle m'embrassa et se remit bien sous les couettes et se colla à moi.

**— Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-elle.****  
****— Tu ne travailles pas?****  
****— Non pas aujourd'hui je vais appeler pour prendre ma semaine.****  
****— Lara, tu dois aller voir tes patients.****  
****— Tu es plus important.**

Elle se leva et s'étira.

**— Tu as faim? Tu veux un petit déjeuner? Pancakes? Jus d'orange? Non, céréales plutôt? Tu veux quoi?****  
****— Fait comme tu veux, j'ai faim ce matin.****  
****— Alors, c'est pancakes.**

Elle fit pour sortir de la chambre, mais elle se retourna et vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

**— Je t'aime.****  
****— Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Elle m'embrassa et nicha son visage dans mon cou. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous restâmes ainsi cinq minutes. Ce petit bout de femme était parfait, mais elle ne me rendait pas les choses simples. Il fallait se mettre à l'évidence, je ne vivrai plus 10 ans.

**— Bon, on va déjeuner, me dit-elle.****  
****— Je t'attends.**

Elle me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse et amour.

_**PVD Lara**_

Il vint s'asseoir à la table, il avait l'air bien aujourd'hui. Il prit quelques antibiotiques avant d'avaler ses pancakes.

**— Bon?****  
****— Délichieux, me dit-il la bouche pleine.**

On mangea ensemble. Je le voyais réfléchir et hésiter. Il semblait content puis déçu.

**— Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?****  
****— On pourrait aller voir Cathy et Patrick.****  
****— Je vais les appeler.**

Après mangé, on rangea la cuisine puis partit dans la douche. On se brossa les dents avant. Il se colla à moi et laissa couler l'eau sur nous un moment. Il m'embrassa l'épaule tout en me caressant les hanches.

J'avais 28 ans et, comme toutes femmes, je commençais vraiment à rêver d'enfant. Je voulais un petit qui cours et qui cri. Je voulais plus de vie dans cet appartement, il était trop grand pour nous deux. Je me retournai et le regardai dans les yeux

**— Je me suis bien renseignée à l'hôpital pour quelque chose.****  
****— Et c'est quoi, cette chose?****  
****— J'aimerais un enfant.**

Il ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux, il posa son front sur le mien et m'embrassa tendrement.

**— Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.****  
****— Bien sûr que si. On peut faire suivre ma grossesse, il y a des médicaments maintenant et, si j'accouche un peu avant les 9 mois par césarienne, les risques sont extrêmement minces.****  
****— Mais, à présent, c'est d'un enfant qu'on parle.****  
****— Je veux un enfant.****  
****— Il ne sera pas de moi.****  
****— C'est justement parce qu'il serait de toi que j'en veux un.****  
****— Lara s'il te plait, n'en parlons plus.**

Je lui caressai le torse et descendit vers le bas de son dos, j'embrassai son épaule et descendit doucement tout en lui caressant le dos.

**— On pourrait au moins se renseigner avec le docteur, lui dis-je contre sa peau.****  
****— Je ne veux pas prendre le risque.****  
****— Penses-y, s'il te plait.**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, je l'embrassai tendrement et me collai à lui un peu plus. Je glissai mes lèvres sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou...

Je pris un préservatif dans un petit sac, qu'on avait mis en place il y avait quelques années, on ne voulait pas sortir de la douche uniquement pour ça. Je caressai son bas-ventre et fis glisser mes doigts sur son sexe, il m'embrassa dans le cou et me caressa les bras, puis ma hanche doucement. Je lui mis le préservatif, il leva ma jambe et entra en moi doucement.

On gémit tous les deux, on s'embrassait langoureusement et il me fit l'amour tendrement. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Vers 14 h, on partit chez Cathy et Patrick. C'était des gens d'une trentaine d'années, bien dans leur basket et ils vivaient au jour le jour. Lui était professeur d'histoire et, elle, professeure de danse classique.

**— Comment ça va, vous deux?****  
****— Ça va, on s'est dit qu'il était temps de venir vous dire bonjour, dit Axel.****  
****— Tu ne travailles pas Lara? Me demanda Cathy.****  
****— J'ai pris ma semaine.****  
****— Il était temps, tu travailles beaucoup, un peu de repos te fera du bien.**

On but un café, mangea un bout de gâteau et on parlait de tout et de rien. J'aidai Cathy à débarrasser.

**— Ça va, toi? Demanda Cathy.****  
****— Oui, je vais bien.****  
****— Tu as l'air fatigué.****  
****— Je le suis, mais ça va passer.****  
****— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lara?**

Sans vraiment m'y attendre, je commençai à pleurer. Cathy me prit dans ses bras.

**— Viens par ici.**

Je la serrai contre moi et pleurai encore plus.

**— Dis-moi Lara, qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

Après 10 minutes, je me calmai enfin.

**— N'en parle pas devant lui, on a appris hier qu'Axel avait un cancer.**

Elle me regardait désoler et sécha mes larmes.

**— Je suis tellement désolée, mais il pourra guérir.****  
****— C'est un cancer du système immunitaire, il faudra qu'il aille dans une chambre spécialisée, au moindre virus, il va l'attraper. Il devra faire de la chimio, prendre encore plus de médicaments, il va tellement être malade que je ne sais pas s'il va tenir le coup. Il ne peut pas avoir ça... pas maintenant..., c'est trop tôt.**

Axel entra dans la cuisine suivie de Patrick.

**— Vous faites quoi? Demanda Patrick en entrant.****  
****— Rien, dit Cathy.**

Axel vit mon visage, Cathy nous laissa un peu seuls.

**— Ça ne va pas?**

Je m'assis à terre et ne pus retenir mes larmes, il vint se mettre en face de moi et sécha mes larmes au fur et à mesure.

**— Lara, dis-moi.****  
****— Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.****  
****— C'est à cause de moi, hein?****  
****— Non.**

Il se mit près de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces.

**— Reste avec moi, lui dis-je en pleurant.****  
****— Je suis là, je ne vais pas partir.****  
****— Je veux que tu restes avec moi, Axel.**

Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il comprenait, mais je parlais pour après, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait un cancer, je ne voulais pas le voir malade, je voulais un enfant, un mariage et je voulais qu'on ait une vie. Je voulais tout ça avec lui et je me rendis compte que l'on perdait du temps. La réalité me frappa d'un coup.

**— Ne pense pas à ça Lara, je t'en pris.**

Il resserra sa prise sur moi et après dix autres minutes, on sortit de la cuisine.

**— Je suis désolée, leur dis-je.****  
****— Ne t'en fais pas, me dit Cathy.**

Patrick devait être au courant, car il regarda Axel puis moi et me fit un petit sourire.

**— On va rentrer, dit Axel.****  
****— Faites attention sur la route.**

À peine rentrée à la maison, je partis dans la chambre et mis mon pyjama. Axel m'attendait dans le salon, je me blottis contre lui.

**— Tout ira bien, me dit-il.****  
****— Ne pars pas, lui dis-je avant de m'endormir.**


	31. Chapter 30

Un an plus tard, j'enchainais les gardes à l'hôpital. De un, car ça m'évitait de penser à Axel, et d'un autre côté, car il était là, maintenant. Dans une chambre stérile et que j'avais demandé de m'en occuper personnellement, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de lui.

J'étais fatiguée, exténuée, mais je devais être forte pour nous deux. Axel avait fait de la chimio et prenait beaucoup de médicaments, mais, maintenant, il avait le sida et un cancer. Il avait énormément maigri et il était très faible. Il ne mangeait plus beaucoup et avait de fortes poussées de fièvre. Ça pouvait durer des fois plus de 3 semaines.

Il dormait souvent, à cause des médicaments et il avait des maux à la tête atroce. J'avais souvent craqué, mais jamais devant lui, je m'occupais de lui et je l'aimais encore toujours autant. J'étais avec lui le plus longtemps possible.

Son frère venait le voir deux fois par mois et ses parents étaient venus 5 fois en un an. Ils disaient que ça leur faisait trop de mal de le voir comme ça, une excuse, voilà tout. Je reparlais avec ma mère, elle était venue me voir il y a 4 mois. Elle était triste pour moi, mais me disait que mon père ne voulait pas me voir.

J'étais dans sa chambre, on regardait la télévision. Je devais mettre une blouse et un masque pour les microbes. Je m'en voudrais s'il était malade à cause de moi. Son système immunitaire était vraiment très faible et un simple rhume pouvait durer des mois avant que ça guérît.

**— Lara.****  
****— Oui.**

Il était fatigué, et depuis quelques jours, il respirait mal.

**— Tu sais que je t'aime, hein?****  
****— Je t'aime aussi mon ange.****  
****— J'aimerais... j'aimerais que tu refasses ta vie après.**

Je commençai à pleurer et lui caressai le visage.

**— Ne dis pas ça.****  
****— Tu n'as que 29 ans.****  
****— Ne me dit pas ça.**

Ça lui prenait de plus en plus souvent. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait, il me disait que je devais partir avant qu'il meure, il voulait que je refasse ma vie, que j'aie des enfants. Mais il ne comprenait pas que ce que je voulais entendre, c'était que tout irait bien.

**— Tu as toujours été là pour moi.****  
****— Et je le serai encore pendant longtemps.**

Il m'embrassa à travers le masque en papier puis posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

**— Axel?****  
****— Hum...****  
****— Tu voudrais faire quelque chose pour moi?****  
****— Tout ce que tu veux.**

Il me regarda avec des yeux pleins de tendresse, je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue.

**— Épouse-moi.****  
****— Normalement, c'est à moi de demander ça non?****  
****— Alors, je veux que tu me le demandes, je veux qu'on se marie.****  
****— Lara, je ne suis pas vraiment au top de ma forme.****  
****— Je m'en fous, je veux qu'on se marie.**

Il me regarda un moment.

**— Je ne sais pas me lever.****  
****— Pour quoi faire?****  
****— Pour me mettre à genou, tu as toujours rêvé que je te le demande à genoux.****  
****— À genou ou allongé c'est pareil.**

Il se redressa un peu et m'enleva mon masque.

**— Non.****  
****— Laisse-moi faire.**

Il me caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts.

**— Veux-tu m'épouser Lara?****  
****— Oh! Oui.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et Dieu sait à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Il approfondit notre baiser, et me caressa la cuisse.

**— Je n'ai pas de bague.****  
****— Ce n'est rien.****  
****— Je ne sais pas si je pourrai marcher.****  
****— On pourrait le faire ici.****  
****— Quel romantisme!****  
****— Je veux être ta femme, l'endroit n'a aucune importance.**

On passa le reste de la semaine comme ça. J'avais appelé toutes les personnes qu'on connaissait pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, mais, malheureusement, il était préférable que personne ne rentre dans la chambre. J'avais demandé à son médecin de lui prescrire des médicaments plus forts pour que le jour J, il ne soit pas trop malade.

**— Je veux mon frère comme témoin.****  
****— Je vais prendre Cathy et, pour les bagues, je choisis la mienne?****  
****— J'ai déjà prévu le truc, tu l'auras ta bague.****  
****— Et comment?****  
****— Je gère mon cœur, je gère.**

Je ne serai pas en robe de marié et il y aura un prêtre. Je voulais uniquement devenir sa femme, la vie était trop courte et il était hors de question que je ne sois pas marié avec cet homme que j'avais aimé, durant 10 ans.

**— Pour le voyage de noces, ça va être compliqué.****  
****— On le fera ici et on fera l'amour dans ce lit pendant toute une semaine, lui dis-je.**

Il rigola et m'embrassa dans le cou.

**_PVD Axel_**

Dans quoi je mettais embarqué? C'était la seule question qui me venait là. J'allais l'épouser, j'étais inconscient et complètement débile. Elle n'avait que 30 ans, comment pouvais-je lui faire çà? Elle allait être veuve à la fin de l'année et moi, je lui demandais sa main. On était en juin, le docteur m'avait donné encore 6 mois à vivre.

Mon système immunitaire était complètement à plat et les médicaments n'arrangeait rien, j'étais toujours sous morphine et la nuit, j'avais du mal à dormir à cause de la douleur. Mon dos me faisait mal, mes jambes, mes bras. Je ne bougeais plus beaucoup et Lara devait m'aider à bouger mes jambes.

J'avais demandé à Patrick pour les bagues, j'en avait choisi une dans un catalogue et avait dit que c'était celle-là que je choisissais. Mon frère me rendait souvent visite. Il était content pour moi, mais je savais qu'il pensait la même chose que moi.

Je voyais Lara à côté de moi heureuse et contente de se marier. Elle voulait se marier avec moi, c'était pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux, mais, pour elle, ça ne l'était pas. En-tout-cas, pas de mon point de vue.

**— Tu veux aller faire un tour dans les couloirs un peu, il faut que tu marches, me dit-elle.****  
****— Je ne pense pas...****  
****— Aller on va y aller.**

Elle m'aidait à me lever et une fois debout, ça allait mieux, les médicaments faisaient effet et Lara m'avait mis une petite dose de morphine. Elle me soutenait toujours et j'avais honte de moi parfois. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne soins de moi comme ça.

**— J'ai demandé à ce qu'on mette un lit double.****  
****— Tu pourras enfin dormir avec moi.**

Ça faisait 2 mois qu'on ne dormait plus ensemble, on ne s'embrassait plus beaucoup et on ne faisait plus l'amour. J'étais fatigué et, avec les médicaments, c'était moins facile. J'étais toujours dans un demi-sommeil et, même si j'en avais terriblement envie, il y en avait un qui n'arrivait plus à monter.

**_Quelques semaines plus tard_**

J'étais bien, oui c'était le mot, bien. Je n'avais pas mal et j'étais pour une fois réveiller et en pleine forme. Je n'avais pas mis un costume, mais juste une chemise noire avec un pantalon en toile blanc. Mon frère m'avait aidé à me coiffer et me raser. Patrick me donna la bague, elle était parfaite.

**— C'est le grand jour mon vieux.****  
****— J'ai le stress.****  
****— Ouais, qui ne l'a pas eu? Me dit mon frère.****  
****— Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne vienne pas.**

Patrick et mon frère rigolèrent.

**— Ouais c'est ça, Cathy doit la retenir de venir. Moi, j'ai failli partir en courant le jour de mon mariage, me dit Patrick.****  
****— Pourquoi?****  
****— Trop de stress. J'ai vraiment eu peur.**

Je me sentais un plus à l'aise en écoutant leur discours.

**— Ne t'inquiète pas, elle t'aime, elle ne partira pas.****  
****— Je partirai avant elle, leur dis-je.**

Ils se regardèrent et ne répondirent pas.

**— Évite de dire ce genre de conneries devant elle, me dit mon frère.****  
****— Désolé.****  
****— Sois un peu plus positif, tu te maries avec la femme de tes rêves.****  
****— Elle est plus que ça.****  
****— T'as beaucoup de chance, elle a craqué sur toi et n'a jamais été voir ailleurs.**

Patrick rigolait et sortit de la chambre. Il me laissa un peu de temps avec mon frère.

**— Voilà, tu es tout propre.****  
****— Merci.****  
****— De rien.**

Je m'assis sur le lit et lui demanda de venir près de moi.

**— Ça ne va pas? Demanda mon frère.****  
****— Si, ça va, pour l'instant.****  
****— Qu'est-ce qui se passe?****  
****— J'aimerais que tu me promettes un truc Luc.****  
****— Vas-y.****  
****— Quand je serai plus là...****  
****— Axel!****  
****— S'il te plait, écoute-moi.**

Il ne me regardait plus, il fixait un point et je voyais sa lèvre trembler.

**— Je veux que tu prennes soins d'elle, je veux que tu l'aides, d'accord? Je veux qu'elle refasse sa vie, qu'elle ait des enfants. Elle doit continuer à vivre.****  
****— Tu le sais autant que, moi, que ça va être difficile pour elle.****  
****— C'est justement pour ça que je veux que tu l'aides. Elle a confiance en toi et j'ai confiance en toi.****  
****— Elle ne refera pas sa vie directement.**

Ça me faisait tellement de mal de me dire qu'elle pourrait refaire sa vie, je vais me marier et je sais qu'elle va aller avec un autre dans quelques années.

**— Je ferai mon possible.****  
****— Merci.**

**_Quelques minutes plus tard._**

**_PVD Lara_**

On était dans une petite chapelle.

**— Il est là, me dit Cathy.****  
****— Ah! C'est cool.****  
****— Il stresse.****  
****— Ben, il n'est pas tout seul.****  
****— Tout ira bien.**

Je mis bien ma robe et souffla. Je sortis de la pièce... il était là, devant le prêtre et à côté de son frère. Il souffla et, lorsqu'il me vit arriver, un magnifique sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je sentais mes larmes couler, mais n'y fis pas attention.

Je me mis devant lui et lui souris. **Mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, laissez-le avec moi, s'il vous plait**. Il me prit la main et ne la lâcha plus.

Le prêtre disait son texte, on répétait. Axel dit « _oui, je le veux _», je lui répondis «_ oui, je le veux _». Il m'embrassa durant une longue minute, je pleurais encore, mais de joie.

**S'il vous plait, ne me le prenez pas, pas maintenant.**

On avait déjà mangé, mais j'avais tout de même commandé un gâteau.

**— Au chocolat? Demanda Axel.****  
****— Bien sûr, au chocolat.****  
****— C'est mon préféré.****  
****— Je sais.**

Il m'embrassa et avant de manger il prit un médicament. Il me tenait la main et on discuta avec les autres. On rigolait et, durant 4 heures, on était ensemble, comme avant. Autour d'une table, occupée de manger un gâteau au chocolat, le jour de mon mariage, de notre mariage.

**— Lara?****  
****— Oui.****  
****— Une photo, dit son frère.**

On fit pleins de photo, moi avec Axel, avec son frère avec Cathy et son mari, on était réuni. Axel me prit le visage entre ses mains.

**— Prêt Luc?****  
****— Vas-y.**

Il m'embrassa avec tendresse et je vis un flash. Axel n'arrêta pas de m'embrasser.

**— Bon, on va vous laisser, dit Cathy.**

On rigola et continua un peu à parler. Vers 20 h, on se retrouvait seul, dans la chambre d'Axel. Les infirmières, mes amies, avaient changé la chambre. Les draps étaient plus colorés, et il y avait un bouquet de roses. Des bougies étaient allumées et une grande peluche en forme de cœur était au milieu du lit. « _Vive les mariés_ » était écrit dessus.

**— Très jolie.****  
****— Elles sont géniales, lui dis-je.**

Je fermai la porte à clef et me tourna vers Axel. Je lui déboutonnai sa chemise et on était parti pour une longue nuit. J'allais en profiter du mieux que je pouvais.

**_Au petit matin._**

**PVD Axel**

Vers 9 h, on était réveillé et enlacé dans le lit. On était nu et blotti l'un contre l'autre. Je lui caressais doucement le ventre et la hanche du bout des doigts.

**— J'aime bien quand tu fais ça, me dit-elle les yeux fermés.****  
****— J'aime bien aussi quand je te fais ça.**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. J'y vis que de l'amour et de la douceur dans son regard. Rien d'autre. Elle se donnait corps et âme. Elle m'aimait et me le montrait chaque jour.

**_PVD Lara_**

La nuit avait été fantastique, après 2 mois, c'était vraiment la nuit parfaite. Il avait été tendre, doux, patient et m'avait montré à quel point il m'aimait et tenait à moi.

Il me caressait doucement la hanche du bout des doigts, il savait que j'aimais lorsqu'il me faisait ça. Il m'embrassait dans le cou, mon épaule et faisait glisser son nez sur ma joue. Le moment était calme, paisible et plus rien au monde ne comptait.

**— Madame Lacroix.****  
****— Ça sonne bien.**

Il remonta sur mon ventre et fit le tour de mon nombril, le drap n'était plus sur moi et il me voyait complètement nue. Il remonta doucement vers mes seins.

**— J'aurais aimé te donner un enfant, me dit-il doucement.****  
****— Tu avais raison, ce n'était pas possible, il y avait des risques, trop de risques.**

Il me regarda et me fit un petit oui de la tête.

**— J'aimerais quitter cet hôpital.****  
****— C'est mieux que tu restes ici, lui dis-je.****  
****— Lara, j'ai plus que six mois à vivre, je veux les vivres dans notre appartement, je veux être avec toi.****  
****— Si tu attrapes quoi que ce soit, tu risques de ne plus savoir te guérir, ici, on est là pour toi.****  
****— Je veux partir d'ici, s'il te plait.**

Je me mis face à lui et lui caressai le visage. Je posai mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

**— J'aimerais aller manger une glace, j'aimerais aller au parc avec toi, je veux prendre un bain avec toi, je veux te faire l'amour sans être interrompu par une infirmière. Je veux vivre les derniers mois avec toi, chez nous.**

Mes larmes coulaient, encore, sur mes joues. Il voulait vivre encore une fois toutes ces choses qu'on avait vécues. Des choses banales.

**— Je le demanderai à ton médecin.****  
****— Merci.**


	32. FIN

**Samedi 6 janvier.**

Je repensais à toutes ces choses qu'on avait faites, depuis. On avait été dans le parc, on avait mangé des glaces, on s'était fait livrer chinois tous les mardis, on avait été à la piscine, on avait pris des bains ensemble, on était même sorti une fois dans un petit bar pas très loin et on avait joué au billard avec Cathy et Patrick. Son frère était venu à la maison.

On avait été au cinéma voir tous les vieux films, on dormait que lorsqu'on le voulait et on mangeait quand on le désirait, on était parti une semaine dans un Spa pas très loin d'ici et tout c'était merveilleusement bien passé.

J'avais pris un congé sans solde durant plusieurs mois. On avait fait tout ce qu'on voulait et on l'avait fait avec amour.

**— Ça va mieux?****  
****— Oui merci, me dit-il d'une voix très faible.**

On était dans sa chambre, nous étions que tous les deux. Il vivait ses dernières heures. Je lui avais donné un peu de morphine, c'était déconseillé, mais en tant qu'infirmière, je pouvais avoir accès à la réserve.

**— Tu es très belle.**

J'étais allongée à côté de lui et lui caressais le visage. Il respirait une fois sur deux et avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

**— C'est toi qui es très beau.****  
****— Merci Lara, merci pour toutes ces années.**

Je pleurais et l'embrassait sur la joue.

**— Je t'aime, lui dis-je.****  
****— Moi aussi, je t'ai toujours aimé.****  
****— Je t'aimerai toute ma vie, lui dis-je en pleurant.**

Comment tenais-je le coup? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais être avec lui le plus longtemps possible.

Une infirmière entra.

**— Je peux faire quelque chose?****  
****— Non, lui dis-je.****  
****— Je repasse dans une demi-heure, s'il y a un problème dit le moi.****  
****— Merci, Marie.**

Je pris la main d'Axel et la mis sur ma joue. Il bougea ses doigts doucement.

**— Ne pleure pas, me dit-il doucement.****  
****— Je suis contente d'être ta femme.**

Il me regarda et me sourit, un faible sourire certes, mais un sourire quand même.

4 heures et 10 minutes plus tard

**— Je t'aime.****  
****— Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Il ferma ses yeux et peu à peu son cœur cessa de battre. Le moniteur ne montra plus aucun signe de vie.

**— Axel?****  
****— ...****  
****— Axel? Non, s'il te plait pas maintenant.**

Je pleurais de plus en plus et m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces.

**— On se revoit bientôt, lui dis-je.**

Je restai près de lui, je lui caressai le visage et pleurai encore et encore. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luc entra dans la chambre.

**— Lara?**

Je ne bougeais plus, je ne voulais plus le quitter, je voulais rester avec lui.

**— Lara?**

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

**— Je veux rester avec lui.****  
****— Ça fait deux heures que tu es là Lara.**

Deux heures? Autant de temps? Je pensais être restée que quelques minutes. Je me tournai vers Luc et recommençai à pleurer. Luc aussi avait pleuré, il avait les yeux rouges.

**— Comment vais-je faire sans lui?****  
****— Je serai là, on sera tous là.**

Deux infirmières entrèrent.

**— Faites attention à lui, leur dis-je.****  
****— On te le promet.**

Je me retournai une dernière fois et lui fis un baiser sur le front.

**— Je t'aime.**

Je sortis de la chambre, suivie de Luc. Les parents d'Axel étaient assis sur les chaises, ils se levèrent et vinrent vers moi.

**— On peut le voir?****  
****— Non.****  
****— Comment ça, non?****  
****— Ce n'est pas le jour de sa mort qui, faut venir le voir.****  
****— C'est notre fils, c'est à nous de signer pour lui maintenant.****  
****— Je suis sa femme, vous n'avez plus rien avoir avec lui.**

Je partis avec Luc et m'assis par terre quelques mètres plus loin, je pleurais encore et encore. Luc vint me prendre dans ses bras.

**— Tout va bien se passer.****  
****— Oh, mon Dieu.****  
****— Je sais.****  
****— Comment vais-je faire maintenant?****  
****— Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu cesses de vivre.****  
****— Il était toute ma vie.****  
****— Je sais.**

Je pleurais dans ses bras, tout le monde me regardait, mais plus rien ne comptait.

**Dix jours plus tard**

**— Lara, ouvre cette putain de porte, cria Luc**.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, j'avais un gout de vomi dans la bouche et les bouteilles d'alcool étaient éparpillées à côté de moi.

**— Je vais défoncer cette porte.**

Je ne vis plus rien et n'entendis plus rien. Le noir complet.

**— Bloc 4, entendis-je.**

Noir

**— Aller Lara, ne fais pas ça.**

Noir  
Noir  
Noir  
Noir  
Noir

**— Lara?**

La voix était lointaine.

**— Lara? Tu m'entends?**

Luc?

**— Si tu m'entends, bouges les doigts ou serres ma main.**

Noir  
Noir  
Noir  
Noir

**— Elle a bougé.**

J'ouvris un peu les yeux.

**— Elle ouvre les yeux, entendis-je.****  
****— Tu es sûr?****  
****— Oui.**

J'entendis quelques pas et quelques voix par-ci, par-là.

**— Lara, ouvre les yeux s'il te plait.**

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Luc en face de moi. Il ressemblait tellement à Axel.

**— Axel?****  
****— C'est Luc.**

Je m'endormis directement.

Quelques heures, jours, semaines??? plus tard

**— Il faut que tu manges Lara.****  
****— Je n'ai pas faim.****  
****— Ça fait quatre jours que tu n'as pas faim.**

Cathy et Luc s'occupaient de moi du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

**— Il faut que tu te nourrisses.****  
****— Et, moi, je te dis que je n'ai pas faim, lui dis-je.**

Luc souffla et se leva.

**— Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule.**

**17 juillet. Deux ans plus tard**

J'étais sur un banc et regardais les couples dans le parc. Ils paraissaient tellement bien, tellement heureux. J'avais 32 ans aujourd'hui et rien n'avait changé. J'étais seule et, comme tous les vendredis, j'étais dans ce parc.

Luc vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**— Ce soir, on se fait un barbecue à la maison, tu viens?****  
****— Non, merci.****  
****— Lara, ça fait deux ans maintenant. S'il te plait.****  
****— Des fois..., j'ai l'impression qu'il est là, qu'il est à côté de moi... je ferme les yeux un moment et j'ai l'impression de sentir son parfum... mais à chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux et que je regarde à côté de moi... c'est que du vide... rien... il n'est pas là et pourtant je suis persuadée qu'il est là.****  
****— Il est là, il nous voit et je suis sûr qu'il aimerait que tu continues à vivre.**

Je regardai Luc et lui sourit.

**— J'ai fait 111 heures cette semaine. Je n'arrête pas, je bosse du matin au soir depuis deux ans et pourquoi? Pour les voir mourir.**

Je soufflai et me levai.

**— Je vais partir.****  
****— Où ça?****  
****— En Inde.**

Luc me regarda étonner.

**— Pourquoi si loin?****  
****— Il faut que je parte un moment.****  
****— Lara, je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée.****  
****— J'ai mon avion demain soir.**

J'embrassai Luc sur la joue et lui dit au revoir.

**— Tu m'écriras au moins.****  
****— Oui. Je te laisse toutes ses affaires. Je prends juste son manteau et son t-shirt. Le reste, je te le laisse. Tout ce qui est dans l'appartement aussi, tout est à toi.****  
****— Lara.****  
****— Les papiers sont déjà faits.**

**PVD Luc**

Ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était partie et je n'avais reçu que deux lettres. Et me voici devant la troisième.

« _Cher Luc »___

_Au moment où tu liras ces lignes, je ne serai plus de ce monde, quelle ironie n'est-ce pas? J'ai aidé des centaines de personnes qui étaient atteintes d'un cancer et me voici sur un lit d'hôpital et il me reste deux jours. Un cancer des os. Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant, j'ai vécu de belles années. 10 années de pur bonheur.___

_Je vais le rejoindre, il me manque tellement, le jour où il est partit, ma vie était finie. Il était ma vie et il l'est encore.___

_Tu es le bénéficiaire de tous nos biens et notre argent. Prends soin de toi et de ton petit Axel, c'est un merveilleux prénom.___

_La vie est courte, amitié, Lara_.

Je repliai la lettre et ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer, ma femme vint près de moi et mon fils sur mes genoux.

— **Soyez heureux**, leur dis-je en regardant le ciel.

**FIN**

* * *

Voila merci beaucoup d'avoir suivit ma fiction ... j'espère que vous avez aimé ... même la fin???

Pourquoi les faire mourir??? Lorsque j'ai écris cette fiction, je lisais beaucoup de roman avec une fin un peu bizarre, les histoires d'amour qui finissent mal mais que lorsqu'on regarde bien l'histoire, les personnages ont vécu ensemble et ils ont été heureux. C'est ce que je voulais pour cette fiction.

Pour la fin et le fait que Lara meurt c'est uniquement à cause du livre "la prochaine fois" de Marc Levy ... un écrivain que j'adore ... il m'a donné l'idée et je l'ai mise pour ma fiction.

Je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur la maladie et c'est rare que les gens meurent du sida ... ils meurent souvent des maladies qu'ils attrapent ... cancers ou d'autre merde de ce genre.

Merci à tout le monde ... merci d'avoir lu ma fiction c'est vraiment sympa de votre part ... merci à Jessica pour avoir corrigé ma fiction du début à la fin ... ce n'était pas facile pour elle.

Voila si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ...

Pour Lara ... lorsqu'elle a dit au frère d'axel qu'elle partait en Inde, elle savait déjà qu'elle avait son cancer mais elle a préféré ne rien dire. Elle ne sait pas soigner, elle voulait retrouver Axel. C'est ce que j'aurai fais dans la vie personnellement donc voila pourquoi ce choix.


End file.
